Mudanças
by SraKouga
Summary: ..::COMPLETA::..Kagome tem uma vida normal com seu namorado... Até ver seus novos visinho chegarem... Muitas coisas... Muitas mudanças... Muito amor... Muita briga... Muito jogos... Muito humor...
1. Default Chapter

Oi gente... Bom como é costume meu de sempre colocar um resuminho antes das historias começarem... Essa não poderia ser diferente...

"_**Kogome é uma garota normal. Mora em Tókio, a capital do Japão. Esta no 1º colegial, tem quinze anos e namora um garoto bem popular, Kouga. Esse esta no 2º Colegial, deste modo, ele tem dezesseis anos. Já dirige.**_

_**Miroku é o melhor amigo de Kagome, desde pequenos. E Rin é prima do Kouga, mas atualmente ela esta viajando.**_

_**Eles tem uma vida normal, até que num dia na casa ao lado de Kagome muda três irmão, Sesshoumaru, o mais velho vai cursar a faculdade de direito, Sango a mais nova, esta no 1º colegial, e Inuyasha o do meio esta no 2º colegial. Ele é muito diferente dos outros irmãos".**_

Bom é basicamente isso, eu vou para por aqui, porque eu sou muito mole, capas de eu contar tudo antes de começar a postar a historia mesmo. Bom daqui mais ou menos uma ou duas semanas eu começo a postar a historia, pois estou arrumando os últimos detalhes. Mas a partir do 1º Capitulo eu começo a postar todo o sábado ou domingo.

B-jinhus meu e do Kouga (Meu namorado pra quem não sabe.).


	2. A Mudança

_**1º Capitulo – A mudança**_

Na rua Shikon No Tama uma bela jovem de cabelos negros, corpo com magníficas formas, olhos da cor do céu, estava dormindo tranqüilamente em seu quarto de paredes lilás...

_Peeeeeeeeeeeee..._

A menina assusta tanto com o barulho ardente e metálico que acabara de ouvir, que caí da cama. Toda apavorada levanta rápido como se estivesse se preparando para uma luta, ao perceber que era apenas um despertado, relaxa um pouco e senta na cama colocando a mão no peito, tentando fazer o coração diminuir o ritmo, quando olha novamente para o aparelho e que, esse marcava oito e quinze. Deita novamente e pensa "oras são apenas oito e quinze, a aula começa oito e meia..."

#-OITO E QUINZE! MEU DEUS ESTOU ATRASADA – Diz a garota levantando da cama num pulo, fazendo o coração acelerar novamente.

Ela corre pelo quarto desesperada procurando seu uniforme azul (Gente eu sei que o uniforme da Kagome é verde, mas como eu e o verde temos uns assuntos pendentes, resolvi colocar azul), quando ouve uma buzina do lado de fora. Quando espia pela janela entreaberta do seu quarto vê um rapaz de calça azul, blusa branca, e uma gravata que combinava com a calça, de cabelos castanhos presos num lindo rabo de cavalo, seu corpo era todo malhado, esperando-a encostado no carro, com a porta aberta e apertando a buzina novamente.

#-Droga o Kouga já esta aqui, vamos Kagome mais de presa – Diz a garota para si mesmo.

Depois de cinco minutos Kagome sai de casa carregando todo material no braço esquerdo e com uma fatia de pão na outra mão.

#-Até, que enfim Kagome, pensei que ia dormi a manha inteira – Diz Kouga descruzando os braços e dando a volta do carro para abrir a porta para Kagome.

#-Desculpe... O despertador estava errado – Diz a menina passando por ele e lhe dando um beijo no lábios e entra no carro.

Kouga novamente vai para o outro lado do carro, entra, coloca o cinto de segurança e olha para a garota que jogava os farelos de pão, já terminado para o lado de fora do carro.

#-Com um beijo eu te perdôo.

A jovem do um sorriso sincero e o beija longamente. Depois lhe dando beijinhos na bochecha que iam em direção as orelhas pontudas diz num sussurro.

#-Estamos atrasados – Fala Kagome dando uma mordidinha no pescoço do rapaz.

Ele sorri docemente e da a partida no carro.

OOoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No mesmo dia... Por volta das duas horas da tarde...

Um carro preto com vidros escuros para na rua Shikon No Tama, numero 359. Desse carro, desce primeiramente, um rapaz muito bonito, cabelos prateados que vinham até a cintura, estava com uma roupa muito... "Relaxada" camiseta preta com a estampa de alguma banda japonesa famosa, calça jeans, algumas correntes pendiam da lateral da calça, e escondendo seus lindos olhos cor do sol estava um óculos escuro, e no topo da cabeça orelinhas de cachorro.

A porta do passageiro se abriu, e dela desceu uma linda jovem de cabelos negros, prendido um belo rabo de cavalo, deixando cair algumas mechas, ela também estava com uma blusa preta, só que essa não continha estampa, estava com uma calça jeans, e um sapatinho de salto alto, seus olhos cor de castanha. Fixou esses na casa em sua frente e analisava-a por inteiro.

Por ultimo, desceu do carro, do lado do motorista, um homem parecido com o primeiro, mas ao mesmo tempo muito diferente, suas roupas eram diferentes. Com uma camisa azul, e uma calça preta, seu ar de superior era realmente amedrontador.

#-Essa é a melhor casa que pode arrumar, Sesshoumaru? – Pergunta o primeiro homem, retirando os óculos escuros e os colocando na cabeça.

#-Ela é ótima. E olhe esse jardim na entrada, ah... Essa casa é perfeita – Disse a mulher.

O rapaz olhou para a moça que estava encantada com as flores e falou incrédulo.

#-Você só pode estar brincando, né Sango?

#-Parem vocês dois – Disse o homem elegante, que atendia pelo nome de Sesshoumaru, fechou o carro e foi em direção ao rapaz que ainda estava bravo com a casa – E você... – Apontou o jovem de óculos escuro – Se tiver dinheiro para uma casa melhor, que vá morar nela.

#-Calma, só estava perguntando – Disse o rapaz colocando o óculos e voltando a mascar o chiclete que estava esquecido na boca desde a hora que chegaram.

#-A você não vam brigar de novo né? Mamãe e papai deixaram a gente vir junto porque eu prometi que ia cuidar de vocês – Disse Sango.

Os dois rapazes olharam para a moça, e o rapaz mais novo até abaixou os óculos para ver se estava vendo direito quem falara aquilo.

Percebendo que estava sendo ignorada, mudou de assunto.

#-Inuyasha onde estão as chaves.

#-Não pergunte para mim, pergunte para o dono da casa – Disse o rapaz descruzando os braços e apontando com o dedão o irmão mais velho.

#-Esta no caminhão Sango, eu deixei com o motorista caso ele chegasse primeiro, pois pensei que iríamos demorar mais nas paradas – Disse o homem com a voz muito calma.

#-Que beleza, agora teremos que ficar aqui até aqueles caras chegarem, não falta mais nada para estragar meu dia.

#-Bom à mamãe podia não ter deixado agente vir com o Sesshoumaru – Diz a garota encostando-se no carro com os braços cruzados, olhando para o chão.

Inuyasha olha para ela incrédulo e fala.

#-Como você consegue ter o dom de sempre estragar o que eu falo.

#-Isso não é muito difícil quando se trata de você – Disse Sesshoumaru entrando dentro do carro.

#-Não é possível estão todos contra mim.

OOoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Uma hora e trinta minutos mais tarde...

Para um carro já conhecido na casa de numero 358.

#-Quem são eles? – Pergunta Kouga para Kagome, apontando Sango, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

#-Não sei Kouga, a única coisa que eu sabia era que a casa estava à venda. Devem ser os novos proprietários

#-É – Concordou Kouga virando-se para Kagome – Bom tenho que ir. Hoje meus pais vam sair para comemorar o aniversario de casamento deles e tenho que cuidar da minha avó.

#-Vai sim! Eu também tenho um monte de lição para fazer – Ela deu um longo beijo em Kouga e saiu do carro.

Nesse momento, a bela moça, morena de olhos da cor do céu chamou a atenção de Inuyasha. A garota era tão linda que fez o rapaz levantar da calçada em que estava sentada, o caminhão ainda não havia chegado, retirou os óculos para ver se aquilo era mesmo uma ilusão ou era verdade.

"_Acho que morar aqui não vai ser tão ruim assim" _– Pensou Inuyasha, com um olhar malicioso para a garota.

Sango, que estava entretida com uma joaninha, e Sesshoumaru, que já havia saído do carro de tanta impaciência, se assustaram com o levanto repentino de Inuyasha, olharam para onde o rapaz olhava.

Sesshoumaru também se surpreendera com a beleza da moça, mas não deixava que isso fosse reparado por alguém. E Sango ficou eufórica sabendo que havia uma vizinha, que deveria ter a mesma idade que ela.

Quando eles foram surpreendidos por um grito que vinha de dentro do carro fazendo-os desviar o olhar para o este, que até então não havia sido reparado.

#-Kagome – Gritou Kouga.

A moça virou e deu-lhe um sorriso.

Ele saiu do carro carregando um livro nas mãos.

#-Esqueceu isso meu amor – Disse ele indo até ela e colocando o livro junto aos outros que a moça segurava.

Ela agradeceu com um belo sorriso e logo depois com um beijo que parecera uma eternidade para os namorados.

Esse evento fez Inuyasha guardar os óculos escuros na gola da camisa e com um sorriso ainda mais malicioso falou baixo, mas o suficiente para Sango e Sesshoumaru olharem para ele preocupados.

#-Agora ficou mais interessante.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

_Notinha rápida:_ Eu sei que o Kouga não tem idade pra dirigi, mas... Como contas no meu arquivo mental, eu não sei se é apenas nos estados unidos, e se no Brasil também tem isso, mas quando o adolescente completa dezesseis anos e se os pais autorizarem ele pode dirigir sim, mas ai a responsabilidade cai toda encima dos pais. (Por favor, se o que eu acabei de falar for uma completa asneira me avisem...).

**Oi gente... Bom espero que vocês tenham gostado. E o primeiro capitulo é curtinho mesmo porque eu quis deixar no suspense hahahahaha sou muito má...**

**Nossa eu to adiantada com os capítulos, já comecei a escrever o quarto. Mas não ta AQUELAS coisas. Eu preciso de sugestões, é incrível como eu do milhares de idéias para as Fic de outros e pra minha eu não tenho. uú... Mas é a vida...**

**Eu pretendo postar todo fim de semana... E... É isso ai... hahahhaha...**

**Mandem suas criticas (Boas ou más)**

**Respostinhas...**

**Loritoledo:** Obrigado… Valeu pelo apoio... ()/ B-jinhus...

**Dily-Chan:** Oi fofa… Ah… Bigadu… Você tambem parece (parece não, você É...) uma otima amiga... A unica coisa que eu sinto é da gente estar longe... Por que quando eu adoraria ir no cinema, zua com você... Mas é a vida... uú... Mas mesmo assim pode contar comigo para o que der e vier...

B-jinhus... Meu e do... O Kouga esta pulado atrás da Bruna porque algum lembrou de mandar beijinhos para ele

Kouga susega, parece que tem fogo.

#-E tenho por você...

Kouga fica quieto... Ai desculpa Dily... Mas... ai desculpa... Você sabe como os lobos são... nn"

**Hika Cheshire:** hUAHuuahUUAHuuah pegou gripe… UUAHuuahUUAHuu bem feito… Zuera Gi… acho que eu já to melhor... Apenas tossindo igual uma louca... hahaha... B-jinhos.. e até segunda... hihihih...

**mk-chan160:** hUAHuahUUAHu então sempre colocam o Inu, o Sesshoumaru e o Miroku como irmãos? Bem... Eu acho que sou original então... hihihih... Espero que você continue lendo... E me fale o que esta achando... Valeu... B-jinhos...

**Beijinhos meu e do Kouga (Meu namorado para quem não sabe) hihihihi**


	3. Novo visinho

_**2º Capitulo – Novo vizinho**_

Uma menina sonhava docemente, no seu quarto lilás, uma morena, de olhos azuis como o céu, foi despertado por um ruído muito alto e irritante.

Peeeeeeeeeeeeee... 

A moça estendeu o braço sobre a mesinha que ficava ao lado da cama, pegou o parelho e o desligou confirmando a hora.

#-O QUE? SÃO SÓ SETE HORAS? Eu não acredito que acordei tão cedo – Falou a menina olhando novamente para o despertador.

Colocou novamente no lugar, sentou na cama e se espreguiçou, pois agora que já acordara não conseguiria adormecer novamente. Calçou os chinelos de quarto e foi em direção ao banheiro cochichando pra si mesmo.

#-Eu tenho que comprar um despertador melhor.

Trocou-se tranqüilamente, tomou o café da manha escutando os comentários, entediastes e repetitivos da mãe.

#-Kagome, querida. O que ouve para você acordar tão cedo? Você esta se sentindo bem? Combinou com o Kouga de sair mais cedo de casa foi? Tem certeza de que esta tudo bem? Mas filha...

#-Mãe eu estou bem, Não mãe, eu não combinei de sair mais cedo, mãe eu já disse que estou bem – A moça respondia terminado de comer a torrada com geléia.

Depois de ter cansado de escutar a mãe falar tanto pegou o seu material e foi para o lado de fora da casa esperar seu namorado.

#-Sete e meia ainda? – Diz a menina desanimada olhando para o relógio de pulso, mas algo chamou mais a atenção da jovem do que ficar olhando os ponteiros girarem.

Na casa vizinha escutava-se gritos vindo de onde provavelmente seria a sala, e logo em seguida uma bela moça de cabelos negros sai de dentro da casa, batendo a porta ao passar por ela, e seguiu em direção à calçada.

Kagome meio preocupada com o que vira e ouvira, deixa seu material no banco do jardim de sua casa, onde havia se sentado à espera de Kouga, e vai até a calçada.

Ao chegar mais perto percebe que a menina estava com o mesmo uniforme que ela. Saia azul, blusinha de botões com uma gola azul, da mesma cor da saia.

#-Olá – Disse Kagome ainda receosa.

A moça, como se despertasse do transe, olhou para Kagome assustada, mas vendo que era ela, seu olhar se tornou de descontente para um doce e contente.

#-Olá!

#-Tudo bem com você? – Pergunta Kagome ainda mais preocupada.

#-Tudo sim – Pergunta Sango, sem entender muito bem a voz da garota, se era de preocupação ou era a voz normal dela.

#-Ah... – Kagome, deixou escapar um suspiro.

#-Por que? – A curiosidade aumenta vendo que seu instinto estava certo, a moça estava preocupada com ela por algum motivo.

#-Bem... Porque... – E quase instantaneamente, a pergunta de Sango é respondida. Quando as duas ouvem gritos de dentro da casa.

#-Ah... Isso? – Diz Sango entendendo a preocupação da jovem – Eles brigam direto, não me preocupo mais. O que me deixa mais chateada foi que eu prometi para meus pais que cuidaria deles, mas... – Ouvi-se mais gritos – Acho meio impossível.

#-Você mora sozinha com aqueles homens? – Pergunta Kagome surpresa ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

Entendendo o que Kagome perguntava ela responde com um sorriso sincero.

#-Não se preocupe! Eles são meus irmos.

#-Aquele homem velho também é? – Pergunta Kagome.

#-Você deve estar se referindo ao Sesshoumaru. Ele é mais ou menos meu irmão. Nos só "somos" parentes por causa do Inuyasha. É uma historia meio complicada.

#-Bom temos tempo – Disse Kagome olhando para o relógio e vendo que só havia passado cinco minutos da ultima vez que o consultara.

#-Bem... O Inuyasha é meu meio irmão. A mãe dele é a minha Mãe e o pai dele é o pai do Sesshoumaru também. Após a morte do pai deles, minha mãe se casou novamente e teve eu – Sango sorriu docemente.

#-Hum... – Fez Kagome em sinal de que entendera o que Sango disse.

#-Esqueci de me apresentar, Sango Hijinketsusou. (I daí que eu não tenho criatividade para sobrenome? I daí que o sobrenome é um ataque de personagem? Quem tem uma idéia melhor por favor me mande... nn")

#-O meu nome é Kagome Higurashi.

#-Você também vai estudar na escola Beni-Gasumi? – Pergunta Kagome olhando para o uniforme de Sango.

#-Ah... Vou sim – Só agora percebera que Kagome estava com o mesmo uniforme – Estou no primeiro B.

#-Eu também – Diz Kagome empolgada – Vamos ser bastante amigas, heim!

Sango dá um sorriso para Kagome, e concorda com a garota.

Mas, bem neste momento, a porta da casa de Sango se abriu e dela surgiu um belo rapaz de cabelos prateados, que vinha até a cintura. Estava usando uma calça azul marinho da mesma cor da saia das garotas, sua camisa branca de botões estava um quinto desabotoada e sua gravata pendia do pescoço folgada, seus olhos cor do sol estava escondido de baixo de um óculos escuro.

O rapaz olha para o lado e vê Sango e Kagome paradas olhando para ele.

Sango já estava acostumada com a "encenação" do irmão em frente às garotas, mas Kagome ficou surpresa em vê-lo naquele estilo todo.

#-Esse é o Inuyasha – Falou Sango para Kagome, que não respondeu.

O rapaz foi em direção às garotas.

#-Essa é a Kagome – Disse Sango como se fosse um gravador, sem sentimento nenhum.

#-Que belo nome, senhorita Kagome – Disse Inuyasha pegando a mão dela e dando-lhe um beijo.

Sango revirou os olhos.

A garota ainda estava parada e ficou um ouço vermelha com a ação do rapaz.

Inuyasha retirou os óculos e mordeu uma dar perninhas deste, mostrando assim os seus dentes caninos. Fechou-os e guardou no bolso da calça.

A essa altura Sango já estava de braços cruzados olhando com um pouco de... Digamos... Nojo?... Nojo da cena que estava presenciado.

#-E ai gatinha vem sempre por aqui? – Disse Inuyasha.

'_E ai gatinha vem sempre por aqui, que cantada que é essa?'_ – Pensou Kagome olhando para Inuyasha, como se o encanto, que talvez podesse estar sentindo desaparece-se

#-E ai gatinha vem sempre por aqui? – Repetiu Sango incrédula, chamando a atenção dos dois – O que foi isso Inuyasha? A Kagome até poderia estar gostando de você, mais depois desse fora, acho que suas chances com ela caiu para zero.

#-Ninguém pediu a sua opinião Sango – Disse Inuyasha, com uma voz mesquinha e grossa.

'_Alem de ser sem criatividade é grosso'_ – Pensou Kagome.

#-Ah... Desculpe... – Kagome chamou a atenção dos dois – Bem... Eu moro aqui – E apontou para sua casa – E... Eu já tenho namorado.

Inuyasha olhou para ela com um olhar malicioso e respondeu.

#-Eu sei.

Kagome não estava entendendo o que o garoto quis dizer com aquilo, mas nem teve tempo de perguntar, pois Kouga, já abraçara por trás.

#-Acordou cedo hoje meu amor – Disse Kouga no ouvido de Kagome.

A voz do rapaz era tão doce e gostosa de ouvir que fez a menina se arrepiar toda e fechar os olhos. Virou e deu-lhe um longo beijo apaixonado, na boca.

Inuyasha olho para ela com um sorriso ainda mais malicioso e virou-se para Sango.

#-Ela ainda vai ser minha – Disse no ouvido da irmã, que revirou os olhos.

Cessando o beijo Kagome fala no ouvido de Kouga.

#-Preciso comprar um despertador novo.

Ao escutar isso Kouga olhou nos olhos dela e deu um sorriso maroto.

Percebendo que havia dois pares de olhos, observando o casal, Kagome virou-se e apresentou a nova amiga, e o Inuyasha para seu namorado.

#-Kouga essa é a Sango – O rapaz estendeu a mão para a jovem, fazendo ela sorrir docemente – E esse é o Inuyasha – Disse Kagome mudando um pouco seu tom de voz, dando apenas para Kouga perceber, pois a conhecia há mais tempo.

Ele olhou para a moça e sem demorar voltou o olhar para o rapaz a sua frente.

#-Como vai? – Disse num tom de voz um pouco seco.

#-Muito bem, obrigada – Respondeu Inuyasha deixando transparecer um pouco sarcástico.

Alguns segundos em silencio...

#-Bem... Vamos indo Kagome, combinei de passar algumas coisas para o Miroku, antes que a aula começasse – Virou-se para Sango e Inuyasha – Querem uma carona?

#-Não obrigada nosso irmão mais velho vai nos levar – Disse Sango sem desmanchar o sorriso.

E neste momento Sesshoumaru sai da casa e foi para o carro, chamando a atenção dos quatros jovens, pois foi incrivelmente seco ao falar num tom de voz alto, mas mantinha a calma.

#-Vamos... Estou atrasado, se vocês querem que eu os deixe na escola, andem logo.

Sango se despediu da nova amiga.

#-Tchau Kagome, nós nos revermos daqui a pouco – E deu um beijinho na bochecha da garota.

Inuyasha que já havia colocado os óculos virou-se quando a irmã falou aquilo. Abaixou os óculos até a ponta do nariz e olhou a menina de cima a baixo umas cinco vezes para ver o uniforme da menina. Kouga percebendo que depois da segunda vez ele não olhava mais para o uniforme, mas sim para as curvas de sua namorada, entrou na frente dela, também se despedindo de Sango. Inuyasha levantou a cabeça e empurrou os óculos para cima, e disse somente um "Até" cheio de segundas intenções e foi em direção do carro do irmão, Sango o acompanhou, falando alguma coisa que não agradara o rapaz, pois esse partiu em passos mais rápidos.

Quando o carro já havia sumido no horizonte. Kouga e Kagome entraram no carro.

#-Não gostei daquele cara de cachorro do Inuyasha – Disse Kouga dando a partida no carro.

#-Kouga, não julgue as pessoas sem você ter conhecido as melhor... Mas pensando bem, apenas pelo modo de falar, e o jeito de se vestir, ele não parece ser flor que se cheire.

Kouga concordou com a cabeça e partiu para a escola...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oi... Bom espero que tenham gostado desse Capitulo, não sei se ficou bom esse encontro dos visinho mas... E o Inuyasha? Vocês estão gostando dele? Ele esta bem safadinho né? Hihihi... Mas eu garanto para vocês que ele continua o mesmo hahahahah...**

**Agora as respostinahs...**

**Hika Cheshire:** Oi… huAHUhau e ai sabia mesmo o que ia acontecer neste capitulo? Ah... Quem ti conto? ùú... hihih... E ai repolinho... Tudo na paz? Não tenho nada pra fala... Porque será né... hihihihi

B-jinhus...

**Nathalia:** O que bom que minha Fic tá massa... hihihih... E eu demorei? É que eu posto nos Fins de semana... Beleza?

B-jokinhas...

**mk-chan160:** Ola… é o Inu ta safadinho hihihihi... Acho que ele ficou legal assim ele vai continuar o mesmo ta, grosso, impaciente, e apaixonado pela Kagome... Só que vai demora um pouquinho pra cai à fixa dele que ele não a quer ela apenas pelo desejo físico... Espero que continue lendo...

B-jus...

**Angel Jibrille:** Oie… Que bom você confirma o que eu havia dito sobre dirigir… Eu ultimamente to tão passada que eu escuto o que as pessoas falam só que eu não sei quem falo e de onde é...

Você curte J-musica? Minha miga é fascinada por elas... Conhece todas... Passa o seu Orkut ou Msn que eu falo pra ela acho que vocês vão se dar bem hihihih...

B-jusinhus...

**B-jinhos meu e do Kouga...**


	4. A megera domada

**_Notinha rápida:_ Ai galera... Ai que vergonha... Eu postei capitulo errado ontem... Foi mal... Esse é o certo ta... Esqueçam o que vocês leram beleza?... Bem deixa eu para né... Amo vocês ...**

* * *

_**3º Capitulo – "A megera domada"**_

Já na escola...

-Oi Kagome querida! – Disse um belo rapaz de cabelos negros, presos num pequenino rabo de cavalo, e como qualquer outro homem do colégio ele vestia calça azul marinho, camiseta branca de botões, estava com a grava da mesma cor da calça. A sua mão direita estava, meio "enfaixada" com um pano roxo, que era segurado por uma corrente de contas, segundo o rapaz aquela mão era "amaldiçoada".

-Oi Miroku! – Disse Kagome virando e vendo o rapaz vindo em sua direção correndo.

Miroku pula para abraçar a menina, quase a derrubando. Por alguns instantes ele a abraçava, mas levemente sua mão "amaldiçoada" foi escorregando das costas, para a cintura e...

-Opa, opa, opa, meu chapa, nem pense em fazer isso – Disse Kouga segurando a mão dele antes que ela passasse da cintura.

-Ah... Oi Kouga, tudo bom? – Falou Miroku, com cara de santo e um pouco frustrado, por seu objetivo não ter sido concluído.

-Bem – Disse Kouga abraçando Kagome.

-E ai cara, viu a gatinha nova que entro na escola este ano? – Falou Miroku esfregando as mãos.

-Não existe outra mulher mais bonita que a Kagome – Falou Kouga dando um selinho na namorada.

-Eu sei, mas a Kagome já tem namorado. Estou falando da Kikyou.

-Não vi ela não, que ano ela esta? – Pergunta Kouga olhando em volta.

-No terceiro. Nunca vi mulher mais gostosa depois da Kagome... Que dizer... A Kagome é bonitinha, mas a Kikyou... Cara ela é perfeita.

Kouga balançou a cabeça e disse.

-Cara você não tem jeito mesmo.

Kagome nem prestara atenção na conversa, pois uma amiga veio lhe perguntar sobre uma tarefa.

Depois de algum tempo conversando no pátio da escola...

Começa a ver alguns pontos de cochichos pelo patio e algumas meninas apontava para o portão de entrada, e os meninos, mais discretamente, também apontavam para o portão de entrada.

Kagome, Kouga e Miroku que estavam de costa, viram-se para ver o que todos viam. Mas Kagome e Kouga não se surpreenderam muito. Quanto Miroku...

-Ko-Kouga? Lembra quando eu falei que não tinha visto garota mais gostosa que a Kikyou, me enganei, essa é mil vezes melhor.

No portão de entrada estava, uma Sango discreta, com o uniforme azul e carregava os livros na frente do corpo. E um Inuysha, que estava com os três primeiros botões da camisa abertos, a gravata estava larga e, como sempre, estava com seu óculos de sol, carregava os livros do lado direito do corpo.

-Não sei a hora que saio da faculdade – Disse Shessoumaru, chamando atenção dos irmãos – Já me atrasei com causa de vocês que não sabiam onde era o colégio. Por isso volte para casa sozinhos – Ao terminar de dizer isso entrou no carro de cor negra e saio.

Sango estava com muita vergonha, pois uma boa parte dos meninos a olhavam lançando olhares desejadores e sorrisos maliciosos _"O que será que essas pessoas estão olhando?",_ perguntava para si mesma. Saiu na frente de Inuyasha, que continuava parado, e foi-se sentar em um banco vazio.

Inuyasha, por sua vez, olhava para todo mundo, com seu largo sorriso e seu jeito de "galã". Ele sem duvida era o que chamava mais atenção. Caminhou um pouco e sentou-se do lado de Sango.

Os estudantes ainda olhavam para eles e cochichavam

-Eles são namorados?

Ou.

-Onde esse rapaz pensa que esta para vir assim para a escola.

Ou então.

De onde era que eles vieram.

Inuyasha olhava ao redor e soltou um sorriso gostoso, e falou alguma coisa no ouvido de Sango que a deixou preocupada e ao mesmo tempo, fez ela soltar também um sorriso.

-Eu vou falar com ela cara! – Disse Miroku para Kouga. E partiu em direção ao banco ignorando as advertências de Kagome.

-Bom dia! – Disse Miroku, chamando a atenção dos irmãos.

Inuysha apenas levantou a mão, que estava "deitada" no encosto do banco, por trás de Sango.

-Bom dia, para você também – Respondeu Sango com uma voz doce, deixando Miroku sem ação.

-Oi... – Preocupou-se Sango – Alô... Ou... Você esta bem?

-Ham? Que? Ah... Estou sim – Falou Miroku ajoelhando e pegou a mão de Sango – A senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu?

A menina assustou-se. Inuyasha, olhou para a cena e levantou o óculos_ "Que cara rápido"_ pensou.

-É... Bem... Eu... – Sango, encabulada, constrangida, envergonhada, com raiva, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Responde Sango – Incentivou Inuyasha, fazendo Miroku olhar para ele.

-Deixa a menina em paz Miroku – Falou um rapaz, em pé, atrás de Miroku, fazendo-o levantar.

-Kouga, ela ia aceitar – Disse Miroku indignado.

-Ia nada – Falou Kagome.

-Kouga, Kagome, que bom ver vocês – Falou Sango dando um grande sorriso.

-Vocês conhecem ela? – Perguntou Miroku para os amigos.

-É minha nova vizinha – Disse Kagome, abraçando a recente amiga.

-E VOCÊ NÃO ME FALA NADA! – Gritou Miroku.

Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

-Vamos – Falou Kagome pegando a mão de Sango – Eu te mostro a nossa sala. E você – Olhou para Kouga – Mostra a sua sala para o Inuyasha.

Kouga olhou um pouco bravo para Kagome, essa entendeu o recado.

-Kouga – Sussurrou no ouvido do namorado – De uma chance para ele. Ele é novo.

-Não gosto do tipo dele.

-Miroku você também – Completou Kagome olhando nos olhos do seu namorado, que mudou um pouco de expresso.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Como de costumo todas as quinta-feira, após o primeiro intervalo, os alunos iam para o anfiteatro da escola receberem os recados da próxima semana e outros comunicados.

-Como é grande aqui Kagome, todos esses alunos são do Ensino médio? – Perguntou Sango curiosa.

-É sim – Responedeu Kagome.

-Nossa... – Surpreendeu-se Sango.

Kouga ria com algumas besteiras que Miroku dizia, quando alguma coisa o chamou atenção.

-Sango aquele não é o seu irmão?

Sango parou de conversar com Kagome e olhou para onde Kouga apontava.

Inuyasha estava agarrando uma menina morena de cabelos negros e presos por uma fita branca.

-É a Kikyou – Falou Miroku perplexo.

-É o Inuyasha sim – Confirmou Sango sem nenhuma preocupação e voltou a olhar para frente.

-Como ele consegue? – Perguntava-se Miroku – Faz um bom tempo que eu estou tentando sair com ela.

-Ela não presta – Disse Kagome, e olhou para frente também.

Kouga não percebera nada, mas Sango sim... Kagome estava irritada com a cena que vira _"Ai, ai... Kagome, não me diga que você esta com raiva do Inuyasha? Não você não vai... Mas o que eu estou pensado, ela tem namorado, bem... Ai, ai, ai..."._

"_Que vadia"_ pensava Kagome _"Nem conhece o menino direito e já sai beijando ele... Mas o que eu estou pensando? A vida é deles, eles que façam o que bem entenderem dela"._

-Bom dia alunos – Falou um homem de aparência velha com uma terno cinza de brim, os mais atentos viam o seu suspensório aparecer por cima da camisa branca de algodão, ele atendia pelo nome de Myouga, o diretor Myouga. Ele fez todos parem de falar, jogar aviãozinho e no caso do Inuyasha, de beijarem – Temos alguns recados para dar... Primeiro: Estamos muito felizes, pois ganhamos um premio de melhor estrutura escolar do estado.

Todos os alunos começaram a bater palmas, gritar e assobiar.

-Segundo... – Silencio novamente – Como o final da reforma das quadras os jogos das olimpíadas escolares serão novamente na nossa escola, por isso gostaria de pedir que no Maximo dois alunos de cada classe, colaborassem na organização do evento – Ouve cochichos por todos os lados, mas logo o diretor silenciou o lugar novamente – E por ultimo, gostaria de convidar a todos, este ano ocorrerá um concurso de teatro.

Os estudantes entreolharam-se, curiosos.

-Dez escolas do estado foram convidadas para esse concurso, entre elas a nossa. Os encarregados pela organização da peça vão ser um aluno de cada sala. A votação será ainda hoje. Obrigada a todos.

O diretor desceu do palco, e assim, bem lentamente os alunos foram saindo de seus lugares e indo para suas respectivas salas de aula.

-Qual será a peça? – Perguntava Sango – Eu fiz dois anos de teatro na minha antiga escola, queria participar desse.

-Eu também queria – Disse Kouga, que abraçava Kagome pelo pescoço – E você Kagome?

-Não decoro muito bem as falas, acho que nem vou fazer os testes.

-Ah... Pense só Kagome, eu e você – Começou Miroku com suas piadinhas – Fazendo par romântico, uma peça dramática tipo... Tipo Romeu e Julieta?

Mas Kouga foi mais rápido e antes de Miroku pegar a mão de Kagome levou um "Croque" na cabeça.

-Ai Kouga você bate muito forte – Disse Miroku passando a mão na cabeça.

Kagome gostava muito do namorado, mas o repreendia por ser um pouco grosso, mas na maioria das vezes ele era tão romântico e doce, que nem valia a pena brigarem por bobagens.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Na sala de aula...

Os professores deram as ultimas instruções e escolheram quem seria o responsável de casa classe.

As aulas decorrem normalmente no fim daquela manhã, alguns alunos distraídos enquanto o professor falava, outros passavam bilhetinho, e muito poucos prestavam atenção e faziam anotações.

Batendo o sinal de saída, os corredores da grande Beni-Gasumi encheram-se de vozes e alunos alegres falando freneticamente, mas o assunto que predominava, com certeza era "Quem era aquele garoto de cabelos pratas que estava beijando a Kikyou?".

-Sango, você não liga para ele? – Perguntou Kouga segurando alguns livros de kagome, já que essa apanhava outros em seu armário.

-Aham? – Fez Sango virando-se para Kouga, mas neste momento passam duas garotas comentando alto sobre o Inuyasha – Ah ele! Não, ele é assim mesmo, sempre foi – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Ae Kagome, Vai ser minha Catarina? – Disse Miroku, Correndo entre a multidão e derrapando ao chegar perto de seus amigos, logo em seguida pelou a mão de Kagome.

Kouga olhou feio para o amigo, mas esse já estava acostumado com os olhares de repreensão de Kouga, demorou um pouquinho, mas soltou a mão de Kagome.

-Catarina? – Perguntou ela apanhando os livros que Kouga segurava.

-É. Vamos fazer o teatro da "Megera Domada" de Willian Shakespeare, um dos consagrados poetas do século...

-Por favor, Miroku, nos poupe da aula de literatura, e Shakespeare era dramaturgo, escrevia peças de teatro – Disse Kouga abrindo o seu armário, que era logo ao lado do de Kagome, e guardou alguns livros.

-Ah... – Miroku colocou a mão no peito como se tivesse acabado de levar uma facada no coração – Shakespeare, escrevia sim peças de teatro, mas também escrevia grandes soneto românticos, vou recitar um deles.

-Não faça isso – Disse Kouga, mas não adiantou muito, pois Miroku já estava falando o soneto, chamando a atenção de muitos.

"_Medos, nem alma capaz de prever_

_Os sonhos de porvir do mundo inteiro,_

_Podem o meu amor circunscrever,_

_Nem dar-lhe fado triste por certeiro._

_A lua seu eclipse superou,_

_Os agourentos de si podem rir,_

_A incerteza agora se firmou,_

_A paz proclama olivas no porvir._

_Com o orvalho dos tempos refrescando_

_O meu amor a própria morte prende_

_E em meus versos vivo consagrando,_

_Enquanto as tribos mudas ela ofende._

_Aqui encontrarás teu monumento,_

_E o bronze dos tiranos vai com o vento"._

Kagome sorriu, era engraçado ver o amigo recitando, e ver o namorado com as mãos nas orelhas pontudas. Por outro lado Sango, adorara o soneto, mas ficou quieta, apesar de tudo ela era nova e se meter no meio da conversa dos outros não era nada elegante. Mas não agüentou muito e logo perguntou.

-Como você sabe que a peça vai ser essa?

Miroku virou-se para Sango, já tinha visto que a menina estava com eles, mas estava tão entretido com suas piadas que nem teve tempo de reparar direito nela. Sorriu marotamente e responde.

-O Myouga, perguntei para ele quando bateu o sinal. Ele disse que tinha acabado de receber alguma coisa, acho que foi um Fax, não sei de quem, dizendo que a peça seria essa.

-Como você passa informações claras Miroku – Disse Kouga, que já estava com o braço envolta do pescoço de Kagome.

-Mas pelo menos eu sei quem vais ser a atriz principal – Miroku sorriu maliciosamente e saiu andando entre a multidão falante, Kouga, Kagome e Sango o seguiram.

-Fale logo então – Disse Kouga, não muito curioso com o rumo da conversa.

-Ka... Go... Me... – Disse Miroku parando de frente para os amigos, com as braços para o ar e as pernas abertas, parecendo uma líder de torcida.

-Eu? – Perguntou Kagome surpresa.

-Parabéns Kagome – Disse Sango sorridente.

-Ah... Eu namoro uma atriz – Disse Kouga beijando Kagome na boca.

-Mas como? – perguntou a "atriz" cessando o beijo rapidamente e virando-se para Miroku.

-Você foi votada – Miroku disse continuando a andar alegremente, e olhando para as partes baixas das garotas a sua frente.

-Você estava participando de alguma eleição? – Perguntou Sango ainda com o sorriso doce nos lábios.

-Não. Miroku do que você esta falando? – Kagome andava apressada atrás do amigo.

-Kagome – Miroku parou, virou e encarou a amiga – EU inscrevi você no concurso para ser a atriz principal , desde o começo do ano, pois ano passado você foi... Magnífica – Miroku estendeu os braços para cima, como se estivesse olhando um cartaz gigante, mas o lugar que ele mostrava não tinha nada.

-Mas Miroku – Kagome abaixou os braços do amigo e o olhou nos olhos dele – Eu foi uma arvore ano passado. E como assim desde o começo do ano? Nós ficamos sabendo só agora da peça.

-Era um risco que eu tinha que correr. Mas todo mundo sabe que todo ano, nossa escola apresenta alguma coisa, e com alguns trabalhinhos consegui muitos votos para você – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso.

-Que trabalhos Miroku? – Perguntou Kouga para Miroku com um sorriso maroto.

-Ah Kouga... Você sabe né – Miroku deu uma piscadela para Kouga, e esse apertou a mão que o amigo havia estendido. E continuaram sorrindo maliciosos.

-Mas Miroku... – Kagome ignorou os comentários de Kouga e Miroku, e tentou argumentar.

-Não adianta Kagoome – Ele tampou os ouvidos com a mão – Você vai fazer a Catarina e pronto.

-Tá, ta, ta... Que seja... Mas quem vai ser Petruquio? – Falou Kagome entrelaçando os dedos com Kouga.

-Não sei. Vão abrir os teste amanha – Miroku disse já saindo para o pátio e se perdendo na multidão.

Kagome tentou falara porque os outros personagens precisavam de teste e ela não, mas sua tentativa foi em vão, primeiro por que Miroku já tinha se dispersado, e segundo por que Kouga a havia segurado, puxado-a mais para perto de si e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Deixa ele. Aceite o papel sem mais perguntas, Miroku deve ter passado por maus bocados, para conseguir este papel para você, e vai me falar que não gostou?

Kagome sorriu docemente, beijou levemente os lábios do namorado, e falou bem baixinho.

-Tudo bem.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**E ai galerinha do mal...**

**Gostaram do capitulo? Será que a Kagome vai fazer mesmo a Catarina? Quem será o Petruquio? E a Sango? Ela fará parte da Peça? E o Kouga?**

**Todas essas respostas você saberão ao decorrer da historia nesse mesmo bat-canal, e nessa mesma bat-hora... Peguei a síndrome da minha prof. De Biologia... hahahahaha.**

**Falem ai o que estão achando da minha fic?**

**Por favor, me mandem idéias, como agradar vocês?**

**Hika Cheshire:** Aiii… Eu pego o kouga… Ele fica falando o que vai acontecer… Ai, ai, ai... Hahahahaah... Nossa ontem foi 10 heim... A minha Elizabeth... Ai, ai, tava com saudades dela... Viu ela tem a cintura e o cabelo igual o meu... (opa... queria ter o homem que ela tem ai, ai... UAHuahauha) B-jinhus meu repolinho... (Sua leguminosa...).

**Dily-Chan:** Ola… Iiii da nada não... O importante pra mim é você ler e gostar os comentários são conseqüência disto... Ai, ai... O Inu... Eu garanto pra você que ele fica mais Miroku nos capítulos mais para frente... No quarto e no quinto ele tá super 10... Acho que você vai gostar dele... E agora o Kouga termino com a Kagome... Ai agora que a Fic fica boa... Hihihih...

B-jinhus... E o Kouga também lembra de você e que agora ele ta dormindo... hihihihi... Fiz ele dormi né... Ai eu escrevo em paz... u.u"..

**Sango-Web:** Ola… É o Inu deu uma cantada meio... Ah... Digamos... Baixa... hahahah... Eu também adoro isso... Desejo e depois amor... É muito melhor do que amor a primeira vista... Nada contra mais eu acho que da um clima legal... Eu também adoro Fics de amor a primeira vista... Mas não curto muito escrever... AHHHH eu também AMO Kouga e Kagura... Na minha nova Fic... (Que eu vou posta o resuminho hoje) Agente secreto o Kouga namora a Kagura... n.n... Valeu...

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga... (**Desculpa mais uma vez...)


	5. O fim de algo, pode ser o começo de outr

_Notinha rápida: _Bom já que todo mundo leu esse capitulo já coloco ele hoje também... Mas só vou posta o quinto no próximo fim de semana (09/07)... Desculpem o incomodo... Amu vocês...

_**4º Capitulo – O fim de algo, pode ser o começo de outro.**_

A semana terminou, assim chegando o sábado e domingo os quais foram o mais cansativos possível, pois na próxima semana começava a semana de provas e em meio essa correria surgiu uma pergunta.

#-Sango por que você esta estudando? Vai fazer as provas mesmo estando só dois dias na escola?

#-É que eu estudava na mesma rede de ensino então, a matéria é a mesma só que vocês estou um pouco adiantado, mas eu estou entendendo tudo.

#-Ah... Mas venha eu vou te ajudar – Disse Kagome abrindo o livro de Japonês.

Passado essa semana agitada, os meses foram chegando, e com ele o dia da apresentação teatral, que já estava quase terminada. Como já tinha sido decidido, com os teste os papeis foram o seguinte:

Catarina a megera seria Kagome.

Bianca a doce irmã seria Sango, que quase perdeu o papel para Ayame.

Lucêncio o professor de literatura Miroku.

Petruquio (Pelo acaso do destino) seria Inuyasha.

Kikyou faria a empregada de Batista.

O doutor Batista Minola seria feito pelo diretor Myouga.

Tudo estava pronto a não ser por um único detalhe.

#-EU NÃO VOU BEIJARA NINGUÉM – Gritava Kagome no meio do palco.

#-Mas querida faz parte da peça, se não tiver beijo a peça fica sem sal entende? – Tentava argumentar a professora de teatro.

Kagome de canto de olhou, olhou para Inuyasha que permanecia encostado na parede com um dos pés apoiado nesta olhando para suas unhas, ou melhor garras.

#-Nem morta eu beijo esse ai, nem que seja um beijo cênico.

A professora de teatro suspirou fundo duas vezes olhou para todos os alunos, que abismados com a confusão ficavam olhando e encarando as duas.

#-Tudo bem Kagome. Não terá beijo.

Ouve uma onda e Ahs pelo palco, mas logo foi interrompido pela voz da professora.

#-Vamos passar tudo de novo – Ela dirigiu-se para e escada lateral, desceu e sentou na primeira fila da platéia que estava vazia – Podem começar.

E assim seguiu o ensaio.

Desde que Sango, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha chegaram na cidade, a vida de muitos mudaram. Principalmente a de Kagome, que antes de Sango, tinhas suas amigas, mas não se sentia muito bem com elas, pois sempre falavam do mesmo assuntos "meninos", não que Kagome não gostasse disso ou que ela e Sango não falassem de garotos, mas elas tinham outros tipos de conversar também, como: A melhor banda de Rock, quais os animes favoritos delas... Dente ouros assuntos.

Depois daquela insinuação de Inuyasha no primeiro dia que eles se conheceram nunca mais foi repetida, de certa forma Inuyasha tinha um certo receio de arrumar brigas, alias foi esse o motivo se sua transferência da ultima escola, nem se lembrava mais o motivo da briga, mas periferia evitar Kouga para não arrumar confusão, logo, teria que se afastar de Kagome também.

Mas ainda não esquecera o desejo de beija-la, sentia uma atração tão forte por ela que quando a via passar a sua vontade era de agarra-la. Mas matinha o controle.

Tudo se passou extremamente calmo nesses últimos três meses (Sango e seus irmãos chegaram no começo de agosto e já estavam no final de outubro). A apresentação estava marcada para o começo de novembro.

Ate a tal data chegar tudo corria bem, a equipe do figurino fazia um bom trabalho com as reproduções das roupas que reproduziam a Itália antiga. O cenário estava recebendo a sua ultima passada de tinta, e os ensaios iam com tudo. Até que o tão esperado dia chegou.

Todos os atores estavam nervosos e ficaram ainda mais quando descobriram que tinha uma empresa de TV filmando tudo.

#-Ai que nervoso – Dizia Kagome andando de um lado para o outro dentro da coxia.

#-Calma. Tudo vai dar certo e se não der ninguém vai saber quando errarmos, pois só agente sabe o que tem que falar – Sango tentava acalmara a amiga, mas percebia que o esforço estava sendo em vão.

Em fim a hora chegou Kagome, Sango e Myouga estavam apostos, ou melhor, dizendo, Catarina, Bianca e Batista.

Abriu-se a cortina.

#-EU NÃO VOU ME CASAR COM NINGUÉM – Gritou Catarina/Kagome no meio do palco jogando um vaso contra a parede fazendo a platéia sobressaltar.

#-Deste jeito sua irmã Bianca nunca poderá se casar – Dizia Batista/Myouga, limpando um falso suor da testa.

#-Então que ela nunca se casa – Catarina/Kagome disse cruzando os braços e virando-se para o outro lado.

#-Calma meu querido pai, eu não me importo de ter que esperar Catarina se casar, enquanto isso não acontece eu ficarei estudando – Disse numa voz doce Bianca/Sango.

E assim a cena continua... Após algumas outras falas e Kagome assustando a platéia com a quebra de objetos chegou à vez de Petruquio entrar em cena.

#-Eu me caso com Catarina – Disse Petruquio/Inuyasha pisando firme e levantando a calça.

#-Mas devo lhe avisa que Catarina e muito diferente de Bianca, não querendo dizer na beleza e na inteligente, pois neste lado, Catarina surpreende qualquer um. Mas ela é mesmo uma megera.

#-Então eu eide domara onça – Disse Petruqio/Inuyasha passando na frente de Batista/Myouga – E onde esta minha noiva?

#-ROSALINA – Gritou o Senhor Batista/Myouga, e nesta hora Kykiou apareceu de empregada no palco – Chame minha filha, a Catarina.

Após alguns segundos.

#-Sim papai – Disse Catarina/Kagome, entrando no palco pisando firme.

Inuyasha sorriu o ver Kagome num lindo vestido, que não deixava nada alem de suas mão e seu rosto aparecer.

#-Eis aqui seu futuro marido – Disse Batista/Myouga apontando Petruquio/Inuyasha.

#-Onde papai? Só vejo aqui um cavalo, vestindo um monte de trapos.

#-Acho melhor deixar você a sos – Batista/Myouga suspirou e saiu de cena.

Catarina/Kagome estava com o braço cruzado olhando para a platéia, e Petruquio/Inuyasha se aproximou.

#-Não faça isso Cacá não minta para si mesmo, eu sei que quer se casar – Disse Petruquio/Inuyasha e Catarina/Kagome não se mexeu –Vamos não seja toa dura com Bianca, à pobrezinha nuca poderá se casar.

Kagome já abrira a boca para continuara a falar o que deveria, e Myouga já tinha entrado em cena assim como o que demarcara no ensaio, só que uma coisa a mais e não combinada acontece. Inuyasha beijou Kagome, por alguns segundo todos, quando digo todos são TODOS mesmo, platéia, alunos, e os outros atores, abriram a boca e arregalaram os olhos o ver a tão inesperada cena.

Ao cessar o beijo Inuyasha ainda teve tempo de fala.

#-A peça estava sem sal.

Kagome empurrou ele com toda sua força, fazendo quase o garoto cair, mas esse apenas sorriu.

#-O que pensa que esta fazendo Inu... – Mas pensou e retrucou momentaneamente – Petruquio.

#-Apenas dando um beijo na minha noiva.

Myouga sem entender muito bem improvisou algumas falas.

#-O que esta acontecendo aqui?

#-Ora Senhor Batista eu e Cacá...

#-NÃO ME CHAME DE CACÁ – Disse Catarina/Kagome gritando a plenos pulmões, mas Kagome gritava mais por outro motivo.

Inuyasha sorriu.

#-Como eu ia dizendo... Eu e a Cacá decidimos no casar no domingo, e que ela agiria deste modo na frente dos outros, pois não queria parecer que era tão fácil e se rendeu ao meus encantos..

Catarina/Kagome saiu batendo o pé.

E assim a peça decorreu normalmente, tirando as cenas de fúria de Catarina, que Kagome fazia com uma fúria verdadeira.

Bianca/Sango se apaixonou pelo professor de literatura e casou-se secretamente com ele, mas no mesmo dia contou para seu pai, que casara escondida e sobre a farsa de seu noivo (Que por acaso era Miroku que interpretava o papel... hihihih)

Na ultima cena da peça que aparecia Bianca/Sango e Lucêncio/Miroku em um canto do palco e no outro, Catarina/Kagome e Petruquio/Inuyasha, Miroku passou a mão nas "partes baixas de Sango" Fazendo a menina virar um tabef ali mesmo no meio do palco.

#-O que esta fazendo _Bianca _– Disse Lucêncio/Miroku enfatizando a palavra Bianca.

Se dando conta que ainda estava no palco Sango disfarçou.

#-Isso meu querido marido, e só na noite de núpcias.

Assim terminaram suas falas e cumprimentaram o publico.

Quando todos os atores já estavam com suas roupas normais, foram receber os elogios de sus colegas e amigos, a empresa de Tv adorou o teatro e prometeu passar na televisão, mas não marcaram a data, pois estavam no final do ano e tudo era muito corrido.

Kagome ainda estava furiosa, quando voltou para apanhar seu sapato, que havia tirado no termino da peça, pois estava apertando seu pé viu um casal de namorados brigado, não se interessou para ver quem era, pois estava muito preocupada com o que Kouga tinha achado da cena em que ela beijou Inuyasha. Mas ela reconheceu a voz.

#-Você tinha que ter beijado aquela vadia? – Gritava uma mulher que Kagome só identificou pela voz, sendo Kykiou.

#-Fazia parte da peça meu amor – Dizia uma voz, que Kagome preferiria não ouvir nunca mais.

#-NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME DE "MEU AMOR" – Gritou Kykiou – E não fazia parte coisa nem uma, a vadiazinha tinha conseguido tirar aquela parte.

#-Mas... – Kykiou não ouviu, e Kagome escutou um som de tapa e passadas firmes se distanciarem.

Kagome ficou mais alguns segundos parada, de certa forma ele tinha razão, mas a raiva que sentia dele não justificava a ação inesperada. Com esse pensamento de pura raiva nem percebeu que alguém aproximava-se dela.

Ao notar quem era olhou nos olhos cor do sol do rapaz e disse em palavras duras.

#-Você mereceu cada palavra e aquele tapa – Disse Kagome pegando os sapatos e saindo dali.

Inuyasha segurou ela pelo braço e disse quase num sussurro.

#-Vai me dizer que não gostou? – E sorriu para ela.

#-Seu... Seu... Nojento – Kagome olhou com raiva para o meio youkai e saiu pesando firme também.

#-Porque será que eu desejo as mulheres mais irritadas e difíceis? – Suspirou ele. Ma Kagome ainda estava perto e soltou um gritinho de raiva e caminhou mais rápido, Inuyasha sorriu.

Kagome foi para o lado de fora e conversou com o namorado, mas esse acreditou que ela não tinha culpa, pois Sango sempre falava de como o irmão era.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOo

Era final de novembro e as férias estavam para começar. O dia estava frio, o inverno chegou com força total e a maioria das pessoas estava agasalhada.

Kagome estava conversando com Sango quando Kouga chegou

#-Venha Kagome precisamos conversar – Disse Kouga puxando a namorada para um lado mais isolado da escola.

Chegando em um cantinho com muitos vasos de flores Kagome perguntou um pouco preocupada.

#-Esta tudo bem Kouga?

#-Isso é você que vai me dizer – Disse ele sentando em um banquinho que ali permanecia, Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas e sentou ao lado.

#-O que esta havendo? – Perguntou ela – Você esta tão entranho ultimamente.

#-Eu estranho – Perguntou ele um pouco assustado – É você que esta fria comigo ultimamente.

#-Fria? – Kagome sentia-se indignada – É você que não me abraça mais.

#-Você que não quer meus abraços, esta sempre fugindo.

#-Fugindo eu? Você que quase nem fala comigo.

#-Você não me da chance esta sempre ocupada.

#-Eu preciso estudar sabia. E agora com o curso de teatro eu...

#-Eu sabia, depois que você entro neste teatro ficou toda saidinha, nunca tem tempo pra mim.

#-Não diga bobagens – Kagome disse levantando-se.

#-Não é bobagem, você mudou depois da peça aqui na escola – Kouga também levantou.

#-Eu descobri que gosto de teatro e também de contracena com outras pessoas...

#-E beija-las em um ato e outro – Kouga disse com uma voz de deboche.

#-Como?

#-Depois que você beijo aquele cara de cachorro do Inuyasha no palco, ficou estranha comigo.

#-Eu não o beijei, ele que me agarro no meio da peça, que por sinal eu fiz retirarem aquela parte.

#-Mas não fez nada para impedir quando ele te beijou.

#-Eu estava no palco, tinha milhões de pessoas vendo, e se eu desse escândalo os juizes...

#-Não me importa o que iam pensa...

#-Ai esta um outro problema, VOCÊ não se importa o que os outros iam pensar, mas não era você que estava lá, você sempre pensa em você primeiro, e os outros que se danem – Disse Kagome muito irritada. A essa altura da conversa eles estavam gritando.

#-Não é assim – Falou Kouga tentando mentalmente pensar em uma desculpa melhor.

#-A não Senhor "eu não ligo para os outros". Então me diga, uma vez, uma única vez que você não pensou em si antes dos outros – Kouga ficou em silencio – Esta vendo só, você nem consegue se lembrar, porque isso nunca aconteceu.

#-Não é verdade.

#-A não. Então porque você sempre olha feio, ou bate no coitado do Miroku quando ele chega perto de mim – Kagome cruzou os braços, em sinal de autoridade.

#-Não vai me dizer que você goste que ele passe a mão em você.

#-Lógico que não gosto, mas ele sempre foi assim, desde que o conheci, e sempre me defendi, mostrando que eu não gostava, mas depois que comecei a namorar você, parece que eu nem posso mais falar com ele que você já vem olhando feio para ele.

#-Para ele saber qual é o lugar dele.

#-Mas ele sabe, sempre soube.

#-Agora esta preferindo o pervertido do que seu namorado?

#-NÃO ESTOU PREFERINDO NINGUÉM – Kagome começou a gritar mais ainda – QUE SACO, NÃO POSSO VIVER EM PAZ SEMPRE TEM ALGUÉM ENCHENDO MEU SACO, EU ESTOU CANSADA DE TODO MUNDO... E EU NÃO GOSTO DE NINGUÉM SE VOCÊ QUER SABER.

Kagome parou bruscamente, quando se dera conta do que tinha acabado de falar, colocou a mão na boca e lagrimas escorreram de seus olhos, mas não eram lagrimas de arrependimento, eram lagrimas de cansaço, de sentimentos que ela mesmo não compreendia.

#-Então é isso não é? – Kouga abaixou completamente sua voz – Você não gosta de mim.

#-Não, não é isso Kouga, eu te amo, eu estava nervosa...

#-Não Kagome pare! Não diga coisas que você não sente, coisas que não são verdade, é nos momentos de raiva ou de total alegria que você fala a verdade.

#-Mas Kouga eu estou dizendo a verdade, eu te amo...

#-PARE KAGOME! – Gritou Kouga, fazendo Kagome assustar com a reação do namorado, ele nunca fora de gritar, principalmente com ela – Pare... Já a tempo eu percebi que seus sentimentos por mim mudaram, mas acho que não queria acreditar, não sei o que acontece, mais sei que não quero mais sofre por você. Você sabe muito bem o quanto eu sofri não saber? – A garota concordou com a cabeça – Pois bem – Ele sentou-se de novo puxando o braço de Kagome para que ela também senta-se – Tenho que lhe dizer uma coisa – Ele olhou fixamente nos olhos de Kogome, deste modo, ele pode ver que lagrimas escoriam dos olhos da garota, fazendo seu coração apertar – Minha tia, a mãe de Rin, pediu para que eu fosse estudar na Inglaterra, já há um tempo venho pensando nesta proposta, mas o que me prendia aqui era você, mas depois de hoje já tomei minha decisão.

#-Você esta fazendo isso só pra mim sofrem o quanto você sofreu – Kagome disse num tom de piedade.

#-Não. Eu nunca pensaria em fazer uma coisa dessas Kagome porque eu realmente – Kouga pegou o queixo da namorada delicadamente fazendo com que ela olhasse nos olhos dele – Te amo, mas você não me ama, não mais. E já cansei de pensar em você antes de mim.

Kagome deixou escapar mais lagrima ao ouvir isso, pois se lembrou da hora que ela disse que ele não pensava nos outros.

#-Não chore meu amor – Disse ele secando as lagrimas dela – A viajem esta marcada para o final de novembro dois dias depois que as aulas terminarem, meu pai já comprou a passagem faz um mês, mas não me disse nada, porque eu não tinha concordado com essa ida, mas agora tudo mudou.

Kouga limpou novamente as lagrimas de Kagome, que agora saiam pela dor de um fim de namoro.

#-Então quer dizer que terminamos – Disse ela encaram o chão.

#-Acho que sim – Falou Kouga com o coração partido, mas sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer.

#-Você poderia me dar um ultimo beijo? Um beijo de despedida – Disse Kagome com uns olhos tão tentadores.

#-Eu acho melhor...

#-Por favor.

Kouga concordou com a cabeça, chegou mais perto da, agora ex-namorada, enxugou suas lagrimas e a beijou docemente, um beijo calmo, demorado e sem sentimento nenhum.

Ao cessar o beijo Kouga a abraçou, mas essa não retribuiu o abraço, apenas aproveitou os últimos momentos daqueles braços.

Ele levantou deu-lhe um beijo na testa e falou baixinho, mas não no ouvido dela.

#-Eu te amo! Pode contar comigo ta.

Kagome concordou com a cabeça e deixou mais lagrimas percorrer sua face já vermelha pelo choro.

Antes de sair Kouga se voltou para Kagome e disse com um sorriso no rosto.

#-Você lembra onde foi nosso primeiro beijo? – Kagome olhou para o ex-namorado e consentiu com a cabeça – E lembra como ele aconteceu? – Ela novamente consentiu com a cabeça – A única coisa diferente era que eu não ti forcei a nada, e não estava no meio de ninguém.

Com essas ultimas palavras Kouga saiu dali deixando Kagome com seus pensamentos.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oi... O que acharam? Triste esse termino de namoro né... mas é a vida nós sofre mesmo... Hum o Kouga ta indo para a Inglaterra deste modo... É... O caminho esta livre para o Inuyasha, mais eu acho que ele não vai ter sorte logo de cara, com esse jeito de safado dele, vai demora um pouquinho para ele "pegar" a Kagome...**

**Mas vendo na minha bola de cristal... A Kagome não vai sofrer por muito tempo a ida do Kouga, como ele mesmo desse ela não o amava mais...**

**HUAHUahuAHUahAH Fortes emoções estão para vir... huhuhuhuh**

**Grande este capitulo né? É que eu tinha fazer eles terminado o namoro... Eu já não agüentava mais... Então dei uma acelerada no tempo e ficou assim... Eu ia colocar mais a Kagome e o Inu pensando no beijo e pensando um no outro... Mas deixei isso para o proximo capitulo...**


	6. Esqueça de mim

_Notinha rápida:_Oi... Como deu uns rolinhos BASICOS nos capítulos anteriores eu respondi todas as reviews neste capitulo então tem gente que tem duas respostas... Valew...

_**5º Capitulo – Esqueça de mim. **_

Em fim as férias chegaram. Todos os alunos estavam cansados. As provas terminavam naquele dia. A maioria já tinha fechado o boletim e faziam a prova de qualquer jeito e nem prestavam atenção no que estavam escrevendo.

PEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM 

"Finalmente o sinal". Essa frase foi dita por muitos alunos quando ouviram esse barulho.

Os corredores estavam tumultuados como de costume. Todos freneticamente falando e fofocando. Mas entre aquelas pessoas felizes, pois só entrariam na escola ano que vem, existia duas pessoas, na verdade um casal, que não estava muito feliz.

#-Tudo bem Kagome? – Perguntou Kouga olhando pra a agora, amiga, que estava fechando seu armário.

#-Tudo – Disse sem animo nenhum – E você?

#-Bem – Disse ele olhando pra frente, não agüentava mentir para a pessoa que esteve ao seu lado quase dois anos. E Kagome sabia que ele mentia.

Miroku estava um pouco incomodado com aquele clima todo, não podia fazer nenhuma piadinha. E Sango na sabia o que dizer.

#-Como vamos embora hoje? – Disse um rapaz colocando o braço no pescoço de Sango.

Por um momento essa assustou-se mas ao ver que era seu irmão continuou a andar.

#-Eu pretendia ir com a Kagome – Disse Sango dando dois livros para Inuyasha carregar.

Esse rosnou, mas pegou os livros.

#-Então ou vou também! – Disse Inuyasha – Algum problema Kouga?

Kouga olhou para o rapaz de cabelos prata que abraçava Sango pelo pescoço e disse.

#-Pergunte para Kagome! – Disse Kouga um pouco seco.

#-Mas o carro e do namorado da Kagome – Disse Inuyasha olhando para frente.

Era obvio que Inuyasha não sabia sobre o termino do namoro, não era muito gente que sabia, só os que prestavam mais atenção percebia que tinha alguma coisa estranha entre o casal, e como Inuyasha não era tão atento, não percebeu nada.

Miroku e Sango se entreolharam, com medo da reação de Kouga, Kagome abaixou a cabeça, um pouco constrangida, e Kouga suspirou fundo e disse.

#-Hoje não vai dar para eu leva-la em casa, é a mãe dela que vira busca-la.

#-Tudo bem. Kagome. Posso ir com vocês? – Disse Inuyasha sem insinuação nenhuma, coisa que assustou Sango, mas por outro lado ela lembrou que ele ainda achava que Kouga era namorado de Kagome e mesmo conhecendo o gênio do irmão admitia que em certas horas ele agia com consciência.

#-Claro – Disse apenas Kagome. Fazendo Kouga ficar um pouco chateado, e ela percebeu isso, por mais que sentia, por mais que queria pedir desculpa, ou sei lá, não fez nada, apenas olhou para o ex-namorado esse olhou para ela e sorriu, ela sorriu de volta.

#-Bem – Disse Kouga dando alguns passos para frente e parando em frente ao grupo – Tenho que ir preciso arrumar minha malas...

#-Vai viajar lobo fedido? – Disse Inuyasha não segurando a empolgação.

#-Vou cara de cachorro – Disse Kouga, fazendo com que Inuyasha rosnasse com o apelido – Bem... Tchau – Falou Kouga, deu um beijo na bochecha de Sango, apertou a mão e Miroku e olhou feio para Inuyasha, esse por sua vez desejou uma "Boa viajem" com um grande sorriso. Mas na hora de se despedir de Kagome ficou meio atrapalhado, o costume de beijar-lhe os lábios em toda partida era tão habitual que iria fazer o mesmo, mas parou na metade do caminho, olhou nos olhos tristes dela e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

#-Sentirei sua falta – Disse Kouga.

#-Eu também – Disse Kagome segurando as lagrimas – Não se esqueça de mim.

#-Não vou esquecer, mas o meu pedido é o contrario – Ela o olhou curiosa – Não quero que você sofra, por isso meu ultimo pedido é que: esqueça de mim.

Dizendo isso ele a abraçou novamente, e novamente ela não retribuiu. Deu-lhe um beijo na cabeça, virou-se para os amigos e estendeu o indicador para Miroku.

#-Cuide bem dela – Dizendo isso partiu.

Kagome ainda observava o ex-namorado entrar no carro, que tantas vezes ela andou. Quando ele sumiu no horizonte, acordou de um "trazer" e voltou-se para seus amigos.

#-Vamos? – Disse ela para Sango e Inuyasha, esse com a boca aberta.

"_Não acredito que o lobo fedido terminou com ela" _– Pensava ele.

#-Claro – Disse Sango, cutucando o irmão.

#-Ai... Hã?... A ta... Vamos – Disse Inuyasha.

#-Tchau minha Sangozinha – Disse Miroku, literalmente agarrando Sango, assim atraindo a atenção de Inuyasha – Sentirei saudades minha princesa – E com essas palavras foi abaixando a mão, passando pelas costa, pela cintura rumo ao quadril quando...

CROKE...

#-Mas o que é... Inuyasha... O que você esta fazendo? – Perguntou Miroku soltando Sango e passando a mão na cabeça.

#-O que _você_ esta fazendo – Disse Inuyasha puxando Sango para si – Que é isso passando a mão na minha irmã e na minha frente – Sango sorriu, tinha que admitir que adorava o jeito que seu irmão a protegia – Se eu não estivesse por perto até que podia aproveita, que cá entre nós a minha irmãzinha teve a quem puxa, ela é linda – E com isso recebeu um tapa no ombro dado por Sango que já tirara o sorriso da cara – Brincadeira Sango – Voltou-se para Miroku – Se eu souber que você fez mais uma vez isso eu acabo com você.

#-Ta, ta, tudo bem isso não vai acontecer de novo – Dizendo isso Miroku foi ao lado de Kagome que pela primeira vez no dia estava sorrindo sem fingir, a cena do Inuyasha tentando proteger a irmã de certa forma era hilária.

Miroku passou o braço e abraçou Kagome pela cintura essa olhou para ele.

#-Tudo bem? – Perguntou Miroku. E Kagome consentiu com a cabeça.

A mão de Miroku foi "sem querer" escorregando pelas costas da garota, mas essa nem chegou até a cintura e foi segurada por alguém.

Miroku olhou para ver quem era a pessoa que não deixou ele completar seus planos e se surpreendeu ao ver quem era.

#-E se passar à mão na senhorita Kagome, também acabo com você – Disse Inuyasha.

Kagome olhou para trás para ver se o que ouvira era realmente Inuyasha que falara, e constatou ser verdade ao ver a cara do bravo dele. Sorriu levemente ao ver que ele a protegera.

#-Ah... O que é isso Inuyasha? – Miroku, estava indignado – Sango porque é sua irmã, e Kagome? Não é nada sua. Então qual é o problema, ela esta livre e desimpedida.

"_Livre e desimpedida"_ – Repetiu mentalmente Inuyasha _"Então é verdade, ela terminou o namorado! Mas... Porque eu me sinto culpado?"._

Miroku percebendo o que tinha falado olhou para Kagome, essa abaixou a cabeça, Inuyasha soltou a mão de Miroku e sussurrou um "desculpa". Voltou a abraçar Sango e caminhou em silencio até chegar ao carro da senhora Higurashi.

"_Mas por que eu fiz aquilo? Para com isso Inuyasha"_ – Pensava ele.

Kagome ainda estava caminhou olhando para baixo, entrou no carro sem dizer nada.

"_Ah... Qual é Kagome? Foi ele que fez o Kouga terminar com você, provavelmente essa foi uma forma que ele encontro de ficara mais perto de você. Pare, PARE de pensar nele sua boba"_ – Pensava Kagome.

Sango percebia que os dois estavam estranhos. Mas não sabia o motivo. Kagome deveria ser pelo termino do namoro, mas e Inuyasha? Por que ele estava tão... Tão... Educado... Também deveria ser pelo termino de seu namoro, mas isso tinha acontecido um mês atrás, ele nunca foi de se sentir chateado quando uma garota dava um "pé na bunda" nele. Não, não era isso.

O caminho até as casas foi feito em silencio, apenas algumas vezes quebrado por perguntas constrangedoras da senhora Higurashi.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Os dias foram passando, com eles chegou o natal, a ano novo e assim logo janeiro tinha começado. As férias não estavam muito agitadas. Deveria ser pelo fato das comemorações de fim de ano sempre serem exaustivas.

Sango, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru foram para a casa dos pais e ficaram lá dez dias, passando o natal e o começo de ano com eles. Kagome ficou em casa arrumando tudo, pois alguns de seus parentes viram comemorar com eles. E Miroku viajou com os pais.

No começo de Janeiro os três irmãos voltaram logo na primeira semana, Miroku também e uma pessoa que não era aguardada também veio.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O dia estava meio escuro, apesar de tudo eles estavam no inverno, Kagome e Miroku estava na casa de Sango conversando sobre qualquer coisa quando Inuyasha abriu a porta da sala.

#-Kagome sua mãe esta te chamando – Disse ele entrando na casa com varias sacolas na mão.

#-Para que tudo isso? – Perguntou Sango tentando alcançar o sapato de Kagome que estava de baixo do sofá.

#-Para uma festa – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo marotamente.

#-Festa do que? – Perguntou Miroku, que estava sentado no chão – Você ainda não saiu com a Kagome! Ou esta omitindo isso da gente – Sorriu maliciosamente, mas essa frase teve conseqüência, Kagome bateu na cabeça do amigo.

#-Não saiu e nunca vai sair – Disse ela pegando o sapato da mão de Sango.

#-Ainda minha flor – Disse Inuyasha mandando um beijo para ela e sorrindo, Kagome por sua vez saiu da casa furiosa.

#-Por que faz isso com a menina? – Perguntou Sango se levantando e indo fuçar nas sacolas.

#-Ah… - Inuyasha fingiu estar apaixonado – Porque eu a amo.

Dizendo isso arrancou risadas de Miroku e ele próprio riu também, mas Sango só revirou os lhos.

#-Mas diga a verdade! Onde você fará a festa e para que? – Perguntou Sango pegando as sacolas da mão do irmão.

#-Essas ferias estão muito paradas. E a festa será aqui em casa – Disse Inuyasha.

#-Hahahah – Riu Sango – E você acha que Sesshoumaru vai concordar com isso?

#-Ele não tem que concordar com nada. E se você e eu quisermos são dois contra um – Falou Inuyasha abraçando a irmã.

#-Ah… Não sei… São dois contra um, mas o Sesshoumaru vale por dois, apesar de tudo ele é o mais velho, e maior...

#-Sim ou não Sango? – Insistiu Inuyasha com grandes olhos pidões.

#-Tá, tá… - Disse sorrindo, ela se divertia ao ver o irmão olhar para ela daquele jeito.

#-Ah… Por isso que eu Te amo minha irmãzinha – Inuyasha abraçou Sango com toda a força.

#-Inu-Inuyasha!

#-Que?.

#-Eu não respiro.

#-Ah… Desculpa.

#-Bem, bem, bem… Vamos para com o papo entre família e irmos ao que intereça. Inuyasha você conhece muitas garotas certo? – Disse Miroku se levantando.

#-Você nem imagina – Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente.

#-Bom, bom… - Miroku sorriu também.

#-Vocês não pensam em outra coisa não? – Perguntou Sango cruzando os braços.

#-A pensamos também em… - Disse Miroku com um grande sorriso malicioso.

#-NÃO. Nem precisa terminar, já entendi – Disse Sango.

Inuyasha sorriu e fez um toque com Miroku, que Sango entendeu com "toque de homem".

TOK, TOK, TOK… Bateram na porta (Tá, tá, tudo bem ficou podre, mas minha trilha Sonora é podre mesmo... u.ú) Sango foi até a porta e abriu-a.

#-Kagome – Disse Sango – Não precisa bater você já é de casa pode entrar.

#-É – Disse Inuyasha indo para a cozinha – Aqui a pouco você vai esta morando aqui, e num quarto bem gostoso eu te garanto – Dizendo isso sorriu para Miroku, e esse bateu nas costas de Inuyasha.

#-Isso só vai acontecer quando eu a Sango ficar com o Miroku – Disse Kagome gritando para Inuyasha escutar lá da cozinha.

#-Então isso não vai demorar muito – Gritou de volta Inuyasha. Fazendo Sango e Miroku corarem, um em cada cômodo.

#-Tá… Vamos parar de discutir – Disse Sango – Quem é ela – Perguntou ao reparar que Kagome estava acompanhada de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros, mas que tinha um grande e doce sorriso nos lábios.

#-Ah… É verdade – Disse Kagome puxando a garota – Essa é Rin, prima do Kouga, veio para Tókio cobriu a vaga de dele.

Sango achou que Kagome ficaria triste ao se lembrar do ex-namorado, mas pelo contrario, achou a amiga bem feliz ao falar de Rin.

#-Oi – Disse Sango convidando as duas para entrar.

#-Ora, ora, ora o que temos aqui? – Disse Inuyasha voltando da cozinha, com Miroku.

Rin ficou vermelha.

#-Qual é seu nome princesa? – Perguntou Miroku sentando do lado dela.

#-Só pode ter o nome de uma flor, pois é linda como tal – Dessa vez foi Inuyasha quem falo, sentando-se ao outro lado da garota, ficando assim no meio de Kagome e Rin.

#-Rin – Disse ela tímida.

#-Então já temos motives para comemorar. Não Inuyasha? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-Claro Miroku – Disse Inuyasha passando o braço em volta do pescoço da garota, Miroku fez o mesmo.

Rin ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

#-Vamos rapazes deixem a Rin em paz – Disse Sango salvando a menina.

#-É Inuyasha, para de encher ela – Disse Kagome.

Ele olhou para Kagome e sorriu maliciosamente.

#-Esta com ciúmes minha flor?

#-Eu? Ciúmes? Corta essa! – Kagome virou a cara e cruzou os braços.

#-Ah… Não minta para seu coração minha flor – Inuyasha soltou Rin, essa agradeceu pelo ato, pois Miroku também já tinha a soltado.

#-PARA DE CHAMAR DE MINHA FLOR!

#-Não precisa ter ciúmes eu sou só seu – Ao dizer isso Inuyasha agarrou Kagome, que já estava de pé, pela cintura e vez que iria beija-la, mas essa não deixou e começou a bater nele.

#-Pare com isso. Me solta – Gritava Kagome, mas quanto mais ela tentava se soltar, mais Inuyasha a segurava.

#-Chega Inuyasha, solta a Kagome – Disse Sango puxando o irmão.

Meio bravo ele a soltou.

#-Se fizer isso de novo eu mato você – Disse Kagome se afastando dele.

Rin e Miroku riram com a cena.

#-Mas e ai Rin de onde você veio? – Perguntou Sango sentando e segurando o braço do irmão.

#-Bem… - Ainda estava vermelha – Da Inglaterra, mas eu não sou inglesa. Nasci aqui no Japão e me mudei para lá quando tinha cinco anos.

#-E por que voltou para cá agora? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-Porque eu vou cobrir a vaga do Kouga, já que ele foi morar com meus pais – Disse ela um pouco mais relaxada.

#-O que você tem haver com o lobo fedido? – Disse Inuyasha, mas Sango beliscou o braço dele e apontou Kagome. Mas essa não teve reação nenhuma, pelo contrario, parecia que nunca tinha ouvido aquele nome antes. Inuyasha ficou curioso com a _não_ reação de Kagome.

#-Bem somos primos – Disse Rin um pouco constrangida.

Todos ficaram em silencio por um tempo, até que Miroku se levantou e disse todo eufórico.

#-Quando vai ser a festa? – Perguntou para inuyasha.

Esse parecendo se lembrar de algo levantou num pulo.

#-Hoje. Vamos temos que arrumar tudo.

E assim os cinco começaram a arrumar a casa...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Ola! E ai gostaram do capitulo?**

**Acho que agora que o Kouga foi embora as coisas voa ficar mais legais... Nada contra meu amado... Mas o papel dele nas Fic é meio chato...**

**#-Mas fora da Fic você me ama né?**

**Mas é lógico Kouga...**

**Ae gente... Foi mal... A palavra que me descreve agora é vergonha... Eu prometi postar sexta... e to postando só hoje... A minha internet não entra de jeito nenhum e o PC do meu pai tava com vírus e ele mandou arrumar... Você não sabem como isso me deixou estressada... Eu até falava pra minha net... "Vamos só meia horinha é o tempo de posta e eu já saiu" Mas não ela não conectava o que me deixa mais frustrada é que os capítulos já estão todos escritos até o 10... (Me adiantei bastante nessas férias... Hihihih)**

**Agora eu vou viajar dia 16 e só voltou dia 25... Então terão que esperar mais um pouco para o próximo capitulo... desculpem...**

Agora as Reviews... 

**Lokinha:** Oi… Tudo bem? Bom... Também gostei que a Kagome traiu... mudou um pouco né... Não gosto muito (Mais não tenho nada contra) Daquela Kagome santinha que sempre sofre por causa da traição... Mas tadinho do Kouga... Hihihih... E desculpe a demora...v...

**Sango-Web:** Oie... Realmente esse termino de namoro foi… Digamos que dramático… Hihihih… Fico legal a peça né... Também curti... Eu queria que fosse Romeu e Julieta... Pois eu sou extremamente APAIXONADA por essas historia... E eu e o Shakespeare tivemos um caso você não sabia? Que desinformada... Sabe aquele filme "Shakespeare apaixonado"? É baseado na minha historia com ele, a atriz é muito parecida comigo... eu só deixei ela fazer o papel porque ainda to no ensino médio... Mas era eu que vivi aquela historia com Willian... Hihihih... Mas que eu sou parecida com a atriz eu sou... Pode pergunta para a Hika Cheshire UHAUhauHAUha… É eu adoro o kouga com a Kagura acho que ele tem mais… Como posso dizer… Química?… É química com a Kagura do que com a Kagome… e pode deixar que o Inuyasha vai diminuir esse eu lado Miroku… Mas vai ter hora que ele vai ter uma crise… huHAUHAUha… Mas vai ser divertido… Desculpa a demora...

**Linoca:** Oie... Ai nem sei o que dizer... Fico MUITO, mas MUITO feliz em saber que tem uma pessoa que gosta do que eu escrevo... Valeu de verdade... Hihihih... Hentai eu tava pensando nisso... Mas eu acho eles muito novo entende?... Eu tava querendo botar alguma coisa mais lá pro final...Mas não sei... O que eu vou colocar vai ser uns negocio com a Rin... Mas não vou descrever nada... O povo só vai saber que ela fez... Tava pensando em colocar alguma coisa assim na minha outra Fic... Agente secreto... Desculpa a demora ta Linoca

**NanakocHan:** Oi… Que bom que tá gostando da Fic... ai desculpa a demora... Eu acho que não sou muito de demora (Isso é quando meus planos doa certo...) Mas esse mês de férias tá complicado... Por que eu geralmente postava na escola... A internet de casa não entra de jeito nenhum... E o Pc do meu pai tava arrumando... É complicado... Mas espero Não ter demorado TANTO assim... Hihihih...

**Katty-chan**: Ola… Brigadão pelo elogio… Fiquei muito feliz… É namoros... sempre são complicado... Mas é a vida... o termino é sempre duro... Principalmente quando ele vem e fala assim "Eu acho que você gosta mais de mim do que eu de você e isso me deixa triste acho melhor agente termina..." Ai que ódio... Parecem que todos os homens nasceram com a mesma desculpa besta... Mas... Bem, desculpa pela demora...

**Hika Cheshire:** Gi e seus comentários... Ah eles tinham que termina por tinham oras... hihihih, mas agora a coisa começa a ficar quente huhuhuh... Não nesse sentido... quero dizer... é nesse sentido também... huhuAHUhau... O Inu vai tenta um montam de coisa (Faz de conta que você não sabe)... Mas eu garanto pra você que nem sempre ele vai se dar bem... Hihihih... Aguarde e veras... Huhuhuh... Ai leguminosa desculpa a demora a net não conecta... e o Pc do tio Carlos tá uma beleza... Hihihih...

**Dily-Chan:** Oi… tudo bem? É pode crê... O final foi meio tristinho sim... Mas tem as suas razões... O Inu não vai ser um Miroku de carteirinha acho que ele quis fazer isso era mesmo para tenta fazer a Kagome gostar dele... Não vou dizer também que ele vai ser santinho... Digamos que ele é um dos melhores amigos do Miroku... Entende? Huhuhuh... Mas ele também vai ter seus momentos românticos e gentis... Desculpa a demora tá...

**RiNzInHa HiMe:** Oi Ma… Quanto tempo né?... Hihihih... Ih... Da nada não... O importante é que você leu e gostou XD e me deixou muito feliz... Valeu por achar isso da minha Fic...O Inu tarado hihihih eu achei legal... Mas ele vai melhorar... É o Kouga... Ele tinha que ir embora... Mas a lembrança dele vai ficar viu... O Inu não tinha um ciúmes assim do Kouga ele tinha uma certa inveja dele... Mas ele preferia não se aproximar muito do Kouga para Não se envolverem brigas... Mas para a Kagome e o inu não ficarem juntos não é um problema de gente pra atrapalhar é mais o coração da Kagome e o jeito do inu... Com o tempo você vai ver... Hahahah você também gosta do Sesshoumaru e da Rin?... É claro que eu vou fazer eles como par... Mas digamos que eles são um casal um pouco... Como posso dizer?... Quente... Hihihih... Eu to adorando a Rin... Ela é toda certinha e direta... Eu adoro ela... Sesshoumaru Que coisa feia... O Kouga também é um traste viu Ma... Não se preocupa não, são esse youkais que pensam que são coisa boa...

#-Ei... eu to ouvindo isso...

Ah... Kouga... é você? Achei que estivesse dormindo (Pra variar ¬¬...)

#-É eu tava... Mas você fica escutando musica tão auto que eu não consigo dormir

Ei Esse quarto é meu... alias... Essa casa também é minha você não tem a sua não õ.o

#-é que eu não vivo sem você...

Sei sei... Bem Ma... Deixa eu ir... O Kouga foi lá na cozinha come alguma coisa e mando um beijo pra você... Cara esse lobo tá passando dos limites... Ele só dorme e come... E NA MINHA CASA... Mas deixa ele... A fala pro Sesshy que eu desculpo ele tá... Apesar de tudo... hihihih... e da nada não, quanto esse negocio de comentário... XD... B-jinhus...

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki:** Oi… Ah que bom que esta gostando da Fic… Fico muito contente… A Kagome vai demora um pouquinho pra gostar de vez do Inu e ele dela também... agora é mais uma atração um desejo... Mas já vai ter coisa rolando... Também achei legal essa idéia do Kouga namorar a Kagome... Eu não quis colocar ele muito meloso por que não curto muito personagens assim... Achei legal esse namorando e sem beijos desentupidores de pia coisa e tal... Hihihih... Mas acho que vai te coisas do tipo com a Kagome e o Inu... Da nada não você não ter comentado antes... O importante é você ter lido e gostado... a Reviews é conseqüência... Valeu... e desculpe a demora...

**NathBella:** Oi… É esse Capitulo teve umas briga a parte… Hihihih… Mas é a vida… E desculpa a demora pelo capitulo a minha net não conectava e o PC do meu papi estava com vírus... Mas acho que da próxima vez a coisa vai ser mais rápida...

**Hika Cheshire:** Hello…

4º Bem o teatro ficou chocotoso (Nossa nem lembrava mais dessa palavra faz tempo...) Adorei... Também foi meu marido da vida passada que escreveu... O que você queria? Hihihih Os trabalhinhos do Miroku... huhuhuh Pergunta você mesma pra ele... Mas garanto que não foi nada de "inocente" hihihih O Inu... Verdade né... Podia estar se agarrando com a Kagome... Ai Gi você me assusta assim... Será que ele pegou sarna? O.O ai deus preciso vacinar ele... Hihihih... Uma duvida que eu tenho... Geralmente quando cachorros vão demarcar território eles fazem xixi... Será que o Inu faz isso também?... Imagina a Kagome... UHAHuahuHAUhauHAuahuHAUhauHAUHuahUAHuah.

5º é o Kouga foi embora... Mas eu garanto que ele ficou na lembrança viu... O nome dele ainda vai ser citado algumas vezes e eu tava pensando em ele dar o ar da graça nas férias do meio do ano... Mas ainda é só planos... A Kagome estressada deve ser legal né... Hihihih... Nossa mais foi um parto pra ler o livro né Gi... Você que o diga... hUAHUhauHAUha... agora quando começar as aulas de novo to pensando em reler Harry Potter... Mas só de pensar no tamanho dele, mas provas tris, mos livros da patrícia, e nas falas do teatro... ai já me da dor de barriga... Mas eu vou ler antes do filme começar ou não me chamo Elizabeth... Huhuhuh... Cala a boca que ninguém sabe meu nome... hUAHuahuHHAHUha.

Gi agora me fala que frase é essa? "Ai,ai...tô curiosa!Tenho que saber do próximo cap_.(Embora...han...nada...)!_Ah!Vou ter um treco XD!" huhuhuu... O que vai acontecer nos procimos capítulos é segredo... huhuhhuhahahahahhuhuhuhu (Risada do Tigurf) ah... e PROXIMOS é com "X" não "C"...

**Maria Gabriela:** Ola... Também adorei o Inu cheio de estilo... Fico legal né?... O fato dele beijar a Kikyou é complicado... hihihih... Minha amiga até falo que ele podia ter pegado sarna... Fiquei assustada... Ai vacinei ele... hihihih... Foi bom ela ter terminado mesmo né... Ai o Kouga realmente ele é um doce de youkai... Eu que o diga... huAHUhauHA... Mas ele tinha que ir mesmo... Vai ser melhor pra carreira dele... Mas em compensação a Rin veio para cá... A Kagome... é verdade agora o inu tá sozinho e loco por ela... Mas ela vai ser muito durona quanto aos sentimentos dela... Mas aos poucos o inu vai amolecendo ela... Mas nesse maio todo vai ter um joguinho entre os dois coisa e tal... E fico muito feliz em saber que você esta gostando... E desculpe a demora toda tá...

**MaRiNe RyUzAkI:** Oie… Concordo plenamente com você... Detesto esses autores que param de posta... Claro que tem suas exceções (Assim como eu) Que o computador não ajuda... E pode ficar tranqüila que pelo menos até o capitulo 10 eu posto... Que é o que tá escrito... E como boa capricórniana que sou não vou deixar essa Fic pendente vou terminal mesmo que isso leve a vida toda... (Zueira viu... Tenho planos para acabar até o final do ano)... O Miroku e a Sango... Sim eles vão ter seu espaço na Fic... Mas eu tenho uma certa pena do Miroku porque o inu é um irmã muito ciumento com a Sango... Mas ele também vai dar sua forcinha básica... Hihihih... E pode deixar que não vou parar de postar... Só desculpe pela demora...

**Kayra Hiyana:** Oi... Bem... Eu sempre imaginei a Kagome com o Kouga mas é lógico que ela tem que ficar com o Inu... E eu também não gosto da Ayame... Acho que o Kouga merece coisa melhor... Tipo eu... Hihihih... Ai fico feliz, mas MUITO felis que você esteja gostando das minhas Fic... É muito bom ver que uma pessoa gosta do que você faz... Isso levanta a auto estima de qualquer um... Valeu pelo comentário... B-jinhus...

**Em fim acabei de responder as Reviews... Nossa eu não sabia que quando acumulava dois capítulos tinha um monte... e como eu escrevo SUPER POUCO... Hihihih...**

**Bem por hoje chega né galera...**

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga (Folgado, dorminhoco, comilão... Que não tem casa e fica na minha... Etc...)**


	7. Apostas

_Notinha rápida: _DESCULPEM... Ai gente... Eu demore um POCÃO para posta por que eu tava viajando... Vocês não imaginam como é frustrante ter os capítulos prontos e não poder postar ù.ú... Mas agora as coisas vão ser um pouco mais rápido, pois as aulas vão começar e eu vou postar na escola... Valeu... E espero que gostem desse capitulo...

_**6º Capitulo – Apostas**_

Os cinco arrumaram começaram a arrumar tudo.

Já era de tarde e, como Inuyasha falava toda hora, as pessoas logo estariam chegando.

A casa ficou mais ou menos assim.

Na sala de visita os sofás foram empurrados e encostados na parede, ficando assim um grande espaço para as pessoas dançarem e em um canto havia duas mesas onde a DJ ficaria. Na cozinha a mesa estava com uma toalha branca vários copos e um barriu de cerveja, por mais que Kagome e Sango reivindicaram a bebida os garotos não a tiraram. A decoração era varias bexigas pretas e vermelhas colocadas em cada canto dos cômodos.

Os quartos era um outro problema, Sango queria que eles fossem trancados, mas os meninos não, ficaram nesta discussão um bom tempo, mas os garotos ganharam novamente.

#-Eu não entendo! Vocês acham que alguma garota vai se deitar com vocês? – Dizia Sango amarrando algumas bexigas.

#-Eu já tenho uma fila – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

#-Eu tenho duas – Se gabava Miroku.

#-Ai... Vocês são desprezíveis – Disse Kagome subindo em um banquinho e amarrando a bexiga.

#-Eu aposto que pego alguém antes de você – Disse Inuyasha para Miroku ignorando Kagome.

#-Duvido – Disse Miroku apertando a mão de Inuyasha.

Kagome revirou os olhos e desceu do banquinho.

#-Porque vocês não apostam alguma coisa que realmente valha a pena e que seja difícil – Disse ela indo pegar mais bexigas com Sango.

#-Tipo... – Falou Miroku.

#-Ah... Sei lá... Ver que consegue não beber bebida alcoólica na festa, por exemplo.

#-A corta essa Kagome – Disse Inuyasha ajudando Miroku a pegar umas caixas de som.

#-Esta vendo! Eu duvido que você consegue ficar sem beber na festa – Disse Kagome entregando as bexigas para Rin, que já estava de pé no banquinho.

#-E eu duvido que você não vai beijar ninguém na festa – Falou Inuyasha colocando a caixa de som no chão.

#-Apostado – Disse Kagome indo até Inuyasha e encarando-o.

#-Apostado – Disse ele pegando a mão de Kagome a qual ela havia estendido.

#-Isso não vai acabar bem – Disse Sango para Rin.

#-Kagome tem um gênio forte e depois de ter lido a carta do Kouga…– Disse Rin descendo do banquinho.

#-Carta do Kouga? O que dizia nela? – Perguntou Sango.

#-Bem nada de mais. Que ele estava se adaptando e que tudo estava bem – Disse Rin cruzando o braço e vendo a briga do dois.

#-Só? –Perguntou Sango ainda estava curiosa.

#-Bem... Ele disse também que estava namorando umazinha lá. Que estava muito feliz e tudo.

#-Namorando? Mas ele terminou com Kagome não faz nem dois meses – Disse Sango surpresa.

#-É. Kouga nunca foi de ficar sozinho. Mas Kagome já tinha esquecido ele, quando leu a carta.

#-Então qual é o problema de tudo isso? – Sango já não entendia nada.

#-Bem… Kouga disse para ela esquecer ele. Foi o que ela fez. E para mim, ela esqueceu rápido de mais o Kouga porque não gostava mais dele, como ele falou pra mim. Ela esta apaixonado por outro cara – Disse Rin voltando-se para Sango.

#-E daí?

#-Esse "outro cara" é seu irmão – Disse Rin calmamente.

#-Não. Imagina a Kagome apaixonada pelo Inuyasha! Ela o odeia. A sem contar que eles são totalmente opostos, não tem nada em comum.

Rin olhou para o casal que brigava. Inuyasha sorria e Kagome estava vermelha de raiva.

#-Não, ela não odeia ele, ela só não concorda com algumas coisas que ele faz. Alem do mais os opostos se atraem.

Sango olhou para os dois. Era impossível Kagome gostar de Inuyasha, nem como amigo ela o considerava muito. E como Rin tinha tanta confiança no que falava? Isso estava intrigando ainda mais Sango.

#-Como você acha isso?

#-Eu não acho tenho quase certeza. Conheço Kagome a muito tempo, não muito de conversar com ela, pelo o que Kouga fala e pelo o que eu percebia dela quando vinha para Tókio. Estou quase certa que ela gosta dele, no mínimo tem uma atração física.

As palavras de Rin parecia ser tão sabias e cheias de confianças... Isso a lembrava alguém. E esse alguém abriu a porta com cara de pouco amigos.

#-Que gritaria é essa? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru, adentrando na casa e carregando seus típicos livros de direito.

Kagome gelou. Por mais que conhece-se e já tivesse conversado com Sesshoumaru tinha um certo medo dele, poderia ser por ele ser youkai, mas com certeza era o fato dele sempre ter um jeito de falar frio e calmo o que assustava a menina.

#-É uma aposta mano! – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

#-Eu não sabia que para se apostar alguma coisa tinha que gritar e arrumar a sala desse jeito – Disse isso fechando aporta.

#-Bem a gritaria foi conseqüência da aposta. E a sala é por causa de festa de hoje à noite – disse Inuyasha indo até Sango, procurando o apoio da irmã.

#-Festa? Para comemorar o que? – Colocou os livros em cima do aparador de entrada e cruzou os barcos, assim dando mais ar de autoridade.

#-A chegada de Rin – Disse Inuyasha abraçando Sango, que ainda permanecia calada.

#-E quem é Rin?

#-Ela – Apontou a garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros.

#-Oi – Rin estava vermelha.

Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez viu a jovem, e se surpreendeu com a beleza dela, mas não deixou transparecer nada.

#-E por que a festa é em casa e não na casa dela?

#-Por que ela chegou depois de termos decidido fazer a festa.

Sesshoumaru observou os jovens na sala, todos com uma certa cara de medo e aflição.

#-Por que estão me olhando? – Perguntou no seu natural tom de voz frio e calmo.

#-Esperando seu consentimento! – Pela primeira vez Sango se pronunciara.

#-E se eu falar não vocês vão obedecer? – Perguntou o mais velho.

#-Não – Disse Inuyasha.

#-Então? O que estão esperando? – Dizendo isso subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

#-Essa passou – Suspirou Kagome.

#-Não me diga que tem medo se seu cunhado! – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

#-Eu Não tenho medo. E ELE NÃO É MEU CUNHADO – Gritou Kagome.

#-Ah... Senhorita Kagome, por favor, não grite, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça – Disse Sesshoumaru voltando para a escada.

Kagome consentiu com a cabeça, estava igual um tomate de tão vermelha.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Ao poucos as pessoas foram chegando. O som na casa ainda estava baixo, por causa das reclamações de Sesshoumaru, mas logo a casa foi se enchendo e o som aumentando.

#-Quem são todas essas pessoas? – Perguntou Sango para Inuyasha.

#-Sei lá. Convidei algumas e essas convidarão mais algumas... E assim foi... – Dizia ele com um copo de refrigerante na mão.

#-Que bonito, a criancinha bebendo refrigerante! – Disse um rapaz ao passar por Inuyasha.

Esse rosnou para o garoto, que se assustou um pouco e partiu para o outro lado da sala.

#-Essa maldita aposta com Kagome – Dizia ele revoltado.

#-O que você vai ganhar com isso mesmo? – Perguntou Sango rindo da cara do irmão.

#-Alem do que eu quiser – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo malicioso, o que fez Sango lançar um olhar de censura para ele – Eu também vou ganhar a confiança de Kagome.

#-E o que você quer com a confiança dela? – Perguntou Sango, sorrindo marotamente.

#-Ora... Eu quero... Ei... Isso não é da sua conta – Disse Inuyasha encaram a irmã e indo para onde as pessoas dançavam.

"_É verdade! O que eu quero com a droga da confiança de Kagome?..."_ – Pensava Inuyasha, mas logo seu pensamento se desviou quando viu quem dançava no meio da sala...

Rin estava linda com uma calça jeans, que tinha um lindo bordado em uma das pernas, e vestia uma linda blusa rosa de alça... Mas quem chamou a atenção do hanyou foi Kagome, essa estava com uma calça jeans azul tradicional, bem justa ao corpo, e uma blusa preta de tecido fino, quase transparente.

Ela dançava conforme a musica, rebolava um pouco e levantava os braços no ar, os abaixava de novo. Alguns garotos que observavam as meninas dançarem assobiaram e gritavam, mas isso parecia não incomodar ninguém, a não ser um certo hanyou ali presente.

#-Fecha a boca irmãozinho – Disse uma voz trás de Inuyasha, esse olhou e viu quem era, e voltou-se seu olhara para Kagome.

#-Não deveria estar estudando Sesshy? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

#-Primeiro, eu não lhe devo satisfações. Segundo nunca mais me chame de Sesshy. Terceiro, é impossível estudar com esse barulho todo.

#-Me desculpe – Falou ironicamente Inuyasha.

#-Por que faz isso? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru olhando para as garotas, mais especificadamente Rin.

#-Faço o que? – Perguntou tomando um gole de refrigerante.

#-Provoca Kagome desse jeito! – Inuyasha olhou para o irmão e passou a observa-lo curioso, esse olhou e viu dois olhos cor do sol a encara-lo – Por que não diz que gosta dela logo e acaba com o joguinho.

#-Não é joguinho – Voltou a olhar a dança – E eu não gosto dela.

#-A quem você quer enganar? – Sesshoumaru falava com sua voz fria e calma de sempre.

#-Não estou enganando ninguém.

#-Só você mesmo.

#-Pare de dizer isso – Inuyasha começava a se irritar.

#-Preste atenção. Você gosta dela não tem como esconder isso. Você ignorou todas as garotas que vieram falar com você...

#-Não estou a fim de sair com ninguém hoje – Disse Inuyasha seco.

#-E quando você não esta a fim de beijar uma garota qualquer que tenha um rosto bonitinho? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru indo embora.

Inuyasha encarou as costas do irmão. Era verdade, por que ele não queria beijar ninguém? Voltou a encaram Kagome.

"_Como ela é linda" _– Pensava ele _"Mas o que estou pensando, eu só quero beija-la e pronto, é mais para provar que eu... Eu... É..."._

#-Hum... Que bonitinho! Esta cumprindo a aposta – Disse uma voz feminina retirando Inuyasha de seus pensamentos.

#-Feh... – Foi a resposta de imediato de Inuyasha.

#-Bela resposta! Pelo menos não me chamou de flor – Disse Kagome sorrindo.

#-Esta com saudade dos apelidos? Flor! – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-Não! – Disse Kagome seria – Mas fico feliz de ver você cumprindo a aposta, mostra que é de palavra – Disse ela olhando para as outras pessoas ali presente.

#-E você quantos já beijou? – Perguntou Inuyasha sorrindo.

#-Nenhum também sou de palavra! – Disse ela serrando os olhos para Inuyasha e sorrindo.

#-Você dança bem – Disse Inuyasha sem saber bem o motivo por ter falado aquilo.

#-Obrigada – Disse Kagome meio receosa – E você não vai dança?

#-Não, prefiro ficar aqui olhando as mulheres – Disse ele tomando um gole de sua bebida.

#-Ah... – Suspirou Kagome – Bem... Vou tomar um ar lá fora, ta muito abafado aqui – Dizendo isso virou-se e foi em direção a porta.

#-Se você quiser pode tomar um ar no meu quarto também lá é bem ventilado, e se quiser eu faço companhia.

#-ENGRAÇADINHO – Gritou Kagome, passando pela porta.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No jardim...

Kagome não sabia se era por causa da dança, ou se a noite estava quente mesmo. Andou um pouco pela grama, e sentou-se nesta. Ficou a admirar a lua e umas poucas estrelas no céus pois a luz da cidade atrapalhava a visualização. De vez quem quando passava uma rajada de vento leve fazendo com que seus cabelos dançassem mais um pouco.

#-O que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou uma voz conhecida, e a dona desta sentou-se ao lado de Kagome.

#-Descansando – Disse simplesmente, e não parou de analisar o céu.

#-Hum... – Fez Rin voltando-se para o céu também – O que ele te lembra?

Kagome pensou um pouco...

#-Talvez Kouga, talvez você...

#-Kouga? Eu? Por que? – Perguntou Rin.

#-Kouga por que ele ficava olhando o céu comigo de vez em quando. E você, por que toda a vez que eu queria conversar com você eu olhava pro céu.

#-Oras? Por que olhar pro céu em vez de me ligar?

#-Sei lá! Você era uma das poucas amigas que eu tinha... Era difícil conversar com o Miroku. Ele sempre foi e é um ótimo amigo pra mim. Mas era complicado explicar certas coisas pra ele.

#-Ai você olha para a lua e lembrava de mim?

#-É... Mais ou menos isso.

#-Mas e agora? – Rin encarou Kagome, essa olhou para a amiga – Quem são seus amigos?

#-Miroku, você, Sango, posso dizer que Kouga é um amigo distante.

#-E o Inuyasha?

#-O que tem ele?

#-Você não o considera como amigo?

#-Não sei – Kagome voltou a olhar para o céu – Ele é diferente, em certas horas ele me lembra muito Miroku, mas também é muito diferente dele... Ele é grosso e estúpido de vez em quando, mas tem horas que ele até que é legal.

#-E por ele ser grosso e estúpido você não gosta dele?

#-Não, não é isso... O Inuyasha é diferente. Ele só me irrita e que se aproveitar de mim.

#-Tem certeza Kagome?

#-Como assim? – Agora Kagome encarou Rin, e essa olhou o céu.

#-Ele parece ter o dom de irritar apenas você, ele não quer se aproveitar de você, ele sente desejo por você, assim como muitos outro garotos.

Kagome Corou.

#-E ele sentindo desejo por mim e irritando apenas eu quer dizer alguma coisa?

Rin olhou para Kagome e voltou-se para ela.

#-Kagome ele esta começando a se apaixonar por você, coisa que você já esta há muito tempo, por ele.

#-Eu não estou apaixonada por ele – Disse Kagome, meio irritada, e virou a cara.

#-Esta vendo? Você nem consegue me encarar para falar que não gosta dele – Kagome olhou para a amiga – Ele, antes, até podia querer aproveitar de você, mas agora acho que ele esta começando a se apaixonar.

#-E como você sabe tudo isso se só conversou com ele hoje?

#-Eu falei com Sango também, e pelo o que ela disse, é provável que isso esteja acontecendo, e você... Oras Kagome, eu te conheço há muito tempo, eu sei quando você esta gostando de alguém.

Kagome ficou em silencio, refletiu um pouco o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

#-Eu não posso estar começando a gostar dele, Eu terminei com o Kouga há pouco tempo.

#-Isso não quer dizer nada, pelo que meu primo disse você esta estranha com ele há muito tempo. Você poderia muito bem estar gostando do Inuyasha há um tempo e não sabia.

#-Sei lá Rin...

#-Pense um pouco Kagome. E você vai ver que eu não estou tão errada assim.

Ao dizer isso Rin se levantou e entrou novamente na casa. Kagome ficou um tempo sentada ainda, observando o luar, a musica de dentro estava alta, ela começo a escuta-la...

#-Agora você esta no lugar certo – Disse uma voz masculina, essa assustou Kagome que estava de olhos fechados apenas sentindo a brisa da noite.

#-Como? – Perguntou ao ver que era Inuyasha.

#-Você esta no lugar certo. Você é uma flor e esta num campo – Ao dizer isso sentou-se ao lado dela...

Kagome ficou um pouco vermelha, com o elogio.

#-Desistiu de ficar olhando as mulheres? – Perguntou ela.

#-Como? – Perguntou Inuyasha, mas logo se lembrou o que era e respondeu – Ah... Não tem garotas muito bonitas lá dentro, prefiro a da aqui de fora – Disse sorrindo para Kagome.

Kagome passou a observar o belo sorriso do rapaz.

#-Tem um sorriso muito bonito – Disse ela, mas logo se repreendeu ao dizer isso.

#-Obrigada – Disse Inuyasha, um pouco envergonhado...

Kagome ruborizou, voltou-se o olhar para o céu, Inuyasha a observou um pouco, chegou mais perto dela, e colocou a mão na nuca dela, fazendo com que Kagome olhasse para ele.

#-Posso... Posso... É... Posso te dar um beijo?

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Ola! Tudo bem?**

**Bem... Espero que tenham curtido a festinha básica que o Inu decidiu fazer de ultima hora... O que estão achando da Rin? Eu adorei esse jeito intelectual dela... Tem certeza do que fala...**

**Bem o povo deu um incentivo básico para a Kagome e para o Inuyasha... hHAHUahuHAU Mas eu sinto no meu coração que eles tem um longo caminho pela frente... u.u'**

**Mas é a vida... Olhando no meu super caderno preto, onde eu anoto tudo o que eu penso, ainda tem umas coisas pra acontecer antes do final... E sim galera a Rin vai ficar com o Sesshoumaru... Garanto para você que ele e ela são menos cabeça dura que o inu e a Kagome... hihihih...**

**Bem agora as Reviews...**

**Kayra Hiyana:** Oi... Realmente é ótimo ser elogiada... Eu estou numa fase... Como posso dizer? Muito boa da minha vida... Muitas pessoas estão me elogiando por varias coisas... E o que eu acho certo a fazer agora e continuar na minha aceitar os elogios e boa... Odeio gente que quando é elogiado fica se achando, falando que é "o bom" coisa e tal... É o Inu e a Kagome soa bem óbvios, mas sem eles acho que a Fic não tem graça... Em toda a Fic eles ficam juntos no final isso é como se fosse um tradição... O que eu gosto é dos empecilhos e da forma que isso acontece... Hum a festa... Pegação vai ter sim... Mas... Acho que um pouco menos explícito e não comentado... Assim como toda a festa vai te gente se beijando, mas eu não falei nada... O que eu falei foi mais o... Ah... Não vou falar... Vou deixar você ler... Huhuhuh... Nem sou má...

**Lori Nakamura:** Ola... Ai, ai... O inu agarrando a Kagome... Agarrando pra você que vai ter bastante isso viu... O Inu apesar de ser um pouco... Digamos... Tarado... Ele ainda é carinhoso de vez em quando... Você vai ver que ele é um fofo... (Claro ele já é... Mas mais um pouquinho)... E espero que tenha gostado desse Capitulo também.

**Hika Cheshire:** Ola minha leguminosa... que historia é essa de se convidar para a festa do Inu? Apesar de tudo era uma festa partícula (Claro que teve trocentos mil penetras, mas isso não vem ao caso)... huAHUuhauHAUah...

#-É isso ai

Ah... Finalmente a bela adormecida acordou...

#- Estava esperando o beijo da minha princesa.

Kouga começa a beijar Bruna

Para com isso ainda estou brava com você.

#-A qual é? Você sabe que me ama...

Kouga volta a dar beijinhos no pescoço de Bruna

Deixa eu terminar de escrever depois agente conversa

#-Tá, tá...

Como você é boba... Como sabe o que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo heim, heim? Quem te contou... Vamos anda fala! Fala o nome da desgraça que conto que eu acabo coma raça dela... Você por acaso tem bola de cristal? Não, não tem, pois se tivesse ia e emprestar para as provas de inglês... Gi você não tem né?... Gi?... AH NÃO ACREDITO... Você tem bola de cristal e não me emprestou... Buá... Buá... Buá...

UHAhauHAUHuahUAHUAH pra variar você não escreveu né... Mas tudo bem... Mesmo assim eu gosto de você... Hihihih...

B-jinhus... Di eu...

#-E meu também viu...

**nathbella:** Oie... Bem o capitulo anterior até pode ter sido atualizado rápido mais esse demorou... Desculpe... É que eu tava viajando... Mas garanto pra você que não vou demorar oito meses... Hahahah... Mas agora vai começar as aulas e tudo vai se ajeitar... Pois ai vou postar na escola, pois a net de casa é discada... E se eu fico muito tempo papi quase da cria... Hihihih e eu não quero outra irmãzinha... hUAHUhauHAUha...

**Lady Gigi:** Oii... Que bom que gostou da Fic… Isso me deixa muito feliz viu... E fico mais contende de você comentar... O mais importante pra mim é você ler... O comentário é conseqüência... Valeu...

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki:** Oie... Esta gostando da Fic? Que legal... Estou muito grata viu... E super feliz... É a Kagome ta tristonha... Mas já, já passa viu... E acho que uma certa Rin tem rasam viu... Hihihih... Pode crer... Também entendo esse negocio de desejo e atração... Pra você ter uma idéia... Eu tipo... Meio que sentia uma atração por um menino... Conforme eu foi conhecendo ele, foi gostando dele, mais e mais... E não sei se posso falar que amo ele, mas digo que estou neste caminho... Quando digo que ele não tem defeito, ele não tem... Ele é carinhoso, atencioso, amigo, ajuda todo mundo, ele é muito lindo e gostosão... Hihihih... Ele tem uma ou outra coisa que me irrita, mas nada muito importante... Mas ele gosta da minha amiga... E ela namora... Ai é um rolo só... Mas não vai ser tão fácil esquecer ele... E no momento e ainda não quero... Mas as chance de isso dar certo são de 0,5... Mas sei lá andei escutando umas coisas essa semana que me fez pensar, e não desistir dele... Mas no momento não quero pesar nisso... E valeu por falar assim _"De qualquer jeito, eu estou aqui se precisar..."._

Quanto a sua pergunta e desejo... Eu ainda estou pensando... Por que assim... Eu estou escrevendo três Fic no momento... As outras duas vai ter hentai... Não sei se vou colocar nessa também... Eu estava pensando a onde eu colocaria e achei um lugar muito legal... Mas a chance de eu colocar é assim 60... Por causa do gênio do Inu... Mas já que é quase certeza que tenha... Vai ser mais pro final...

**B-jokinhas minha e do Kouga...**

**Depois da minha viajem ele esta mais atencioso, acho que entendeu a lição viu... Cara nunca vi... Esse logo é pior que os humanos... u.ú... **


	8. Sensações

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**7º Capitulo – Sensações**_

Kagome ruborizou, voltou-se o olhar para o céu, Inuyasha a observou um pouco, chegou mais perto dela, e colocou a mão na nuca dela, fazendo com que Kagome olhasse para ele.

#-Posso... Posso... É... Posso te dar um beijo?

Kagome olhou curiosa para Inuyasha...

"_Ele esta me pedindo um beijo?"_ – Pensou ela.

#-Não... Não sei se é uma boa idéia! – Respondeu ela, mas sem tirar a mão dele da sua nuca.

#-Porque não? – Ele se aproximou mais dela.

#-Por-porque... Não... – Dizia ela com uma fina voz.

#-Vamos só um beijo – Insistia Inuyasha.

Mas desta vez ela não responde, apenas piscou demoradamente, pois Inuyasha começara a "massagear" a nuca dela.

"_O que esta acontecendo?"_ – Pensou ela.

Inuyasha chegou mais perto dela e falou no ouvido de Kagome.

#-Se você não quiser mesmo, eu não vou te forçar – Disse ele num tom doce.

Kagome abriu os olhos azuis e viu os olhos cor do sol deles bem perto. Fechou-os novamente e colocou a mão na nuca de Inuyasha, puxando-o para si.

O hanyou assustou um pouco com a ação da garota, mas se aproximou assim mesmo.

Os lábios de ambos foram se juntando de dando inicio ao um gostoso beijo, Inuyasha beijava calmamente Kagome, essa deixou se levar pelo hanyou. Ele puxou-a para mais perto se si, e colocou a mão na cintura dela. Kagome o abraçou pelo pescoço com o outro braço.

Eles se beijaram durante um bom tempo, e só pararam para pegar um pouco de ar.

#-Por que fez isso? – Perguntou ela, abrindo os olhos.

#-Não sei... Acho que foi um impulso – Disse ele também abrindo os olhos.

#-Agora você vai pagar caro por isso – Disse Kagome brava.

#-Por que? – Perguntou Inuyasha um pouco preocupado com a reação de Kagome.

#-Pois me fez perder a aposta – Disse ela sorrindo.

Inuyasha sorriu também, pegou-a pelos ombros e a fez deitar na grama.

#-O que esta fazendo? – Perguntou ela sorrindo.

#-Agora que ganhei a aposta quero minha recompensa – Disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Kagome meio que desmanchando os sorriso.

#-Isso – Dizendo isso Inuyasha a beijou novamente.

Mas esse beijo era diferente do primeiro. Ele tinha mais sentimentos e intenções. Inuyasha estava com as duas mãos apoiada na grama e ainda permanecia meio que sentado na grama ao lado de Kagome, já esta estava com a mão na cintura dele. Eles se beijaram longamente e delicadamente, Inuyasha ia com calma nos movimentos que fazia e Kagome o acompanhava.

#-Que bonito né? Por que não fazem isso na cama? – Perguntou uma voz.

Os dois se separam imediatamente, e ficaram vermelhos ao mesmo tempo. Constatando que era Miroku, Inuyasha deu uma bronca nele.

#-Calma cara. Só estava sugerindo um lugar melhor para fazem isso, mas se quiserem continuar na grama vai fundo – Disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-CALA A BOCA MIROKU – Gritou Inuyasha.

#-Que gritaria é essa? Será que vocês não sabem conversar iguais pessoas civilizadas? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru que tinha acabado de chegar.

Kagome que agora já estava sentada ficou mais vermelha ainda.

#-O seu irmãozinho estava fazendo coisas impróprias na grama, ai eu sugeri um quarto e ele deu um dos ataques dele.

#-EU NÃO TAVA FAZENDO NADA IMPRÓPRIO E NÃO ESTOU TENDO UM ATAQUE – Disse Inuyasha gritando, fazendo varias pessoas olharam para ele.

#-Sim você esta tendo um ataque – Disse Sesshoumaru olhando para o irmão, que soltou um rosnado – E com quem estava fazendo isso? – Perguntou o mais velho, olhando em volta.

Kagome quase entro de baixo da terra quando ouviu essa pergunta.

#-E então com quem? – Perguntou mais uma vez, vendo que ninguém respondeu.

#-Ora Sesshoumaru, não é obvio? Com a Kagome – Disse Miroku sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-Senhorita Kagome? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru meio assustado, mas não deixando isso aparecer muito – Que mau gosto, se fosse com qualquer outro eu até perdoaria, mas com o Inuyasha?

Kagome ficou mais vermelha ainda, se levantou e não olhou para ninguém.

#-Eu vou entrar um pouco – Ao dizer isso foi saindo e entrou na casa.

#-VIU O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM? – Disse Inuyasha bufando e entrando na casa também.

Sesshoumaru e Miroku ficaram olhando para a porta um bom tempo...

#-Eles estão bem! – Disse Miorku voltando o olhar para Sesshoumaru, esse olhou para o rapaz e fez um gesto com a cabeça e foi em direção a garagem – Essa família é esquisita – Disse Miroku quando Sesshoumaru estava longe, tomou um gole de sua bebida e foi para dentro da casa.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Dentro da casa...

#-O que foi Kagome? – Perguntou Sango chegando perto da amiga.

#-Nada! – Disse apenas.

#-Como nada? Você esta vermelha, o que você aprontou em Kagome? – Perguntou Sango um pouco desconfiada.

#-Vermelha? Eu? Impressão sua! – Disse Kagome abrindo um grande sorriso amarelo.

E neste momento alguns rapazes passaram e falaram sorrindo.

#-Que fôlego em Kagome – Disse um.

#-Que beijão – Disse o outro.

Kagome ficou ainda mais vermelha, se isso era possível, e abaixou a cabeça.

#-Hum... Que você beijou Kagome? – Perguntou Sango com um sorriso maroto.

#-Ninguém de interessante – Disse Kagome abanando a mão.

#-Eu conheço? – Perguntou Sango curiosa.

#-Não muito – Tentou disfarçar Kagome

#-Então fale logo menina – Disse Sango sorrindo mais ainda.

#-Bem... O... É... Hum... O... Inuyasha – Falou Kagome quase inaudível, de tão baixo.

#-Quem? – Sango chegou mais perto para ouvir melhor, pois a musica estava alta e Kagome estava falando baixo.

#-O Inuyasha – Falou Kagome olhando para baixo.

#-NÃO ACREDITO! VOCÊ E O INUYASHA? – Gritou Sango.

#-Ai... Fala baixo Sango – Falou Kagome, sorrindo falsamente para umas pessoas que olharam para Sango.

#-E como foi isso – Perguntou Sango, assustada, feliz, preocupada, eufórica... Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Kagome foi contando que estava lá fora sentada na grama, olhando pro céu quando Inuyasha chegou e pediu um beijo, ai eles se beijaram o Miroku apareceu ai o Sesshoumaru chegou...

#-Então o Inuyasha pediu um beijo... Pra você? – Perguntou Sango bebendo um gole de refrigerante.

#-Pediu – Disse Kagome um pouco menos envergonhada.

#-Eu não sabia que ele pedia beijos. Pra mim ele chegava e beijava.

#-Pra mim também.

Elas olharam para a pista de dança por alguns segundo até que Sango perguntou.

#-Kagome... Você perdeu a aposta certo? O que Inuyasha vai ganhar com isso?

#-Bem... Eu falei a mesma coisa... Ai ele me deu outro beijo – Disse Kagome voltando a ficar vermelha.

#-Dois? Isso quer dizer que você beijou meu irmão três vezes.

#-Três? – Perguntou Kagome voltando-se para Sango.

#-É teve o beijo da peça também.

Kagome parou e penso e a fase de Kouga veio na sua cabeça.

"_#-Você lembra onde foi nosso primeiro beijo? – Kagome olhou para o ex-namorado e consentiu com a cabeça – E lembra como ele aconteceu? – Ela novamente consentiu com a cabeça – A única coisa diferente era que eu não ti forcei a nada, e não estava no meio de ninguém"._

#-É verdade... – Disse Kagome – Sango... Eu to meio cansada, vou pra casa dormir um pouco ta?

#-Mas já? Ainda é cedo – Sango tentava insistir para Kagome ficar.

#-É... Mas eu passei a tarde inteira arrumando tudo, acho melhor eu dormir um pouco avisa a Rin que eu to em casa ta?

#-Mas... – Sango ia argumentar, mas Kagome já tinha ido para a porta.

Passou por ela. Olhou o lugar onde tinha beijado Inuyasha e inconscientemente colocou a mão nos lábios, sentiu novamente aqueles lábios quentes de hanyou nos seus, mas quando se deu conta do que estava se lembrando afastou o pensamento de sua cabeça, balançando essa, andou ate a calçada deus alguns passos e chegou em casa, a luz estava apagada, retirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta, olhou mais uma vez para a casa ao lado, então entrou na sua.

Kagome estava pensativa, por que fizera aquilo? Nunca foi de agir assim, no impulso sem antes pensar nas conseqüências, por que esse hanyou a fazia agir assim. De certa forma ainda esta um pouco triste pelo termino do namoro, mas não tanto. Isso a confundia mais ainda. Porque não estava triste com o fim do namoro de quase dois anos? Será que era porque ela não amava mais o Kouga mesmo? Mas ela sabia que não amava Inuyasha, apenas sentia uma atração por ele. Mas achava que aquilo era coisa boba, pelo menos achava isso até o beijo deles.

"_Será que Kouga achou que eu e o Inuyasha teríamos alguma coisa, porque o nosso primeiro beijo foi no placo também?_" – pensava Kagome – _"Kouga me beijou a força sim!" _– Ela relembrava o primeiro beijo dela e do ex-namorado – _"Agente tava no teatro arrumando as coisas para uma apresentação, ai o Kouga me abraço e me beijo. Eu não queria..."._

Ela chegou ao seu quarto tirou toda a roupa e entro no banheiro para tomara uma ducha rápida, ainda relembrando algumas coisas de Kouga, mas sem muita emoção. Quando saiu do banheiro, colocou o seu pijama e deitou na confortável cama.

"_Pare de pensar coisas bobas Kagome, isso é apenas conhesidensia não quer dizer que você vai namorar Inuyasha, casar com ele e ter um monte de filhinhos... Ai meu deus... Olha só a onde eu to chegando... Acho melhor eu dormir"._

E com esse pensamento Kagome adormeceu.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na casa ao lado...

Um hanyou de cabelos pratas estava sentado na janela de seu quarto, onde a luz permanecia apagada, estava com uma perna pendurada para o lado de fora e a outra apoiada na janela, olhando a lua.

#-Esta quieto hoje – Disse uma garota de cabelos negros sentada na cama desse.

#-Feh... – Respondeu apenas.

#-Esta pensando na Kagome, não esta? – Perguntou Sango.

#-Por que estaria pensando nela?

#-Porque você gosta dela.

#-Eu não gosto

#-Então porque beijo ela esta noite. _Apenas_ ela?

#-Não estava a fim de sair com ninguém hoje, alem do mais essas garotas que estão aqui são todas enjoadas!

#-E desde quando você liga para isso? – Perguntou Sango.

#-O Sesshoumaru disse a mesma coisa – Falou Inuyasha diminuindo a voz.

#-Esta vendo? Não é só eu que to percebendo isso Inu. Você esta gostando sim da Kagome.

#-Mas Sango! Por que? – Perguntou ele olhando para ela.

#-Eu é que sei!

#-Feh... – Ele virou a cara novamente, esperou um pouco para continuar a falar – Eu me sinto bem com ela, quando ela fala comigo.

#-Você gosta de estar com ela? – Incentivou Sango.

#-É... Acho que sim... Mas eu... Eu sinto... Eu nunca senti isso por alguém antes – Disse Inuyasha voltando a olhar para a irmã.

Sango se aproximou dele e o encarou.

#-A Kagome é diferente de qualquer outra garota, ela passa confiança mesmo pra gente, ela tem um jeito doce... E você gosta disso.

#-É... – Voltou a encarar a lua – Eu sinto medo.

Sango deu um leve sorriso, era difícil o irmão se abrir para alguém, apesar deles conversarem bastante, Sango sabia que nessas horas era melhor não contraria-lo.

#-Isso é normal Inu, você esta conhecendo uma pessoa diferente daquelas vadi... Quero dizer, daquelas garotas que você estava acostumado...

#-É... Mas acho que Kagome é muito legal pra ficar com alguém como eu.

#-Eu acho que não – Disse Sango se encostando na parede ao lado da janela.

#-Serio? – Perguntou ele, encarando a irmã.

#-Nas horas que você não esta agindo igual um pervertido, irresponsável, arrogante e falando coisas besta, ela gosta de você – Sango sorriu.

#-Feh... – Virou a cara Inuyasha. Por um momento manteve a cara de serio, mas depois sorriu e olhou para a irmã – Eu não viveria sem você Sango – Ao dizer isso puxou a irmã para si e a abraçou longamente.

#-Eu sei – Disse ela sorrindo.

#-Convencida – Disse ele cutucando a barriga dela.

#-Para com isso Inuyasha – Disse Sango entre gargalhadas.

#-Não. Agora você vai ver o que é bom...

Sango foi correndo até a porta, mas Inuyasha foi mais rápido e a segurou antes que Sango conseguisse abri-la. Acendeu a luz e olhou maliciosamente para a irmã.

#-E agora o que vai fazer? Me matar de fazer cócegas? – Disse Sango desafiadora.

#-Não. Vou fazer você fazer xixi de tanto rir – Ao dizer isso Inuyasha pegou Sango no colo e a jogou na cama, começando a cutuca-la.

Sango gargalhava.

#-Se você não para eu não convenço a Kagome a ficar com você – Disse ela entre risadas.

Inuyasha parou e encarou a irmã.

#-Eu não preciso que você convença nada, ela já esta apaixonada pela minha beleza – Ao dizer isso Inuyasha levantou e fez pose de galã.

#-E depois que eu sou a convencida né...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oie…**

**Tudo na paz?**

**Bem, bem, bem... Esse capitulo foi legal... Hummmm o beijo deles foi fofo não foi? Também achei... hihihih... Bem gente... Sem muita coisa pra fala... Aluas começaram e com elas começou o teatro, a pastoral, a reunião da Equipe missionária, as provas, as recuperações as broncas os castigos... É voltei a minha rotina... UAHuahuHAUhau... Bem Galera... Sem muito a declarar mesmo...**

**Então vamos para as Reviews...**

**linoca-chan: **Oi… Que bom que gostou da Fic… Isso me deixa muito contente… E já que estamos falando em Fics… As suas também são ótimas… Gostei mesmo… Achei um jeito muito dez de escrever… Parabéns…

**Isabela:** Oie... Esta gostando da Fic? Ficou MUITO feliz em saber... É muito bom receber Elogios... Qualquer duvida, sugestão, critica, trauma, magoa, eu se você tiver o tel de um gatinho e só fala beleza? UAHUhauHAUHAUha...

**Bellynha:** Oii… É a Rin intelectual combina bastante com o Sesshoumaru né... Ai, ai... E assim cá entre nós eu escrevi o capitulo que eles ficam juntos ficou MUITO fofo, só que você vai ter que esperar um pouquinho, pois é o capitulo 10... v... Mas vai ter umas partes dez ainda... Só pra você ter uma idéia em um capitulo vai ter verdade ou desafio... Hihihih... Vai rola umas coisinhas quentes... HUAHahuHA... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo... XD...

**RiNzInHa HiMe:** Oie… Viciada na minha Fic? Bem eu acho que ela não ta TÃO boa assim, mas se você diz... EU FICO MUITO DELIZ XD... Rimo hihihih... E ai gosto do que eu fiz? A Sua idéia dela virar e depois voltar foi MUITO boa... Mas eu já tinha escrito esse capitulo, e se eu mudasse não ia bater com as coisas mais pra frente, ai resolvi deixar assim mesmo... Mas pode ficar tranqüila que eu vou usar isso em alguma Fic minha tá... Ah... O Sesshy e a Rin... Eu já escrevi o capitulo que eles ficam juntos... E ficou muito fofo... E sim todas minhas Fic soa Sesshoumaru e Rin... Assim como Sango e Miroku, e Kagome e Inuyasha... Ai, ai... O msn... É complicado... Eu só entro na net quando mamis sai de casa pra ela não ficar enchendo o saco... Só que ultimamente ela não tá saindo... Mas acho que a partir da semana que vem eu entro... Mas... Não garanto nada... E deixa eu já pergunta... E sua Fic menina? Eu não sei se eu que não vi mais faz um tempinho que você não posta né?... Bem valeu pelos elogios... B-jinhus...

**Kayra Hiyana: **Oie… Bem isso… A mocinha tá em perigo ai aparece o herói da historia, luta com o mal e eles ficam juntos para sempre… Mas faze o que né... Se você mudar muito essa 'tradição' o povo não gosta coisa e tal... Mas os obstáculos que soa o cham da historio... Na minha opinião o mais legal é quando um do casal não gosta do outro ai o esse faz de tudo pra conquista... Ai se o Inu perguntasse umas coisa dessa pra mim... Acho que eu desmaiaria antes de responde... Magina um partido desse dando bola pra mim... Ai, ai... HUAHuahUAHUa... Bem é isso ai... Espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo...

**Ju Higurashi:** Ola… É bom você achar uma coisa e na verdade é outra... Muitas Fics que eu gosto hoje eu não li de cara quando vi o resuminho... Acho isso super legal... Você acha que uma coisa é chata depois que conhece acha legal... Mostra que a gente não deve julgar as coisas só pelo o que vê... Ai quase chora na parte do Kouga... Ai, mas ficou linda né? Ai... Mas é a vida... Ele foi muito bonitinho né? Ah... O Miroku? Esse é uma figura só de olhar pra cara dele já da vontade de rir... HUAHuhauHAUhau... Magina que eu ia colocar a resposta dela no capitulo anterior... Acho isso super divertido... Cortar as coisas na parte que da mais curiosidade... Eu já li muita Fic e isso mata qualquer um de curiosidade... O mais legal é ler as Reviews depois huhuhuh... Bem espero que você tenha gostado desse Capitulo... Valeu pelos elogios...

**Biba Evans:** Oi... Valeu pelo elogio... E fico feliz que você tenha gostado da Fic... E quanto ao errinho... Valeu por fala !... Isso acontece comigo direto... Tenho que reler o capitulo umas par de vezes... Mas mesmo assim alguma coisa passa... Quanto a sua Fic... Eu sou péssima de memória... Por titulo eu não sei... Mas vou dar uma conferida... Qualquer coisa eu leio sim viu... Pode deixar... E espero não ter demorado tanto...

**Priscy:** Oii… Ai… MUITO obrigada pelos elogios fiquei super feliz em saber que alguém gosta do jeito que eu escrevo… E sim o Miroku vai ficar com a Sango… Mas para ter uma graça a mais vai ter uns rolinhos BASICOS… Espero não ter demorado muito tá... b-jinhus...

**Poppouri 1:** Oi…AI... MINHA FIC FOI RECOMENDADA? MAGINA QUE EU TO FELIZ... TO PULANDO DA CADEIRA... Ai fala pra sua prima que ela é de mais... Magina MINHA fic recomendada... Ai, ai... Tá recuperando o fôlego... O que o verde fez pra mim? Ah... Ele existe já uma grande ofensa contra meu ser... Eu simplesmente DETESTO verde... Pensa só... Qual é a cor de fezes de nenê? Verde... Qual é a cor da criptônima? Verde... E mais um monte de coisa... huhAUHuah... Tá sem zuera... Eu não sei muito bem por que eu não gosto de verde pergunte pro meu professor de filosofia e ele falo umas coisas lá de psicologia e eu tenho uma noção... Mas nada concreto... Mas é incrível como as pessoas ainda conseguem dar presentes pra mim verde... ¬¬...

**Poppouri 2:** Oi…(de novo v) Eu escrevo bem? Ah valeu... Valeu mesmo... Você sabe como é bom você fazer uma coisa que gosta e ainda ser elogiada? Pena que minha professora de português não ache isso... ù.ú... E claro que pode comentar em todos os capítulos... ...

**Poppouri 3:** Oi…(outra vez…-) Assim você me deixa mal acostumada... Hihihih... E magina... Você não sabe como é enche o saco... É que você não me conhece direito... Eu sou MUITO chata de vez em quando... Que bom que gostou do tema da Fic... E pode deixar que quando der eu dou uma passadinha lá na sua Fic...

**Poppouri 4:** Oie… Ai o Inu é fofo mesmo... E lógico que pode pegar meu msn... Só que eu não to entrando... Mas acho que terça eu entro... Ai acompanhar agente secreto... Que bom... Fico muito feliz, pois essas são as historias que eu mais gosto... uahAHUhauHA... Valeu... B-jus...

**Hika Cheshire:** OIE… ISSO AI MIROKU VAI PRA FESTA SEM A GI… ELA É IMA INTERESSEIRA QUE NÃO ME EMPRESOTOU A BOLA DE CRITAL NO PRIMEITO TRI E EU ME FERREI NA PROVA DE INGLES... E SE VOCÊ ABRI A PORTA DA CASA DO INU PRA ELA EU NÃO TENHO AMIS UM FILHO SE (chantagem emocional funciona viu)... E o Kouga... Ao deixa ele comigo que ele vai ver só o que é bom pra tosse... Aquele lobo... Aquele lobo... Aquele lobo... Mais lindo que eu já vi na vida... Ai... Bem gi... Sem muito a declarar já que amanha aente ai se ver né... HUAHuahAH...

**Ae galera por hoje é só... Não percam o próximo capitulo nesse mesmo bate saite... Nesse mesmo bate dia... **

**B-jokinhas meus e desse lobo lindo que é o Kouga...**


	9. Jogos

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**8º Capitulo – Jogos**_

Amanheceu cedo na rua Shikon No Tama. Na casa numero 359 o quintal esta uma zona, tem copos descartáveis espalhado pra todo o lado e guardanapos jogado no belo jardim e mais outras coisas. Dentro da casa a situação não esta muito diferente...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Por volta das onze horas, na casa ao lado, uma bela jovem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis desperta de seu leve sono. Olha no relógio e constatando a hora decide se levantar. Senta na cama se espreguiça esfrega os olhos e levanta. Sorriu ao se lembra da noite anterior, uma agradável noite por sinal. Vai até a janela e observa a rua, o sol...

#-Esta um dia lindo – Diz para si mesmo.

Resolve tomar um banho para espantar o resto da preguiça que persistia em ficar. Coloca uma roupa um tanto bonita para um dia normal. Uma saia jeans de pregas, e uma blusinha azul bem justa com escritos em prata.

Desce para a cozinha toma um delicioso café da manha, apesar da hora. Sai de casa dizendo que estaria no vizinho. E ao chegar nesse qual a sua surpresa.

#-Achei que as coisas por aqui estariam mais bagunçadas – Fala baixinho ao passar pelo jardim impecavelmente limpo.

Vai até a porta e a abre. Não fazia muito tempo que era amiga de Sango, mas esse pouco tempo fez com que se tornassem muito amigas, a ponto de entrar uma na casa da outra sem tocar a campainha ou bater na porta. Sango não gostava muito de fazer isso, pois Kagome morava com os pais. Mas já Kagome entrava quase sempre sem bater.

#-Não acredito que o Sesshoumaru acordou agente essa hora para limpar a casa – Disse uma voz conhecida vinda da cozinha, Kagome estampou um pequenino sorriso no rosto ao reconhece-la.

#-Eu não acredito ele ter _me_ acordado – Disse outro amigo.

#-Eu concordo com ele. Todos que estão na casa tem que ajudar – Disse Inuyasha, depois gargalhando.

#-Seu besta. Mas fala ai! Beijou a Kagome rapaz – Disse Miroku num to malicioso, o que deixou a jovem que escutava atrás da porta, vermelha.

#-É – Disse Inuyasha.

Kagome não soube identificar esse "é" como desanimado ou animado.

#-O que foi cara? Ela beija mal? – Perguntou Miroku.

"_Ele e essas suas perguntas indiscretas"_ – Pensava Kagome, um pouco mais rubra.

#-Não, não é isso, ela beija bem. Quero dizer, melhor que a Kikyou...

#-Mas pior que... – Incentivou Miroku.

#-Ninguém... São poucas que beijam igual ela – Disse simplesmente Inuyasha.

#-Mas qual é o problema? – Perguntou Miroku sem entender.

#-A Kagome é diferente, ela é meiga, doce... – Inuyasha fez uma pausa, Kagome voltou a sorrir – Provavelmente ela vai quere uma coisa mais seria, e eu não. Nunca namorei serio, entende.

#-O que você esta pretendendo então? – Perguntou Miroku um pouco desconfiado que fosse alguma coisa pervertida.

#-Ai... Não é o que você esta pensando...

#-Não vai dizer que é virgem Inuyasha – Falou Miroku num tom malicioso.

#-Lógico que não – Disse Inuyasha irritado – Mas eu não pretendo fazer nada com Kagome.

A garota suspirou.

#-Mas é que... Eu só quero curtição, mas tenho certeza que a Kagome é do tipo que beija e já namora.

#-Eu conheço ela há muito tempo... Não posso discordar completamente... Mas também não posso concordar por inteiro. A Kagome é uma garota sensível, não espere muito amasso dela.

#-É... Isso eu sei... – Disse Inuyasha decepcionado.

"_Então ele queria brinca comigo? Ah... Seu idiota... Mas você vai ver quem vai brinca agora..."_ – Kagome pensou isso sorrindo maliciosamente, mas ao mesmo tempo morrendo de raiva.

#-Mas e a Sango? – Inuyasha mudou de assunto – Vai pegar ela ou não?

#-Cara como a sua irmã é difícil... Eu nunca vi... – Falava Miroku.

#-É... Mas acho que a recompensa depois vai ser boa... Cá entre nós a Sango é linda não? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

#-É realmente. Ainda bem que não tem nada a ver com você – Disse Miroku sorrindo.

#-Feh... – Fez Inuyasha andando.

Kagome se assustou e deu alguns passos para trás, ficou meio perdida, para onde iria? Resolveu ficar parada perto da porta.

#-Kagome? – Surpreendeu-se Miroku ao ver a amiga na sala. Parecia meio assustada, mas ele não percebeu nada.

#-Oi minha flor – Disse Inuyasha indo na direção da garota e a segurando pela cintura. Foi para beija-la na boca, mas essa virou a cara e deixou ele beijar só a bochecha.

#-Bom dia Inuyasha – Disse sorrindo e se soltando dos braços do hanyou, seguindo até a escada.

Inuyasha não entendeu nada, olhou para Miroku que parecia mais confuso do que ele. Esperaram a garota subir completamente a escada para falarem.

#-O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou Miroku caminhando para mais perto de Inuyasha, assim pode diminuir o tom da voz.

#-Você não disse que ela ia querer coisa mais seria, achei que agente ficaria hoje também – Disse o hanyou meio surpreso.

#-Eu também achei – Falou Miroku também surpreso.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No andar de cima...

#-Aquele idiota... Ah... Mais ele me paga... Acha que é assim?... Só vai se divertir comigo?... Mas ele vai ver só.

#-O que ouve Kagome? – Perguntou Sango vendo a amiga resmungar alguma coisa inaudível.

#-Hã... Ah... Eu estava me perguntando... Como a casa ficou limpa depois de uma festa? – mentiu ela.

#-Ah... Isso, o Sesshoumaru fez agente acordar mais cedo só pra limpar a zona de ontem, disse que era nossa responsabilidade – Disse Sango seguindo seu caminho, Kagome a seguiu.

#-Onde ele esta agora? – Pergunta uma Kagome sem animo nenhum.

#-Dormindo – Ao dizer isso Sango fez uma careta, arrancando risos de Kagome.

Desceram a escada e encontraram Miroku e Inuyasha sentados no sofá mudando de canal.

#-É incrível como uma hora dessa não passa nada na TV – Dizia Inuyasha jogando o controle no sofá após desligar a teve.

#-O que vamos fazer hoje? – Perguntou Sango sentando no sofá, Kagome fez o menos, mas como estava de saia, teve que cruzar as pernas, assim arrancando olhares de um hanyou.

#-Sugiro filme – Disse Miroku – Ai agente senta no sofá e só usa dois sentidos, a visão e a audição.

#-Você pode usar a boca também – Disse Inuyasha, olhando maliciosamente para Kagome, essa não retribuiu o mesmo e continuou a olhar para Sango, que perceber ter alguma coisa estranha ali, mas preferiu não falar nada.

#-Concordo – Falou Sango – Mas que filme?

#-Tem que ser terror – Disse Miroku.

#-Comedia – Disse Inuyasha.

#-Romance – Disse Kagome.

#-Concordo vai ser aventura. Precisamos ligar para a Rin – Ao dizer isso, Sango arrancou muitos murmúrios dos amigos, mas os ignorou se levantou e foi até a cozinha, pois o telefone sem fio da sala estava temporariamente desaparecido.

Inuyasha olhou de canto de olhou pra Miroku, que entendeu o recado e saiu logo após Sango dizendo que precisava urgente ir ao banheiro.

Inuyasha levantou do sofá que estava sentado e sentou ao lado de Kagome, que permanecia calada e sem olhar para ele.

#-Agora que estamos a sos – Disse num sussurro no ouvido da garota, essa se arrepiou, mas continuou seria, cala e sem se mexer.

O hanyou começou a dar beijinhos no ombro desnudo desta, foi subindo pelo pescoço. Kagome estava toda arrepiada, e sua barriga gelava, ele chegou nas bochechas e foi na direção à boca, mas não teve tanta sorte, pois Kagome levantou-se.

#-Vou ver a Sango – Disse como se tivesse no meio de uma conversa qualquer.

#-O que? – Perguntou Inuyasha incrédulo.

#-V-o-u v-e-r a S-a-n-g-o – Kagome falou bem devagar, parecendo professora de primário.

#-Porque? – Inuyasha não estava acreditando.

#-Para decidir qual filme alugar – Dizendo isso se virou e foi na direção da cozinha.

Inuyasha ficou olhando para o caminho que ela percorrera perplexo.

#-E ai teve sorte? – Perguntou Miroku descendo a escada, mas vendo a cara do amigo, respondeu sua própria pergunta – É acho que não.

#-O que deu nela? – Perguntou sentando-se direito.

#-É, bem vindo ao meu mundo – Disse Miroku sentando-se no outro sofá – Nunca entendo as mulheres.

#-Ontem ela estava me beijando, parecia que ela também queria e agora, esta me...

#-Provocando – Terminou Miroku olhando para Inuyasha.

#-É isso, ela não quer parecer fácil – Falou Inuyasha olhando pensativo para Miroku.

#-Pode ser... Mas acho meio difícil a Kagome agir por esse motivo... – Disse Miroku com a mão no queixo.

#-E qual seria?

#-Vingança... Talvez...

#-Vingança? Do que?

#-Perdido a aposta... Mas acho que não... Ah... Isso é você que vai descobrir.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio. Esse foi quebrado por Sango.

#-Já decidimos qual filme vai ser... – Falou Sango entrando na sala.

#-E qual é? – Perguntou Miroku.

#- "Janela secreta", "Show de vizinha" e "Mulher gato" – Disse Kagome sentando-se no sofá.

#-Porque três? – Perguntou Inuyasha, olhando novamente para as pernas cruzadas de Kagome, mas desviou o olhar rápido.

#-Então... – Começou Sango ainda de pé – Eu estava pensando em chamar a Rin, a Kagome e o Miroku para dormirem aqui hoje. Ai agente passa a noite assistindo filmes.

#-Beleza – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

#-Tá. Então você o Miroku vão alugar os filmes a tarde eu a Kagome e a Rin faremos as pizzas.

#-Tá – Disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

#-Tudo bem... Agora Kagome venha, tenha muitas fofocas pra ti contar de ontem – Disse Sango puxando o braço da amiga, e subindo as escadas.

#-Definitivamente eu não entendo as mulheres – Disse Miroku olhando para a escada.

#-Pode crê – Disse Inuyasha com a mesma cara de bobo.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No quarto de Sango...

Era pintado com uma cor perola, os moveis eram novos e de cor bege, a cama estava com uma linda cocha rosa, e encima de uma mesa tinha um lindo laptop prata.

Sango sentou na cama e esperou Kagome se ajeitar na cadeira giratória.

#-O que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou Sango olhando para Kagome.

#-Como assim acontecendo? – Disse Kagome confusa.

#-Por que esta fugindo do Inuyasha? – Perguntou Sango mais diretamente.

#-Não estou fugindo dele – Mentiu Kagome.

Sango ficou olhando fixamente para a amiga, coisa que essa achou desconfortável.

#-Você esta mentindo – Disse por fim.

#-Não estou não – Falou Kagome preocupada.

#-Vamos Kagome... Não confia em mim? – Insistiu Sango.

#-Mas eu já disse que não é nada – Insistia Kagome na mentira.

#-Tá. Tudo bem – Disse Sango abaixando os olhos e voltando a olhar para a amiga – Só quero falar que você pode confiar em mim, não é só porque eu sou irmã do Inuyasha que eu vou falar pra ele das nossas conversar tá.

Ficaram um momento em silencio, Sango achava que a amiga ia falar alguma coisa, mas vendo que não, decidiu mudar de assunto.

#-Você vai dormir aqui né?

#-Vou sim. Só tenho que avisar minha mãe – Disse Kagome

#-Que bom – Sango sorriu, Kagome fez o mesmo – Acho que vamos dormir todos lá em baixo. O único que me preocupa é o Miroku, ele é muito pervertido, você é amiga dele faz tanto tempo e nunca aconteceu nada?

#-Não... – Sorriu Kagome aliviada, Sango soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

#-Mas o Inu me protege... – Disse Sango colocando a mão no peito.

#-Eu escutei uma conversa – Mudou de assuntou Kagome.

Sango ficou olhando para a amiga, sem entender direito o que falava.

#-De quem? – Incentivou Sango.

#-Do Inuyasha e do Miroku – Disse olhando para baixo. Sango "gelou" ao ouvir os nomes – Eles estavam falando sobre mim – Outra pausa – O Inuyasha falou que só tava quero curtir, e que no queria mais nada.

"_Ai... A Kagome tá gostando mesmo do Inu... Mas ela sabia como ele é... O que eu vou dizer?"_ – Pensou Sango.

#-Kagome... Eu...

#-Não precisa fala nada Sango – Kagome olhou para a amiga, o que ela estranhou foi não ver lagrima nenhuma – Eu sei como o Inuyasha é... – Sango suspirou, parecia que Kagome tinha lido o pensamento dela – Eu não sei se gosto mesmo dele, ou se é paixão... Eu... Apenas... Eu apenas desejo ele. Entende?

#-Entendo. E o que você vai fazer? Quero dizer. O que pretende fazer para saber se gosta dele ou não? – Sango se sentia aliviada ao ver que a amiga era decidida. Conhecia Kagome, mas achava que para assuntos do coração a amiga fosse mais... Mole, digamos assim... Mas ela estava provando ao contrario.

#-Primeiro vou entrar no jogo dele. Ele me beijou ontem, e vai tentar fazer isso de novo, mas eu não vou deixar...

#-Por que? – Perguntou Sango com um leve sorriso.

#-Vamos provocar um pouco a fera – Kagome sorriu marotamente, Sango desconfiada aumentou o sorriso – Deixo ele bem irritado e o beijo, novamente ele vai achar que eu "me rendi aos encantos dele" ai eu fico difícil novamente, e nesse meio tempo eu vejo se gosto mesmo dele. Se ele desistir nos meus "momentos difíceis" é que não me quer realmente.

#-Acha que isso vai dar certo? – Perguntou Sango.

#-Ele não gosta de garotas difíceis? – Sango meio que concordou com a cabeça, Inuyasha gostava de todas as garotas – Ele vai ficar muito bravo, pois vou ser eu que vou estar no controle.

Kagome sorriu mais ainda, Sango fez o mesmo.

#-Eu não conhecia esse seu lado Kagome.

#-Você não viu nada – Disse se levantando e indo em direção a porta, Sango ia fazer o mesmo, mas Kagome se lembrou de algo.

#-Sango você gosta do Miroku?

Sango foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta, ficou vermelha no primeiro momento que a pergunta foi processada.

#-Não – Disse apenas.

#-Vamos me diga – Insistiu Kagome indo até a amiga e cutucando a barriga dela.

#-Para com isso – Gargalhou Sango – Por que todos gostam de fazer cócegas em mim?

Kagome continuou a cutucar a amiga.

#-Tá, tá eu falo, agora para – Disse entre milhões de gargalhadas. Pegou o fôlego novamente de disse – Eu não gosto, gosto dele de amar, eu acho ele interessantesinho, mas é muito pervertido.

#-Ah... Então quer dizer que você tem um "penhasco" por ele, não uma queda só né.

#-Ai nada a ver Kagome.

#-Pode deixar que a super Kagome vai fazer esse casal ficar junto – Ao dizer isso sai pela porta e grita "Miroku" o caminho todo, Sango a trás implorando para que ela não falasse nada, mas Kagome continuava a gritar.

#-MIROKU... EI MIROKU... VOCÊ NÃO SABE – Chega na sala e vê os dois rapazes sentados olhando para a garota que gritava.

#-O que é isso? Por que esta me chamando tanto assim.

Sango fica vermelha de vergonha e quase se enfia debaixo do piso.

#-A Sango disse que também gosta de Linkin Park – Fala Kagome, Sango olha para ela perplexa, Kagome pisca pra ela.

#-É verdade Sango? – Pergunta Miroku com os olhos brilhando.

#-É – Diz Sango ainda olhando para Kagome.

#-Ai que legal... Quais os CDs que você tem deles? – Pergunta Miroku.

E assim a manhã foi passando, Sango e Miroku conversando sobre musica, Kagome não entendendo muita coisa, Inuyasha tentando dar algumas investidas nela, e ficando bravo, pois Miroku passara a mão no mínimo umas cinco vezes na irmã dele.

A hora do almoço já tinha passado há muito tempo, Kagome disse que iria para casa, pois estava com frio com aquela roupa.

#-Deixa que eu te esquento – Disse Inuyasha maliciosamente.

#-Como vai fazer isso? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-Assim – Inuyasha saiu do sofá dele e foi em direção a Kagome. Chegou bem perto dela e quase beijou sua boca, mas novamente Kagome virou o rosto deixando só a bochecha para o hanyou beijar.

#-Estou com frio nos braços e na perna, não na boca – Dizendo isso saiu da casa dele.

Inuyasha ainda estava apoiado no sofá, sentou-se ao lado da irmã que dava gargalhas, Miroku a acompanhou no acesso de riso. Inuyasha rosnou para eles fazendo-os diminuir a voz.

#-Essa foi a terceira vez Inuyasha! – Falou Miroku parando de rir um pouco.

#-Terceira? Hahahah... O que ouve com o grande Inuyasha? – Perguntou Sango rindo mais ainda.

#-Cala a boca – Gritou ele – O que deu nela? – Perguntou mais para si do que para os outros.

#-Quem sabe você beija mal? – Falou Sango rindo ainda.

Miroku parou de rir e observou a cara de espanto do amigo, começou a rir mais ainda.

#-Ai... Acho que a Sango tá certa – Disse Miroku.

#-Ai eu acabo com você – E pulou em cima de Miroku e começou a bater nele, mas como estava rindo muito, nem sentira os socos que o amigo dava em seu braço.

#-Tá... Eu paro – Ouve uma pausa Inuyasha sentou-se novamente ao lado da irmã que também parar de rir, e ficou encarando Sango e Miroku – Beija mal – Sussurrou Miroku, começado outra rodadas de risada.

#-Ai, seu...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

Oi… Tudo na paz? 

**Ai gostaram do capitulo? Eu adore escreve-lo... Gostei dessa Kagome, a principio tinha imaginado ela toda certinha coisa e tal... Mas ai ia ficar diferente da minha primeira idéia pra essa Fic... O Inu eu também tava mudando ele, mas agora ele vai voltar a ver mais saidinho... Hum... Essa noite na casa deles promete... Huhuhuh...**

**Ai mesmo que o inu beijasse mal... Vale a pena beijar ele né? Hihhihhi... Agora eu to pensando em como fazer a Sango e o Miroku se juntarem... Qualquer sugestão pode mandar...**

**Acho que é só... Se quiserem deixar um comentário esperto, falando o que gosto, o que não gostou, deixar uma sugestão, um trauma, uma crise, uma idéia, uma magoa, ou passar o tel de um cara muito lindo... Hihihih estou à disposição HhUAHuahUAHUhauHAU**

**Ju-Sng:** Oie… E ai o que achou do capitulo? Pode crê que beijo Ai, ai se eu tivesse um desse...

#-Mas o que você esta falando? Não gosta dos meus beijos?

Adoro Kouga... Mas... O do Inu parece ser...

#-O que? Melhores? Heim? Heim? Pode fala, vamos fale, fale...

Não Kouga não é nada disso, os seus beijos soa demais, mas sei lá... O Inu é o Inu...

#-TA ME TRAINDO COM O CARA DE CACHORRO?

Magina meu amor, alem de tudo o Inu tem umas namorados por ai... Quem eu amo é só você... Mas os beijos do Inu...

#-O QUE VOCÊ JÁ ESPERIMENTOU? Ai...

NÃO magina... Ai Kouga para de ciúmes vai... Bem Ju voltando a Review... Ficou muito feliz de você ter gostado... Você deve saber como é bom receber elogios... Bem brigadão por tudo...

**Natsumi Takashi: **OI… antes de eu responder sua Review deixa eu fala uma coisa… GAROTA ADOREI SUAS FICS… Você escreve muito… Agora deixando de ser puxa-saco Mas é verdade a parte de você escrever bem... nn... Ficou legal seu nick viu... Muito dez... A quero sim te Add no msn... Mas tipo quando eu entrar e pedir que é você não liga não eu sou PESSIMA de memória... E MUITO obrigado pelos elogios, gostei bastante...

**Naru Narusegawa Satuki:** Ola… Que bom que você gostou do capitulo... E ai, galera de americana marcando presença... Nossa mais eu fiquei toa feliz de saber que você é de americana É você mesmo né... Sou péssima de memória... De repente nem é e a pessoa vai ficar com mo cara de tacho... Ai deus... O importante é que verde é uma caca e boa... Hihihih... B-jus...

**NathBella:** Oii… Fico feliz que tenha gostado… E se deus quiser, e ele adi querer, eu vou ter mais idéias boas… Mas vamos lá né... O próximo capitulo, eu acho que você vai gostar mais que esse... Eu coloquei verdade ou desafio... Ficou chiquitoso... Mas vamos lá... Valeu...

**Srta. Kinomoto:** Oie… Nossos nicks são quase parecidos SraKouga / srta. Kinomoto tá tudo bem não tem nada a ver, mas eu gosto de pesar que tem... ! Deixa eu ser feliz... hUAHUhauHAUhauh não to muito bem hoje... Bem a Rin e o Sesshy aparecem juntos no capitulo 10... Acho que não demora muito e particularmente eu achei super fofo ora que eles ficam... Mas... Sem entrar em detalhes...

**Bellynha:** Oi… Ficou lindo né? Ai, ai... Pode crê eu morri de inveja da Kagome também...

#-Como assim? "Morri de inveja da Kagome"?

uú... Ai Kouga não começa...

#-Não começa? Não começa? Numa review lá em cima você falou que eu beijo mal, agora fala que tem inveja da Kagome ter beijado o cara de cachorro... Assim já é de mais né Bruna...

ai Kouga eu te amo, muito, mas muitão... Agora deixa eu terminar de responder as Reviews w depois nos conversamos...

#-Tá que seja...

Bem Bellynha... Ai a Rin e o Sesshy ficou muito lindo na minha opinião... Mas eles vão aparecer no capitulo 10 tá... Não demora muito não tá... E agora como eu arrumo tempo pra escrever? Nem eu sei... Saca só meus horários... segunda tenho aula das sete até o meio dia e meio isso é a semana toda, a tarde tenho pastoral e depois? Estudar é claro... no outro dia tenho aula em terça, isso significa... que perdia a terça inteira pois a noite em um MONTE de lição, quarta, sempre, mas sempre tem um trabalho, ou algum filme pra fazer a tarde e as 4 tenho teatro, a noite? Lição... Quinta tem plantão e mais lição, sexta é o dia do descanso, magina minha mãe sempre marca medico, dentista ou alguma coisa pra eu fazer... Sábado tem o oratório e a missa, domingo tem crisma e a reunião dos missionários... Quando eu escrevo? Só deus sabe e por incrível que pareça tenho 5 capítulos adiantada de cada Fic... Cara como minha vida é agita agora que eu percebi... O.o... Vai com fé que você consegue... O melhor é não tornar isso uma obrigação tá... Eu escrevo por que gosto e me acalma... Não se preocupe com isso não tá... As pessoas esperam e essa espera sempre vale a pena... B-jão e força garota... XD...

**Hika Cheshire:** Ser ou não ser uma leguminosa... Eis a questão... A tinha que começar com uma frase de Shakespeare... Ai, ele é toa perfeito que escrevia errado... Igual eu... Ai...

#- Que é isso... Quem é esse tal "Shakespeare"? Tá me traindo com ele?

Kouga... Por deus... Hoje você tá impossível...

#-Você que fica me defamando...

¬¬... Não falo nada...

#- É bom na fala mesmo... É ISSO MESMO TEM QUE ME OBDECER...

NÃO LEVANTE A VOZ PRA MIM SENHOR KOUGA... Mas respeito e agora já pra cama... Fica deitadinho ali que já, já eu vou fazer seu leite... Kouga abaixa a cabeça e vai até a cama, deita e chupa o dedo Lobos... Ousa meu conselho... Nunca namore um lobo... Bem Gi ficou muito feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo e blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá... Viva todo mundo... EEEEEEE... hUAHUahuHAUhauHAUHuah... Bem Gi não tenho muito o que falar hãaaa... Por que eu vou te ver manha... Então qualquer divisa você olha pra frente e me pergunta Hihihih...

**Kayra Hiyana:** OiE… Bem Muito obrigado pelo elogio… E também fico muito feliz em saber que se você não gostar do capitulo vai me falar... Também detesto falsidade... Mas não posso deixar de achar que sou um pouco falsa com certas pessoas... Tem horas que eu tenho que agir com falsidade se não o grupo já era... Mas pode ter certeza que a pessoa sabe que eu não gosto dela... Mas deixando esse assunto de lado... O que gostou desse capitulo? Não achei ele AQUELAS coisas mas ta valendo...

**Tamires:** Oii… Eu quis fazer ele beijar desse jeito pra mostrar que ele também é carinhoso Não sei se deu pra perceber isso... Mas no próximo capitulo... hUAHUhauHAUHa... Sem mais detalhes... depois eu começo a falar e não paro mais Outro dos meus defeitos uú... E obrigada pelos elogios ta...

**B-jokas para todos minha e do Kouga...**


	10. Verdade ou desafio?

_Notinha rápida1:_ Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... O Inu não me pertence... Nem o Kouga... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Mas deixa... Eu não queria mesmo... Mas uma coisa eu digo EU NAMORO O KOUGA E NINGUEM VAI TIRA-LO DE MIM... NEM A CRIADORA DELE ùú... Onde já se viu... Ai...

_Notinha rápida2:_ Bem essa nota é em homenagem as pessoas que me add no msn e que eu pergunto 1.000 vezes quem são elas... Ai galera, eu sou péssima de memória, tenho trocentas pessoas no msn, incluindo povo do fanfiction, da escola, da missão, e do grupo, então eu vou continuar perguntando até eu decorar quem é... Então peço para não se estressarem comigo se eu tiver perguntando 'Quem é você' pela décima vez... Valeu pela atenção... OS: quem tem orkut entra na comunidade 'eu compreendo uma pessoa sem memória... '.

_Notinha rapida3:_ Sim a nota é igual nas dias Fics minha...

_**9º Capitulo – Verdade ou desafio?**_

A tarde chegou e com ela o frio também. Era normal essa mudança de tempo no inverno, as manhas um pouco quentes e a tarde começava a esfriar, à noite as pessoas dormiam com cobertores.

Os garotos foram pegar os filmes lá pelas quatro da tarde, Rin já havia chegado e trousse as massas das pizzas, pois a Tia dela as fazia.

Tudo já estava pronto, na mesinha da sala as pizzas com um aroma delicioso, o filme pronto para começar quando alguém resolvesse apertar o play. Todos comeram e conversaram bastante, entre gargalhas, tapas da Sango, frases maliciosa de Inuyasha, gelos de Kagome, passadas de mão de Miroku e as piadas engraçadas de Rin.

Todos já estavam satisfeitos quando Sango apertou o play, a luz da sala foi apagada, Miroku estava ao lado de Sango, Inuyasha ao lado de Kagome e Rin no meio dos casais.

#-Que filme é esse? – Perguntou Kagome colocando o capo de refrigerante na mesinha.

#-Janela secreta – Disse Sango, terminando de beber o seu.

O filme começou. Todos estavam prestando atenção umas e outras partes as meninas prendiam a respiração, e outras elas falavam _"ai que lindo esse Jonnhy Dapp"_ e os meninos só respondia _"somos melhores"_.

Em uma das partes o Mott Rainey esta a procura de seu cachorro, ele vê a porta da cozinha aberta, sai cautelosamente, vê um bilhete, e puxa um pano, ai vê que seu cachorro foi assassinado com uma chave de fenda na cabeça.

Bem na hora que ele retira o pano Sango, Kagome e Rin deram um grito na sala, como estava tudo em silencio, e de repente o grito delas, Miroku e Inuyasha também gritam. Resumindo, as meninas gritam por causa do filme e os meninos por causa do grito delas.

#-Você estão loucas? – Pergunta Miroku com a mão no peito.

As três começaram a rir por causa do susto deixando os rapazes mais irritados ainda. Depois de um tempo brigando e rindo voltaram a ver o filme, mas como tinham perdido uma parte não souberam direito o que estava acontecendo. Com o tumulto todo os lugares acabaram sendo trocados, Sango empurrou Miroku para o outro sofá, pois ele passou a mão nela. Rin, acabou indo junto parar no outro sofá. Kagome trocou de lugar com Inuyasha, ficando assim ao lado de Sango.

#-Kagome... – Disse Inuyasha baixinho no ouvido da garota, ela temia que fosse para pedir outro beijo, mas respondeu fingindo prestar atenção no filme.

#-Que? – Falou baixinho.

#-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Perguntou o hanyou retirando o cabelo dela que escondia o pescoço.

#-Fala – Tentou fingir que não estava preocupada, e continuou a olhar fixamente para a TV.

#-Eu beijo mal? – Perguntou.

#-Que? – Falou Kagome, virando-se para Inuyasha, mais a fala foi tão alto que os outros olharam para eles.

Inuyasha corou, Kagome percebeu que ele estava envergonhado e tentou mudar de assunto.

#-É lógico que sim né Inuyasha – Continuou a falara alto, o hanyou ficou chateado e com raiva ao mesmo tempo – Foi o John Shooter que matou o cachorro não o Ted.

Inuyasha olhou curioso para a jovem, essa piscou pra ele e voltou a olhar o filme.

Miroku, Sango e Rin. Fizeram o mesmo. Mas Inuyasha ainda olhava para Kagome.

#-Lógico que não! – Falou Kagome baixinho, e sorrindo, mas ainda olhava para o filme.

Inuyasha demorou um tempo pra processar a informação, mas sorriu quando caiu a ficha. Voltou seu olhar para o filme, e passou a mão pelo pescoço de Kagome e a abraçou, com um braço.

Kagome olhou para a mão dele parada em seu ombro, suspirou e voltou a olhar o filme.

Esse já estava quase acabando, todos prestavam atenção nos últimos acontecimentos, menos um hanyou quem lembrava de um sorriso doce, e umas palavras _"lógico que não"._

O filme estava nos seus últimos minutos. Inuyasha foi se aproximando de Kagome, brincava com sua própria respiração no pescoço da garota, essa se arrepiava toda, mas não deixava ser entregue. Fechou demoradamente os olhos e abriu novamente, mas essa ação chamou atenção de uma pessoa ao seu lado. Sango.

"_Ai, ai Kagome... Quem será que vai ganhar esse jogo heim?"_ – Ao pensar nisso sorriu levemente e voltou a ver o filme.

O filme acabou com uma frase. Kagome agradeceu por Sango acender a luz e sorriu pra ela, porém Inuyasha lançou um olhar faiscando pra irmã, que meio desmanchou o sorriso.

"_Qual dos dois eu vou apostar heim?"_ – Sango, se divertia com o seu pensamento.

#-Vamos assistir outro filme? – Perguntou Rin ajeitando-se no sofá.

#-Que tá um joguinho antes? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-Que tipo de jogo? – Perguntou uma Sango desconfiada.

#- "Verdade ou desafio" – Falou Miroku sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-Eu voto para o jogo! – Disse Inuyasha entendendo a intenção do amigo.

#-Como é esse jogo – Perguntou Rin.

#-É um jogo chato – Disse Kagome cruzando os braços.

#-Não é não – Defendeu-se Miroku – É assim. Tem que ter um objeto, ai agente fica em circulo, uma ponta faz a pergunta à outra responde. Quem vai responder decide se vai ser uma verdade ou se ela prefere um desafio.

#-Ah... Gostei – Disse Rin meio receosa.

#-Então esta decidido. Três contra um, e mesmo que Sango votar contra nos ganhamos.

Kagome meio que emburrou Sango não dizia nada. Os meninos arrumaram a mesinha e pegaram uma caneta.

#-Tá... Muito bem. O bumbum da caneta responde e a ponta pergunta – Disse Miroku sentando-se no chão na frente da mesinha. Os outros o seguiram nesta ordem, da direita pra esquerda. Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha e Rin.

Miroku girou a caneta e caiu Inuyasha para pergunta e Sango responder.

#-Verdade ou desafio? – Perguntou o irmão.

Sango olhou de relance para Miroku e respondeu.

#-Verdade.

#-Bem... – Inuyasha pensou, o que ele ainda não sabia da irmã – Quem foi o primeiro cara que você beijo?

Sango ficou vermelha, e respondeu olhando para baixo.

#-Bankotsu.

#-O QUE? – Gritou Inuyasha – Aquele idiota juro que não tinha beijado você.

#-É lógico, imagina o que restaria dele se ele falasse "Ei Inuyasha beijei sua irmã, mo gostosona ela né?" – Falou Sango aumentando um pouco a voz.

#-Aquele idiota. Quando voltarmos pra casa eu pego ele – Disse Inuyasha girando a caneta.

Dessa vez foi Kagome pergunta e Rin responde.

#-Verdade ou desafio? – Kagome fala.

#-Verdade – Diz Rin.

Kagome pensa um pouco...

#-O que você sente pelo Sesshoumaru?

Todos na sala estamparam um sorriso no rosto. Rin resmunga algo parecido como _"Eu te mato Kagome"._

#-Ah... Ele é legal... As conversas deles é bem interessante...

#-Vocês já conversaram? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

#-É ontem na festa e... – Fala Rin começando a ficar vermelha.

#-Só conversaram? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-Ei! É eu que faço a pergunta – Disse Kagome – Termine Rin.

#-Então... Ele é legal e tudo... Eu gosto dele...

#-Como amigo ou amor? – Perguntou Miroku.

Dessa vez Kagome não interrompeu apenas sorriu ao ver a amiga vermelha.

#-Já entendemos Rin, não precisa responde – Disse Kagome soltando um sorriso e girando a caneta.

Miroku pergunta e Kagome responde.

#-Verdade ou desafio?

Kagome olha para o sorriso malicioso do amigo e fala.

#-Verdade.

#-Ah... Mas assim não tem graça – Disse Inuyasha cruzando os braços – Todo mundo pede verdade.

#-Então quando chegar na sua vez peça desafio – Disse Miroku sorrindo, Inuyasha entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

As meninas gelaram.

#-Bem Kagome – Disse Miroku naturalmente – O Inuyasha beija mal?

Todos na sala olharam para Miroku. Rin que sabia alguma coisa por cima da noite passada confirmou suas suspeitas, Sango Sorriu levemente, e Inuyasha...

#-SEU IDIOTA QUE PERGUNTA É ESSA? – Gritou.

#-É uma brincadeira – Disse Miroku se esquivando do amigo.

#-Parem você dois – Disse Sango tentando esconder o sorriso – Foi vocês que quiseram essa brincadeira, agora aceite as perguntas.

Dizendo isso, voltou a sorrir levemente, Inuyasha rosnou para Miroku, e Kagome ficou um pouco mais vermelha, pois todos esperavam uma resposta.

#-Muito mal – Disse seria.

Miroku, Sango e Rin começaram a dar gargalhadas.

#-Eu sabia que era isso – Dizia Miroku.

Inuyasha ficou olhando para Kagome incrédulo e morrendo de raiva, Kagome apenas deu com os ombros.

#-Brincadeira – Disse por fim – É razoável digamos, mas com um pouco mais de esforço ele chega lá.

Todos rirão novamente, Inuyasha lança um olhar pra Kagome e essa gira a caneta. Caindo assim, Inuyasha pergunta para Miroku.

Os dois se olham e sorriem maliciosamente.

#-Verdade ou desafio? – Pergunta Inuyasha.

#-Desafio – Diz Miroku sorrindo.

Sango gela.

#-Desafio você a beijar... – Olha para as meninas, e vai dizendo em voz baixa, mas suficiente para todos ouvirem – Kagome não, pois ela já é minha – Kagome lança um olhar faiscando para ele – Rin gosta do Sesshoumaru – Rin fica vermelha – Então sobrou...

Todos olham para Sango.

#-Ah... Por que eu? – Disse ela num tom alto.

#-A qual é Sango você também quer – Disse Miroku sorrindo.

#-Quero é ficar longe de você – Diz ela.

#-Vamos logo não temos a noite toda – Disse Inuyasha.

#-Eu ti mato – Disse Sango olhando para Inuyasha.

#-Também te amo maninha. Agora vai lá Miroku – Incentivou Inuyasha.

Miroku se levantou e sentou-se ao lado de Sango.

Coloca a mão dele no rosto dela e a vai puxando para perto dele, faz que vai beija-la, mas desfia a boca e fala alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

#-Se você não quiser mesmo eu enrolo o Inuyasha – Diz Miroku baixinho.

Sango coloca sua mão no rosto dele e vira a cara de Miroku, e fala em seu ouvido.

#-Quem tá na chuva é pra si molhar.

Miroku sorri, vai até o pescoço dela e começa a dar beijinhos e chega ao ouvido.

#-Vou considerar isso como um sim.

E parte para a boca, começa a brincar com a boca dela dando selinhos, depois começa a beija-la, puxando-a mais para si. Foi um beijo rápido e intenso, Miroku queria aproveitar cada momento, e sem saber, Sango também, viraram a cabeça e continuaram a se beijar, Miroku era ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e "selvagem", Sango esqueceu que estava sendo observada e abraço Miroku pelo pescoço e o puxou para mais perto, Miroku estranhando o ato, a puxou pela cintura...

#-Opa, opa, opa... Vai com calma ai Miroku, mais respeito com minha irmã... – Eles se separaram rapidamente quando ouviram a voz de Inuyasha – Para quem não queria a Sango foi com sede ao pote.

#-A cala a boca – Disse ela vermelha.

#-Mas responde Miroku a Sango beija bem ou é de família? – Pergunta Rin um pouco indiscreta.

#-Sorte minha a Sango não ter puxado o Inuyasha – Diz Miroku se sentando e sorrindo igual um bobo.

Sango fica vermelha e sorri olhando para Miroku. Mas Inuyasha ainda estava rosnando.

#-Que pergunta é essa Rin?

#-Ah... Eu queria saber se era genético – Diz Rin entre risadas, e arrancando risadas dos outros.

#-Há-há-há que engraçado – Diz Inuyasha rodando a caneta.

Ela cai na mesma posição. Inuyasha pergunta e Miroku responde.

#-Ah... Não vale – Diz Kagome.

#-Eu não ligo de repetir o desafio – Fala sorrindo e olhando para Sango, essa volta a ficar vermelha.

#-Ah não – Diz Inuyasha – Não quero ver esse safado beijando minha irmã de novo.

#-É só vira a cara – Diz Miroku, mostrando a língua.

#-Acho que devia ser ao contrario – Fala Rin.

#-Como assim? – Pergunta Kagome.

#-O Inuyasha responde e o Miroku pergunta – Diz Rin.

#-Tá bom – Diz Miroku – Inuyasha verdade ou desafio? Desafio? Então beija a Kagome – Miroku fala tudo isso tão rápido que demorou alguns segundos para cair à ficha dos outros.

#-E se eu quisesse verdade? – Pergunta Inuyasha reparando que Kagome estava vermelha.

#-Tudo bem. É verdade que você não queria pedir verdade só pra beijara a Kagome na hora que eu falei que era desafio você falou que queria verdade só para a Kagome para de ficar vermelha? – Novamente Miroku fala tudo muito rápido, e como a frase era grande Inuyasha não entendeu nada.

#-Que? – Perguntou ele.

#-Acho melhor você voltar para o desafio, porque todos entendemos – Disse Rin se aproximando de Inuyasha, mas continuava com os olhos pousados em Miroku.

#-Tá, tá que seja. Desafio! – Disse Inuyasha.

#-Beija a Kagome – Disse Miroku.

Todos olharam para ela com um sorrisão, o de Sango era maior, pois ela sabia coisas a mais.

Inuyasha foi ao lado de Kagome e colocou a mão na nuca dela, deu beijinhos no pescoço, e foi se aproximando do ouvido.

#-Agora não tem como você fugir de mim – Disse Inuyasha baixinho, deu mais um beijinho no pescoço e partiu em direção a boca.

Começou a beija-la diferente da noite anterior, os movimentos não era mais calmos e leves, era agitado e "selvagens" Kagome não pode resistir mais, colocou a mão na nuca do hanyou e o puxou mais perto, acompanhou os movimentos dele, viraram as cabeças uma vez, duas, três. Os dois queriam aproveitar aquele momento, Inuyasha, pois tentou fazer isso o dia inteiro, e Kagome, pois fugiu o dia inteiro. Inuyasha colocou a outra mão na cintura dela, e ela colocou a outra no pescoço dele, eles se beijavam desesperadamente, como se precisassem daquilo para sobreviver...

Param um pouco e iam voltar a se beijar quando ouviram uma voz.

#-Cara, era um beijo só – Disse Miroku com uma voz maliciosa.

Inuyasha ignorou isso e foi para beija-la, mas Kagome virou o rosto, deixando, novamente, a bochecha para ele beijar.

Inuyasha lançou um olhar ameaçador para o amigo. E voltou para seu lugar.

#-Ah... Já perdeu a graça a brincadeira – Disse Rin – Os casais que era pra beijar já beijaram, eu não tenho mais pergunta pra ninguém, e como não sobrou ninguém pra fazer o desafio comigo acho melhor assistimos outro filme.

#-Quer que eu chame o Sesshoumaru, Rin? – Perguntou Inuyasha, maliciosamente.

Rin ficou vermelha, mas deu uma cortada no Inuyasha.

#-Ele deve beijar melhor que você – Disse ela, Inuyasha rosnou e sentou-se no sofá – Vamos ver o filme?

#-Por mim tudo bem, mas só se eu ficar do lado da Sangozinha – Disse Miroku, sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-Nem morta – Disse Sango.

#-É pode crê Miroku, você não vai ficar do lado da minha irmãzinha seu pervertido – Disse Inuyasha abraçando Sango, essa mostrou a língua para Miroku.

#-E você não vai ficar do lado da minha amiga – Dizendo isso puxou Kagome pelo braço e a abraçou.

Depois de um curto espaço de tempo...

PAFT...

#-Ah... Seu pervertido sai de perto de mim – Disse Kagome voltando-se a sentar no sofá.

#-VOCÊ PASSOU A MÃO NELA? – Perguntou Inuyasha aos berros.

#-Não, não, não, Que é isso? Acha que seria capas de fazer uma coisa dessas? – Dizia Miroku com um grande sorriso amarelo.

#-Quer que eu responda mesmo? – Disse Inuyasha.

#-Chega, chega vocês dois vamos assistir o filme – Disse Sango segurando o braço de Inuyasha e fazendo com que ele senta-se no meio dela e da Kagome.

Sango colocou o DVD e apagou a luz. O filme era "Show de vizinha", ele era um pouco... Digamos... Pervertido, pois fala a historia de uma garota que fazia filmes pornôs, ela se apaixona por um garoto e ele por ela, ai rola o filme.

Como já era esperado Miroku adorou o filme. A cada cena era uma piadinha dele e do Inuyasha.

As garotas variavam de vermelho de vergonha, para vermelho de raiva.

O filme acabou e já era quase duas da madrugada, como todos estavam sem sono, começaram a fazer guerrinha de travesseiro, foram para a cozinha fazer uns lanches, pois estavam mortos de fome. Era quase quatro horas da manhã e o pessoal resolveu dormir, Miroku e Inuyasha dormiram na sala ao lado, que Sango chamava de "cantinho do Sesshy" pois tinha uma infinidade de livros. Ela, a Rin e a Kagome ficaram na sala de TV.

Não demorou muito e todos já estavam dormindo...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Ae Galerinha do meu Tum-Tum (Pra quem não sabe Tum-Tum é igual coração ...)**

**O que acharam desse Capitulo? Eu adorei escreve-lo hihihih E como você perceberam eu Não sei escrever parte de beijo... É a minha sina... Mas... Eu gostei... E a parte dos filmes que eu descrevi um pouco eles... Não fiquem bravos tá... É que eu nunca tinha visto uma Fic que fala dos filmes que eles assistem, ai resolvi colocar...**

**Ai e na hora do grito das meninas que os garotos também assustaram... Isso aconteceu comigo... Eu moro em prédio... Então quando decide reuni o povo aqui é mor zona... Ai estava eu a Camila, a Marinha, a Ionara e o Matheus (Sim o único menino da turma... hihihih) estávamos assistindo "O enviado" (De boa não assistam é uma porcaria... Nada contra quem assistiu e gostou... Mas eu não gostei...) Voltando... Tem uma parte que o menininho vai abrir a porta do banheiro, só que uma mão nojenta pega o braço dele... Sabe aquelas musica de suspense? Então estava tocando uma assim, mas agente de um grito quando aconteceu isso... Eu, a Camila, a Ionara e a Marina gritamos e pulamos em cima do Matheus que grito também... Foi tão cômica a cena, que ficamos rindo mo tempo... HUAHUhauhauHAUa... Ih... Tenho tanta coisa pra conta... Mas acho melhor deixa pra outra nota né... Essa já tá enorme...**

**Agora as respostinhas...**

**Jaque-chan: **Oie… E Ai gosto do capitulo? Atendi as expectativas? Bem espero que sim... Ai, ai... Esses dois... Tem mais umas par de coisa pra rola ainda... Ai, ai... Bem... Fico MUITO FELIZ que você esteja gostando da Fic... Apesar de ser algo pra me agradar também, é bom saber que tem outras pessoas que gostam do que você escreve... Ah... Minhas brigas com o Kouga... Bem Hoje POR ENCRIVEL QUE PARECA ele não esta aqui em casa... Acho que ficou com saudade daqueles amigos fedidos dele... Mas... Estou aproveitando o momento pra responder as Reviews... Mas eu AMO muito aquele ser ciumento... Ai, ai amor agente não escolhe né... Hihihih...

**Ju-Sng:** Oi… E ai? Gosto da Sango e do Miroku? Bem eu já tinha escrito esse capitulo há MUITO tempo... Eu adianto demais os capítulos das minhas Fic... Mas não é disso que agente vai falar né?... E ai o que acho? Eles se beijaram nesse capitulo, tá foi um beijo de brincadeira, mas não deixa de ser um beijo... Mas eu garanto uma coisa o capitulo 12 promete pra esses dois... hihihih... Sem mais detalhes... Bem a noite não demorou muito né... Mas no próximo capitulo tem umas coisinhas com a Rin e o Sesshy... Ai eu falo de mais... Deixa eu ir parando... MUITO BIDADÃO PELOS ELOGIOS... v...

**CyberTamis:** Ola… É eu gostei dessa Kagome… A principio eu tinha pensado nela um pouco mole… Mas não é meu tipo de escrita deixar os personagens assim, geralmente nos meus textos eles são de personalidade fortes... Ai achei melhor colocar a Kagome assim... Ai... Ontem eu escrevi o capitulo 12 (Assim, tipo só pra ti deixar mais curiosa... Hihihih... Magina que eu sou má...) E se você gosta do casal Miroku e Sango você vai adorar esse capitulo... Ai, ai... Pelo menos eu gostei... Ai e o Kouga... Hoje POR MILAGRE ele foi ver os amigos dele e não tá aqui em casa, e eu posso escrever em paz... Mas ele é muito ciumento... Eu também... E QUE HISTORIA E ESSA DE TAMBEM GOSTAR DELE? ELE É MEU, _MEU_ NAMORADO... Mas tudo bem, eu não sou tam ciumenta assim, eu confio nele Quer dizer... Mais ou menos, mas eu confio nas minhas amigas, bem... Tá, tá você entendeu... E é esse o problema de namorar alguém gostoso, bonito, esperto, rápido, ágil, vitaminado, educado de certa forma, romântico, carinhoso... Como o Kouga todas falam dele... Mas tudo bem... Já to me acostumando... nn"...

**Natsumi Takashi:** Oi… AI TO QUASE TENDO UM TRECO… Você gosto da minha Fic desde a primeira vez que voc6e leu? Ai, que lindo... Tá vendo, não tem como não ficar mimada assim... Valeu mesmo... Espero que também tenha gostado desse capitulo... Bem... Como minha memória é pior que a de uma formiga... Eu Não tenho a mínima idéia se tenho você no msn... eu tenho certeza que já vi seu e-mail em algum lugar... Mas não lembro onde... Então se eu já não tiver você o meu é assim... brunaestrela(arroba). E pode crê... Esse negocio de long é o maior saco... O pior que eu to sempre entrando em pcs diferentes... Ai já viu né... Não da pra deixar a senha gravada...

**Bia:** Oii... E ai gosto desse capitulo? Espero que sim... E fico MUITO feliz em saber que você esta gostando da Fic...

**Naru Satuki:** OiE… Sim, sim… O Miroku dormiu lá na casa do Inu e depois teve que arrumar toda a bagunça junto com ele e a Sango... Hihihih si ferraram... Menina captei tua idéia... E fiz uma coisa /- assim no capitulo 12... Acho que você vai gosta... Eu adorei... Mas eu fala é meio suspeito... nn"... Ai e Tua prima também mora aqui em americana... Ai você não sabe como eu to feliz em saber que tem uma galera aqui em americana que escreve Fics... Agente podia se reuni um dia né... Tá eu viaja um pouco e daí... Hihihih... Ah e da nada não você ter passado o meu msn pra sua prima... Fiquei até feliz... XD... Assim nós conversa... Nós de mericana... Ai como eu to feliz...

**Mitsuki Nakao:** Ola… Buh-chan? AI QUE LINDO… NIGUEM ME CHAMOU ASSIM AINDA… Tá vendo agora a culpa é sua, vai ter que me agüentar... Iiiiii menina... Dá nada não... Eu Não ligo pra esse negocio de Review eu não peço pra ninguém... Eu acho que a pessoa que tem que se sentir à vontade pra fazer o que ela quiser... Então não se castigue... deixa que eu te castigo... AI IGNORA ISSO... Eu to besta hoje... ai esquece... Voltando a falar coisa seria... dEsculpa pela interrupção... AUAHUhauAHAUH... Minha Fic é perfeita só que o Inu é um cafajeste? Bem ele é homem né... Hihihih... Não quis deixa-lo muito santo ou excluído, ou qualquer coisa do gênero... Quis mostrar que ele é homem e galinha como um monte na idade dele, é cá entre nós ele tem um MONTE de motivo pra ser assim... Vou dar um que valei por 10... Já viu o corpo dele... Ui... Que o Kouga me perdoe... Ele não tá aqui mesmo... É pode crê a Kagome só choro quando terminou com o namorado... Eu também não agüentava mais ver ela chorona nas Fics... nada contra, é que eu gosto de ser um pouco diferente... Ai Kouga... Deixa você chega em casa pra ver o que eu vou fazer com você... Seu lobo mal criado... Onde já se viu? Entrar nas Reviews dos outros? Nas minhas eu já to até acostumada... Ai deixa você... Mas depois agente acerta as contas...

Bem acho que é só...

**Bellynha:** Oie… É a Kagome arrasou... Mostro que é uma garota de atitude... É isso ai K-cham... Eu também AMO escrever... Sempre gostei... desde pitititica eu falava que queria escrever um livro... Mas nada serio eu era criança ainda... De dois, três anos pra cá eu resolvi começar, mas nas minhas historias nunca tinham fim... Eu sempre parava de escrever na metade... Deveria ser por que não tinha incentivo... Nunca gostei muito de mostrar pras pessoas o que eu escrevo... Talvez vergonha... Mas ai a Gi me falo do Fanfiction... Nossa ai foi né... Tipo, um monte de gente de cidade diferente, que nunca me viram e que eu ainda tenho um codinome... Nossa pra que né... Comecei escrever e não paro mais... Mas única coisa que eu tenho que reformular mesmo é o tempo... Mas de resto até que vai... O que eu quero me formar? ARQUITETURA com certeza... AMO decoração e desenhar, e adoro matemática... Acho que não tem profissão melhor né? Jornalismo? Eu já pensei nisso, mas eu não me dou bem com ortografia... Não ia vira eu fazer uma coisa que é SÓ escrita... Hihihih... nn" Pode crê... Meu horário é MUITO puxado... Mas sabe... tudo isso por que eu quero... já pensei em parar de fazer mas eu não vivo sem teatro, a pastoral e a equipe missionária soa de mais e a galera é 1.000... Não tem como eu para... E só isso já consome MUITO tempo meu... Sem contar a escola que esse ano To no primeiro colegial eu tenho que estudar MUITO... Mas acho que eu só me dou bem porque tenho MUITA responsabilidade e sou MUITO organizada... Até de mais... Mas em certas ocasiões isso é bom... Mas não vai pensando que sou mo CDF porque eu fico muito de recuperação... E agora tenho que ter tempo pra escrever... Ai, ai... Mas em fim... HAUHuahUAHUa... Acho que as duas escreveram uma auto biografia... Mas é esse o legal da historia... Ah... O Kouga... GRAÇAS A EUS não ta aqui... pelo menos hoje eu to em paz... Hihihih...

**Koyu Hayuga: **Ola... Ai os filmes foram tão difíceis pra escolher... Mas acho que no fim a galera gosto... hUAHUhauHAUhuahUHA essa parte eu gostei bastante... Cada um falando um e no final a Sango falou outro totalmente diferente... Hihhihi e o Inu beijando mal... hahahah... Pode crê... o beijo dele deve ser um mel dos deuses... ainda bem que o Kouga não ta em casa se ele me escuta falando uma coisa dessa já viu né... É Ciumennnnnto...

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga...**


	11. Você é um idiota

_Notinha rápida:_ Ai galera eu tenho um comunicado... Eu Bruna acho que cada pessoa é única... Então eu simplesmente DETESTO escrever a respostas de reviews igual... Então eu tento mudar bastante elas só que os "OIs" da vida eu to sem criatividade então se alguém quiser dar uma sugestão de "OIs" eu estou aberta...

Que comunicado besta

#-É mesmo...

Alguém esta falando com a tartaruga/esponja? Ou com o Kouga? Alguém? Alguém? NÃO então porque você estão nomeio da convença?

Desculpa Bruna

#-É desculpa meu chuchuzinho...

Acho bom assim...

_**10º Capitulo – Você é um idiota.**_

Na rua Shikon No Tama, mas especificadamente na casa numero 359 uma garota de cabelos negros estava despertando de um gostoso sono.

Abre os olhos e vê sua amiga, Sango deita ao lado. Se relembra da noite anterior, e sorri levemente ao se lembrar de um gostoso beijo. Senta-se no colchão e se espreguiça, da mais uma olhada para a amiga, olha para o seu outro lado e vê um colchão vazio.

#-Onde esta a Rin? – Pergunta-se para si mesmo.

#-Quem? – Pergunta um garoto aparecendo na porta.

#-Bom dia – Diz Kagome num tom de voz baixo, ao ver Inuyasha encostado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados.

#-Bom dia minha flor – Diz ele, também com uma voz baixa, sorrindo para Kagome.

Ela respira fundo ao escutar o apelido e se levanta.

#-Você costuma irritar as pessoas desde manhã? – Pergunta ela rumando para a cozinha, Inuyasha a segue.

#-Só as que eu amo – Diz ele abraçando a jovem por trás.

#-Me solta Inu... – Ela para de falar quando escuta alguma coisa.

Inuyasha a solta e a olha curioso.

#-Não esta escutando isso? – Pergunta ela tentando apurar os ouvidos.

Inuyasha para e meche suas orelinhas, Kagome achou o ato muito fofo. Mas não demonstrou isso.

#-Parece algum se... – Disse Inuyasha diz vagarosamente.

#-Beijando – Termina a frase, Kagome.

Os dois sorriem maliciosamente, vão andando de vagar até a cozinha e encontrão.

#-Rin? – Fala Kagome somente para Inuyasha ouvir.

A cena era bem "bonitinha", na opinião de Kagome. Rin estava beijando Sesshoumaru, o abraçava pelo pescoço, só que ela era bem mais baixa que ele, então estava nas pontas de pé, e Sesshoumaru um pouco abaixado segurando Rin pela cintura.

Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram observando a cena por um tempo, os dois sorriam.

#-Que fôlego – Disse Inuyasha chamando a atenção do casal.

Rin parou de beijar Sesshoumaru, mas continuou abraçada com ele, ao ver quem os tinha atrapalhado, tratou de soltar logo ele. Sesshoumaru soltou Rin e encarou o irmão sorridente.

#-O que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele, com o tom de voz frio e calmo.

#-Bem, que eu saiba a casa também é _minha_, eu pretendia vir na cozinha para preparar o _meu_ café – Disse o hanyou sorrindo maliciosamente para o irmão.

#-Pois pode fazer, não estou lhe segurando – Disse Sesshoumaru apoiado na pia.

#-Rin – Disse Kagome pela primeira vez – O Sesshoumaru beija bem? – O homem estranhou a pergunta e a ousadia de Kagome, mas Rin sorriu e responde.

#-A ovelha negra é mesmo o Inuyasha – Disse Rin cruzando os braços e sorriu.

Inuyasha rosnou, enquanto Rin e Kagome riam, Sesshoumaru olhou curioso.

#-Inuyasha, eu não sabia desta – Disse ele, com o mesmo tom frio e calmo de sempre – Coitada da senhorita Kagome.

Kagome ficou vermelha e sentou-se em uma cadeira.

#-É, é coitada da Kagome – Inuyasha disse imitando Sesshoumaru, foi até a geladeira e pegou a caixa de leite.

Ficaram um momento em silencio, Sesshoumaru olhava para o irmão pegando as coisas na geladeira. Olhou para Rin e essa sorriu para ele.

#-Vou tomar um banho – Disse ele chamando a atenção de todos, mas a sua intenção era falar para Rin que apenas balançou a cabeça.

Saiu da cozinha, Rin sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de Kagome que não parava de olhar para a amiga.

#-Desde quando? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-Como? – Rin aprecia estar viajando.

#-Desde quando você e o Sesshoumaru estão juntos? – Perguntou Kagome novamente.

#-Nos beijamos hoje. Mas já tínhamos conversado – Disse Rin sorrindo feito uma boba.

#-Então já estava tudo combinado? – Perguntou Inuyasha tentando alcançar uma caixa de cereal na prateleira.

#-Mais ou menos – Disse Rin vermelha.

#-Explica melhor essa historia! – Disse Kagome sorrindo para a amiga.

#-Bem... – Dizia uma Rin envergonhada – Na festa, agente tinha conversado por um tempo, ai ele disse que me achou interessante, e eu disse a mesma coisa. Ele se aproximou de mim, mas quando íamos nos beijar ele escutou gritos lá no jardim, ele falou que era o Inuyasha e saiu para ver se tava tudo bem – Kagome ficou vermelha, pois sabia muito bem o motivo do Inuyasha estar gritando – E quando ele voltou na garagem eu já tinha ido embora.

#-Por que? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-Na garagem? Você pretendiam só conversar mesmo? – Disse Inuyasha enchendo sua tigela de cereal e leite.

Rin voltou a ficar vermelha e responde a pergunta de Kagome primeiro.

#-A sei lá Kagome, não achei certo ficar esperando um homem que acabei de conhecer na garagem dele. E Inuyasha – Rin virou-se para o hanyou – Eu tinha ido na garagem para pegar um refrigerante e encontre o Sesshoumaru lá pegando um também.

#-Entendo – Disse ele com a boca cheia.

#-Ai que nojo Inuyasha fala com a boca vazia – Disse Kagome virando a cara – Mas e hoje como acontece?

Rin já estava um pouco incomodada com a entrevista de Kagome, mas resolveu responder só essa pergunta.

#-À noite eu vim pegar um copo de água e encontre o Sesshoumaru tomando leite, ai agente ficou conversando e... Aconteceu...

#-Vocês estão aqui desde noite? – Perguntou Inuyasha olhado para o relógio e vendo que era meio dia.

Rin não respondeu apenas ficou um pouco mais vermelha e olhou para baixo. Kagome sorriu ao ver a amiga assim. Ela nunca vira a amiga com homem nenhum apesar de saber que Rin tivera vários namorados lá na Inglaterra.

O dia passou normal por assim dizer. Conversaram sobre um monte de coisas, e assistiram "Mulher-gato". Assistiram entre aspas, pois ficaram mais conversando do que vendo o filme.

Miroku passou a mão algumas vezes em Sango. Coisa que irritou Inuyasha. Mas Miroku dizia que era sua mão amaldiçoada. Rin riu a tarde inteira, feito boba. Sango e Miroku perguntavam o que tinha acontecido à noite, mas ela insistia em dizer que não era nada. Mas quanto mais ela falava isso, mas Kagome e Inuyasha riam.

#-Vamos Rin fale logo – Disse Sango – Toda a vez que tocamos nesse assuntou você fica vermelha e o Inuyasha e a Kagome começam a dar risadas.

#-É Rin. O que eu e Sango não sabemos? – Perguntou Miroku serrando os olhos.

Kagome e Inuyasha riram para Rin, essa ficou mais vermelha e abaixou a cabeça.

Sango forçava Kagome a contar, mas a amiga falava a mesma coisa que Rin. "Não foi nada"

Depois de um tempo discutindo Sesshoumaru chegou na sala. Rin ficou mais vermelha ainda e quase se afundou no sofá.

#-Por que vocês só gritam? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru encostando as costas na parede.

#-_Não é nada_ mano – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo para o irmão.

Sesshoumaru serrou os olhos com a frase do irmão, e tentou entender o que ela _realmente_ significava.

#-É. Só queríamos saber o porque da Rin estar rindo feito boba hoje – Disse Miroku olhando para a menina vermelha no sofá.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin, que estava muito rubra. Sorriu internamente.

#-Esta com vergonha senhorita Rin? – Perguntou o mais velho, cruzando os braços.

Rin olhou pela primeira vez para Sesshoumaru, Kagome e Inuyasha não puderam agüentar e começaram a dar gargalhadas. Sango e Miroku não estava entendendo nada.

#-Dá pra explicar? – Perguntou Sango gritando no meio das gargalhadas.

#-Não grite Sango – Disse Sesshoumaru – Rin você não vai falar? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru. Rin continuou a olhar para o youkai sem dizer nada, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam com um grande sorriso no rosto esperando alguma reação dos dois – Não acha que um gesto diz mais que muitas palavras? – Disse Sesshoumaru.

Rin continuou sem dizer nada, Sango não entendia nada, Miroku colocou a mão no queixo e passou a analisar a cena.

#-Vem aqui – Disse Sesshoumaru descruzando os braços.

Rin levantou-se. Kagome e Inuyasha se entreolharam e sorriram, voltaram a olhar Rin.

Sango e Miroku esperavam tudo, menos Sesshoumaru abraçar Rin pela cintura e começar a beija-la. Rin abraçou Sesshoumaru pelo pescoço e ficou nas pontas dos pés. Ele a levantou um pouco e a beijava tranqüilamente.

Sango e Miroku olharam para Kagome e Inuyasha de olhos arregalados. Eles apenas deram com os ombros.

Sesshoumaru cessou o beijo e virou Rin, abraçando-a por trás.

#-Mais alguma pergunta? – Perguntou ele olhando para a irmã.

Sango sorriu quando o espanto passou. Miroku sorriu maliciosamente e Rin voltou a ficar vermelha.

#-Ah que lindo – Sango deu um gritinho de euforia.

#-Sango pare de gritar – Disse Sesshoumaru fechando os olhos e abrindo-os novamente.

#-Rin – Falou Miroku, voltou a colocar a mão no queixo – Sesshoumaru Beija bem?

Todos na sala riram com exceção de Inuyasha, que fechou a cara, e Sesshoumaru que serrou os olhos e falou antes de Rin responder.

#-Por que todos fazem essa pergunta? – Olhou para Inuyasha – Sua popularidade esta baixa por aqui.

Todos riram mais ainda.

#-Quem mais fez essa pergunta? – Perguntou Sango.

#-A Kagome – Disse Rin, olhou para Miroku – Não ele não beija mal, por sinal muito bem – Ao terminar de dizer isso Sesshoumaru a apertou um pouco, Rin sorriu, mas não olhou para o youkai.

#-Kagome? – Perguntou Sango – Mas... Quando... Como você já sabia?

#-Vimos hoje de manha – Disse Kagome – Eu e o Inuyasha. Quando fomos tomar o café da manha.

#-Ah... – Fizeram Sango e Miroku ao mesmo tempo.

Inuyasha se levantou e subiu a escada sem falar nada. Todos ficaram olhando a ação repentina do hanyou. Sango fez menção de se levantar para ver o tinha o irmão, mas Kagome a segurou.

#-Acho que sei por que ele esta assim – Disse ela se levantando do sofá e seguindo o caminho que Inuyasha havia feito.

Sesshoumaru voltou o seu olhar para Sango e Miroku sentados no sofá.

#-Mas me diga. Como sabem que Sango beija bem? – Perguntou serrando os olhos.

Rin segurou mais os braços de Sesshoumaru e falou baixo, mas o youkai ouviu perfeitamente.

#-Miroku beijo ela ontem.

#-COMO? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru visivelmente assustado.

Miroku foi-se afundando no sofá de medo, e Sango corou violentamente...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No andar de cima...

Kagome bateu na porta antes de abri-la. Pediu licença e foi adentrando, não escutou nada em resposta. Fechou a porta ao passar por ela e encostou-se nessa.

#-Tudo bem? – Perguntou ela para o hanyou sentado na janela olhando para fora. Ele nada respondeu, Kagome foi se aproximando – Desculpe – Disse ela com um tom de voz fraco.

#-Pelo que? – Perguntou o hanyou sem olhar para ela.

#-Por dizer que você beijava mal – Inuyasha fez um som de desgosto e Kagome sentiu um nó na garganta – Era só brincadeira. Não sabia que você ia ficar tão chateado.

#-Não estou chateado – Disse ele com uma voz áspera.

#-Inuyasha... – Kagome colocou a mão no ombro dele, mas ele puxou o ombro para trás.

Kagome olhou com tristeza para ele e foi saindo do quarto.

#-Até Sesshoumaru estava me zuando – Disse ele ainda olhando para fora.

Kagome ficou um pouco aliviada em ver que ele ainda estava falando com ela, mas ficou chateada ao ouvir a frase.

#-Não era minha intenção...

#-Claro que não. Mas acabou assim.

Kagome começou a se irritar com o hanyou, ele não deixava terminar as frases dela.

#-Mas eu não tenho culpa de você ser tão orgulho – Disse o provocando.

#-Como? – Perguntou Inuyasha virando-se para ela incrédulo.

Kagome se arrependeu do que falara. Mas já que tinha começado iria terminar, não podia deixar de admitir que também era um pouco orgulhosa.

#-É isso mesmo orgulho. Tem que beijar todas para ser o melhor. Fiz uma brincadeira boba com você sobre beijo e já fica assim todo bravinho.

#-Pelo menos não sou eu que entrei no quarto de uma garota e foi pedir desculpa sobre essa tal de brincadeira.

Kagome se irritou mais ainda.

#-Você conseguiu fazer eu me arrepender – Disse Kagome caminhando na direção dele.

#-Que bom – Disse Inuyasha descendo da janela – Quem sabe assim você me deixa em paz.

#-COMO? – Gritou Kagome – Eu te deixar em paz? Mas é você que estava correndo atrás de mim.

#-Vê se enxerga garota! Eu correndo atrás de você? Só queria te beijar para _aumentar _minha lista – Mentiu Inuyasha.

Kagome abriu a boca para falar, mas as palavras não saíram, e em vez dela rolou uma lagrima. Inuyasha sentiu um nó na garganta por fazer Kagome chorar. Ele estava confuso. Não sabia se gostava ou não dela. Se a queria ou se a desejava. Estava com medo de que alguns sentimentos fossem verdadeiros. Estava falando coisas sem pensar, coisas que falaria para qualquer garota, mas não para Kagome.

Kagome apontou o indicador para ele mais novamente abriu a boca e palavra nenhuma saiu. Deixou mais uma lagrima rolar. Virou-se e dirigiu-se a porta. Inuyasha sentiu por deixa-la assim e foi até a porta e a segurou.

#-Me deixa sair – Disse Kagome com a mão na maçaneta, mas não olhava para o hanyou.

#-Me desculpe – Disse Inuyasha olhando para baixo ainda segurando a porta.

#-Agora quem é patético? – Perguntou Kagome olhando para Inuyasha. E ele pode ver os olhos da garota cheios de lagrimas.

#-Não faço questão de ser patético e ficar com quem eu quero, do que ser orgulho e deixar uma garota linda como você sair daqui brava comigo – Disse Inuyasha olhando nos olhos de Kagome.

Por um instante ela ficou sem reação, mas logo depois começou a dar soquinhos no peito do hanyou, esse se assustou com a reação da garota e tentou se defender.

#-Idiota, idiota, IDIOTA – Gritava Kagome em quanto dava soquinhos.

#-Pare com isso – Disse Inuyasha segurando os braços da garota.

#-Idiota, por que você faz isso comigo? – Disse ela soltando-se e indo até a cama e se sentando de costas para o hanyou – Por que uma hora você fala que queria apenas se aproveitar de mim e na outra fala que gosta de mim? – Disse Kagome ainda segurando as lagrimas.

#-Eu... Eu não sei – Disse Inuyasha com uma voz fraca e encostando-se à parede.

Realmente ele não sabia por que falava aquilo para Kagome, nunca fora assim com nenhuma garota antes

#-Caramba – Gritou Inuyasha, Kagome se assustou um pouco e olhou para ele – Eu Nem sei direito o que eu sinto.

Dizendo isso abre a porta do quarto e sai, Kagome fica sozinha ainda olhando para a porta e escuta a porta de entrada se bater e alguém subir correndo a escada.

#-Kagome? – Falou Sango entrando correndo no quarto – O que aconteceu?

Kagome ainda ficou um tempo pensando no que acontecera no quarto, tudo aquilo parecia um sonho, um pesadelo ou sei lá... Uma hora ela estava triste a outra mais calma, mas um segundo depois estava chorando.

#-Não... Não sei Sango – Disse ainda assustada com os acontecimentos – Eu realmente não sei.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oi galerinha... Tudo bele, bele?**

**Bem esse capitulo não foi muito comprido, deu uma folha do Word a menos que costuma dar... Mas eu preferi colocar o finalzinho no próximo capitulo mesmo... Ia dar mais sentido...**

**Mas e ai o que acharam? Eu particularmente adorei essa... Como eu posso falar... Talvez... "Ficada" da Rin e do Sesshy... Que fala a verdade... Deve ter sido uma graxinha... Magina ele tá na sala olhando para a Rin mais vermelha que um tomate e beija ela na frente de todo mundo... Não é lindo? Ai, ai... E o que acharam do Sesshy com ciúmes da irmãzinha... Eu achei muito 10... Coitado do Miroku... Ter o Inu e o Sesshy como cunhados deve ser foda... Acho melhor ele não pisa na bola né... hUAHuahuAHUhauHAUha... E esse final? Ai, ai... Eu gostei dele... Os dois mo confusos... Mas é assim na vida de verdade então achei legal colocar aqui na Fic também...**

**Comentários...**

**Ju-Sng:** Oi... Ai lindo o capitulo né? Pode crê se isso acontece comigo acho que eu posso ser feliz pra sempre... Hihihih... Eu sou MUITO sonhadora, até de mais... Então fico imaginando mil e uma coisas que poderia acontecer comigo... E a maioria eu coloco na Fic... Mais tudo bem, tudo bem... Um dia eu vou estar dançando Tango com um menino MUITO lindo e no ultimo passo que eu caio de lado ele vai olhar pra mim e me dar um beijão... Tá vendo como eu sonho... uú... Hihihih... Mais isso pode acontecer um dia... Talvez... Quem sabe?... É uma possibilidade... Tá uma entre cem... Tá, tá tudo bem uma entre um milhão... Ai tudo bem você venceu isso nunca vai acontece mais o que custa sonhar? É de sonhos que vive o homem se... E se ele não tivesse sonhos não seria feliz...

**Naru Satuki:** Oie... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EU TENHO UMA FÃ NUMERO 1 HhauHAUhauhA EU TENHO SIM... E ELA É MUITO LEGAL... E EU SOU MUITO FELIZ... E ELA VAI TER QUE ME AGUENTAR AGORA... PORQUE AGORA EU FIQUEI METITA... HUHUHUHHU Bruna sai cantando essa musiqueta tosca que ela acabou de inventar... Ai brigado mesmo viu... Ai e pode crê o inu tá meio pervertido nessa Fic... Mais eu to gostando dela assim... Acho que combinou com ele esse jeito de bad boy... E o Miroku... Ah... Esse não tem jeito... Sempre vai ser assim... Já me conformei... Hihihih... Espero que tenha gostado da continuação...

**Thais: **OI... E ai Tatah Posso te chamar assim né? Bem pra fazer uma Fic precisa do Word sim... Minha miga faz no WordPad eu particularmente não gosto mas... É assim você escreve o capitulo e depois posta ele... Mas eu acho que não sou a melhor pessoa pra explicar isso pra você... Mas se você quiser mesmo eu te mando um E-mail explicando direitinho... E fico MUITO feliz que esteja gostando da Fic...

**Hika Cheshire: **OIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MILHA LEGUMISOZA… Se eu quero te mata? MAGINA QUE EU QUERO TE MATA SUA... HahuHAUHuahAH To brincado Gi... Você sabe que eu não ligo pra essas coisas de Reviews deve ser por isso que eu recebo bastante... õ.o... O importante é você ter lido... hUAHuahuA Se o povo tá necessitando? Eu acho mais é que a AUTORA tá necessitada... hihihih Mais tá valendo... e pra VARIA um pouquinho nois tá sem assunto né... Não esquece que você tem que contar aquela parte do ciúmes pra mim heim...

**Natsumi Takashi: **OiE… Ai que nojo não tem necessidade de conta como tá as parada do seu delo.. Eca... P... a garota nem é nojenta né... Hihihih Mas e ai tá melhor? Acho que a pior coisa que tem um escritor e ficar impossibilitado nas mãos né? Eu lembro quando eu quebrei a clavícula... Ai foi um horror... Eu não podia escrever se não o ombro doía tudo... Como eu quebrei a clavícula? Simples jogando handebol... Trombei com meu amigo e cai no chão de mau jeito... E nesse mesmo dia TINHA UMA APRESENTAÇÕA DE TEATRO QUE EU DEVERIA TER APRESENTADO, MAS COMO SOU MUITO INCOPETENTE EU QUEBREI A CLAVICULA... TEM NOSÃO DO QUE **_QUEBREI A CLAVICULA NO DIA DA APRESENTAÇÃO DE TEATRO?_** Sim eu ainda não superi isso... Mais to quase lá... Hihihih... Pior foi minha irmã que quebro a clavícula dormindo... Como? Caiu da cama... Ela é muito incompetente nem pra quebra uma coisa jogando alguma coisa ou algo do tipo... Ela consegue quebrar a clavícula DORMINDO... Ah isso é um absurdo... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo...

**Mitsuki Nakao:** Oi…Ma-chan… Hihihih… E menina safadinha heim… hUAHUhauHAUa eu já brinquei MUITO de verdade desafio... Mas quando eu brincava não valia beijo, beijo... Era mais um selinho... E eu adoro essa brincadeira com a galera de Fic... Acho super divertida... UAHUahUAHuahu e da nada não você fala inglês... Eu já to acostumada... Não que eu gosto de inglês agora... Continue odiando... Mas todas minhas migas falas... É a vida... hihihih... Ai e ai gosto do Sesshy e da Rin? Espero que sim... Eu adoro di mais essa casal... Nem precisa fazer muita coisa com eles, eles já se amam naturalmente... Hihihih... Ah e seu o Kouga enche mais uma vez o seu saco pode manda ele pra cá de novo que eu do um corretivo nele viu... Pra ele deixar de ser esse lobo folgado... Ai...

**Jaqueline: **Oi… Claro que eu lembro de você… Magina... Da nada não... A review só conseqüência… O importante é você ler a fic e gostar... ! Você deve saber que eu sou PESSIMA de memória... Então não lembro se eu mandei pra você ou pra uma outra menina como se posta no fanfiction... Caso eu não tenha manda pro você... Na próxima Review manda o seu e-mail que ai eu coloco tudo certinho o que tem que fazer...

**CyberTamis: **Oii... AI... Desse jeito eu fico mimada... Primeiramente MUITO obrigado pelo elogio Discreto, mas foi um elogio né? e com certeza aquele beijo da Sango e do Miroku deve ter deixado muitas leitoras sem fôlego... hihihih... E a autora também... Você é curiosa? É por que ainda não me conhece... Eu fico muna agonia quando não sei das coisas que você não tem noção e minha amiga faz de propósito... Toda vez que falo com ela no telefone ela para na parte melhor e só me conta no outro dia... Só não bato nela por que ela é maior que eu... Hihihih... E é isso ai... Tem mesmo que deixar os leitores curiosos... Ah e o Kouga... Não, não eu não tenho ciúmes dele.

#-Magina...

Cala a boca Kouga... Então como eu ia falando... O Kouga é mo lobinho Se é que você me entende... então tem um monte de gente dando em cima dele... Mas ele sabe que ele é meu e tem consciência que se me trai vai sofre MUITO por isso né Kouga querido

#-Uhum Kouga amarrado na cama hAUHuahuHAUh eu não sou tão ma assim viu... é mais pra mostrar quem manda aqui...

**Tamaga: **Ola... Magina... Da nada não... É legal responder essas coisas... Eu posto toda semana nas quartas ou nas quintas-feiras... Não gosto de atrasa muito... E fico MUITO feliz que tenha gostado da Fic... E o Kouga não vai aparecer mais não... Ele foi pra Inglaterra estudar e a Rin veio cobri a vaga dele... Qualquer duvida pode perguntar...

**Sango-Web: **OiE... Primeiro... AHHHH EU TO NA SUAS AUTORAS FAVORITAS? QUE LINDO... FICO MUITO FELIZ VIU... VOCÊ SABE COMO AGRADAR UMA PESSOA... Hihihih... E o inu é muito sem vergonha mesmo... Mas com o tempo ele vai mudar viu... Pode ficar tranqüila... Hihihih... a Rin... É isso que eu gosto nela… é uma garota de atitude... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também...

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga, que tá mais folgado que nunca... u.ú...**


	12. Que de inicio a guerra

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**11º Capitulo – Que de inicio a guerra.**_

Fevereiro. Normalmente um mês odiado por muitos, principalmente pelos os alunos. Volta as aulas. E parecia que no colégio Beni-Gasumi ela voltavam antes. O final de janeiro foi... Digamos sossegados. Nada de festa de final de férias, absolutamente nada.

Depois daquele dia na casa de Sango, Kagome encontrou Inuyasha poucas vezes, mas não falava com ele, e muito menos o encarava. Continuava ir com freqüência na casa da amiga, mas quase nunca Inuyasha estava lá, e quando estava ficava trancado no quarto.

Tanto quanto Sango, Miroku insistia para que a amiga falasse com o hanyou. Mas Kagome dizia sempre a mesma coisa "Foi ele quem brigou comigo ele que venha pedir desculpa". Sango e Miroku viravam os olhos e mudavam de assunto. Nem Rin conseguia convencer a amiga. Mas os três trataram de esquecer isso quando as aulas começaram.

#-Oi – Disse Rin caminhando até Miroku, Sango e Kagome.

#-Oi – Disseram os três juntos.

#-Tudo bem? – Perguntou Sango.

#-Tudo sim – Falou Rin.

#-Ai droga – Falou Kagome fechando o armário de metal com toda a força fazendo um terrível barulho.

#-O que foi? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-Meu livro de química. Esqueci em casa – Falou ela muito irritada.

#-Mas isso não é o fim do mundo – Disse Sango tentando tranqüilizar a amiga.

#-Não? É porque você não conhece a professora de química do segundo ano – Disse Kagome apoiando-se no armário.

Os três amigos passaram a observa-la. Até que Miroku teve uma idéia.

#-Por que você não pega o livro da biblioteca?

Kagome pensou por um momento.

#-É verdade – Disse ela saindo correndo pelo corredor – Valeu Miroku – Gritou ela dobrando o corredor e sumindo de vista.

#-Como a Kagome é preocupada com a escola – Disse Sango ainda olhando pelo caminho que a amiga tinha percorrido.

#-Você ainda não viu nada – Disse Rin e Miroku ao mesmo tempo.

#-Mas, mudando de assunto – Sango balançou a cabeça para afastar o pensamento – Tá tudo combinado para hoje à noite? – Perguntou ela toda contente.

#-É acho que sim – Disse Miroku meio receoso – Mas... Eu acho que se o Kagome for o Inuyasha vai dar um jeito de sair de casa.

#-Isso só vai acontecer se ele souber que a Kagome vai no cinema com agente – Disse Sango com um grande sorriso.

#-Ih... Esse negocio de mentira não vai dar certo – Falou Rin.

#-Mas não é mentira. Estamos apenas omitindo fatos, que não são importantes – Disse Sango ainda com um grande sorriso.

#-Tá – Disse Rin meio receosa ainda – Tudo bem...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

A aula foi extremamente cansativa naquele dia todos os alunos falavam sem parar, por ser o primeiro dia de aula todos tinham _Milhões _de historias para contarem. Os professores por mais que tentassem manter o controle sobre a classe era impossível a maioria deles desistiam e se juntavam aos alunos para fofocarem um pouco.

Meio dia e meio, finalmente, o sinal das saída tocou, foi um alivio escutar aquele barulho irritante e estridente do sineta.

#-Oi Kagome – Disse Rin se aproximando da amiga, que estava sentado num dos bancos do pátio.

#-Oi – Disse Kagome sorrindo.

#-Por que esta sozinha? – Perguntou Rin desviando um pouco do assunto que sua mente já havia formulado.

Kagome sorriu, soltou um longo suspiro, olhou para frente e viu uma multidão de adolescentes vestidos com o mesmo uniforme azul.

#-Pensando – Disse Apenas.

Rin olhou mais cuidadosamente para a amiga e sentou-se ao lado dela.

#-Posso saber no que? – Perguntou Rin já adivinhando a resposta.

Kagome olhou para a amiga, e acomodou-se melhor no banco.

#-Em tudo. Na minha vida para ser mais específica.

#-E... O Inuyasha esta incluído nela? – Perguntou Rin não satisfeita com a resposta.

#-Um pouco. Mas não é nele que estou pensando – Kagome fez uma demorada pausa seguida de outro suspiro – É mais nos meus pais.

Rin ficou um pouco assustada e ao mesmo tempo curiosa. Não era bem isso que ela esperava ouvir.

#-Algum problema? Posso ajudar?

#-Não – Disse Kagome com um tom mais triste na voz – Sabe Rin. Eu tento. Eu tento mesmo entende-los. Você sabe. Mas não consigo.

Rin Sorriu e abraçou a amiga. Por mais que parecesse que fosse alguma coisa seria, Rin sabia que o que Kagome falava era coisa que todo mundo passava, aquelas brigas que todos adolescentes tem com os pais. Os pais sempre diziam não. Nada muito serio. Mas o que Rin não entendia era como Kagome ficava mal com isso. Todas as brigas com os pais Kagome chorava, por mais boba que fosse, tipo, Kagome não quis ajudar a mãe dela a limpar a casa, e a Senhora Higurashi, brigava com ela, Kagome chorava. Achava a amiga um pouco sensível de mais. Mas não falava nada.

#-Que tal alguma coisa para anima-la? – Perguntou Rin soltando Kagome.

#-Tipo?... – Perguntou Kagome ainda um pouco triste.

#-Cinema – Disse Rin toda animada.

#-Tá... Tá... – Disse Kagome se rendendo – Mas qual filme? Dependendo qual for eu nem vou.

#-Então faz assim. Você escolhe o filme – Disse Rin se levantando para escapar de _uma_ pergunta de Kagome.

#-Tá – Disse Kagome também se levantando – Mas Rin... Ei Rin... – Gritava Kagome – Quem vai? – Perguntou Kagome.

Rin parou e fechou os olhos apertando-os. Era _essa_ a pergunta que Rin fugia. Ela se virou lentamente.

#-Eu... Você... – Dizia Rin vagarosamente – A Sango... O Miroku... E o...

#-Inuyasha – Disse Kagome olhando fixamente para a amiga.

#-É – Disse Rin esperando uma reação "explosiva" de Kagome.

#-Tá. Onde nos encontramos? – Perguntou Kagome naturalmente. Rin ficou olhando a amiga, mas decidiu responder e sair logo daquela situação.

#-Na casa da Sango. As sete.

#-Beleza – Disse Kagome se dirigindo até o carro da sua mãe, que tinha acabado de chegar – Até então.

#-Até – Disse Rin quase gritando – Ai, ai... Essa Kagome, sempre me surpreendendo – Disse para si mesma.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO 

O dia passou normal e um pouco mais rápido do que normalmente. Talvez por que todo mundo queria que ele durasse muito mais, pois na terça-feira as coisas começariam pra valer.

Kagome passou a tarde interia mexendo no computador, e de vez em quando descia para a sala assistir um pouco de TV. Como estava muito tediada decidiu se trocar um pouco mais cedo e bem devagar.

Tomou um demorado banho, ficou um tempo escolhendo uma roupa. Por fim decidiu colocar uma calça jeans nem larga de mais, nem super justa. Um blusinha justinha amarela que tinha uma borboletas desenhadas com gliter colorido. Um kedes (Não tenho idéia como escreve... !) branco, deixou o cabelo solto e colocou duas presilhas amarelas prendendo a franja de lado.

#-Seis e meia – Disse em voz baixa – Ah... Não é muito cedo, qualquer coisa eu ajudo a Sango terminar de se trocar.

Com esse pensamento, desceu até a cozinha roubou um dos bolinhos de arroz que sua mãe estava fazendo deu um beijo na bochecha dessa e rumou até a porta.

#-Não beije mais que três hoje em Kagome – Disse à senhora Higurashi (Parece até minha mãe... O.o...Hihihih...)

Kagome parou com a mão na maçaneta e arregalou os olhos, e o Maximo que conseguiu falar foi.

#-Tá.

Passou pela porta e logo que a fechou a mesma, foi falando em voz baixa até o vizinho.

#-Minha mãe tem cada uma. Eu amo ela. Mas se de vez em quando ela fosse menos chata... – E sorriu com o que tinha acabado de falar.

Chegou até a porta e resolveu tocar a campainha. Era bom de vez em quando ser recebida pela amiga em vez de ir entrando. E apesar de tudo, podia pegar Sesshoumaru ou Inuyasha em condições não muito agradáveis. Esperou um pouco e tocou de novo. E escutou um grito de dentro de casa "Já to indo". E Sango abriu a porta.

Por um momento Kagome ficou observando a amiga com metade do cabelo preso, a outra metade molhada, e vestindo um roupão ridículo.

#-Espero que o Miroku não tenha visto isso – Disse Kagome começando a ter um acesso de riso.

#-Há-há-há, muito engraçado Kagome, muito mesmo, eu não entendo até agora por que você não largou tudo e foi para um circo ser palhaça – Disse Sango puxando a amiga para dentro e logo depois subindo as escadas correndo – Fique ai na sala, já estou terminando de me trocar.

Kagome concordou e virou a esquerda, para ir ao local que sua amiga tinha falado. E qual é a sua surpresa quando encontrou Inuyasha deitado em um dos sofás com o controle na mão assistindo TV. Parou de rir e ficou a observa-lo por um momento. Estava muito bonito, com uma camiseta azul com varias estampas pretas, vermelhas e brancas, uma calça jeans um pouco larga.

#-Oi – Disse ele percebendo que Kagome estava na sala. Tratou logo de sentar-se.

#-A Sango sempre fica assim antes de sair de casa? – Perguntou Kagome naturalmente e sentou na outra ponta do sofá.

#-Você não viu nada ainda. O pior é quando ela sai com algum menino. Nossa começa a se trocar cinco horas antes de sair, e ela sempre consegue se atrasar.

Com esse comentário Kagome riu e Inuyasha também.

Ficaram em silencio os dois olhando para a televisão, mas era obvio que nenhum prestava atenção, pois o programa que Inuyasha estava assistindo já tinha acabado e um outro sobre pesca em alto mal tinha começado. Kagome estralava os dedos a toda hora, não sabia muito bem o motivo, mas estava muito nervosa, talvez fosse pelo fato de ser a primeira conversa que durou pouco mais de trinta segundo dela e do Inuyasha depois daquele dia que eles brigaram.

#-Inuyasha

#-Kagome

Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo, ficaram pouco tempo sem falar nada, um esperando que o outro falasse, mas isso não aconteceu.

#-Posso falar primeiro? – Falaram novamente os dois juntos

#-Pode – De novo Inuyasha e Kagome falaram juntos. Mas isso já estava se tornando cômico e os dois começaram a rir. Kagome tomou um pouco de fôlego e finalmente falou, e desta vez sozinha.

#-Pode falar Inuyasha.

Eles pararam de rir completamente. Inuyasha demorou um pouco para falar o que queria.

#-Sabe Kagome. Eu andei pensando... E... Aquele dia... Sabe... Que agente...

#-Sei – Cortou Kagome.

#-Então... Eu não sei direito por que falei aquelas coisas... Não era minha intenção te magoar...

#-Não magoou – Disse Kagome seria.

Inuyasha olhou nos olhos dela. Ficou um pouco surpreso com o que ela falou, mas preferiu continuar.

#-Eu sei que foi _eu_ que fiquei um tempo no seu pé... Só queria que você não guardasse rancor de mim.

#-Não guardo – Disse ele naturalmente.

Inuyasha a olhara curioso, não era pra qualquer menina que ele pedia desculpa. Ele não achou realmente que deveria pedir desculpas, mas sei lá... Toda menina gosta que o garoto se mostre educado e que se desculpe mesmo não tendo feito nada. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e continuou a encara Kagome.

#-Agente não tem nada. Não precisa pedir desculpa por uma coisa que não me diz respeito.

Tá agora Inuyasha estava começando a ficar irritado. Estava fazendo toda aquela cena, pois achou que Kagome estava chateado ou algo assim e ela diz que eles não tem nada. Apesar de tudo Inuyasha tinha seu orgulho.

#-Já que você não ficou triste nem nada por que parou de falar comigo? – Perguntou Inuyasha um pouco irritado.

#-Não parei de falar com você. Você que estava me evitando – Disse Kagome _"Preciso ver até onde ele agüenta"._– Pensou ela.

#-Como? – Disse Inuyasha ficando visivelmente nervoso.

#-Nós só ficamos duas... Ou melhor uma vez, pois a segunda não conta, já que foi numa brincadeira. Você achou que eu estava gostando de você mesmo?

#-Ah... Você só pode estar brincado – Disse Inuyasha _"Eu mato o Miroku"._

#-Por que? – Kagome sorriu maliciosamente – Estava gostando mesmo de mim.

#-Claro que não – Disse Inuyasha se levantando.

"_Ele gosta de mim, mas não sabe"_ – Pensou Kagome, essa se levantou e chegou bem perto do hanyou.

#-Se não gosta por que esta tão nervoso? – Perguntou ela sedutoramente. Inuyasha não respondeu estava frustrado – Sabe – Disse Kagome passando a ponta dos dedos no peito dele e chegando mais perto – Esse jogo é pra dois – Dizendo isso ela colou os lábios com os de um paralisado hanyou e virou-se e seguiu em direção a escada.

#-Você quer jogar? – Disse Inuyasha depois que terminou de processar todas as informações – Então vamos jogar – Disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

Inuyasha subiu as escadas e bateu na porta de Sesshoumaru. Depois de um tempo o mesmo atendeu.

#-Desde quando você é educado e bate na porta antes de entrar – Disse Sesshoumaru com o tom de voz calmo e calculista.

#-Feh – Fez Inuyasha entrando no quarto e sentando-se numa cadeira – Preciso de um conselho.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta, encostou-se nela, cruzou os braços e passou a olhar o irmão por um bom tempo.

#-Você esta se sentindo bem, ou a senhorita Kagome te deu outro fora? – Perguntou o mais velho olhando para Inuyasha.

#-Feh – Fez Inuyasha...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No quarto de Sango...

#-E o que ele falou – Disse Sango terminando de prender o cabelo com um elástico cheio de pedrinhas roxa que combinava com sua blusa de uma alça.

#-Nada, ficou de pé parado lá na sala – Disse Kagome, que estava deitada na cama da amiga de barriga para baixo folheando uma revista.

#-Mas o que você vai fazer agora? Quero dizer, vai continuar se esquivando do Inuyasha?

#-Não sei – Disse Kagome fechando a revista e a colocando na pilha junto com as outras – A principio pensei em fazer isso, to sem idéias no momento.

#-Kagome – Disse Sango sentando-se ao lado da amiga – Se fosse outro menino eu até falava pra você parar de besteira e começasse a namorar ele logo...

#-Mas como é o Inuyasha... – Disse Kagome prevendo o que a amiga ai falar.

#-Mas como é o Inuyasha, não tenho a menor idéia do que eu possa falar.

Kagome riu coma a frase.

#-Valeu Sango.

#-Não é serio – Disse Sango com a voz normal – Não tenho idéia do que ele possa fazer. Aposto que ele entre no jogo e tente te seduzir, mas também tenho quase certeza que ele vai te ignorar, como ele também pode...

#-Tá Sango, já entendi – Falou Kagome sorrindo.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No quarto do Sesshoumaru.

#-E o que você quer que eu fale? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru ainda na mesma posição.

#-Me de uma opinião – Disse Inuyasha como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

#-E por que acha que tenho uma resposta? – Disse o mais velho arqueando as sobrancelhas.

#-Por que você é o mais velho. Deve ter passado por isso.

#-Não, não passe. Eu sempre foi normal.

#-Feh... Mas fale alguma coisa – Falou Inuyasha um pouco irritado – Algo que seja útil.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão e disse por fim.

#-Pelo pouco que conheço a senhorita Kagome, ela vai continuar com esse "jogo" até descobri o que quer...

#-E o que ela quer? – Perguntou Inuyasha curioso.

#-E você acha que eu tenho bola de cristal? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru com a costumeira voz calma e fria.

#-Feh...

#-Deste modo. Acho que você tem que entrar na dela. Se ela tentar fugir dos seus beijos, force um pouco a barra. Por mais imprestável que você seja, e que beije mal – Inuyasha fez careta quando Sesshoumaru falou isso – A senhorita Kagome não vai resistir por muito tempo.

#-Você acha que eu devo ignora-la e fingir que não quero nada? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

#-Ai ela vai ter ganhado. Já que, suponho eu, seja isso que ela quer. E apesar de tudo você não vai conseguir fazer isso.

Inuyasha ficou um tempo pensado.

#-Valeu – Disse levantando – Já aconteceu isso com você? – Perguntou Inuyasha um pouco curioso.

#-Claro que não, eu já disse que era normal. E nenhuma garota reclamou dos meus beijos – Disse Sesshoumaru abrindo a porta.

#-Feh... – Fez Inuyasha passando por essa.

No corredor Inuyasha encontrou Sango e Kagome saindo do quarto. Inuyasha olhou para sua "rival" e sorriu marotamente, Kagome fez o mesmo.

"_A guerra esta oficialmente aberta"_ – Pensou Sango sorrindo e se divertindo com seus pensamentos.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**OI… E ai gostaram do capitulo? Bem... No meu super caderno preto onde eu anoto tudo, inclusive os "esqueletos" das minhas Fic... Eu não tinha colocado esse capitulo... Mas quando comecei a escreve-lo veio essa idéia na minha cabeça, ai resolvi colocar... Espero que vocês tenham gostado... Pois eu curti... Agora vai ser legal... E pretendo colocar algo mais Sango e Miroku no próximo capitulo... Pra variar um pouco... Bom... Acho que é só...**

**As Reviews...**

**Ju-Sng:** Oii... Ai eu também AMEI essa ficada da Rin e do Sesshy eu achei tão... Fofo... Por que o Sesshy é mo tipo serio e tal e a Rin mo delicadinha... Eu amo asse casal... Não tem muita coisa pra fazer com eles... Eles já tem a química perfeita... Hihihih... Ai, ai, ai... O Inu... Tadinho... Tá bem confuso não? É que eu o imagino como aqueles caras tipo galinha que sai com todas... Só que agora ele tá vendo que a Kagome é alguma ai que umazinha que ele beijo e pronto... Ele tá confuso com os sentimento novo que tá dentro dele... Ele parece você? Eu também... a maioria das coisas que escrevo é por que eu sinti ou sinto... Não da pra escreve uma coisa que você nunca experimentou... O Maximo dá pra imagina Deve ser por isso que eu sou tão ruim pra escrever hentai O.õ... Hihihih

**Bellynha: **Ola... Eu também gostei do final... Eu acho que me empolgo muito escrevendo os personagens com personalidades diferentes e esqueço que tem que colocar um pouco da personalidade deles no anime também... Ai eu falo pra mim "Ei Bruna esse não é o Inu... coloca mais Feh nas falas dele e algumas ações betas" Ai eu coloco... XD... Hihihih... Já soltei o Kouga... Agora ele tá tomando banho... Mas ele tá melhorzinho tá mais obediente... Sua família é grande né... Eu até tive um casinho com o Inu Não fica brava faz MUITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO tempo... Mas não deu certo... Ai eu conheci o Kouguinha né amor?

#-É sim... E foi amor a primeira vista...

É...

Os dois se olham apaixonados e o Kouga da um selinho na Bruna... Eca... Porque eu tenho que narra essas coisas?

**Natsumi Takashi: **OiE... Ah que pena que perdeu o jogo de Futsal... Mas o importante foi você ter jogado né? Ai você machuco o dedo do lado do qual já tinha machucado? E capacidade... UAHuhauHAUHua... Melhoras viu... Pra você ver minha irmã é um desastre ambulante... Mas... Ainda bem que é ela... Aquelas bem chatas né? Hihihih... MUITO BIGADU... Fico super feliz quando alguém elogia o que eu faço... Principalmente se é uma coisa que eu gosto REALMENTE de fazer... Espero que tenha curtido esse... Fico meio chato, mas é aqueles capítulos de ligação sabe? Não tem nada de bom, mas sem ele a historia fica sem sentido...

**Thais: **Oi... Ah... O seu e-mail não apareceu... ! É normal não aparece mesmo... Não coloca o Aroba que ai ele aparece... Pode crê... Eu detesto que mandem e-mail pra mim no hotmail... Eu prefiro muito mais pelo e-mail da uol... Fica mais fácil pra eu abrir e tal... Cabe mais e-mail...Bem TaTahv Muito obrigada pelos elogios... Fico muito contente em saber que estou agradando... E ai o que achou deste?

**Jaque-chan: **Ois… Aqui esta o capitulo... Espero que tenha gostado... Pode crê o Inu e a Kagome estão BEM confusos... Principalmente o Inu que nunca tinha sentido isso por ninguém... Ele não sabe direito o porque desse novo sentimento... ele tenta agir como se ela fosse uma qualquer... Só que tem algo mais que não deixa... Você vai ver o que ele vai apronta quando descobri o que sente realmente... X... E o Sesshy e a Rin... Ah... eles soa lindo mesmo né?...

**Algum ser: **Hello... VALEU pelo elogio... Brigadão... É eu tento não demora mesmo pra posta... Eu Não curto ficar esperando muito tempo por uma Fic então eu mesma posto rápido... XD... E eu também sempre mando beijos e continuo falando... Acho que isso é mal de escritor... O.o...

**mry-chan: **Hello people! Hihihih AI QUE LINDO VOCÊ ME ADICIONO COMO AUTORES FAVORITOS... QUE EMOÇÃO... BUÁ... BUÁ... BUÁ... BUÁ... BUÁ... BUÁ... Tá passo, passo... A Rin e o Sesshy... Eles já são lindo por natureza mesmo... Nem tive muito trabalho... Ah... MUITO obrigada pelos Ois... Ajudou bastante... XD... Espero que tenha curtido o capitulo... E mais uma vez... Obrigada pelos elogios...

**Naru Satuki: **Hey... É verdade o inu foi um Idiota... Mas ele tá toa confuso... Ai homens... Soa sempre assim... Pior é quando vem com aquela desculpa... "Eu to sentindo que você tá gostando mais de mim do que eu de você" Ai eu simplesmente ODEIO essa desculpa... AHHHH... Ataque da Bruna... Mas o Inu é diferente... Ele pode até estar confuso, mas não deixa de mostrar que esta curtindo a Kagome... Ela também tá confusa... Ai que confusão que tá minha Fic... Pelo amor... Preciso ajeita essa galera... Hihihih... AI TO NA SUAS FAVORITAS... Se você soubesse como é ver isso... Ai... Valeu mesmo...

**Jaqueline: **Ohayo... Que bom que você gosto desse Capitulo... E espero que tenha curtido esse também... Apesar dele estar meio chatinho... Não contei como posta? Ai... É tão complicado explicar assim... Faz assim passa seu e-mail Mas não coloca a arroba se não ele não aparece... O meu E-mail é brunitxaaarroba. E o msn é brunaestrelaarroba. Nakao: Oio… Ai o Sesshy e a Rin foi 'O' casal né... Gente não sabia que a galera ai gosta tanto... Bem como eu sempre digo... Eles já tem a química natural não precisa de muito trabalho... Ai, ai... O Inu... Ele é realmente complicado é que ele só beijava e acabo... Não sentia nada a mais só que agora ele ta sentindo uma coisa nova pela Kagome, só que como ele não tinha sentido isso antes não sabe o que é... Mas eles vão ficar juntos mais uma vezes... Mas para eles se acertarem esmo vai demora um pouquinho... Bem... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo... Ah... Eu sei como é revoltante escrever um monte de coisa e depois acontecer alguma coisa e ela ser apagada... Por isso que a cada linha que eu escrevo eu salvo... E nas reviews antes de apertar o botão pra ela valer de verdade eu aperto "ctrl+C" ai se der algum erro é só voltar e apertar "Ctrl+V"

**Lyla Higurashi: **Oii... Tudo certo? Espero que sim... Que bom que tá gostando da Fic... Fico Muito feliz... E ai o que achou desse capitulo? Espero que também tenha gostado...

**Tamaga: **OiE… É uma pena mesmo… O Kouga é toa lindo...

#-Brigado amor...

De nada meu thuthuqtinho...

#-Bruna não me chama assim na frente dos outros... Kouga com vergonha...

Tudo bem... Bom Tamaga... Ah reação do Inu foi bem Inu né... Hihihih... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também...

**CyberTamis: **Hey... HAUHuahUAHUhauHAU... Fiquei MUITO lisonjeada com sua review viu... Eu não sabia que escrevei toa bem assim... Magina... Você? Minha aprendiz? Eu mal tenho moral pra escreve imagina pra ter aprendiz... Você quer comentar duas vezes? Sinta-se à vontade... Não ligo pra reviews... Você pode ver que eu nunca peço para as pessoas comentarem... Mas se você quiser... Vai ser uma honra receber comentários seus... Meu líder? Huhuhuh... Não posso levar você até ele... Ele é meio tímido e talz... Mas quando ele tiver uma horinha vaga eu marco um horário pra você beleza? Bem quanto o preço que eu cobro?... É o seguinte... A cada linha R$ 100,00... A cada parágrafo R$350,00 É que meus parágrafos são pequenos... A cada folha por volta de R$1000,00... A Cada capitulo R$5000,00... E é claro que a depende do contesto e da idéia... Ai o preço pode aumentar... UHAHuhauHAUhuahUHAUhauhUAHuhauHAU... Aquelas que explora mesmo... Zuera... Eu tenho mil e umas idéias pra fic só que não tenho tempo pra escrever... Por que eu DETESTO deixar um leitor esperando... Então eu escrevo uma boa parte da Fic e ai eu começo a postar os capitulo... E sempre tem uns dois, três capítulos prontos quando eu to postando um... Por exemplo... Eu to postando o capitulo 11... E o 12, 13, 14... Tão prontos... E tenho uma porção de Fic começadas que eu vou me dedicar mais quando acabar outra... Mas eu sei que mesmo assim Não vou dar conta... Se você quiser uma idéia é só pedir valeu? Nem precisa falar que foi eu que dei a idéia... Não ligo pra isso... O meu objetivo principal é escrever e pelo menos uma pessoa gosta... O que vem depois é lucro... Mais uma vez... MUITO OBRIGADA POR GOSTAR DO QUE EU FAÇO... SE VOCÊ SOUBESSE COMO EU FIQUEI FELIZ COM ISSO... VOCÊ NÃO TEM NOÇÃO... HORA QUE EU LI O COMENTARIO, MEUS OLHOS COMEÇARAM A BRILHAR E EU COMEÇI A PULAR NA CADEIRA... Valeu pelo apoio... Também curto pacas sua Fic... Dica? Bem... A maior parte das coisas que escrevo é por que eu já passe... Tirando as partes de hentai... Também não que eu imagine essas cenas direto... Não que eu já tenha visto... ai... Esquece... Que vergonha ...Voltando Mas tipo aparte da escola que vai ter mais pra frente... Eles assistindo o filme na casa da Sango... E eu também pego características das minhas amigas... Tipo a Kagome se parece MUITO comigo... A Sango com uma amiga... O Inuyasha com o Bruno... O Miroku... Bem... Com o... Acho que não tenho nenhum amigo tão pervertido... Mas... Entendeu? Espero ter ajudado de alguma forma... B-jus...

**Hika Cheshire:** Ola… Linda mesmo a cena da Rin com o Sesshy… Todo mundo falo dela… Ai o Inu e a Kagome são piores que eu... Cara o Inu consegue ser mais perdido que eu... Imagina eu no lugar dele? Acho que pirava... Anda mais com uma miga igual você eu já tava lá no hospício... HAUuahHAUha Zuera... E não da nada não pelas demora... Tó acostumada... Ah... Só mais uma coisa... Bruna com uma voz sombria parecendo o basilisco do Harry potter _"museuuu... Museuuu... Museuuu"_ hihihih... Desculpa é mais forte que eu... Hihihih...

**Nana-PaesLeme:** Ois... Ai, ai... Esse joguinho vai longe ainda... E pode crê... A galera tá MUITO confusa... Mas fazer o que né... Esse é o bom e velho Inu... Hihihih... Curiosa? I vai demora um pouquinho pra acabar... Vai ter mais ou menos 20 Capítulos... Espero que continue a acompanhar...

**B-jokas minhas e do Kouga...**


	13. Três palavras, para duas pessoas

_Notinha rápida: _Oi... Bem primeiramente gostaria de indicar 2 fics... 1º**_Uma Chance Para Recomeçar_**... 2º_**Are You Afraid of the Dark**_… São muito dez… Vale a pena… E sim… As dias são da minha leguminosa favorita… Hika Cheshire…

_Notinha rápida2:_ Bem... Essa é pra quem tem Orkut Ou como eu falo normalmente Yakut... O meu é... Na verdade eu não tenho a mínima idéia... Mas é alguma coisa como "Bruna olandin" ou "Buh2" Me add lá heim galera...

_**12º Capitulo – Três palavras, para duas pessoas.**_

No cinema...

Ele era muito grande. Tinha oito salas de cinema muito confortáveis e de certa forma 'luxuosas', por assim dizer. Do lado oposto a bilheteria tinha uma grande 'loja' onde vendia muitas balas, chicletes, chocolates, pastilhas, uma pipoca deliciosa e vários tipos de refrigerantes.

O grupo de amigos chegou animado. As garotas tagarelavam sobre varias coisas e os rapazes falavam de um jogo qualquer.

#-Que filme vamos ver? – Perguntou Miroku em quanto abria a carteira para pegar o dinheiro.

#-A Kagome que ficou de escolher – Disse Rin olhando os horários e os nomes dos filmes que passavam numa TV.

Kagome olhou para a mesma e ficou a pensar.

#-Que tal "A chave-mestra"? – Perguntou Kagome ainda olhando para a Tv.

#-Beleza – Disse Sango pegando o dinheiro que estava no bolso de trás da calça.

#-Deixa Sango – Disse Miroku segurando o braço da garota, assim impedindo que esse continuasse seu caminho – Eu pago pra você – Miroku estava bem perto de Sango.

Essa ficou sem reação e o encarou. Mas Miroku foi escorregando a mão e passou essa em lugares indevidos. Sango ferveu de raiva e deu um belo de um tapa na cara de Miroku.

Rin ria com a cena. Kagome pegou o dinheiro do seu bolso e caminhou até a bilheteria.

#-Pode deixar Kagome – Disse Inuyasha passando na frente da garota e retirando o dinheiro da carteira – Eu pago pra você.

#-Não pode deixar – Disse Kagome tentando segura Inuyasha, mas esse já tinha comprado os bilhetes. Emburrou um pouco a cara, mas aceitou o ingresso que Inuyasha o estendia.

Miroku se recuperou do tapa que levara de Sango e dirigiu até a bilheteria. Pegou os bilhetes e entregou um para Sango.

Rin que olhava a cena sorriu feliz e desanimada ao mesmo tempo. Dirigiu-se para frente da bilheteria, pegou o dinheiro, mas não teve tempo de falar o nome do filme e alguém a cortou.

#-" A chave-mestra" Dois, por favor – Disse um homem ao lado dela.

Rin já ia virar e falar umas poucas e boas para ele quando parou e ficou surpresa em ver quem era. O homem entregou um bilhete para Rin e deu a mão para ela.

#-Sesshoumaru o que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Sango sorrindo para o irmão mais velho.

#-Acompanhando minha... – E parou de falar. O que Rin era dele? Haviam ficado algumas vezes, mas não havia perguntado nada para ela. Olhou para uma Rin muito surpresa, sorridente e curiosa.

#-Quer namorar comigo? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru sem dar nenhuma ênfase na frase, a falou de seu nodo de voz normal calmo e um pouco frio.

Rin ficou olhando para Sesshoumaru surpresa com a pergunta repentina. Observou aquele rosto lindo e analisou bem aqueles olhos que ela sabia decifrar como ninguém. Até que a pergunta passou novamente na sua cabeça _"Quer namorar comigo?"_.

#-É claro Sesshy – Disse ela chamando o, agora, namorado com um apelido carinhoso.

Sesshoumaru mexeu levemente os lábios, e Rin pode ver que ele sorria, mas uma coisa que só ela pode ver, um sorriso doce que ele deu somente pra ela e pra mais ninguém. Ele foi se aproximando da namorada e a segurou pela cintura e a levantou um pouco do chão, ficou um tempo olhando nos olhos dela. Se aproximou dos lábios de Rin e iniciou um gostoso beijo, um doce e um leve beijo que Rin adorava.

Os quatros amigos sorridentes que observavam a cena viraram de costas para o casal que se beijava e saíram de lá de fininho.

#-Bem que agente podia fazer isso né Sangozinha – Disse Miroku no ouvido de Sango, próximo o suficiente para a garota se arrepiar.

#-Nem morta eu te beijaria – Disse Sango tentando não parecer abalada.

#-Mas já beijou uma vez – Disse Miroku sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-Claro que não – Disse Sango passando pelo moço que recolhia os bilhetes na porta da sala. E entregando o seu para ele.

#-Como assim não? Sango você não se lembra? – Perguntou Miroku um pouco aflito. E entregando o seu bilhete.

#-Você tem provas do que esta falando? – Perguntou Sango se divertindo com a cara dele.

Miroku ia falar mais viu o sorriso no rosto de Sango e preferiu ficar quieto. Entrou numa fileira sendo seguido por Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha. Sentou-se um pouco mais para o lado, pois tinham que guardar o lugar da Rin e do Sesshoumaru.

Em poucos minutos as luzes se apagaram e começou a passar umas coisas caso acontecesse algo no cinema. Sesshoumaru e Rin chegaram logo. Sesshoumaru guiava a namorada, já que tinha a visão melhor. Sentaram ao lado de Inuyasha.

Os triles começaram e a cada triles Kagome e Sango falavam que queriam assistir. O filme começou... E não demorou muito para Sesshoumaru e Rin começarem a conversarem baixinho e aos poucos foram brincando de dar beijinhos.

#-Eles tem um fogo – Disse Sango somente para Kagome ouvir. E essa começou a rir baixinho.

Sesshoumaru parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para a irmã, com um olhar 'mortal'.

#-Eu ouvi isso – Disse ele calmamente e num tom frio fazendo a voz passar Inuyasha e Kagome.

Sango sorriu, Kagome e Inuyasha, que também tinha ouvido o comentário da irmã, sorriram.

O filme foi rolando e Miroku começou a ficar irritado, o filme não estava chamando a atenção dele. Olhou para o lado e viu Sango colocando uma bala na boca. Sorriu para ela, mas a garota não viu.

#-Da uma? – Falou ele baixinho bem próximo do ouvido de Sango, essa se arrepiou toda por Miroku estava bem perto dela e a sua respiração deixava seu pescoço quente.

#-Não tenho mais – Disse Sango sem olhar para ele. Miroku sorriu maliciosamente.

#-Pode ser essa que esta na sua boca mesmo – Disse ele no pé do ouvido.

Sango olhou para ele com uma cara de nojo e retirou a bala da boca e ofereceu para ele. Miroku olhou para a bala e sorriu.

#-Mas quero que você me coloque ela na minha boca – Disse – Com a _sua_ boca.

Sango olhou para ele e sorriu. Colocou a bala novamente na boca e olhou para frente.

#-Só em sonho – Disse ela limpando a mão na calça.

#-Então faça meu sonho virar realidade – Disse Miroku colocando a mão no rosto dela e virado-o, de modo que a fez encara-lo.

#-Por que? – Perguntou Sango seria.

Miroku se surpreendeu com a pergunta repentina. Não respondeu. Tirou a mão do rosto de Sango a abaixou a cabeça. Sango esperou um pouco, e levantou a cabeça de Miroku.

#-Esta vendo? – Disse ela com uma voz doce – Você quer só brincar comigo e nem consegue falar isso na minha cara. Então por que eu devo beijar você e depois ser jogada fora?

Sango retirou a mão do rosto do Miroku e voltou a ver o filme. Miroku fez o mesmo, mas não estava prestando atenção no filme. Estava tomando coragem. Respirou fundo e chegou bem perto do ouvido de Sango novamente.

#-Agora que seus olhos não estão olhando para os meus, eu consegui falar o que realmente sinto. Consigo falar o que esta preso na minha garganta há muito tempo. Pois agora não tenho o peso de seus olhos me julgando e me condenando sem sentido. Eu gosto de você Sango, comecei a gostar lentamente, só que agora eu não sei se mais gosto de você... Pois o que eu sinto por você foi alem. Cada vez que vejo você eu sinto algo que nunca senti, tenho um certo receito. Sei que você não gosta de mim. Mas eu... Eu... – Fez uma pausa e tomou ar – Eu amo você Sango.

Sango olhou para Miroku surpresa e perplexa. Miroku estava com um olhar triste e Sango podia arriscar que ele estava magoado. Mesmo assim Miroku tentou sorrir para ela.

#-Como você sabe? – Perguntou Sango. Miroku ficou encarando a garota, como ele sabia? Oras ele sentia, como se sabe que uma pessoa gosta de alguém, ela apenas gosta e acabo. Sango percebeu o olhar curioso do rapaz e reformulou a pergunta só que desta vez deixou seus lábios se moverem um doce sorriso – Como você sabe se eu não gosto de você?

Nesse momento um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Miroku, um sorriso de esperança, e de amor. Sango sorriu para ele e se aproximou do ouvido dele.

#-Eu também te amo, seu bobo – Disse Sango colocando a mão no rosto dele e depois a levando até a nuca do rapaz.

Miroku encarou aqueles olhos negros que ele tanto gostava olhou e analisou cada traço, cada linha do rosto da sua amada.

#-O que você esta fazendo? – Perguntou Sango.

#-Vendo se isso não é mentira – Disse ele bem próximo dela.

#-Vem mais perto que eu vou realizar um sonho – Disse Sango fechando os olhos.

Miroku sorriu maliciosamente e colocou a mão na cintura de Sango e a tentou puxar mais para perto, mas sua tentativa não adiantou muito por causa do braço da poltrona. E antes que eles se encontrassem Miroku soltou Sango e levantou o braço da poltrona.

#-Pronto agora nada nos atrapalha – Disse ele colocando a mão novamente na cintura dela.

Sango sorriu e foi um pouco mais para o lado encostando-se em Miroku. Esse por sua vez encostou sua boca nos lábios de sua amada. E começando a brincar com eles, danço selinhos rápidos. No começo Sango estava gostando da brincadeira, mas depois se irritou. E o puxou para dar um beijo mais logo. Miroku colou os lábios nos dela e se assustou com a ação de Sango, sorriu ainda com os lábios colados, e entreabriu a boca para beija-la de verdade. Miroku queria ser delicado com Sango e começou a beija-la calmamente, e depois sim a beijou com movimentos agitados e aproveitou ao Maximo a sensação que sentia.

Inuyasha que estava com a atenção dividida entre prestar atenção no filme e mascar o chicletes olhou para Kagome que tossiu, pois tinha engasgado com uma pipoca, e viu que do lado da garota Sango estava de costas e alguém estava com a mão na sua cintura. Olhou melhor para ver o que estava acontecendo, inclinou-se para frente e assim chamou a atenção de Kagome.

#-O que esta fazendo? – Perguntou ela olhando par Inuyasha que estava quase deitado no seu colo.

#-O que a Sango esta fazendo? – Perguntou ele cerrando os olhos.

Kagome olhou para o lado e viu melhor que Inuyasha a cena: Sango beijando Miroku. Sorriu marotamente e voltou-se para Inuyasha.

#-Sango tá beijando o Miroku – Disse, mas a reação de Inuyasha foi inesperada.

#-Faça eles pararem – Disse tentando alcançar as costas da irmã.

#-O que? Por que eu faria isso? – Perguntou Kagome incrédula o segurando.

#-Ora... Por que Miroku não é cara pra ela. Ele é um tarado, pervertido, que só quer brincar com as mulheres – Disse Inuyasha bravo cruzando os braços.

#-Deixa de ser ciumento Inuyasha, a Sango gosta dele e eu sei que o Miroku também – Fez uma pausa – E você não tem o direito de falar isso do Miroku, pois você é pior que ele.

Inuyasha ficou olhando para Kagome que voltara a ver o filme.

#-Só que eu gosto de você... – Falou ele bem baixinho. Somente para ele mesmo escutar, mas Kagome ouviu e virou para encara-lo.

Inuyasha se assustou com a ação de Kagome, e ficou com medo dela ter ouvido o que ele havia dito em segredo. Ficaram um tempo se encarando. Inuyasha com uma cara assustada e Kagome com uma curiosa. Depois de alguns instantes Kagome começou a rir e voltou a olhar o filme. Inuyasha ainda olhava de canto de olhou para a garota. Mas logo voltou a prestar atenção no filme.

Kagome olhava de vez em quando para a amiga, que depois do beijo tinha ficado abraçada com Miroku. Estava feliz por ela, finalmente os dois tinham se acertado. Inuyasha estava começando a ficar com ciúmes dos irmão, os dois estavam acompanhados e ele não. E com uma garota linda do seu lado. Olhou para Kagome que terminava sua pipoca, e sorriu maliciosamente.

Colocou sua mão na perna da garota e começou a acaricia-la. Kagome olhou assustada pra ele e retirou a mão dele do lugar que estava.

#-O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Perguntou ela.

#-Aproveitando a companhia – Disse ele ainda com o sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

_Aproveitando_, aproveitando, como Kagome odiava essa palavra, mas que todas as outras. Cerrou os dentes visivelmente irritada e jogou o saco de pipoca em cima do hanyou.

#-Você é loca? – Perguntou Inuyasha um pouco alterado.

#-Shiiiiiiiiii – Fez uma pessoa que sentava a trás deles.

#-Escuto Inuyasha? – Falou Kagome baixinho – Tem gente que quer ver o filme.

Inuyasha ferveu de raiva, mas manteve o controle. Respirou fundo e ficou encarando a tela do cinema pensando em algumas coisas. Sorriu marotamente.

Foi chegando perto de Kagome, segurou delicadamente a mão esquerda dela. Kagome o olhou curiosa. Ele acariciava a mão ela e a beijou olhando para o rosto da dona. Kagome estava assustada e surpresa pelo gesto dele. Inuyasha pegou a outra mão dela e fez a mesma coisa. Kagome estava arrepiada pelos gestos do hanyou e nem ousou tentar tirar suas mão da posse dele. Inuyasha segurou as duas mão de Kagome com uma sua e as prendeu no braço da poltrona. Kagome arregalou os olhos.

Inuyasha pressionava as mãos dele as machucando um pouco.

#-Para com isso tá machucando – Tentou se soltar Kagome. Mas foi em vão sua tentativa.

Inuyasha retirou o cabelo dela que permanecia tampando o pescoço da garota, com a outra mão. Olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu maliciosamente, deixando Kagome com um certo medo. Começou a beijar o pescoço dela, a cada toque de lábios de Inuyasha Kagome se arrepiava, mas tentava não demonstrar isso. O hanyou afrouxou a mão, mas Kagome não percebera, e as deixou na mesma posição.

Inuyasha foi subindo seus lábios, e deu leve beijinhos na bochecha da garota, mas Kagome se segurava para não partir logo para aquela boca desejada. Inuyasha soltou completamente a mão das mão de Kagome, mas essa ainda não tinha percebido. Colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela e quando foi chegando perto da boca, Kagome tentava fugir, mas não estava conseguindo mais. Inuyasha abriu os olhos e encarou Kagome. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, Inuyasha deu um rápido selinho em Kagome e chegou bem perto do ouvido da garota.

#-Quero ver se você vai agüentar por muito tempo – Disse ele sedutoramente – Vamos ver quem vai ganhar esse joguinho.

Kagome ficou ainda alguns segundos sem reação, mas depois abriu os olhos e disse com um pouco de esforço para as palavras saírem.

#-Você tem duvida de que vai ser eu? – Disse encarando o hanyou.

Inuyasha sorriu gostosamente e sedutoramente, Kagome o observava curiosa e esperou que ele falasse alguma coisa, e foi o que ele fez.

#-Se você tem tanta certeza, então por que ficou tão abalada com essa brincadeira? – Perguntou ele.

#-Não fiquei – Disse ela seria.

#-Então – Inuyasha continuou com o sorriso – Por que nem percebeu que eu soltei seu braço?

Kagome puxou o braço e viu que as mãos estavam livre, olhou para elas e depois voltou o olhar para o hanyou sorridente.

Sorriu marotamente e não respondeu nada, somente voltou a olhar o filme.

"_Esperta Kagome... Muito esperta"_ – Pensou Inuyasha – _"Tentando fingir que esta planejando algo pra eu ficar com medo... Mas eu me garanto nesse jogo, tenho, mas experiência que você sua menininha mimada... Mas deixamos que o tempo mostre isso..."_ – E sorriu com o tal pensamento.

"_Ai Inuyasha como você é tonto, acha que vai ganhar esse joguinho? Mas pra mim ele vai falar mais do que um ganhador... Esse jogo vai mostrar se você gosta realmente de mim ou só fala da boca pra fora... Mas não me subestime seu hanyou... Posso não ter experiência, mas tenho criatividade..."._

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**OiEiEiEiEiE……..**

**E AI GALERA? O QUE ACHARAM DESTE CAPITULO? Bem eu achei ele muito fofo... Principalmente à parte da Rin e do Sesshy e da Sango e do Miroku... Procurei não mostrar muito o Inu e a Kagome nesse capitulo, mas não foi tam fiel a minha proposta quanto eu esperava... Mas tudo bem...**

**Bem para deixar vocês um pouco a par do que eu pretendo colocar nos próximos capítulos vou colocar umas coisinhas...**

**As provas já, já vão começar... Vai ter um baile esperto... Uma pessoa aparece pra estragar umas coisas... Uma apresentação de guitarra... E... Eu acho que chega né... Já falei de mais... Hihihih... Bem gente acho que é só...**

**As respostinhas...**

**Nana-PaesLeme: **Oi... Tudo bem e você? Ai, ai... O inu sempre foi, é, e sempre será confuso... Ele não tem jeito...¬¬... Mas acho que no final ele vai se resolver... E a guerra só tá começando... Tem umas batalhas no caminho ainda... Hihihih... Espero que tenha curtido esse capitulo também...

**Jaque-chan: **Oii... Viu o Sesshy? Ele apareceu... Você acha que eu seria capas de deixar a Rin boiando? Eu também Adoro esse casal... É um dos mais lindos... Mas a sua idéia não era tão ruim assim... Hihihih... Era estranha nada a mais... Hihihih... A disputa começou... ai, ai, Esses dois... E pode deixar que eu mando um beijo Pro Kouga... Ou melhor eu dou um nele... Hihihih...

**Natsumi Takashi: **Oiew... Que bom que seus dedos estão bons... Fico feliz... Hihihih... Teve idéias... Ai isso é tão bom quando acontece né? Mas anota tudo heim menina... Pois se você esquece você não vais e perdoar... Vai por mim... Isso conhecia muito comigo... Ate que eu comprei com caderninho preto que eu anoto tudo... XD... E Fé garota... Espero não ter demorado Muito...

**CyberTamis: **Hello… HUAHUhauHAA… Sabia que eu AMO seus comentários? Eles são TÃO legais... E magina que eu ia pensa que você é patética... Eu adoro quando as pessoas falam coisas meio nada haver... Eu tenho uma teoria... É assim... Quanto mais merda você fala mais próximo de ter uma idéia brilhante você esta... E sua FIC é OTIMA eu adorei ela de verdade... Pode crê... Eu tenho muito disse... Fico tomando banho e imaginando varias cenas... Quando eu saio eu anoto no meu super, hiper, mega caderninho preto... E a maioria das cenas voa para as Fics atuais... hUAHUhauHAhauHAU... Um dia você vai lembra de anota viu... Um dia... HAUHuahUHAUa... Bem... Eu acho o Inu SUPER lerdo... Mas eu acho que não demoro três dias... Se demorasse tudo isso não seria o Inu e sim eu... Hihihih... Valeu pela "Vida longa"... E MUITO OBRIGADO PELOS ELOGIOS... B-jus...

**Nila-chan: **Ola… Ih… Dá nada não... Não ligo Muito pra reviews... O importante é que a galera leia e goste... O resto é conseqüência... é o inu e a Kagome vma ter uns rolinhos ainda... Mas no final... Ih... Ai só deus sabe... Hihihih... e MUITO obrigada pelos elogios...

**Naru Selene: **OiE… Bigadu pelos elogios… Eu escrevo bem? A não tanto assim né... Têm melhores... Ai e ai gosto do cinema? O próximo capitulo também vai ser bem legal... Não sei qual dos dois ficou melhor... Só que nesse eu falei um pouco de todos os casais... No próximo vai ser praticamente tudo do Inu e da Kagome... Espero que esteja gostando...

**mry-chan: **Hello people... Que bom que gostou do capitulo... Eu curti ele bastante... Principalmente aparte do conselho do Sesshy... E esse? Ficou bom? Espero que sim... Tentei fazer umas coisas diferentes, mas acho que não deu certo... Vamos ver né...

**Tamaga: **Hi... HUAHUahuHAUhau... Acho que eu faço essas coisas sem quere... Tipo eu to escrevendo e falo "Bem a próxima parte acho que cairia bem no próximo capitulo" ai eu fecho a pagina do Word e começo a escrever... Ai e a parte do Sesshy ficou Muito linda mesmo... Adorei... É acho que ele nunca passou por isso... Ou será que ele mentiu pra mim também... Acho que essa família é muito complicada viu... Pelo amor... A Sango gosta de um, mas não quer fala... Um "Come" quieto, por assim dizer... E um é mais perdido que cego em tiroteio... Ai nunca viu...

**Star Angel Matsuyama: **OiE... Ihhh... Da nada não... Eu não ligo pra esses negócios de Review... O importante é a pessoa ler e comentar... Nossa menina você tava enrolada mesmo heim... Espero que tenha se 'desenrolado' um pouco... Pode crê né... De repente agente já se viu só que uma não sabe quem é a outra... MUITO obrigada pelos elogios... Fico MUITO, mas MUITO feliz em saber que alguém gostou do que eu escrevo... Isso é tão gratificante... E eu li a sua Fic da Caixinha azul da Kagome... Nossa eu não achei que ia ser tão... Tão... Tão assim explicito... Mas legal... Parabéns pela tradução... B-jinhus...

**Jaqueline: **Oio... hUAHuahuHAU... É a guerra esta aberta... Agora vai ser pra valer hUAHuha... Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também...

**Bellynha: **Hello people... Minhas notas são legais? Eu sempre achei elas sem graça nenhuma... Mas beleza... E elas deixa você com vontade de escrever... Ai que legal... Oi eu sou a tartaruga/esponja da Bruna... No momento ela esta tendo um surto... Que? Você quer que eu descreva? Tá tudo bem... Bem agora ela tá num canto sombrio do quarto repetindo a frase "eu tenho poder sobre as pessoas... Eu tenho poder sobre as pessoas" E agora ela explodiu alguma coisa que eu acho que era uma reação química... Pronto ela tá voltando... Seu professor de química é um carasco? Nossa a minha é uma santa eu amo ela... Sempre de bem com a vida, ela é super inteligente... Conta um monte de historia e deixa a aula super divertida, vou mo bem com ela... Tá, tá, não tão bem assim... hUAHhauhAU...

**Hika Cheshire: **Ai… Leguminosa…AHHHH VOCÊ MANDO AS MUSICAS... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TÁ, TÁ TUDO BEM QUE TAVA TUDO ERRADO aquelas que deixa a pessoa pra baixo mesmo né? hUAHUhauHAUha... Zuera era isso mesmo que eu queria... Vou terminar aquele capitulo ai eu já escrevo esse do Museu... Valeu meu legume...

**Ju-Sng: **Ois... É essa guerra vai ter algumas batalhas... E o fim não esta TÃO longe assim... Acho que mais uns 8 capítulos e tudo se ajeita... Bem sem mais nada a declarar... É o hentai é uma coisa... complicada por assim dizer... Eu em particular tenho MUITA vergonha... E minha amiga faz questão de falar sobre isso só pra me ver vermelha... Mas beleza..., ai tem a parte de parecer realista também... Sei lá... É complicado... Mas nada que boas leituras pra você ter uma idéia... Mas os meus hentais vão ser bem leves... Ações e alguns sentimentos... Vamos ver como vai ficar né? Mas uma vez Obrigada pelos Elogios... Fiquei pra lá de feliz...

**Leh: **OiE…HAUHuahUHAUhau… Valeu… Nossa você não tem noção de como eu fico feliz em saber uma coisa desse tipo... Fico tão feliz em saber que alguém gosta da coisa que eu faço... XD... E eu conheço a Mari sim... Eu adoro as Fics dela... E essa YH É muito boa... Eu adoro esse negocio de casamento arranjado...

**Lyla Higurashi: **Oii… É eu já tinha pensado nisso... Foi quando eu escrevi esse capitulo Mais ou menos 2 semanas atrás Mas ainda fugi um pouco do meu contesto original... Mas tudo bem... Espero que você tenha gostado... Vou tentar escrever mais sobre a Sango e o Miroku... Valeu pela dica...

**Kmilinhah – chan: **Oi… Que bom… O importante não é você comentar é você ler... E já que comentou é por que gostou mesmo... E isso me deixa MUITO feliz... Valeu... Espero que tenha gostado desse Capitulo...

**Nathbella:** Hey... Não da nada não... O importante é que você tá lendo... E que bom que esta gostando... Fico engraçada? Que legal... Acho que você vai gosta desse Capitulo...

**Mitsuki Nakao:** OiE... Que bom que esta gostando da Fic… Fico MUITO feliz em estar agradando… E pode crê... Essa historia ainda vai deixar agente com a dor no abdômen de tanto rir... E esse capitulo foi mais pra falar dos outros casais... Mas acho que não deu certo... uú... O Inu e a Kagome me perseguem... Hihihih...

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouguinha...**


	14. 1ºBatalha Vencedor é

_Notinha rápida1:_ Bem... Primeiro deixa eu pedir desculpas por não ter postado semana passada... Eu to TÃO atolada de trabalhos de escola e da recuperação, um monte de falas do teatro que eu preciso urgente terminar né decorar dois livros para ler e tudo isso até dia 24 e nesse exato momento to morrendo de dor de cabeça... Parece que ela vai explodir... Então mais uma vez desculpa por não ter postado...

_Notinha rápida2:_Gente eu tava lendo umas Fic e eu não entendi direito... O Fanfiction tá proibindo responder reviews? Por que? Essa eu não entendi... Mas deixo bem claro que essa decisão Já falo qual decisão não tem nada a ver com isso... Eu simplesmente ADORO responder reviews, mas não tá dando mais... As respostas tão me ocupando mais tempo do que escrever as fics... E eu não posso perder mais tempo agora no final de ano... Isso é normal acontecer comigo... Todo final de ano eu fico SUPER estressada, chata, irritada, grossa e tudo que vocês puderem imagina de sem educação... Fazer o que eu sou assim... Nessa época a presão começa a ser MUITO maior... Pois o ano letivo tá acabando e tudo mais... Então eu não vou mais responder as Reviews... MIL DESCULPAS... Mas só vou responder as perguntas... E vou citar o nome daqueles que comentaram... Eu sei como isso é estressante... Você abrir uma fic que você gosta esperando a resposta do comentário e não ter nada... Mas terei que fazer isso... Pelo menos esse final de ano... Ano que vem eu ACHO que vou voltar a responder as reviews... Agora só deixarei uns pequeninos comentários beleza?...

_**13º Capitulo – 1ºBatalha... Vencedor é...**_

Se tiver uma coisa pior que inicio das aulas são as provas. Parece que fevereiro passa tão rápido. E logo as provas mensais então começando, é a penas uma preparação paras as maiores... As trimestrais.

Fevereiro havia passado tranqüilamente, os alunos com o tempo foram se acalmando e começando a prestar atenção nas aulas. Alguns alunos já começavam a se organizar em grupos de estudos.

#-Droga – Disse Kagome fechando o armário num estrondo.

#-O que foi desta vez? – Perguntou Miroku com um tom de voz tedioso.

#-hoje eu tinha certeza absoluta que iria descansar um pouco à tarde e olha o que eu encontrei no meu armário – Disse ela entregando um papel para Miroku.

_Oi Kagome... Tudo bem? Olha miga to deixando esse recadinho só pra fala pra você que hoje começa as aulas de teatro... E hoje seria um dia muito importante para a apresentação dos novos alunos... E como você é uma das melhores não poderia faltar né? Ah... E já ia me esquecendo como vamos passar a tarde inteira no teatro, combinamos de ir estudar hoje na casa da Ayame, eu sei que você não gosta muito dela, mas ela disse que não teria problema em te chamar... Conto com você... Yukina._ (Não fala nada heim Gi... XD...)

#-Ih Kagome... Acho que hoje você não vai descansar mesmo – Disse Rin que olhava por cima do ombro de Miroku.

#-É mesmo – Suspirou ela.

#-Vamos? – Perguntou Inuyasha chegando na roda dos amigos – Sesshoumaru já esta esperando – Concluiu. Rin sorriu largamente e partiu na frente.

#-Esses dois – Disse Sango jogando alguns livros na mão do Inuyasha.

#-Sabia que a senhorita é muito folgada? – Falou ele ajeitando os livros do lado do corpo.

#-E sabia que o senhor é muito reclamão? – Disse Sango mostrando a língua pra ele.

Inuyasha rosnou e voltou seu olhar para Kagome que estava com uma cara bem cansada.

#-Esta tudo bem? – Perguntou ele chamando não só a atenção de Kagome, mas de todos que estavam ali.

#-Ah? Eu? – Ela perguntou ainda um pouco perdida nos seus pensamentos.

#-É. Parece estar cansada... Esta tudo bem? – Disse Inuyasha normalmente.

#-É... – Disse Kagome desanimada – To cansada só de pensa no que tenho que fazer hoje... Teatro a tarde inteira e depois vou estudar na casa da... Ai, da Ayame... – Ao dizer o nome da 'colega' Kagome fez uma careta.

Todos ficaram em silencio. Chegaram no pátio e já avistaram o carro negro de Sesshoumaru estacionado no portão de entrada e Rin conversando com ele pela janela.

#-Eu vou com você – Disse Inuyasha, novamente chamando a atenção de todos, e entregando os livros de Sango para a mesma.

#-Que? – Fez Kagome sem entender.

#-Vou passar o dia com você. Assim pelo menos na casa da Ayame – Inuyasha fez a mesma careta que Kagome tinha feito antes, fazendo com que todos rissem – Você não vai ficar sozinha.

Kagome olhou para ele receosa, depois olhou para Sango que deus com os ombros, e Miroku fazia um 'não' freneticamente. Inuyasha olhou para eles e rosnou, fazendo com que Miroku desse um sorriso amarelo e parece de gesticular.

#-Prometo que não vou aprontar nada – Disse ele fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

#-Tá. Tá. Tudo bem, mas a primeira gracinha eu juro que não olho mais na sua cara – Disse Kagome se despedindo de Sango e Miroku, e abanando a mão para Rin e Sesshoumaru.

#-Quero ver se você vai conseguir não olhar mais pra mim – Disse Inuyasha a seguindo, ao lado opostos que seus colegas estavam.

#-Então tente – Disse Kagome olhando fatalmente pra ele.

Caminharam um bom pedaço em silencio. Esse não incomodava Kagome, pois ela planejava o que iria fazer o dia toda e como iria fazer. Mas Inuyasha não agüentava mais aquilo e tentou iniciar uma conversa.

#-Há quanto tempo Mara em Tókio? – Perguntou e logo depois se arrependeu. Que pergunta mais besta.

#-Desde que nasci – Disse Kagome, sem olhar pra ele.

Novamente um momento em silencio.

#-O que mais gosta de comer? – Perguntou ele.

#-Isso é uma entrevista pra emprego ou você esta tentando ser simpático? – Disse Kagome seca.

#-Só estou tentando ser educado – Disse Inuyasha começando a se irritar.

#-Esta fazendo um péssimo trabalho – Disse Kagome no mesmo tom.

#-O que deu em você heim? Por que esta falando desse jeito – Disse Inuyasha quase gritando.

#-Estou normal – Disse Kagome atravessando a rua, sem olhar direito.

#-Ah claro. Ser mal educada, grossa e irritante faz parte do seu dia-a-dia né? – disse Inuyasha sarcástico.

#-Olha quem fala – Disse Kagome ainda se encara-lo.

Inuyasha ia responder quando se lembrou que ele e Kagome estavam no meio de uma guerra, e aquela seria mais uma batalha. Que ele ganharia.

#-O cara mais lindo do mundo – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

Kagome virou surpresa para ele, parou de caminhar e passou a encara-lo.

#-Me poupe Inuyasha – Disse ela voltando a caminhar.

#-Então pare de cena – Disse ele perto do ouvido dela.

#-Não estou fazendo cena nenhuma... – Mas Kagome não pode terminar sua fala, pois Inuyasha enlaçado ela pela cintura. Kagome ficou sem reação, Inuyasha fez menção de beija-la, mas a garota e esquivou pra traz e continuou a encarar aqueles lindos olhos cor do sol.

#-Não vai dizer que não quer – Disse Inuyasha sedutoramente molhando os lábios com a língua. Kagome se arrepiou com o gesto, e o hanyou percebeu que a garota estava abalada.

#-Não quero – Disse ela seria se soltando dele e correndo para atravessar a rua.

Mas bem nesse momento um carro virou a esquina e Kagome não o viu, o carro começou a buzinar e Kagome ficou sem reação. O carro tentou frear, mas não conseguiu, estava com uma velocidade um tanto elevada e mesmo que estivesse devagar, já estava praticamente em cima de Kagome. A única coisa que veio na cabeça da garota foi fechar os olhos e esperar pelo impacto.

E esse veio, mas não do lado que esperava. Algo a atingiu pelo lado, a fazendo cair no chão e derrubar todo seu material. Abriu lentamente os olhos e viu Inuyasha embaixo dela com um filetinho de sangue escorrendo do pequenino corte da testa.

#-Oh meu deus – Disse ela saindo de cima dele e olhando direito para o corte – Você esta bem – Disse ela bem perto de Inuyasha.

#-Acho que preciso de um boca-a-boca – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo com um pouco de dificuldade.

#-Besta. Vejo que sim – Disse Kagome dando um tapa na cara dele e se virando.

#-É bom ver que soube agradecer por eu ter salvado sua vida – Falou Inuyasha se levantando com dificuldade.

Kagome mordeu os lábios ainda de costas para o hanyou e se virou lentamente.

#-Obrigado Inuyasha – Disse ela docemente.

#-Agora sim estou assustado – Disse ele recolhendo o seu material que também estava espalhado – Acho que bateu a cabeça muito forte.

#-Idiota – Disse Kagome, se levantando e pegando seus livros. Mas nesse momento se lembro do machucado do hanyou – Inuyasha vem aqui – Disse ela olhando para ele. Inuyasha ficou a encarando assustado e não se mexeu – Ai seu pervertido, não é nada disso. Você esta machucado.

E ele fez o que ela havia mandado. Kagome abriu sua bolsa e pegou um bandeide (Não sei como escreve... v...). Limpou o pequenino filete de sangue que escorria com o dedo e colocou o bandeide em cima. O apertou um pouco e olhou para hanyou e sorriu.

#-Obrigado – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo para a menina.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, cada um admirando os olhos do outro. Até que Kagome percebeu a aproximação perigosa deles e resolveu recolher seus livros, fazendo com que Inuyasha também acordasse e fizesse o mesmo.

Caminharam por mais um tempo, mantinham silencio absoluto, mas como cada um pensava no que tinha acontecido nenhum se incomodava com esse, e finalmente chegaram ao teatro municipal, onde Kagome tinha suas aulas. Entraram. Inuyasha se dirigiu até a segunda fileira e posse a ler um livro, e Kagome foi até o palco.

Aqueceram a voz, o corpo e começaram as apresentações e a comentaram sobre a próxima peça que seria "O Demônio Familiar" De José de Alencar. Começaram a fazer umas improvisações e coisa do tipo.

Por mais que Inuyasha estivesse concentrado no livro, não podia deixar de olhar para uma certa garota que estava no palco. _"Como ela é linda"_ – Pensava, sem saber o porque pensava, mas sentia que gostava dela, tinha um carinho maior ao se comparar com as outras meninas que tinha ficado. _"Ela é diferente. Será que a maldita frase que a Sango me sempre fala é verdade? Será que eu to com medo dela, pois ela é diferente... Dansse também... eu to pouco me importante pra isso, o importante é eu ganhar esse maldito jogo que ela fez questão de contar vitória antes do prazo"_ – Pensava o hanyou que voltava a olhar para seu 'interessante' livro de literatura.

Duas horas depois as meninas havia terminado sua aula, e Inuyasha adiantado bastante a leitura de seu livro.

#-Vamos? – Disse Kagome sem demonstrar sentimento nenhum.

#-Claro – Disse Inuyasha sorridente para a garota – Tudo pela minha flor.

Kagome cerrou os dentes, aquele apelido era _extremamente_ irritante, fechou os olhos demoradamente e suspirou mais calma.

#-Por que insiste em me chamar de _flor_? – Perguntou ela.

#-Por que adoro ver você irritada, minha _flor_ – Disse o hanyou abraçando a jovem.

#-Me solta – Disse ela se soltando dos braços dele, mas esse fez biquinho e cruzou o braço. Deixando acena muito cômica, fazendo com que Kagome risse.

#-Também fica linda rindo – Disse Inuyasha a seguindo para fora do teatro.

#-Seu bobo... Vai me ajuda – Disse ela jogando alguns livros no braço de Inuyasha.

#-Por que todos têm mania de achar que eu sou carregador de coisas? – Disse Inuyasha rosnando depois da frase.

#-Deve ser pela sua cara – Disse Kagome sorrindo.

Caminharam um bom pedaço, e neste caminho (o contrario da vinda) estavam conversando e brincado um com o outro.

Todos os amigos dos dois achavam a mesma coisa: como eles conseguem mudar de comportamento um com o outro em tão pouco tempo? Em um momento eles estavam brigando e de cara fechada, no outro estavam sorrindo e conversando como duas pessoas civilizadas.

#-É aqui – Disse Kagome parando na frente de uma casa muito bonito, era pintada de amarelo claro e tinha uma cerca baixa pintada de branco. Suspirou e olhou para Inuyasha.

#-Por que você odeia tanto ela? – Perguntou o hanyou.

#-Eu não odeio ela, ela que sempre brigava comigo – Disse Kagome relembrando de velhos tempos.

#-E por que ela brigava com você? – Insistiu Inuyasha.

#-Por causa do Kouga – Inuyasha se irritou um pouco ao ouvir aquele nome, mas tentou disfarçar – Ela gostava muito dele e eu era a namorada dele.

#-Entendo – Disse o hanyou virando o rosto e caminhando até o portão de entrada.

Kagome olhou-o curiosa _"Será que? Não... Ele... Será? Mas do Kouga? Não... Ciúmes não"_ – Pensava Kagome, mas a sua suspeita se confirmou quando ele não esperou ela e partiu para a entrada deixando o portão aberto, a garota não pode deixar de soltar um leve sorriso ao ver que Inuyasha estava com ciúmes do seu ex.

Tocaram a campainha e logo Ayame veio atender, deu um grande sorriso pra Inuyasha e esboçou um para Kagome, deu passagem para a dupla e fechou a porta. Guiou os recém chegado para a salinha onde as outras pessoas estavam.

As meninas alargaram o sorriso ao ver Inuyasha entra na sala, e cumprimentaram educadamente Kagome.

#-O que esta fazendo aqui Inuyasha? – Perguntou uma das meninas que estava na sala, que atendia pelo nome de Yuka.

#-Vim ver se vocês estavam precisando de ajuda. Já que sou mais velho... – Nem deixaram o rapaz terminar a frase e já o puxaram para a roda.

#-Que bom eu estava mesmo com duvida em...

E começaram a tagarelar sobre umas matérias... Kagome revirou os olhos e sentou-se perto de Yukina.

A tarde foi passando e Inuyasha tentava atender o pedido de todas as garotas ali presentes, não agüentava explicar a mesma coisa sempre, aquilo estava ficando extremamente estressante. Sem contar os pequenos 'acidentes' que aconteciam, do tipo, uma menina ia levantar do sofá e 'sem querer' caia nos braços do hanyou, esse apenas virava os olhos ajudava a garota a se levantar e mudava de lugar, mas logo outra usava o mesmo truque.

Kagome esta furiosa com essas desculpas e decidiu em embora.

#-Inuyasha já estou indo, estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, nos vemos amanha – Disse a garota pegando sua bolsa e indo até a porta de entrada.

#-Espere Kagome, eu vou com você – Disse o hanyou tentando passar pelas meninas que estavam sentadas no chão.

#-Ah... Mas já Inuyasha, ainda tenho um monte de duvidas – Disse Yuka.

#-É Inuyasha ajuda elas que depois nós nos vemos – Disse Kagome já abrindo a porta e passando por ela, e antes de fecha-la pode ver o olhar que Inuyasha a lançou, um olhar mortal por ela não ter salvo ele daquelas garotas.

Kagome voltou andando tranqüilamente para casa. Ia desviar o caminho, mas decidiu passar pelo parque, caminhou pela trila. A noite já estava chegando. Estava naquele momento do dia que não esta escuro o suficiente para acender as luzes da rua, mas também não esta claro o suficiente. Kagome começou a apertar o passo. Mas escutou uma voz atrás dela que a fez tremer e começar a suar.

#-Parada ai gatinha – Disse um homem atrás dela.

Kagome continuou a andar, mas o home a alcançou e pressionou um objeto pontudo nas costas delas, coisa que Kagome reconheceu logo como sendo uma faca.

#-Falei para você parar gatinha – Disse o homem perto do ouvido de Kagome.

A garota gelou, e tremou. Seus olhos já começaram a fabricar lagrimas, quando o homem passou a faca de leve pela lateral da garota e virou de frente para ela.

#-Hum que bela flor temos aqui – Disse ele passando a ponta da faca no rosto de Kagome que tentou se desvencilhar, mas foi impedida pela não do homem que segurou sua nuca – Não, não... Vamos cooperar que tudo acaba rápido.

Kagome começou a chorar.

#-Pare de chorar sua vadia – Gritou o homem empurrando Kagome, e a fez cair no chão. Todo o seu material se espalhou e a garota acabou deitando com o impacto – Isso fique assim mesmo.

O home desafivelou seu cinto e deitou em cima de Kagome, mas nem deu tempo dele encostar nela e alguém o puxou pela camiseta e o fez levantar.

#-Nem ouse encostar um dedo se quer nela – Disse Inuyasha jogando o homem para longe.

Kagome não pensou duas vezes, levantou e correu para traz de Inuyasha e segurou suas mangas e olhou de soslaio para o homem. Esse se levantou e apontou a faca para o hanyou.

#-Quem vai me impedir? – Disse.

#-Eu – Sibilou Inuyasha mostrando as garras para o homem, esse se subsultou um pouco e disse.

#-Depois continuamos flor – E saiu correndo.

Inuyasha ficou ainda um tempo olhando para o homem se distanciar, e virou-se para Kagome que ainda segurava suas mangas. Segurou as mãos dela e disse olhando nos olhos dela.

#-Esta tudo bem? – Mas Kagome não respondeu, apenas se soltou das mãos e o abraçou bem apertado. O rapaz apenas correspondeu o abraço sem malicia.

#-Obrigada – Disse ela entre as lagrimas – Se você não achegasse ele... Ele... Ele teria... – E Kagome foi ficando com as pernas mole e foi escorregando dos braços de Inuyasha. Esse a segurou mais forte e abaixou junto com ela.

#-Shiiii – Fez ele – Esta tudo bem agora...Eu to aqui – E nessa ultima frase ela o abraçou mais forte.

#-Obrigada – Disse ela se soltando e olhando nos olhos do hanyou.

A noite já tinha caído e o que podia se ver era as luzes das casas acesas e a da rua também. Kagome observou aqueles olhos cor do sol e ficou hipnotizada por eles. Soltou-se por completo dos braços de Inuyasha e foi se aproximando do rosto dele, abraçou-o pelo pescoço e colou seus lábios nos dele.

Inuyasha ficou sem reação pela ação repentina de Kagome. Fez a única coisa que veio a mente, a abraçou pela cintura e deixou ser beijado. Ela o beijo como agradecimento pelo segundo salvamento no dia. O beijou com desejo e luxuria, por desejar aquele hanyou mais que tudo, foi deitando em cima dele, e Inuyasha perdeu o equilíbrio e deitou na grama, segurando Kagome ainda pela cintura. Quando a garota percebeu a posição que estavam parou de beija-lo o voltou a observar aqueles olhos perfeitos.

#-Hãm... Acho melhor...

#-Voltarmos para casa – Completou Inuyasha olhando para Kagome.

#-É.

Ela se levantou e foi recolher seu material. Inuyasha ficou observando-a e colocou a sua mão na nuca, sem ação. Kagome olhou para ele, e ele olhou para a rua e voltou a olhar a garota.

#-Hãm... Vamos? – Disse ele sem jeito.

Kagome riu, e concordou com a cabeça.

#-do que esta rindo? – Perguntou Inuyasha com um sorriso no rosto.

#-É tão legal ver você ser jeito depois de um beijo – Disse ela ainda rindo.

#-Feh... – Fez Inuyasha rindo também.

#-Esta vendo, você nem tem palavras. É super divertido.

#-Você quer palavras? Então vou te dar palavras. Que tal essas? "Ganhei a primeira batalha" – Disse Inuyasha com um sorriso vitorioso.

#-Como? – Perguntou Kagome confusa.

#-Isso mesmo. Estamos em guerra certo? E hoje... Mas especificadamente agora pouco, você acabou de me beijar por livre espontânea vontade, isso quer dizer que eu ganhei a primeira batalha.

Kagome abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saíram. Fechou novamente e sorriu dizendo apenas.

#-Ganhou batalha não a guerra.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oi... E ai galera? Tudo na paz? Nossa eu curti esse Capitulo... Só pra vocês terem uma idéia o que eu tinha planejado era só o grupo de estudo e o beijo... O resto foi acontecendo quando eu estava escrevendo... Espero que tenha ficado boa... Eu adorei a parte que a Kagome abraça o inu e ele fica com cara de bobo... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Eu acabei de dar uma olhadinha no meu supre caderninho preto e o próximo capitulo vai ser um dos meu preferidos...**

**Ah... E deixa eu conta uma coisa... É mais pra mim desabafar... A tartaruga da minha irmã e psicótica... Eu tenho certeza absoluta que foi ela que matou meu peixe... Os aquários era um do lado do outro... Ela deve ter ficado a noite inteira olhando pra Dory Meu peixe com o seguinte pensamento... "O peixe da Bruna vai morrer, O peixe da Bruna vai morrer" e ela acabou morrendo... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Buá... Mas tudo bem um dia eu supero... Tartaruga idiota... E foi ela que fez eu sonhar que ela tinha ficado gigante e tava me perseguindo... Sim, sim, sim... Eu tenho medo de tartarugas... Algum problema? Acho bom mesmo não ter nenhum... AHHHHHHH, já sei... Tartaruga é verde... Por isso que odeio elas... Vocês já viram a cara de psicopata delas? VIDA CURTA AS TARTARUGAS E AO VERDE... BAH... AHHHHH e deixa eu fala também... Se alguém tiver alguma idéia de como eu posso colocar a Sango e o Miroku... E a Rin e o Sesshy... Aparecerem mais nessa historias estou aberta a sugestões, idéias, dicas, e palpites...**

**Vamos as reviews...**

**CyberTamis**Oi... É bem menina eu não sou tão diferente de você viu... Também apronto cada uma... Que ai meu deus** ... Yumi Takashi** OiE…Pode crê eu também to com MUITO preguiça de escrever e junta a minha super vida corrida… Quase nem da… Mas eu boto fé em você viu** ... Natsumi Takashi **Entendo minha também é **Cinthia **Oio… Valeu pela sugestão, mas é minha media de tamanho... Pra todas minhas Fic eu escrevo 7 pagina **... Lyla Higurashi**Pode deixa eu vou fala mais deles sim** ... Jaqueline **Hiii menina... Vai acontece MUITA coisa ainda... Depois pelo msn eu falo mais valeu** ... Ana Higurashi**Ola... Valeu pelos Elogios fiquei Muito feliz... E desculpe a demora... Não deu mesmo pra atualizar **Kmilinhah – chan … nathbella … Mitsuki Nakao ... Saory Matsuyama ... Ju-Sng ... Kayra Hiyana ... Kmilinhah – chan … Carol **Obrigado pelos elogios... Eu Fico MUITÃO feliz em saber que vocês estõa curtindo minha historia... Nossa valeu mesmo... E espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo... Brigadão pra todos...

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga Que é alérgico a dragão... Por favor sem perguntas esse assunto e delicado pra ele...**


	15. Desabafo com um amigo

_Notinha rápida:_ Oii... Puts semana de prova é um saco... E semana de prova de recuperação é pior... Bem eu espero realmente que um dia eu não de mais desculpas e poste no dia certo... Mas enquanto esse dia não chega... Bem... Não deu pra responder as reviews... Bem gostaria de fala que agora vou responde-las por e-mail e orkut... Então por favor deixem o orkut de vocês e o e-mail... E GENTE NÃO SEI SE NINGUEM PERCEBEU MAS QUANDO VOCÊS COLOCAM O ARROBA O E-MAIL NÃO APARECE... ENTÃO COLOQUEM ASSIM (vou dar exemplo pelo meu tá...) brunitxaa (a) uol com Br... Por favor facão, isso tá... Agora a fic...

_**14º Capitulo – Desabafo com um amigo**_

Era uma gostosa tarde de sábado. No parque da cidade tinha uma porção de casais curtindo um momento só a dois. Debaixo de uma arvore de grande porte, estava dois amantes olhando para o horizonte já alaranjado pela posição do sol.

As aves já voavam rumo a seus lares, a água do pequenino lago artificial estava mais translúcida que de costume, assim dando para ver bem os peixes palhaços ali presentes. Os galhos das arvores balançavam de acordo com a dança do vento.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados deu uma rápida olhada para a jovem em seus braços, sorriu levemente ao perceber quanto era um cara de sorte. Ficou assim por um tempo e voltou a olhar para o céu, onde a lua já estava um pouco visível.

A menina, apenas se ajeito melhor nos braços de seu amado, e fechou os olhos para sentir melhor o cheiro dele. Entrelaçou os seus dedos com os deles e começou a passar o polegar na mão dele.

#-Nunca imaginei que estaria com você aqui – Disse a jovem olhando para seu namorado.

#-Eu também não – Disse ele com o tom de voz normal ao de sempre.

Voltaram a fazer silencio, um silencio gostoso e calmo, permanecia entre eles, e aquele aroma de verão invadiam os pulmões dos dois. Mas esse silencio foi cortado por um estrondoso som de tapa e logo depois de um grito.

#-Ah seu pervertido, safado, sai de perto de mim – Gritou Sango andando rapidamente para perto do casal de namorados. A garota estava vermelha de raiva.

#-Pronto acabou nosso sossego – Disse o youkai de cabelos prateados se levantando a ajudando sua amada a fazer o mesmo. Essa sorriu e foi falar com a amiga.

#-O que ouve Sango? – Perguntou Rin dando risada do jeito que a amiga ficava furiosa.

#-O que foi? O que foi? Você quer mesmo saber o que foi Rin? – Disse Sango com um semblante de indignação.

#-Na verdade eu já sei – Disse Rin vendo Miroku se aproximar com uma marca de mão no rosto.

#-Pois eu vou te conta – Disse Sango ignorando a ultima frase da amiga – Esse Pervertido... – Apontou Miroku, e esse deu um tchauzinho, arrancando mais risos de Rin – Passou a mão em mim duas vezes... DUAS VEZES...

#-Isso é verdade senhor Miroku? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru olhando fatalmente para o garoto.

#-Ah... Bem... Você Sabe né... Hãm... É minha mão amaldiçoada Sesshoumaru – Disse Miroku recuando um pouco.

#-Mão amaldiçoada? MÃO AMALDIÇOADA? – Gritava Sango – Você vai ver quem vai ficar amaldiçoado daqui a pouco...

Sango saiu correndo atrás de Miroku e esse correu desesperado sem rumo por entre as arvores e bancos do parque. E esse quase trombou com Inuyasha na correria.

#-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Inuyasha para o irmão e para Rin.

#-Miroku passou a mão nela de novo – Disse Rin se divertindo com a correria.

Inuyasha nada respondeu apenas ficou olhando a irmã correr atrás de Miroku, gritando e fazendo gestos no ar. Mas depois perceber que Rin tinha se aproximado de Sesshoumaru e os dois estavam abraçados.

#-Acho melhor eu ir embora e parar de ficar segurando vela – Disse ele, chamando a atenção de Rin e Sesshoumaru.

#-Ou esta indo embora para poder ficar mais perto da Kagome? – Perguntou Rin sem largar a cintura de Sesshoumaru.

#-Como? – Perguntou Inuyasha fingindo não entender a pergunta.

#-Rin disse que você esta indo para casa, pois a senhorita Kagome não pode vir, e você quer ficar mais perto dela – Disse Sesshoumaru.

#-Não é nada disso – Falou Inuyasha irritado – Estou indo embora, pois não tem mais nada pra fazer aqui. E a propósito Kagome não esta em casa, ela foi numa festa de aniversario de um primo.

#-Esta bem informado Inuyasha – Disse Rin provocando-o.

Inuyasha não respondeu, apenas rosnou para Rin. Sesshoumaru virou a namorada um pouco para o lado e se pôs na frente dela e de Inuyasha. Rin ria da situação.

#-Não faça isso para ela – Disse Sesshoumaru.

#-Feh – Resmungou Inuyasha.

Virou de costas e saiu, colocou seus óculos de sol e caminhou rumo a sua casa. Olhava para tudo e todos à volta. No caminho passou por uma sorveteria e ignorou os elogios e os gritinhos de uma turma de garotas ali presentes. Gostava que as mulheres fizessem isso, mas ultimamente não dava bola pra elas.

Deixou de usar óculos escuros para ir a escola, e agora não usava mais a camisa aberta com a gravata solta, não ia mais em festas como antigamente, não beijava qualquer uma, na verdade não estava beijando nenhuma. Todas suas táticas e armadilhas estavam guardadas e trancadas uma gaveta que nem ele mesmo sabia qual era. A única coisa que sabia é que alguma coisa tinha mudado.

Estava quase chegando em casa quando viu uma loja de bijuterias uma linda gargantilha de couro preta com uma letra 'K' em prata. Sorriu para a peça e não pensou duas vezes em entrar na loja para compra-la. _"Quero ver o que a Kagome vai falar quando eu der isso para ela"_ mandou a vendedora embrulhar em um papel para presente e voltou a seguir seu trajeto.

Ele não sabia direto o porque comprou aquilo, mais no fundo sabia que queria apenas agradar sua... Sua... Sua... O que ela era pra ele?

#-Amiga? – Disse para si mesmo.

É. Talvez fossem amigos, amigos que se beijavam de vez em quando. Mas se beijavam de vez quem quando não era só amigos. Mas desviou seus pensamentos quando percebeu que o carro da família Higurashi estava na garagem e as luzes da casa acesas. Já tinha escurecido e ele nem havia percebido.

#-Vou entregar agora para ela – Disse ele baixinho.

Caminhou e passou direto pela sua casa, indo assim para a do visinho. Mas nem chegou perto do jardim e mudou de idéia. Talvez essa não fosse a hora certa de entregar alguma coisa para Kagome. Pensou mais um pouco e decidiu ir para sua casa.

Chegou em frente à porta, pegou a chaves de seu bolso e abriu a porta. Entrou dentro de casa, colocou a chaves e o óculos de sol, na mesinha de vidro do lado a porta e foi em direção a escada. Mas parou antes de subir o primeiro degrau. Pensou melhor e decidiu que entregaria o colar agora mesmo.

Voltou para a porta e a abriu-a com rapidez. Mas para sua surpresa encontrou uma Kagome com a mão fechada e levantada, pronta para bater na porta. Mas seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, e seu rosto estava com manchas de choro.

#-Oi – Disse ela tentando disfarçar, e esconder um pouco o rosto.

#-Oi – Disse Inuyasha preocupado, guardando novamente o pacote dentro de seu bolso – Esta Tudo bem? – Perguntou.

#-Tá, sim. A Sango esta? – Perguntou ela olhando para baixo.

#-Não. Esta no parque com os outros – Disse ele tentando olhar para o rosto da menina – Precisa de alguma coisa?

#-Não. Não. Obrigada – Disse ela já se virando.

#-Kagome – Disse Inuyasha segurando o braço dela – O que ouve? Por que esta chorando?

#-Nada não – Disse ela, limpando algumas lagrimas que correram ao se lembrar do motivo do choro – Esta tudo bem – Tentou sorrir.

#-Pode confiar em mim – Disse Inuyasha a soltando e falando de um jeito carinhoso.

Kagome olhou para ele e não conseguiu mais segurar o choro. Chorou mais ainda e o abraçou num impulso.

#-Pode dar uma volta comigo? – Perguntou ela, entre as lagrimas e soluços que voltavam.

#-Claro – Disse o hanyou fechando a porta de casa ainda com a menina nos seus braços – Vamos, vou te levar para um lugar que eu sempre vou quando estou triste.

Caminharam durante um bom tempo sem dizerem uma palavra, apenas pensando. Olhando a lua tão majestosa e idolatrada. Chegaram em um campo de futebol. Kagome já havia parado de chorar mais seu rosto ainda continuava vermelho e inchado. Ela olhou curiosa para o hanyou.

#-O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Perguntou.

#-Você vai ver – Disse ele estourando a cadeado do portão de entrada, abrindo-o dando passagem para Kagome, e logo em seguida ele mesmo.

#-Kagome – Chamou Inuyasha – Agora você tem que deixar eu te carregar – Falou.

#-Tá – Disse receosa – Tudo bem.

Inuyasha a pegou no colo e deu um de seus pulos parando no alto do estádio. Deu mais um pulo e foi para a torre de transmissão. Colocou a menina no chão e perguntou.

#-E então o que achou.

Kagome ficou paralisada. Podiam ver quase a cidade toda lá de cima. Todas as luzes acesas o alto dos edifícios com as luzes costumeiras de sinalização e o grande centro com cores diferentes. Tudo isso a mais ou menos dois mil metros de altura em apenas uma cesta de não mais que 5 metros quadrados. O estomago de Kagome se revirou e ela começou a se sentir tonta. Estava preste as desmaiar quando Inuyasha a segurou.

#-Tudo bem? – Perguntou mais preocupado ainda.

#-Tenho medo de altura – Disse ela fechando os olhos e ficando mais mole.

"_Droga"_ – Pensou o Hanyou a pegando no colo e descendo...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Um tempo depois...

#-Hahahah – Ria Inuyasha e Kagome

Eles estavam sentados na arquibancada, escura e vazia. Apenas com a luz da lua iluminado-os.

#-Você fez isso mesmo? – Perguntou o hanyou entre gargalhadas.

#-Fiz. Eu não podia deixar minha melhor amiga de castigo né? – Disse Kagome já melhor do susto – Agora é sua vez.

#-Bem deixa eu ver – Inuyasha pensou um pouco – Eu dancei can-can fantasiado de mulher para ajudar um amigo meu numa apresentação. Ele tinha ensaiado uma porção de meninas para uma apresentação, só que no dia uma delas faltou e ele começou a entrar em pânico, ai eu disse que dançava no lugar dela. Eu tive que me maquiar e aprender a dança tudo isso em meia hora. Mesmo assim o grupo dele perdeu o campeonato. Mas aquele dia valeu grandes risadas.

Kagome começou a rir mais ainda, junto com Inuyasha. Mas aos poucos foram parando e ficaram em silencio por um bom tempo. Olhando o campo cheio de vaga-lumes brilhando feito estrelas da terra.

#-Faz tanto tempo que eu não via um – Confessou Kagome.

#-É... Com a cidade agitada e essa claridade toda fica difícil de ver – Disse Inuyasha. Mas lembrou-se que já era tarde – Acho melhor irmos.

#-NÃO – Gritou Kagome. Inuyasha se assustou com o grito repentino da garota que ecoou pelo estádio.

#-Por que? – Perguntou ainda assustado.

#-Por que eu não quero voltar pra casa – Disse Kagome, começando novamente a deixar as lagrimas escapulirem.

Inuyasha ficou em silencio. Não sabia se pedia para ela contar ou não. Esperou mais um momento e decidiu perguntar.

#-O que houve?

#-Nada – Disse Kagome a principio. Inuyasha não perguntou mais, olhou para frente e continuou a pensar. Mas nem deu tempo de concluir seu pensamento e Kagome o chamou a atenção – Meus pais não me entendem – Desabafou, continuando a olhar para frente – Eles querem que eu me torne uma medica igual meu pai e que eu não sai com meus amigos, pois é para eu ficar estudando o dia em inteiro, pro resto da minha vida.

Silencio.

#-Entendo – Disse Inuyasha – Meus pais querem que eu seja igual Sesshoumaru.

#-Os meus ameaçaram a me tirar do teatro e a me mandarem para uma escola interna – As lagrimas voltaram a correr dos olhos de Kagome – Eles nem me conhecem direito, só querem que eu faça o que eles querem, o que eles gostam. Aposto que nem sabem a minha comida favorita... Eu to cansada de não ser eu... Entende? – Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha, esse confirmou com a cabeça – Eu apenas queria ser eu, gostar do que eu gosto, fazer o que eu quero... Mas se eu fizer isso, estou indo contra todos os princípios de minha família. Ai, queria apenas ser eu e parar de fingir que não sou.

Silencio. Inuyasha não tinha nada para falara. Apenas queria escuta-la. Sabia que isso a ajudaria. Ele também queria uma pessoa que o ouvisse. A Sango era quem fazia esse papel, mas ela era a irmã dele. Queria um amigo, um confidente. Mas não tinha. Deixou que Kagome falasse, falasse tudo o que ela queria, tirar todo aquele peso dela.

#-Eles acham que só eles estão certos, mas nunca param pra me escutar, eu odeio medicina, ai Inuyasha – Disse Kagome virando-se para ele e o abraçando, sem pensar duas vezes ele a abraçou forte e disse em seu ouvido.

#-Eu estou aqui! Pode contar tudo o que você quiser. Nunca vou rir de você e muito menos te julgar, vou apenas falar o que eu acho. Tá. Pode contar comigo Kagome.

#-Obrigada – Disse ela o abraçando mais forte e chorando mais um pouco.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Até que ela o soltou e o encarou nos olhos, e disse logo em seguida desviando o olhar.

#-Não podemos ficar aqui para sempre né? – Disse Kagome se levantando – Acho melhor irmos embora.

#-Certo, vamos – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo para ela.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Depois de um tempo...

Finalmente estavam na frente da casa de Kagome. Ela olhou para sua morada e suspirou.

#-É não tenho outra escolha – E caminhou lentamente para a porta de entrada.

#-Ei Kagome – Disse Inuyasha indo atrás dela – Porque não dorme em casa hoje? Assim você relaxa um pouco e seus pais também.

Imediatamente a menina voltou e sorrindo.

#-Obrigada Inuyasha – Disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha do hanyou.

Então seguiram para a casa ao lado, abriram a porta e acenderam a luz.

#-Sango! Sango! – Gritou Inuyasha, enquanto fechava a porta e a trancava.

#-Acho que estamos sozinhos – Disse Kagome com um bilhete na mão.

Inuyasha apanhou o bilhete e o leu.

"_Oi maninho! Achei que você estaria me casa... Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu, a Rin, o Miroku e o Sesshy vamos jantar numa lanchonete nova que abriu aqui perto de casa, qualquer coisa se você quiser vir, mas acho que vai estar cansado se eu ti conheço. Vamos voltar um pouquinho tarde, não se preocupe. B-jinhus da Sango."_

#-É o que parece né – Disse Inuyasha suspirando.

#-É – Concordou Kagome, fez uma pausa e bocejou – Estou tão cansada...

#-Vem eu te levo ao quarto de visitas – Disse o hanyou subindo as escadas.

Ele entrou no quarto e deu passagem para Kagome, que logo retirou os sapatos e deitou na cama exausta. Inuyasha sentou do lado dela e a olhou ternamente.

#-Boa noite - Disse ele dando um beijo na testa dela. Levantou-se e ia se dirigindo a porta quando ela o chamou de volta.

#-Inuyasha – Disse.

#-Que! – Disse ele virando-se.

#-Fica aqui comigo? – Disse ela sentando-se na cama. Ele a olhou, e olhou em volta. Retirou a jaqueta preta e a jogou numa poltrona, e pegou um travesseiro e colocou nessa também.

#-O antigo e eficiente aparelho de tortura. "A poltrona" – E deitou-se nessa.

#-Não ai – Disse Kagome, fazendo o hanyou olhar curioso para ela – Aqui – E apontou o lugar vago do lado dela, na cama.

Ele ficou um pouco assustado, mas mesmo assim sentou do lado dela. Kagome levantou um braço dele e deitou nesse, Inuyasha a abraçou e começou a massagear o cabelo dela, e em pouco tempo ela estava dormindo. E um tempo depois ele acabou dormindo também.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oi... Ai aqui é o Kouga que tá escrevendo porque a Bruna foi tomar banho e mando eu escrever.**

**Bom eu acho que esse capitulo ficou uma droga. Eu não apareço mais nessa droga de fic então não tenho nada a falar. Eu só acho que o cara de cachorro esta dando e cima da Kagome só porque ela esta frágil e delicada. Esse maldito. Mas deixa ele. Deixa eu ver o que mais posso fala. Pêra ai. Ahhhhhh a Bruna grito lá do banheiro que ela não tinha planejado isso pra fic, que não era pra eles irem pro estádio, e nem pro cara de cachorro ter comprado a tal da gargantilha, mas ela acho que isso combino com o capitulo. E que ela quis colocar mais sobre o monge tarado e o irmão do cara de cachorro, mas ela acha que não funcionou muito.**

**E Sábado passado a Bruna apresentou o teatro, e tava muito bom. Ficou super dez, e que ela vai apresentar em São Paulo também, mas isso é só me novembro, no Fest. Mas que valeu super a pena e ela tava uma pilha. Ai vocês não sabem como é ter uma atriz dentro de casa a Bruna ficou uma pilha na sexta. Tava tão nervosa. Mas é isso ai. Bem agora eu vou colocar aqui quem comentou na Fic do meu anjo... Só que como eu não sei muito bem onde para o capitulo anterior eu vou colocar todo mundo valeu...**

**_Saory Matsuyama … Jaque-chan … Lyla Higurashi … nathbella … Nila-chan … CyberTamis … Ana Higurashi …Sango-Web … nathBella … Nila-chan … Hika Cheshire … Carol … Kmilinhah - chan … Ana Higurashi … Kayra Hiyana_**

**B-jinhus meu e da Bruna...**


	16. Nõa muito bem um casal

_Notinha rápida:_ Ai gente eu respondi as reviews por E-mail beleza!... Mas a dominique e mais uma pessoa que eu nõa lembro agora não deixaram e-mail e eu nãoconsegui acha... Enõa me desculpem... E desculapem a demora... To enrolada pra caramba... agente secreto só amanha...

_**15º Capitulo – Não muito bem um casal**_

Março. O clima já estava esquentando mais. A Primavera estava fazendo a sua parte. A maioria das flores estava desabrochando depois de um inverno não muito frio. Como as estações estão ficando desreguladas. Também com esse desequilíbrio ecológico, não é pra menos.

A escola estava agitada. Assim como todos os dias, messes, anos... As provas estavam começando a bater na porta. Muitos já sabiam que iriam ficar para recuperação e outros estavam desesperados, com a cara enfiada nos livros e cadernos. Mas no meio dessa correria e pressão toda surge um comunicado inesperado e muito prazeroso.

Como era de costume na escola Beni-Gasumi todas as quintas feiras os alunos se reuniam no anfiteatro para os costumeiros recados, broncas, divergências e elogios.

#-Bom dia a todos – Disse o diretor Myouga, com um terno cinza, já meio desbotado, sua camisa branca, gravata azul, e um suspensório vermelho.

#-Bom dia – Todos presentes responderam em uníssono.

#-Bem. Antes de mais nada, gostaria de fazer alguns comunicado...

A maioria dos alunos não estavam prestando atenção. Principalmente cinco deles, que estavam sentados quase na ultima fileira do auditório.

#-Ai que velho chato – Disse Inuyasha, deitando um pouco mais na poltrona, cruzando os braços e colocando os pés na poltrona à frente.

#-Ele não se enche de fazer essas idiotas quintas-feiras de recado? – Disse Rin, folheando uma revista qualquer.

Kagome, Sango e Miroku suspiraram com tédio, cruzaram os braços e ficaram olhando o diretor fala. Passou-se um tempo, e Myouga continuava a falar, falava sobre qualquer coisa relacionada com as quadras e que iriam começar os treinos esportivos. Falou mais um pouco e Inuyasha resolver fazer uma pergunta que a tempo batia na sua cabeça.

#-Rin – Chamou ele.

#-Oi? – Disse a garota sem fechar a revista e olhou para o hanyou.

#-Quantos anos você tem? – Rin ficou curiosa com a pergunta, mas respondeu.

#-18. Por que? – Perguntou.

#-Já não era para você ter saído da escola? – Os demais amigos olharam para ela curiosos também. Nunca tinham pensado nisso.

#-Era sim – Rin sorriu docemente – Mas como Kouga iria fazer o terceiro ano, para não perder o dinheiro da titia, resolvi fazer de novo o terceiro. E também estudar um pouco mais pro vestibular.

Inuyasha se incomodou um pouco com a citação do nome de Kouga no meio da frase de Rin. Olhou para Kagome que abaixou o olho muito rápido e os ergueu novamente, que só deu mesmo para hanyou ver. Sango vendo que o irmão estava incomodo resolveu mudar de assunto.

#-Vai fazer o que Rin?

#-Direito – Disse corando um pouco.

Os amigos fizeram um "Hum" coletivo, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas em volta Sango e Kagome pediram desculpas e continuaram a conversar.

#-Isso não foi influencia do Sesshoumaru né Rin? – Perguntou Miroku com um to malicioso.

#-Ah… Bem… Mais ou menos... – Disse a menina um pouco mais envergonhada.

#-Que amor – Disse Kagome sorrindo para a amiga.

Mas a conversa foi interrompida por gritos de todos os lados, muitos alunos se levantaram e começaram a comemorar.

#-Mas o que houve? – Perguntou Miroku se levantando também, para ter uma visão melhor do palco, onde o diretor tentava fazer todos ficarem quietos.

#-Vocês só conversão não escutaram o ultimo recado. Bem feito – Disse Ayame que estava sentada atrás do quinteto.

#-A não enche garota – Disse Inuyasha.

#-Silencio. Vamos. Por favor. Ei gente. SILENCIO DROGA – Gritou Myouga no microfone fazendo todos pararem de falar e olharem para ele curiosos. E surpreso pelo estresse do diretor – Ah... Me... Desculpem-me. Agora continuando. Como eu havia dito. O baile vai...

#-BAILE? – Gritaram Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Rin e Miroku. Como só apenas o diretor estavam falando todos no anfiteatro olharam para eles. Os cincos estavam ficando cada vez mais vermelhos à medida que os alunos olhavam para eles e cochichavam alguma coisa e riam. Myouga os encarou e foi estreitando os olhos a medica que reconhecia os rostos deles, principalmente o de Inuyasha que não tinha boa fama.

#-Algum problema? – Perguntou o diretor fazendo com que todos olhassem para eles. Os cincos amigos fizeram que não com a cabeça e foram escorregando mais, e mais das poltronas – Muito bem... – Myouga fez uma pausa e continuou – Eu estava pensando em fazer uma votação, para decidir qual seria o tema do baile e quem quisesse ajudar na decoração também seria convidado. Mas acho que já encontramos quem vai fazer essas coisas.

Todos olharam para os cincos. Dando risadinhas e umas garotas CDFs bufaram furiosas, por não poder decorar o baile.

#-Se já estamos acertados... Agora voltam para as salas. Menos vocês cincos – Apontou para o quinteto.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Duas horas depois...

#-Acho que meu ouvido ainda dói – Disse Sango coçando as orelhas. E saindo do gabinete do diretor.

#-Minha cabeça tá doendo – Disse Rin com uma das mãos colocadas na cabeça e a outra fechando a porta do gabinete.

#-Vamos para de reclamar. Não tem outro jeito, vamos ter que fazer tudo... Tudo isso... Ai... – Suspirou Kagome lembrando das 101 recomendações de Myouga.

#-É acho que já perdi todos meus fins de semanas até julho só pra preparar esse baile – Disse Miroku com a mão no bolso.

#-Pelo menos o tema já estava decidido – Disse Inuyasha dando os ombros.

#-É o tema. Grande coisa. Você escutou o que o Myouga disse? Agente vai ter que fazer todo a decoração. E com papel mache. Eu odeio papel mache – Disse Miroku, articulando bastantes as mãos, que havia retirado dos bolsos.

#-Vamos ver a parte boa de tudo isso – Disse Rin, que seguia o grupo. Todos olharam para ela esperando a tal "Parte boa" – Vamos ter um baile esse ano.

#-É... – Disse Kagome – Pelo menos não vai ser outra peça de teatro no final do ano.

#-Vai me dizer que você não gostou da do ano passado – Disse Inuyasha com um tom malicioso.

#-Não. Gostei... – Todos olharam para Kagome com um grande sorriso, e ela se lembrou do ocorrido. O primeiro beijo dela com Inuyasha – NÃO – Gritou – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

#-A confesse Kagome, você gostou daquele beijo – Disse Inuyasha se aproximando dela com um sorriso maroto.

#-De jeito nenhum odiei aquele beijo – Disse ela se afastando, e tentando disfarçar a mentira.

#-Só _aquele_ então Kagome? – Provocou Sango.

#-É... NÃO. NÃO... Parem – Gritou Kagome se afastando mais e Inuyasha caminhando mais rápido na direção dela – Vocês estão me confundido – Disse com a mão na cabeça arrancando risadas de todos.

#-A vamos Kagome. Você não resiste a mim – Disse Inuyasha finalmente encurralando-a na parede.

#-Não ouse dar mais nenhum passo Inuyasha – Falou Kagome desafiadoramente apontando o indicador para o hanyou.

#-Se não? – Desafiou Inuyasha sorrindo marotamente.

Kagome olhou para os colegas em busca de apoio, mas o que viu foi os três sorrindo para ela e se divertindo com a cena. Mas se lembrou de uma coisa, sorriu sedutoramente e olhou para o hanyou, esse ficou se perguntando o que Kagome estaria pensando.

#-Se não eu vou contar... – E se aproximou do ouvido dele e sussurrou alguma coisa.

#-Você não teria coragem – Disse Inuyasha visivelmente preocupado com a informação.

#-O que? O que? – Perguntou freneticamente Miroku.

#-Nada – Disse Inuyasha se afastando de Kagome. Mas parou sorriu e se virou – Mas você não tem provas.

Kagome retirou o sorriso da cara, fazendo com o de Inuyasha crescesse. E fazendo com que a curiosidade dos amigos crescesse.

#-Mas o que é? – Dessa fez foi Rin quem perguntou.

#-Nada não – Disse Kagome sorrindo – Só ia fala como Inuyasha dorme a noite – O hanyou olhou para ela soltando raios pelos olhos e a garota apenas sorriu.

#-E como seria? – Perguntou Sango sem prestar atenção direito na frase. Coisa que não passou desapercebida por Miroku.

#-Espera ai – Miroku fez uma pausa – Como... Como você sabe de que modo Inuyasha dorme a noite?

#-Ah. Foi aquela noite que dormimos juntos – Disse Kagome naturalmente.

Rin e Sango arregalaram os olhos com a descoberta. Miroku também ficou boquiaberto, mas logo depois sorriu maliciosamente deu os parabéns ao amigo.

#-Dá-lhe Inuyasha – Disse dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo.

O hanyou não entendeu o motivo dessa fala. Olhou para Kagome e essa parecia não entendem também o motivo dos olhos arregalados e da frase de Miroku. Eles apenas _dormiram_ juntos nada de mais, já tinham dormido no mesmo lugar aquele dia nas férias. Era uma coisa inocente e sem malicia, só que foi ai que Inuyasha se lembrou que só ele e Kagome sabiam que eles apenas tinham _dormidos_ e não tinham feito nada a mais. Foi ai que Inuyasha resolveu aproveitar da situação, dando um sorriso malicioso para Kagome e virou falando para Miroku.

#-É no fundo ela sempre quis. Só que não queria admitir – Disse olhando novamente para a garota que continuava a não entender.

#-Mas o que... – Caiu a ficha de Kagome – NÃO. NÀO É ISSO. EU ME ESPRESSEI MAL. NÃO ACONTECEU NADA. Droga – Praguejou.

#-A querida. Não precisamos mais esconder – Disse Inuyasha se aproximando dela.

#-Cínico – Disse Kagome serrando os olhos.

#-Linda – Disse Inuyasha provocando-a.

#-Mas de qualquer forma – Disse Kagome tentando não se abalar, respirou fundo e ignorou os risos maliciosos de Sango, Rin e principalmente de Miroku que falava coisas do tipo "Um Inuyasha garanhão" ou "Inuyasha seu menino mal" suspirou, sorriu marotamente e disse – O Inuyasha dorme chupando o dedo.

Nesse momento Miroku e Rin caíram na gargalhada. Inuyasha olhou furioso para Kagome, essa apenas sorriu cinicamente, cruzou os braços e deu de ombros. Sango que não ria, colocou o dedo indicador no queixo e ficou a pensar. E por fim se pronunciou.

#-Ele usa pijama de ursinho também no inverno – Disse ainda pensativa. Kagome começou a rir junto com Miroku e Rin, que ao escutar isso riram mais. Inuyasha olhou para a irmã incrédulo – Ele também fez xixi na cama até os doze anos...

#-Sango – Gritou Inuyasha. Fazendo os amigos rirem mais.

#-Tomou leite na mamadeira até os dez anos...

#-SANGO – Berrou Inuyasha indo até a onde a irmã havia parado.

#-Usou fraudas até os...

#-Se falar mais alguma coisa eu juro que conto tudo que você fez com aquele pobre menino no outro colégio – Ameaçou o hanyou, cortando a frase da irmã no meio e a segurando pelos braços.

#-Que... Meni... No...? – Perguntou Kagome tentando pegar fôlego, das gargalhadas.

#-Nada não – Disse Sango com um sorriso amarelo – Mas vamos lá voltar para o baile. Onde estávamos? Ah é. Bem como vocês vão?

Kagome, Miroku e Rin pararam de rir, olharam mais uma vez para Inuyasha que matinha o rosto vermelho feito um tomate. Retomaram o fôlego, e começaram a pensar na pergunta de Sango.

#-Estava pensando em ir de Cleópatra – Disse Rin – Mas não sei se Sesshoumaru vai quere ir de Júlio César.

#-Que tema besta – Disse Inuyasha com os braços cruzados – "Casais da Historia" não podia ser pior.

#-Podia ser sim. Imagina se fosse "Casais animais" – Disse Miroku.

#-Tá. Até que esse não esta tão mal – Disse Inuyasha convencido, fazendo Kagome rir.

#-Eu ainda não sei quem vai ser meu par. Então nem estou pensando na fantasia – Disse Sango ignorando as falas dos meninos e recriminando sua própria pergunta.

#-Não seja por isso – Disse Miroku pegando uma mão de Sango – Senhorita Sango Hijinketsusou gostaria de me acompanhar ao baile do dia 28 de Julho, no colégio...

#-Ai Miroku você não vai fala tudo né? – Perguntou Kagome que assistia a cena.

Miroku se virou um pouco e cochichou para a amiga.

#-Inuyasha esta aqui, tenho que manter a pose é a irmã dele.

#-Eu ouvi isso – Disse o hanyou ainda com os braços cruzados, e sorrindo um pouco.

#-De qualquer modo – Disse Miroku se voltando para Sango – Você aceita?

Sango pensou um pouco, e ficou rubra com os olhares para cima dela.

#-Tá. Tudo bem. Aceito – Disse ela.

Miroku sem pensar duas vezes abraçou a garota pela cintura e levantou-a. Cochichando no ouvido dela, somente pra ela.

#-Obrigado Sango. Você acabou de me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Sango abraçou-o mais forte e disse um "De nada" singelo. Miroku soltou a garota com os protestos de Inuyasha. Depois todos olharam para o hanyou. Ficaram um tempo assim. Até que Inuyasha se sentiu incomodado e perguntou.

#-O que foi? – Perguntou Inuyasha, estendendo as mãos.

#-Você não vai chamara _ela_? – Perguntou Miroku olhando de canto de olhou pra Kagome.

#-Vou! – Disse o hanyou. Ouve um momento de silencio. E Kagome abaixou a cabeça, em sinal de vergonha.

#-Então chama. O que esta esperando – Disse Miroku.

#-Não – Falou Inuyasha, arrancando olhares curiosos.

#-Mas você não disse que ia chamar-la? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-Vou mais não agora – Disse o hanyou naturalmente.

#-Por que? – Perguntou Miroku inda sem entender.

#-Por que tem muita gente aqui – Disse Inuyasha simplesmente.

#-Não me diga que é tímido Inuyasha? – Perguntou Miroku, sorrindo marotamente.

#-Não, Não sou. Mas vou esperar um momento certo.

#-Ah... Então você é romântico? – Perguntou novamente Miroku. Agora com a mão no queixo.

#-Não – Disse Inuyasha, ficando um pouco rubro.

#-Ei – Falou Kagome – Teria como vocês pararem de falar de mim, como se eu não estivesse aqui?

#-Tá – Disseram Miroku e Inuyasha juntos.

#-AI... – Rosnou Kagome.

#-O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI? – Gritou Myouga assustando o grupo – Já não bastou o castigo e ainda ficam aqui! Matando aula. Vão direto para a classe A-GO-RA.

O grupo se espalhou rindo um pouco da cena. Myouga passou a mão pela cabeça, que ainda continha pouquíssimos fios de cabelo brancos e meios acinzentados, suspirou e disse voltando para sua sala.

#-Acho que estou ficando velho para dirigir essa escola.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

À tarde...

Como já era de costume Miroku, Kagome e Rin se reunião na casa de Inuyasha e Sango, para fazerem as tarefas e conversarem um pouco mais. Mas como sempre acontecia a mesma coisa. Rin ficava conversando com Sesshoumaru no "Cantinho do Sesshy" como Sango dizia. Na salinha ao lado da sala de estar. Falavam sobre direito e vira e meche se beijavam.

Sango não conseguia resolver os exercícios de física, química e matemática. E Kagome tentava ajuda-la, mas sempre se irritava com as piadas sem graça de Sango, deixando assim Miroku encarregado de ajudar a amiga.

E Kagome sempre estudando num canto, e Inuyasha hora provocando-a e hora conversando sobre a matéria.

#-Ai, odeio historia – Disse Kagome jogando o livro de lado e jogando a cabeça para trás fazendo com que ela se acomodasse no sofá (Kagome estava sentada no chão, encostada com as costas no sofá, com as pernas encolhidas, para poder apoiar o livro).

#-No terceiro é pior – Disse Inuyasha terminado uma conta de matemática.

#-Obrigada pelas palavras de consolo. Elas me ajudaram bastante – Disse Kagome olhando para ele incrédula, e se apoiando no assento do sofá pra sentar-se nesse.

#-Não estava tentando conforta você – Disse o hanyou colocando o livro na mesinha de vidro no centro da sala – Estava falando a verdade – Sentou-se ao lado dela.

#-É... – Disse Kagome pegando o livro de português.

#-Não sou falso – Disse o hanyou, se aproximando dela.

Kagome encolheu as pernas novamente e colocou o livro sobre essas, começou a lê-lo e a grifar umas frases importantes. Inuyasha a olhava carinhoso. Lembrou-se da noite que ficaram juntos conversando. Por que estavam fazendo aquilo tudo? Os dois sabiam que sentiam um carinho grande um pelo outro. Mas mesmo assim ficavam fazendo aquele joguinho. Inuyasha nem sabia ao certo porque fazia aquilo. Mas só pelo fato de Kagome o ignorar às vezes, e não ser tão fácil igual às outras garotas deixava Inuyasha louco. Adorava aquilo tudo. Mesmo sem saber ao certo o que sentia por ela.

Já Kagome tinha seus sentimentos bem definidos, sempre fora assim. Mas mesmo sabendo muito bem o que seu coração queria não o escutava ate ter certeza que seria correspondida. Sofria muito com isso, mas tinha certeza que se por acaso se declarasse e isso não fosse recíproco sofreia muito mais. Era por isso que entrava nesses joguinhos de amor. Queria ter alguma prova que Inuyasha gostasse dela. Beijos não significava muita coisa para Kagome.

Ela finalmente percebeu que estava sendo observada. Ficou um pouco incomoda, se mexeu um pouco no sofá, mas teve que se virar e olhar para o hanyou.

#-Quer uma foto? – Perguntou ela seria. Inuyasha riu com a pergunta, fazendo com que a garota risse também.

#-Não. Obrigada, já tenho a original – Disse sedutoramente.

#-Há-há-há – Falou Kagome sarcástica – Você é tão engraçado. Porque não para de estudar e muda para um circo? Acho que se daria melhor lá.

Inuyasha não disse nada. Apenas virou a cara falando um "Feh" costumeiro, mas respirou fundo e voltou a olhara para a garota. Sorriu marotamente. Coisa que Kagome não pode ver, pois tinha voltado a ler o livro.

#-Sango – Disse Inuyasha levantando do sofá, chamando a atenção de todos – Tenho que sair rapidinho. Não sei a hora que volto.

Dizendo isso, despediu-se da irmã e rumou porta fora.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Já se parava das oito...

#-Tchau Sango. Até amanha – Disse Kagome já no jardim da casa da amiga. Abanou a mão e seguiu ate a sua casa.

A casa estava toda escura, tentou forçar mente para ver se lembra o motivo disto.

#-Jantar de negócios. Como podia ter esquecido – Disse Kagome abrindo a porta com sua chave. Suspirou ao ler o bilhete dos pais, dizendo que eles estavam num jantar com o chefe do senhor Higurashi que iriam voltar muito tarde. Leu no "P.s." que o jantar estava no microondas.

Colocou sua chave no porta chaves ao lado da porta e subiu para seu quarto. Chegou nesse, acendeu a luz, e por pouco não gritou ao ver a cena em seu quarto. Colocou a não na boca. Depositou seu material no chão mesmo e admirou um pouco mais a cena.

Toda sua cama estava cheia de flores do campo, coloridas. Na sua escrivaninha continhas alguns vasinhos de violetas, num canto perto da escrivaninha varias tulipas presas numa fita cor de rosa e lilas, e num canto próximo a porta do banheiro estava uma porção de margaridas. Olhou para a janela aberta com as cortinas brancas balançando e viu que embaixo dessa permanecia um hanyou sentado com uma rosa vermelha na mão. Dormia num sono leve.

Kagome sorriu ao vê-lo naquela cena, tentou não fazer muito barulho, não sabia quanto tempo Inuyasha estaria ali. Olhou para os lados. Estava se sentindo um pouco perdida. Por mais que parecesse idiota, resolveu tomar um banho. Com certeza Inuyasha ia ficar dormindo naquela posição por mais algum tempo.

Foi até o guarda-roupa pegou um vestido florido de tecido levinho, pegou uma toalha e dirigiu-se até o banheiro retirou uns vasos de margaridas, depositou sua roupa na pia, abriu a gaveta e retirou um sutiã e uma calcinha, olhou em volta e viu que o shampoo. Voltou para o quarto e abriu uma gaveta pegou-o e ia voltar para o banheiro, mas voltou a olhar para o hanyou, viu dormir com o pouco vento que entrava da janela balançar seu cabelo prata, e parou os olhos naquelas olherinhas felpudas, olhou para os lados procurando alguém, mesmo sabendo que não havia nem uma só criatura. Mordeu o lábio inferior e se aproximou de Inuyasha, apertando fortemente o tubo de shampoo. Estendeu a mão direita e relou levemente nas olherinhas, passou levemente a mão nelas. Sorriu e olhou para o banheiro.

Mas na volta pra esse trombou com uma pequenina mesa que ficava bem no canto encostada na parede. Quando enroscou o pé nessa fez o maior barulho, derrubando todo o conteúdo no chão. Mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos. Olhou para trás bem devagar e para sua surpresa o hanyou não tinha se mexido. Abriu mais os olhos. Mexeu o pé para retirar as puseras e colares que havia caído. Foi caminhando devagar até o hanyou.

Parou na frente desse e o ficou olhando curiosa. Mas foi ai que viu que os lábios de Inuyasha haviam se transformado em um sorriso, que tentava não aparecer.

#-Há quanto tempo esta acordado? – Perguntou Kagome cruzando os braços na frente do peito e sorrindo sedutoramente.

#-Digamos que um pouco antes de você colocar a mão não na minha orelha – Disse Inuyasha sem abrir os olhos e sorrindo abertamente.

#-Então vamos parar de fingir? – Perguntou, meio no sentido de uma ordem.

Inuyasha abriu os olhos e olhou para Kagome. A brisa que entrava pela janela fazia com que seus cabelos dançassem e a franja ficava bagunçada. O hanyou foi levantando calmamente, Olhou nos olhos de Kagome e depois passou a observar o seu doce e grande sorriso.

#-Quer ir ao baile comigo? – Perguntou Inuyasha entregando a rosa vermelha para ela.

Kagome aceitou e abraçou-º

#-É claro – Disse. Inuyasha a segurou pela cintura e levantou um pouco rodando ela no ar.

Depois de um tempo colocou-a no chão. Kagome ria bastante com a ação do hanyou. Olhou para os lados e voltou-se para o rapaz.

#-Mas porque todas essas flores? – Perguntou Kagome.

#-Bem não sabia ao certo qual você gostava então resolvi comprar algumas – Disse Inuyasha feliz. Kagome olhou mais uma vez em volta e observou mais atentamente as flores, voltou-se para Inuyasha.

#-Mas eu gosto de girassóis – Disse Kagome rindo. Inuyasha olhou em volta e viu que a única flor que não havia comprado era girassóis.

#-Droga. Não acerto uma – Disse Ele meio chateado. Kagome passou a mão pelo rosto dele e sorriu delicadamente.

#-Mas a minha segunda favorita é rosas – Fez uma pausa – Vermelhas.

Inuyasha sorriu, e colocou a mão no pescoço de Kagome, foi chegando perto, bem devagar. Kagome olhava para ele num misto de insegurança, aflição e ao mesmo tempo de alegria. Inuyasha a puxou para mais perto. As respirações estavam se misturando, Kagome fechou os olhos e não fazia nenhum movimento. Inuyasha estava muito perto encostou seus lábios no dela, mas nem ele nem ela perceberam isso, pois os lábios, mal se tocaram. Talvez nem se tocaram realmente, mas a proximidade era tão pouca que parecia que estavam colados.

#-Posso? – Perguntou Inuyasha com os olhos fechados.

#-Não – Disse Kagome num sussurro bem rouco.

#-Por favor – Insistiu Inuyasha.

#-Não – Manteve a resposta firme. Mas a sua voz continuava rouca.

Inuyasha soltou Kagome. Se afastou um pouco e a viu ainda de olhos fechados. Sua vontade era de abraça-la, beija-la. Mas não o fez. Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente e respirou fundo. Ela queria, queria aquele beijo, mas ainda não tinha certeza. _"Maldita insegurança..."_ – Pensou enquanto observava o hanyou sorrir para ela. Sorriu desconfiada. Havia dito não, mas não sabia se Inuyasha não ia beija-la do mesmo jeito. E aparece que o hanyou percebeu essa inquietude.

#-Eu já te disse uma vez, e vou repeti-la. Eu não vou te forçar a fazer nada. Não você – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo.

Kagome começou a viajar naqueles lábios e olhos, mas voltou e se lembrou do que ia fazer.

#-Ah... Meus pais saiam para um jantar de negócios. Pra varia – Revirou os olhos e voltou a falar – Estava pensando se eu podia ir na sua casa e...

#-Não – Disse Inuyasha serio. Kagome se assustou pela reação dele. Mas Inuyasha logo sorriu e disse – É lógico que pode.

Kagome sorriu também.

#-Então eu vou tomar um banho – Disse vendo que ainda segurava o shampoo.

Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente com a frase da garota e foi chegando mais perto.

#-Posso te ajudar? – Perguntou sedutoramente.

#-Lógico – disse Kagome sorrido marotamente. Inuyasha se assustou com a resposta, mas logo Kagome completou-a – Que não né.

Inuyasha sorriu novamente ao ver a garota seria.

#-Seu pervertido, hentai. Vamos sai do meu quanto – Disse Kagome empurrando-o para fora. Conseguiu, mas quando ia fechar a porta Inuyasha colocou o pé e disse antes dela fechar.

#-Tem certeza? Quem vai lavar suas costas? Eu faço um bom serviço nenhuma reclamou até agora.

#-AHHH – Kagome abriu a boca em sinal de indignação – Seu pervertido. Ahh... Mas que absurdo. Então vai lá com as _'outras'_ vai...

#-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – Inuyasha disse fingindo estar surpreendido com a própria frase, mas essa cena foi à deixa de Kagome pra fechar a porta e tranca-la.

#-Sai – Disse Dando risada e colocando a mão na boca.

#-Ei deixa eu explicar – Gritava Inuyasha batendo na porta. E dando risada também, mas parou ao perceber a cena que estava – Ei Kagome?

#-Que é? – Perguntou a garota percebendo que o hanyou havia parado de bater na porta.

#-Parecemos um casal de namorados que acabou de brigar. Um casal não muito normal – Disse rindo.

#-É – Disse ela percebendo a cena que estava. Riu novamente.

#-Sabe o que falta? – Perguntou ele.

#-O que? – Respondeu Kagome.

#-O beijo – Disse ele rindo.

#-A tenha santa paciência Inuyasha – Falou Kagome.

#-Também te amo Kagome – Falou Inuyasha.

#-Ei Inuyasha?

#-Que?

#-Me espera lá em baixo que eu não demoro – Disse Kagome agora falando serio.

#-Tá.

Kagome virou de costas e encostou-se à porta. Abraçou o tubo de shampoo e suspirou sorrindo. Vai para o banheiro.

Inu sorri e sai andando na direção da escada _"Como eu gosto de esta com ela"_ – Pensa. Assusta-se com esse pensamento, mas prefere mudar de pensamento. Desce as escadas, liga a TV, e fica aguardando Kagome.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oi… Sim, sim… Esse capitulo ficou gigante (Bem pelo menos ficou bem maior do que costume... Tá com 11 paginas e normalmente tem 7...)... Por que? Acho que eu fiquei tão feliz que a prova de matemática de terça foi adiada pra uma semana depois, e que eu não teria que estudar fim de semana que eu resolvi me presentear aumentando meu tempo na frente do PC... Resumindo eu passei o domingo inteiro escrevendo... Claro que não passei às 24 horas do domingo... De manha foi na crisma... Cheguei em casa e comecei a escrever... Depois almoce... Assisti TV... Depois voltei a escrever... Ai eu foi toma banho... Briguei com meu pai porque ele não tinha deixado eu ir no cinema segunda (É galera eu foi no cinema de segunda feira... É que minha amiga/irmã não teve aula na facul... Ai ela me convido... Ai eu convidei uma amiga... Que convidou outra amiga... E fomus... Hihihih...) Ai voltei a escrever, e lá pela meia noite acabei o capitulo... Ai já comecei o 16... E resolvi dormir... Por que já era a décima vez que minha mãe vinha me manda dormi... Ai ela falou que se eu não dormisse àquela hora ela ia colocar a tartaruga psicótica da Isabela (Minha irmã) na minha cama... Ai eu corri debaixo do lenço... Hihihih...**

**Mas quanto o capitulo... De boa mesmo... Achei ele um tédio... Acho que estou perdendo o dom de escrever... Mas já, já a Fic esta acabando... Falta 5 capítulos... E ai eu tenho um descanso... E depois volto a ativa... Mas que esse capitulo ficou um saco... Ah... Isso ele ficou...**

**O próximo capitulo vai ser o baile deles. Eu não tenho muitos planos para o Inu e a Kagome nesse baile. Vou tentar me centrar mais na Sango e no Miroku e falarei um pouco mais da Rin e do Sesshy... Eu admito que falo MUITO mais do Inu e da Kagome nas minhas Fics... Mas é assim que eu gosto... No "agente secreto" eu to tentando mudar um pouco isso, mas sei lá... Acho que não tá dando certo... Mas tá valendo... Então tá avisado... Próximo capitulo vai ter mais Sango e Miroku...**

**P.s.: Foi Tão difícil escolher o titulo desse capitulo... Por isso não liguem para ele...**

**Bem é isso ai... Valeu quem me mandou reviews...**

**B-jinhus meu e do Kouga...**


	17. A culpa é de quem?

_Notinha rápida1:_ Ae Galera... Eu mudei o tema da festa em vez de ser "casais da historia", vai ser "casais famosos". Quase a mesma coisa não? Mas podem ter certeza tem uma grande diferença quando você vai procurar. Valeu... E boa leitura.

_Notinha rápida2:_ Sem tempo pra revisar... Desculpem os erros absurdos, espero que de para vocês entenderem...

_Notinha rápida3:_ Ai galera... Gostaria que pelo menos essa nota no final do capitulo vocês lessem...

_**16º Capitulo – A culpa é de quem?**_

Finalmente Julho, o mês do tão esperado e comentado Baile de casais. A maioria dos alunos já tinham comprado as suas fantasias, e seus pares já estavam definidos. Tirando uns e outros que não tinham um companheiro e decidiram ir como "Viúvos".

A decoração das quadras estavam impecáveis. No centro um grande globo de discoteca girava lentamente, em volta varias luzes coloridas. Ainda no meio da quadra, só que encostado na parede estava o DJ, com a costumeira maquina de fumaça aos seus pés, a qual em casa pisada do homem disparava jatos brancos de nuvens artificiais com cheiro agradáveis para uns e insuportáveis para outros.

Em volta da pista de dança, varias mesinha encapadas com toalhas que variavam entre, rosa, laranja, preto, vermelho e verde. E no centro delas um delicado aquário cheio de água, onde velas flutuavam acesas. Nas paredes fotos de casais da famosos. Como Barbie e Ken. Robin Hood e Mariam. Bela e a Fera. Romeu e Julieta. Helena e Paris... Entre outros. E entre algumas mesas e mais em volta delas, pequenas arvores de papel mache, e no chão da quadra interira folhas secas, e na pista de dança a maioria era folhas verde.

Estava realmente magnífica, Myouga era a única pessoa que permanecia no local, tirando o DJ que arrumava o som.

#-É realmente esses cincos estão de parabéns – Sussurrou para si mesmo – Ótimo trabalho. Na verdade excelente – Agora o diretor olhou para os lados preocupado com a sua fala, procurou alguma coisa e se puniu, ainda em sussurro – É melhor que eles não tenham ouvido isso, se não vão quere alguma recompensa.

E com esse pensamento o diretor saiu do local.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na casa de Inuyasha e Sango.

O hanyou entrou em casa carregando uma caixa de papelão, ela não parecia muito pesada. Na sua tampa tinha uma foto de um homem e uma mulher vestidos de Adão e Eva respectivamente. Inuyasha colocou a caixa na mesinha de vidro, que ficava no centro da sala e começou a gritar pelo amigo.

#-Miroku. Ei Miroku! Vem ver.

#-Mas que gritaria é essa? – Disse Kagome entrando na sala, acabara de vir da cozinha e estava com um copo de achocolatado bem gelado, que o copo até suava.

#-Olha só essa fantasia – Disse Inuyasha abrindo a caixa e retirando um minúsculo top coberto por folhas de plástico, que pareciam de verdade – À garota que usar isso deve ficar... – E passou a língua pelos lábios em sinal de desejo, só imaginando uma mulher usando aquilo.

#-Ai – Suspirou Kagome, revirando os olhos e tomou o ultimo gole de sua bebida. Será que ele só pensava naquilo? Colocou em cima da mesinha e abriu a caixa retirando retirou uma sunga também cheia de folhas de plástico. Olhou para o hanyou, e sorriu maliciosamente – Imagina um garoto nessa sunga, ai, ai... – Disse fazendo cara de desejo.

Inuyasha olhou incrédulo para Kagome, que começou a ter um ataque de riso. O hanyou retirou a sunga da mão da menina. E nesse momento Miroku apareceu na sala.

#-Que foi Inuyasha? – Perguntou vendo Kagome rindo e Inuyasha com uma cara emburrada, mas que logo mudou novamente para uma maliciosa.

#-Olha essa fantasia. Devem ter mandado errado para cá. É de Adão e Eva. Imagine uma garota usando isso – E mostrou o Top para o amigo. Esse só faltou babar.

#-É... – Miroku começou a falar – Realmente... – Pausa – Sango vai ficar linda...

#-Sango? – Gritou Kagome e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo assustados e surpresos.

#-É – Disse Miroku retirando a peça de roupa da mão do amigo paralisado. Guardou tudo dentro da caixa e levou para o andar de cima.

Inuyasha ainda estava com a boca aberta.

#-Era pra Sango aquela roupa? – Perguntou olhando para Kagome.

Ela desviou da pergunta. Saiu de fininho da sala com a desculpa que ia se trocar. Mas quando começou a subir as escadas escutou um grito de Sango.

#-QUE ROUPA É ESSA MIROKU? VOCÊFICO LOUCO? – Gritou.

Kagome voltou e falou para o hanyou.

#-Acho melhor você se trocar também – Inuyasha ainda estava perplexo. Subiu as escadas sem saber direito para onde ia. Entrou-se no seu quarto e se trancou lá.

Kagome suspirou e foi para o quarto de Sango se trocar.

#-Não. Ele só pode tá brincando comigo. Pervertido – Resmungava Sango andando de um lado para o outro dentro do quanto, vestindo um roupão branco e aveludado com uma tolha na cabeça...

#-Eu nem vou pergunta – Disse Kagome entrando no quanto e indo direto para o banheiro.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Um hora depois...

Os garotos já estavam na parte de baixo da casa, conversando. Ou melhor, discutindo.

#-Você é louco de manda a Sango usar uma roupa daquela? – Perguntou Inuyasha visivelmente irritado.

#-Ah qual é Inu, você sabe que sua irmã é mo gostosa. E eu tenho que aproveitar – Disse cinicamente Miroku.

Inuyasha ferveu.

#-1º Seu tarado: Nunca mais me chame de "INU". 2º Seu pervertido: Nunca chame minha irmã de gostosa principalmente na minha frente. 3º Seu hentai: Jamais. Ouviu bem? JAMAIS. Falei que você vai aproveitar da Sango – Disse Inuyasha quase pulando em cima do Miroku. Mas nesse momento as meninas desceram.

#-Vocês só brigam? – Perguntou Kagome descendo as escadas segurando seu longo e armado vestido. De um to bege claro. Com a parte de cima toda com pedras rosas em forma de bordados. Com as mangas compridas, que eram bem justas até a metade do braço e depois alargavam (Tipo boca de sino), de renda e alguns bordados também. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque solto, donde caiam vários fios da cabeleira negra da garota.

Sango não deixava sua fantasia aparecer, estava com um grosso e longo sobretudo marrom, e seu cabelo estava solto jogado nos ombros.

#-Esta linda Kagome – Disse Inuyasha parado olhando para as meninas que havia acabado de descer.

#-Você também meu príncipe – disse Kagome olhando para seu parceiro que trajava um terno preto, aberto e uma camisa branca por baixo do palito. Essa estava pra fora da calça e com as mangas aparecendo, um pouco maior que a manga do palito (ela cobria a mão do Inuyasha).

#-Minha princesa – Disse Inuyasha ajudando Kagome a terminar de descer os últimos degraus.

#-Sango cadê sua roupa? – Perguntou Miroku que estava usando a sunga coberta por folhas de plástico. Deixando o peitoral e as pernas aparecerem. É de deixar qualquer menina babando.

#-Estou vestido ela seu pervertido – Disse Sango apertando mais o nó do sobretudo e cruzando mais ainda os braços com uma cara enfezada.

Nesse momento Inuyasha se lembrou da roupa que a irmã usaria. Foi até ela e abriu o sobretudo. Arregalou os olhos ao ver Sango trajando um minúsculo tope e uma calcinha coberta por folhas de plástico.

#-Você não sai de casa desse jeito – Disse o hanyou cobrindo a irmã antes que Miroku visse alguma coisa.

#-Bem que eu queria – Disse Sango – Mas num tenho nenhuma outra fantasia, e eu não vou ficar em casa por causa de um pervertido.

#-Ah vai sim – Disse Inuyasha apontando o dedo para a irmã.

Nesse momento Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas. Vestia um toga branca, que deixava um ombro de fora, e assim aparecia metade de seu peito. Para pende-la na cintura uma corda dourada, uma sandália de couro e uma coroa de folhas na cabeça. (Estava fantasiado de Julio César)

#-O que esta havendo aqui? – Perguntou chamando atenção de todos.

#-Olha a roupa da Sango – Disse Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru olhou para a irmã que vestia um sobretudo marrom e voltou a olhar para Inuyasha.

#-O que tem? – Perguntou sem entender.

#-Não imbecil – Disse Inuyasha abrindo o sobretudo da Sango novamente. A garota virou a cara e revirou os olhos em sinal de tédio. Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos.

#-Onde a senhorita pensa que vai assim? – Perguntou o mais velho.

#-No baile. Agora se me der licença – Disse puxando a roupa da mão do hanyou, e saindo pela porta a fora.

#-Não vai fazer nada? – Perguntou Inuyasha para Sesshoumaru.

#-Deixa a menina – Disse o mais velho – E depois ela esta com o sobretudo mesmo.

#-Feh – Fez Inuyasha e segui para o lado de fora.

Sesshoumaru o acompanhou. Kagome olhou para Miroku e sibilou.

#-Não tinha outra fantasia não? – Dizendo isso levantou a saia do seu vestido e seguiu para fora.

#-Mas qual o problema? – Perguntou Miroku para si mesmo, pois não havia mais ninguém na fala. Foi para fora também.

Os cincos seguiram para o caro de Sesshoumaru. Entraram nesse e seguiram para a casa de Rin. Ela estava com um vestido um pouco curto branco, com um generoso decote, vários colares anéis, pulseiras, um brinco todo na cor de ouro. E uma tiara na forma de serpente. Também em dourado (estava de Cleópatra)

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No baile...

Quando chegaram a grande quadra não estava cheia nem vazia. Vários alunos já haviam chegado. Alguns já estava na mesa onde ficavam as bebidas e outros já estavam dançando. Os seis amigos se acomodaram numa mesa um pouco para o fundo do salão. Sango suava com o sobretudo, mas não o tirava de jeito nenhum.

#-Sango tira o sobretudo – Dizia Miroku. Sango não respondia – Sango você esta me ignorando? – Perguntou e novamente Sango não responde – Sango, qual é? Você esta linda – Sango nada disse – Vamos. Se você estiver me ignorando fale comigo! – Sango olhou incrédula para ele, e balançou a cabeça, e voltou a olhar um ponto distante – A Sango...

Em quanto Miroku tentava fala com Sango. Rin e Sesshoumaru já havia se levantando para dar uma volta pelo salão. Não andaram muito e Sesshoumaru se encostou numa parede, um pouco isolada.

#-Você esta linda – Disse ele num to de voz frio e calculista. Rin sorriu e disse com seu costumeiro tom de voz doce e calmo.

#-Obrigado. Você também não esta nada mal – Disse passando a mão pelo braço do rapaz.

Sesshoumaru esboço, abraçou a namorada. E ficou a curtir aquele momento. Como era bom ter Rin aos seus braços. Ela era tão pequenina e delicada, frágil. O cheiro que exalava de seus cabelos era de semi deusas. Semi sim, pois se fosse uma deusa completa não poderia abraça-la beija-la, teria que se contentar apenas com o amor que ela sentia por ele, e ele sabia que isso não era o bastante. Sentir aqueles lábios nos seus. Aqueles braços o envolvendo de uma forma tão meiga e quente. Ahh como ele gostava disso.

#-Como eu gosto de você minha pequena – Disse Sesshoumaru parando de abraça-la. Rin sorriu. Ahhh como ele gostava daquele sorriso. A boca dela se mexia de um jeito to gracioso e complexo. Ela calma e quente. Delicada e forte. Mulher e menina.

Sem pensar mais o youkai abraçou a garota pela cintura e a beijo. Os famosos beijos quentes e cheios de amor do youkai. O seus beijo era o oposto do que ele aparentava ser. Calmo e calculista? Só aparecia, e Rin que o diga.

Rin cessou o beijo, olhou nos olhos do Sesshoumaru, sorriu, passou as pontas dos dedos no rosto dele e disse num sussurro.

#-Perfeito.

#-Só fica com alguém perfeito outra pessoa perfeita – Disse Sesshoumaru, passou as mão pelo cabelo da namorada e abaixou cochichando alguma coisa para Rin. Em primeiro momento ela assustou-se – Se você num quiser eu...

#-Não – Cortou Rin – Tudo bem – A garota sorriu – Eu quero sim.

Sesshoumaru sorriu. Um sorriso sincero espontâneo e delicioso, pegou Rin pela cintura e rodou junto com ela.

#-Sesshy. Para tá todo mundo olhando – Disse Rin vermelha ao ver que tinha varias pessoas olhando para eles.

Sesshoumaru a colocou no chão e ainda continuou a encarando. Rin observou mais um pouco o sorriso dele e falou.

#-Se eu soubesse que você tem um sorriso Tão lindo falaria mais "Sins" – Disse a garota.

Ao mesmo instante Sesshoumaru voltou ao semblante serio e calmo de sempre, Rin só pode deixar um risinho escapulir.

Em uma mesa...

#-PERVERTIDO, DESCARADO, HENTAI, MALUCO, NOJENTO, IMPRESTÁVEL, MAL EDUCADO, MALICIOSO, IDIOTA, BURRO... GRRRRR TE ODEIO.

#-Nossa da onde a Sango tiro essas palavras? – Perguntou Kagome para Inuyasha em quanto observavam a cena.

Miroku tinha acabado de passar a mão em Sango pela milésima vez. E Sango como já estava irritada desde a hora que saiu de casa descontou tudo em Miroku, o único culpado por tudo isso.

#-Sangozinha...

#-NÃO ME CHAME DE SANGOZINHA SEU COISA – Gritava Sango.

#-Kagome aceita dançar comigo? – Pergunto Inuyasha ignorando a briga da irmã com o amigo?

#-Agora? – Perguntou Kagome – Mais acabamos de chegar, eu queria um...

#-Vamos – Cortou Inuyasha puxando Kagome, cortando a fala dela – Esses dois precisam conversar um pouco.

Na pista de dança estavam uns poucos casais, que por ser inicio da festa, dançavam uma musica calma e tranqüila, e justamente por isso estavam juntinhos.

#-Aqueles dois não tem jeito mesmo – Disse Kagome passando os braços em volta do pescoço do hanyou, e ele pegando na cintura dela. Começaram a dançar.

#-Eu não entendo por que eles brigam tanto – Disse Inuyasha no ouvido de Kagome – Eles se gostam tanto.

#-A Sango é muito indecisa e orgulhosa – Disse Kagome.

#-E o Miroku e muito pervertido – Disse Inuyasha.

#-Mas se a Sango e rendesse – Falou Kagome olhando nos olhos do hanyou.

#-E se o Miroku deixasse de ser tarado minha irmã talvez se rendesse – Disse Inuyasha parando de dançar.

#-E se a Sango não fosse tão cabeça dura, o Miroku ia namorar ela e ia deixar de ser tarado – Disse Kagome fuzilando Inuyasha pelos olhos.

#-Talvez se o Miroku deixasse de ser pervertido ai sim a Sango namoraria ele – Disse Inuyasha cerrando os olhos.

#-Não admito que fale assim do meu amigo – Falou Kagome.

#-E eu não admito que fale assim da minha irmã – Falou Inuyasha.

Os dois mandavam raios uma para o outro com os olhos. Mas depois de uns instantes, começaram a dar risadas e voltaram a dançar.

#-Não falo nada por essa briga – Disse Kagome.

#-Digo o mesmo – Falou Inuyasha ainda rindo.

Ficaram um momento em silencio, os dois ainda estavam com sorrisos na face, mais depois de um tempo começaram a ficar incomodados com o silencio e o constrangimento retirou o semblante alegue.

#-Esta linda princesa – Disse Inuyasha puxando-a para mais perto, fazendo seus corpos colarem.

#-Você também – Disse Kagome desviando o rosto. E falando como se fosse uma obrigação.

Inuyasha irritou-se pela forma seca de Kagome, mais controlou-se e continuou a dança.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No jardim...

Fora das quadras havia a "parte verde" da escola. Um belo campo, com vários caminhos de pedras, e neles alguns bancos de madeira, com mesinhas, onde vários alunos faziam suas tarefas em dias que a biblioteca ficava muito lotada e cheia de ruídos. Arvores e flores coloridas compunham a vista.

#-Odeio... Odeio ele – Dizia uma garota sentada em uns dos bancos de madeira, vestia um sobretudo marrom. Praguejava, e murmurava.

#-Sango? – Disse Um rapaz se aproximando dela. Vestia uma sunga encapada de folhas.

#-Ai de perto de mim hentai – Disse Sango um susto se levantando do bando e colocando as mãos na frente do corpo, em sinal de proteção.

#-Calma, não vou fazer nada – Disse Miroku um tanto melancólico, tentando se aproximar de Sango.

#-Não confio em você – Disse Sango apertando mais o nó do sobretudo.

#-Desculpe – Disse Miroku abaixando a cabeça, as palavras "Não confio em você" cortaram o coração do rapaz.

#-Não sei – Disse Sango – Quem inventou a palavra 'desculpa' foi só para poder fazer as coisas erradas e se 'desculpa' depois.

Miroku a olhou. Como ela era linda. Mesmo não dando para vê-la direito por causa da escuridão da noite ela era linda de mais.

#-Tudo bem eu entendo – Disse ele fazendo menção de se retirar.

Sango nada disse, apenas o olhou com olhos piedosos.

#-Tá, tá, tá. Tudo bem eu desculpo – Falou se sentando no banco.

Miroku apenas sorriu e foi sentar-se ao lado dela, mais quando o fez, Sango foi mais para o lado, não o encarando.

#-Sango...

#-Que? – Disse seca.

#-Bem. Sango, eu gosto muito de você...

#-Hum.

#-Então... Eu...

#-Hum

#-Teria como você deixar eu terminar de fala e parar de me interromper? – Perguntou Miroku um pouco irritado.

#-Você fica enrolando – Disse Sango ainda seca.

Miroku respira. E escuta a musica de dentro da quadra.

#-Quer dançar? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-Aqui? – Disse Sango olhando em volta.

#-Algum problema?

#-Não... É... Tá tudo bem.

Sango se levanta, aperta mais o nó do sobretudo e coloca a mão no pescoço de Miroku, mais ainda mantém uma distancia. Começar a dança. Miroku tenta olhar nos olhos de Sango, mas essa se quer olha para ele.

#-Eu gosto tanto de você.

#-Então por que não me respeita? – Pergunta Sango agora sim olhando nos olhos do garoto.

#-Sango. Sou eu. Não consigo mudar, sempre foi assim.

#-Então não gosta de mim. Pois se gostasse tentaria mudar – Disse seca.

#-Eu tento. Mais é difícil. E como você pode saber o quanto eu gosto de você.

Sango nada disse apenas virou o rosto. Miroku suspirou.

#-Orgulhosa – Disse ele baixinho, mais ela pode escutar e tentou se soltar dos braços dele – Você me prometeu uma dança e ela ainda não acabou – Disse Miroku serio. Sango parou de se mexer e continuou a dançar, mais novamente sem olhar para ele, olhava para todos os lados menos para Miroku, olhava as arvores menos para que ela odiava, olhava o céu coberto por estrelas, menos para o pervertido com que estava dançando, olhava para a lua, menos para a pessoa que amava.

#-Droga – Disse Sango se soltando de Miroku, ele assustou-se e a soltou, olhava-a preocupado – Droga, droga – Repetia ela.

#-Mais o que ouve? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-Droga – Repetia Sango.

#-Sango?

#-Droga. Como eu gosto de você – Disse Sango por fim olhando para Miroku. Esse assustou-se mais ainda e ficou paralisado.

#-Como eu gosto desse seu jeito moleque, desse cheiro seu, de como você dança, de como você me olha, de como você me segura. Que droga Miroku eu amo você.

Sango sentou-se no banco e colocou a mão no rosto.

#-Sango eu...

#-Sai de perto de mim. A única coisa que você fez foi não me respeitar. Sai – Disse Sango sem forças.

#-Sango eu também gosto de você – Disse Miroku se ajoelhando na frente ela e pegando as mãos dela.

#-Gosta Miroku? – Perguntou ela. Ele afirmou com a cabeça – Então por que não mostra?

Miroku sem pensa duas vezes, a levantou e a laçou pela cintura, e a beijou. Um beijo de surpresa, com desejo, apaixonado, e sem malicia. Passou a mão pelas costas dela e vem vez de abaixa-la, subiu a mão para os sedosos cabelos de Sango. Essa ainda surpresa estava como os dois braços encolhidos no peito. Aos poucos foi se soltando e o abraçando. Sentiu a pele das costas dele desnuda, arrepio-se por toca-lo e por ser tocada tão delicadamente.

Pararam o beijo. Sango ainda de olhos fechados, Miroku a encarou e sorriu ao ver que ela estava abalada.

#-Quer mais alguma prova? – Disse ele sedutor.

#-Não – Falou Sango abrindo os olhos – Essa já tão boa mesmo.

Os dois riram. Miroku a abraçou com desejo. Com carinho. _Com respeito._

#-Namora comigo? – Perguntou ele a soltando e olhando nos olhos dela.

#-Hum não sei – Fez Sango.

#-Eu vou te respeita – Insistiu ele.

#-Não sei. Você me deixou bem magoada – Disse Sango.

#-Por favor. Uma chance. É tudo que preciso.

#-Tá – Disse Sango sorrindo – Namoro meu 'Adão'.

#-Agora você vai tira o sobretudo? – Perguntou Miroku com um sorriso malicioso.

#-Não – Disse Sango apertando mais o nó.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na mesa...

#-O que vocês tanto cochicham? – Perguntou Inuyasha para Sesshoumaru e Rin.

#-Nada do seu interesse maninho – Disse Sesshoumaru, olhando para o irmão e o fuzilando com os olhos. Inuyasha respirou fundo pelo "Maninho", e voltou-se para Kagome que observava os alunos dançando.

#-Linda – Disse Inuyasha no ouvido dela. E foi para beija-la, mais como das outras cincos vezes ela virou a cara. E ele partiu para o pescoço. Novamente.

#-Só bolo em Inuyasha – Disse um rapaz que passava pelo local no momento.

#-Não enche Hiten.

#-Humm o cachorrinho tá nervoso tá? – Disse Hiten. Ele era um youkai um pouco alto, moreno de olhos negros igual seu cabelo, que na frente tinha uma charmosa franja e que depois descia numa linda trança que vinha até pra baixo do quadril. Lindo. Ele estava cercado por garotas muito lindas também.

Inuyasha respirou fundo e voltou a encarar Kagome.

#-Culpa sua – Sussurrou para Kagome, a primeiro momento ela fico indignada. Problema era do Inuyasha que tentava beija-la, ele que parasse com isso. Mas não falou nada, de certe forma ela tinha um pouco de culpa nisso.

#-Que foi em cachorrinho? Voltou para a dona? Ops... Desculpa ela num é dona é confeiteira, pois só ti da bolo – Disse Hiten.

#-Ai sai daqui cara – Grito Kagome par Hiten.

#-Uhhh que medo... O hanyou precisa da confeiteira pra protege-lo?

#-Sai – Grito Inuyasha levantando da cadeira e rosnando para o youkai, assustando-o um pouco.

#-Idiota – Disse o youkai. E saiu sendo seguido pelo seu grupinho fiel.

Inuyasha olhou-os, esperou um pouco e então encarou Kagome, ela não soube definir se ele estava com raiva, desapontamento, ou se ele estava irritado. Sem pronunciar uma palavra Inuyasha virou-se e partiu para o jardim.Kagome ficou sem ação, ficou olhando o hanyou sair pela porta da quadra.

#-Vai lá – Disse Rin chamando a atenção da Kagome.

#-Que? – Perguntou a menina distraída.

#-Vai lá. Eu sei que você tá com vontade resolve logo isso – Incentivou Rin.

Kagome nada disse. Levantou e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que Inuyasha tinha percorrido.

#-Será que fiz bem? – Perguntou Rin a Sesshoumaru.

#-Não sei. Os dois são muito cabeça dura.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No jardim...

Kagome chegou na parte de fora da quadra, não viu quem procurava. Tinha varias pessoas ali. Andou mais um pouco, sabia que Inuyasha ia escolher um lugar calmo para pensar. Chegou no meio de varias arvores. Parou. Olhou em volta. Ergueu um pouco mais o vestido rodado. Foi caminhando em direção a grama. Fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo. Parou em baixo de uma arvore.

#-Eu sei que você tá ai.

#-Vai embora – Disse uma voz de cima da arvore.

#-A qual é Inuyasha, vai emburra por causa do que aquele idiota falo? – Provocou Kagome, ela sabia que ele não estava bravo por causa do Hiten.

Inuyasha desceu da arvore um pulo.

#-Por causa dele? Você sabe muito bem por que eu estou assim – Disse Inuyasha colocando o dedo na cara de Kagome.

"_Eu sei seu cabeça de vento. Ai como eu o odeio"_ – Pensou Kagome, mais disse outra coisa.

#-Não, não sei.

#-Ora, mais vê se te enxerga Kagome – O hanyou disse desviando o olhar dela e girando, ficando de frente para a escola.

#-A Inuyasha não vamos começar a brigar por...

#-Besteira? – Cortou ele, virando-se para a garota – Você brinca comigo e chama meus sentimentos de besteira?

"_Sentimentos?"_ – Questionou-se mentalmente Kagome.

#-Você me esnoba. Me beija. Brinca comigo. Me beija de novo. Vaz joguinho. Conversa comigo. Me beija. E depois você vem fala que tudo isso é besteira? A vê se cresce Kagome.

#-Eu crescer? Se você não fosse tão infantil...

#-O que? – Cortou Inuyasha novamente – Você ficaria comigo? Ahhh ficaria nada. Você só sabe brinca com os outros. Nunca se decide, sempre tá esperando alguma coisa.

#-Agora é você que tá brincando com os meus sentimentos.

#-Sentimentos? E você lá deve tem? Pra fazer isso com uma pessoa que gosta de você, duvido muito.

"_Gosta de mim?"_ – Perguntou-se novamente.

#-Inuyasha...

#-Chega Kagome – Disse Inuyasha, e a segurou pelos braços – Caramba. É difícil entender que eu gosto de você? Fala pra mim. Que droga. Eu não sei o que tanto você quer saber que não fica logo comigo. Sempre fazendo joguinho. Não deixando eu beija-la.

#-Inu... Eu...

Em quanto Kagome tentando assimilar as informações que acabara de receber, um grupo de alunos que passavam por ali escutou os gritos de Inuyasha e vieram ver o que estava acontecendo.

#-Oh irmão Hiten o cachorrinho do Inuyasha tá tentando beijar a garota a força – Disse Maten, um youkai também, só que ele não tinha cabelos e não era bonito igual ao irmão.

#-Ora, ora cachorrinho, não achei que você apelava tanto. A vadiazinha deve ser especial.

Inuyasha respirou fundo. Justamente de quem ele tentava fugir o encontro. Olhou, agora, com raiva para Kagome e sibilou bem baixinho.

#-Tudo culpa sua – Disse. A soltou e passou pelo grupinho sem dizer mais nada, apenas rosnando para o líder deles, e seguiu para o salão principal.

#-Inuyasha, espera – Disse Kagome se dando conta do que o hanyou tinha falado.

#-Hum... A dona tá indo atrás do cachorrinho – Disse hiten, e como de todas as outras vezes os seus "seguidores" morreram de rir.

Kagome ergueu o vestido foi até a frente de hiten e disse numa vos ao mesmo tempo autoritária e sedutora.

#-Culpa sua – Sorriu cinicamente e deu um belo soco, bem no meio da cara do youkai, fazendo-o recuar um passo.

#-Ei. Garota loca – Disse com a mão no nariz. Kagome seguiu seu caminho.

#-Deve ter doido – Disse Maten.

#-Cala a boca – Disse Hiten.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Dentro da quadra...

#-Oi gatinho – disse Uma garota se referindo a Inuyasha, que passava um tanto apressado.

Ele já ia virar com uma boa resposta, mais parou ao ver quem havia o chamado.

#-Kikyou? – Perguntou surpreso – Achei que tinha mudado de escola.

#-Não – Disse ela fazendo biquinho e se aproximando dele. Pelas suas veste (De sacerdotisa) ela não tinha conseguido um par para o baile – esqueceu de mim? – Agora Kikyou estava bem próxima do hanyou passando o dedo indicador pelo peitoral dele.

#-Não, mas... Você não tava namorando?

#-Tava – Disse fingindo ainda ser uma criancinha de 5 anos – Mais o Naraku terminou comigo.

#-Sinto muito – Disse Inuyasha indiferente e seco.

#-É... Mais agora... – Kikyou passou os braços pelo pescoço do hanyou – eu queria relembrar os velhos tempos – Falou com uma voz sedutora e de mulher.

#-Kikyou, não. Solta. Eu não quero você...

#-Que é heim? Tá negando fogo? – Disse Kikyou mordiscando a orelha do hanyou.

#-Não é isso é que...

#-Inuyasha – Gritou Kagome, ela ainda não o tinha visto. Inuyasha olhou para a garota, e bem nesse momento Kagome o viu. Abraçado com a Kikyou. Estava longe, não escutava o que eles conversavam, mais só de ver a cena. Inuyasha abraçado com sua ex. olhando-a com raiva, cortou o coração de Kagome.

Kikyou sorriu marotamente, ao ver os olhos cor do sol de Inuyasha brilharem de raiva.

#-O que ela vez? – Perguntou ainda com a voz sedutora.

#-Nada – Inuyasha virou-se para ele – Então já que você quer.

E a beijou. Kikyou foi pega de surpresa, mais mesmo assim correspondeu o beijo. Inuyasha a abraçou pela cintura.

Kagome abriu a boca. Não acreditava que Inuyasha estava fazendo aquilo. Pela primeira vez... Pela primeira vez desde que conheceu Inuyasha, desde que beijou ele pela primeira vez, depois de tudo o que ele fez, depois de brigar com ele varias vez. Kagome estava chorando por ele. Foi forte varias vezes, nunca derramara uma lagrima pelo maldito hanyou, mais essa cena. A cena dele beijando outra, depois de ter falado que ele gostava dela. Aquilo tinha feito os eu coração ser esmagado, triturado e pisoteado.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Depois de três hora...

Kagome estava no seu quarto. Tinha ido embora do baile logo depois de ver aquela cena. Pegou carona com um amigo que não estava muito bem e teve que sair do baile.

Fazia mais ou menos umas duas horas que estava deitada na sua cama, e não conseguia dormir. A essa altura não sabia se não dormia pelas lagrimas que insistiam em cais, ou se era a forte dor de cabeça, sou se era por não conseguir para de pensar no hanyou, ou talvez fosse seu coração sangrando que não a deixava descansar...

Na casa ao lado...

Inuyasha estava sentado na janela de seu quarto, ainda com a roupa do baile, havia meia hora que tinha chegado. Como sempre fazia apagava a luz do quarto. Sentava na janela, deixando uma perna caída para fora e a outra apoiada na janela. Estava olhando para a casa vizinha, mais especificadamente numa janela do segundo andar que estava aberta, assim deixando a cortina branca balançar para fora.

#-Ela esta chorando ainda. E esta acordada. Duvido que não esteja com dor de cabeça – Disse o hanyou, ele podia sentir o cheiro do choro da garota.

#-Como se sente sabendo que foi você que causou isso? – Perguntou uma figura encoberta pela sobra do quarto.

#-Muito mal. Principalmente por eu ama-la – Disse o hanyou ainda olhando para a janela.

#-Agora arque com as conseqüências – Disse Sango aparecendo no claro. Estava com a roupa do baile também, só que seu sobretudo já estava aberto.

#-Eu gosto tanto dela. Não sei porque beijei a Kikyou.

#-Foi impulso. Você estava nervoso, e ela na sua frente. A única coisa que você pensou em fazer para se vingar da Kagome foi beijar a mulher a sua frente.

#-É... Acho que foi isso – Inuyasha fez uma pausa – Não acho justo.

#-E não é.

#-O que eu faço agora.

#-Inu – Achou Sango. Ele olhou para ela e Sango pode perceber que uma lagrima tinha rolado de seus olhos – Eu não vou dar conselhos agora. Você falou pra ela que gosta dela. E cometeu um erro. Agora conserte. Pense bem, pois se der alguma mancada duvido que a Kagome te perdoe.

#-Sango... – Inuyasha novamente para janela da casa ao lado, viu as cortinas balançando, o doce ar gélido da noite entrando pela janela – De quem é a culpa nisso tudo...

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Senhorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Acho que eu estourei todos os prazos de atraso nesse capitulo... Eu tava cheia de coisa pra fazer essas semanas... Ao contrario do que eu achei, depois que terminou minhas provas tive muito mais coisa pra fazer... E esse feriado, bateu aquela preguiça loca, e eu tive que aproveitar o feriado pra descansa mesmo, curti a internet banda larga que meus pais colocaram... Desculpem... Mais eu me admiti essa demora... A partir de hoje não prometo mais nada...**

**Bem nessa nota eu não vou comenta do capitulo... Só vou fala que eu não gostei dele... Pronto acabou-se...**

**Agora eu queria fazer um comunicado... Essa Fic só vai ter mais 4 capítulos como o previsto... E "Agente Secreto" também já esta com os dias contados... Depois que eu posta o ultimo capitulo de agente secreto que vai terminar depois de mudanças... Eu vou tira umas boas férias, pretendo voltar a postar só em fevereiro... Ou quando a próxima Fic minha tiver com 10 capítulos já prontos... Isso não tem por onde... Eu sou assim... Detesto demorar pra posta (Só que ultimamente to demorando pakas...) Quando a Fic tiver já um bom numero de capítulos prontos eu posto... E já vou adiantando que não vou escrever dias fic de uma vez... "Subsolo" O titulo da próxima Fic... Vai me dar muito trabalho... Ainda não sei quantos capítulos vai ter, mais estou prevendo uns 20, 25...**

**Enfim... Estou falando tudo isso porque como eu vou escrever a historia e não vou posta-la ao mesmo tempo, eu gostaria que vocês já me mandassem o que talvez poderia ter na Fic... De boa gente... Eu já comecei a montar a esqueleto dela... E tá ficando muito massa... Como a maioria já sabe "7 Pecados" é a minha Fic preferida, depois vem "Agente secreto" e depois "Mudanças" (Umas pessoas sabem que eu não gosto muito de mudanças... Acho o tema muito batido... Mais AMO o jeito dos personagens, por isso escrevo ela... E gosto...) "Subsolo" nessa classificação ficaria 5 lugares acima de "7 pecados"... Pra vocês terem uma idéia de como eu to gostando dessa Fic eu to criando um blog especialmente para ela... Eu não sei ainda se ela vai ficar boa... Mais eu to adorando...**

**Bom o resumo e o assunto da Fic eu só vou divulgar no ultimo capítulos de mudanças que eu pretendo terminar antes do natal...**

**Acho que o mais era isso... Me mandem idéias...**

**VALEU...**

**B-jinhus meus e do Kouga...**


	18. Depois da dança, é sua vez de ouvir

_Notinha rápida1:_** CAPITULO DEDICADO A "LINOCA"... Ae miga... Valeu... Tu me ispiro pra fazer esse capitulo... BRIGADÃO... B-jinhusssssssssssss **

_Notinha rápida2:_ Sem tempo pra revisar...

_Notinha rápida3:_ Estou me curvando diante das pessoas que deixam o e-mail na review e eu num tenho que perder o mo tempo lá pra abrir o perfil da pessoa e pegar o e-mail... Não precisa colocar no login... É só colocar o Nick e o e-mail nas lacunas... curvatura da Bruna...

_**17º Capitulo – Depois da dança, é sua vez de ouvir.**_

Os dias passaram depois daquele incidente no baile de verão. Por terrível coincidência do destino Inuyasha a e Kagome não se encontraram mais, mas a garota sabia que sedo ou tarde toparia com o hanyou em algum lugar. E como conhecia bem ele, sabia que se encontrasse ele iria pedir desculpas e insistir naquela historia toda. Não que ela não quisesse, mais estava confusa.

E para sua infelicidade, quando saia para ir a padaria, pois sua mãe havia pedido,que uel ela encontra saindo de casa? Ele mesmo. O jovem hanyou que tirava o sono dela já a varias noites.

#-Kagome – Chamou ele. Ela ainda tentou se esconder atrás das plantas do seu jardim, mas pelo visto a tentativa foi em vão.

#-Sim? – Disse ela num tom normal. Esforçou-se pra fazer esse.

#-A Sango perguntou se você vai na festa da Yukina – Disse Inuyasha com a voz normal, sem intenção nenhuma, Kagome estranhou, mais respondeu a pergunta.

#-Vou sim. A Sango queria carona?

#-Não o Sesshoumaru vai nos levar. E ela falou se você queria ir junto.

#-Pode ser. A Rin vai?

#-Talvez não. Depende se a Yukina deixar ela levar Sesshoumaru, aprece que ela num tava deixando levar namorados na festa.

#-A sei... – Disse Kagome abaixando a cabeça e se lembrando da fala da amiga _"Eu não quero namorado nenhum na MINHA festa se não eles vão ficar beijando as minhas amigas e eu vou ficar com inveja"_

#-Tá tudo bem? – Perguntou Inuyasha chamando a atenção de Kagome.

#-Ah? Sim, sim! Por que não estaria?

#-Não tenho te visto mais.

"Ele tocou no maldito assunto" – Pensou Kagome. 

#-Tenho andado muito ocupada.

#-A claro... – Disse Inuyasha percebendo a mentira da garota. Não conhecia Kagome a muito tempo, só a um ano, mais sabia bem que a garota mentia muito sobre os seus sentimentos. Preferiu não tocar no assunto. Se falasse alguma coisa provavelmente brigariam mais. Mais vê-la. Querer toca-la, beija-la, sentir o seu perfume. Estava deixando-o louco. Não resistiu. Teve que mencionar o baile.

#-Kagome no baile eu... – Mais foi cortado pela senhora Higurashi.

#-KAGOME AINDA ESTA AI? PRECISO DO FERMENTO PARA HOJE MINHA FILHA – E dizendo isso bateu a porta.

#-Tenho que ir – Disse Kagome já se virando para sair.

#-Espere Kagome – Disse Inuyasha segurando o braço dela. Aquele toque, aquela mão quente em seu braço. Não suspirou, segurou firme.Olhou raivosa para ele. E disse entre os dentes, palavras bem claras.

#-Não ouse colocar suas mãos suja em mim – Disse. Inuyasha imediatamente soltou-a, ficou surpreso por ela ter dito aquilo. E Kagome seguiu seu curso.

Quando dobrará a esquina, não agüentou mais, encostou-se na parede e derramou lagrimas por aquele que não merecia. Suspirou, tentou voltar ao normal quando um homem passou por ela e a olhou meio preocupado e meio curioso. Passou a mão no rosto, ajeitou o cabelo e colocou a mão na parede em busca de apoio e continuou o caminho pela rua quase deserta. Virou a outra esquina e sumiu.

Na virada anterior um hanyou apareceu olhou para a rua deserta. Apenas carros exatamente. Foi até a perece e fechou os olhos, sentiu o cheiro de água salgada. Colocou a mão exatamente no mesmo lugar que Kagome havia colocado a dela. E uma fala de Sango veio a sua cabeça _"Como se sente em saber que você é o causador de tudo esse sofrimento?"_ – Suspirou e voltou para sua casa.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No dia da festa de Yukina...

Aquele fora o ultimo dia de aula. Finalmente 31 de julho. O dia estava quente. Varias pessoas estavam sentadas na fretes das casas conversando ou jogando xadrez ou damas. A maioria pessoas idosas. O caminhão de sorvete passava a cada uma hora na rua.

O final da tarde foi se aproximando. Kagome estava se arrumando para o aniversario na sua casa. Preferiu assim, pois dizia que Sango era muito enrolada.

Saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha, seu cabelo molhado. Foi até a janela, para fecha-la, quando ao olhar por essa viu o seu hanyou na frente de casa conversando animadamente com Miroku, Rin dando muita risadas e Sesshoumaru abraçando ela por trás.

Inuyasha estava com calça jeans com varias manchas e uma camisa preta. Miroku com uma jeans preta e a camisa azul marinho. Sesshoumaru com uma calça jeans, e uma camisa branca com estampa de um dragão preto nas costas. E Rin trajava um vestido simples o decote quadrado e franzia a parte de baixo do busto, dando um caimento perfeito.

Kagome sorriu ao ver os amigos sorrindo, mais seu esconderijo foi descoberto por Sesshoumaru que olhou discretamente para a janela. Kagome sorriu e acenou. O youkai sem deixar que os outros vissem indicou o relógio, dizendo para Kagome se apressar. A garota atendeu o pedido e fechou a janela.

Em cima da cama estava uma linda saia lilás e uma blusinha branca. Olhou para a roupa. Não estava muito a fim de colocar _aquela_ roupa. Queria agradar a alguém. Queria mostrar para essa pessoa que era melhor que as outras. Por outro lado estava pouco se importando para ele. Mais o desejo de provoca-lo foi maior que a razão de ignora-lo. Pegou a roupa de cima da cama e a colocou de novo no armário. Pegou uma sai jeans de cor escura, com vários desenhos em preto. Pegou uma meia arrastão, uma blusinha preta de alça com o decote bem generoso. Uma bota, não muito chamativa.

Queria chamar a atenção. Não só do hanyou dos outros homens também. Vestiu a roupa. Pegou um lápis de olho e passou nesse bem forte, um rimel e um gloss. Estava linda. Maravilhosa. Aparecia uma mulher bem mais velha. E estava pronta para arrebentar na festa.

Saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas, e rumou até o visinho. Caminhou um bom pedaço do jardim desse. Até que foi percebia por Miroku, que virou a cara e estranhou a amiga naquelas vestimentas, Inuyasha vendo que o amigo olhava alguma coisa olhou também e quase babou quando viu Kagome vestida daquele jeito. Rin e Sesshoumaru olharam e espantaram-se. O youkai a primeiro momento ficou surpreso, mais depois sorriu discretamente _"Essa é pior que meu irmão"_ – Pensou e logo voltou a sua cara normal.

#-Nossa Kagome esta linda – Sango disse saindo de dentro de sua casa. Estava com um vestido lilás florido. E o cabelo no costumeiro rabo de cavalo.

#-Obrigado. Quis mudar um pouco – Disse Kagome.

#-E conseguiu – Disse Rin sorrindo também para a amiga.

#-Então vamos? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na casa de Yukina…

Casa não seria a palavra adequada. E sim mansão e o que melhor define a moradia de yukina. De uns tempos pra cá, o pai dela havia ganhado uma super promoção na empresa onde trabalhava. E se mudaram há pouco tempo para aquele palacete, e deixaram a vizinhança de Shikon No Tama.

Os seis entraram na casa. Rin de mão dada com Sesshoumaru, Sango e Miroku também, e Kagome e Inuyasha mal se olhavam.

Mal Kagome entrou na sala (que era enorme) vários garotos assobiaram para ela, Kagome ignorou e continuou a caminhar. Inuyasha segurou-se para não ir lá e bater naqueles abusados. Cada um foi para um canto. Miroku e Sango foram namorar. Rin e Sesshoumaru também. Kagome foi conversar com umas amigas e Inuyasha comuns amigos.

E assim a festa se decorreu. Os namorados se beijando, e vira e meche arriscavam uns passos nas musicas lentas. Kagome recebendo vários elogios e cantadas. E Inuyasha e um outro canto da sala observando discretamente Kagome. Bebia uma garrafinha de smirnoff na mão. Mas Kagome sabia que ele a observava e ele sabia que ela sabia que ele a olhava.

Kagome queria dançar e por sorte começou uma musica um pouso sensual "Oh" de "Ciara", era sua chance de provocar o hanyou. Falou sem intenção nenhuma para as amigas que estava com vontade de dançar, e mais que depressa Yoshiaki um amigo do grupo escutou e a convidou para dançar. Inuyasha pegou a primeira garota que viu na frente e foi para o meio da sala também.

**Verse 1:**

**This is where they stay crunk**

**Throw it up **

**Dubs on tha Caddillac**

**White tees, Nikes,**

**Gangstas dont know how to act **

**Adamsville, Bankhead, College Park, Carver Homes**

**Hummers floatin' on chrome**

**Chokin' on that home-grown**

**They got that southern cookin'**

**They got them fellas lookin'**

**Thinkin' I was easy I can see it**

**That's when I say no, what fo?**

**Shawty can't handle this**

**Ciara got that fire like**

Kagome estava com o corpo colado com Yoshiaki, mexia o quadril esfregando-se no rapaz. Olhava de canto de olho para o casal ao lado, Inuyasha estava com dançado com a garota, ela parecia uma cobra de tanto que remexia. O hanyou passava a mão pela lateral dela.

**Hook:**

**Oh,**

**Round here we ridin' slow**

**We keep it gutta, you should know**

**Gettin' crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh**

**Oh (oh), all my ladies to tha flo**

**Handle it ladies back it up**

**Gettin crunk off in tha club we gets low, oh**

**Verse 2:**

**Buddy take a new whip, paint strip, into the bowling ball**

**Still smoke, honey smokey, wood-grain on tha wall**

**Light-skinned thick chicks, fellas call 'em redbones**

**Close cuts, braids long,**

**Gangstas, love 'em all**

**They got that southern cookin'**

**They got them fellas lookin'**

**Wishin' I was easy I can see it**

**That's when I say no, what fo?**

**Shawty can't handle this**

**Ciara got that fire like**

Kagome virou-se de costas e grudou seu corpo com o do rapaz. Pegou as duas mãos dele e a colocou no seu quadril, mexeu sedutoramente esse, e foi abaixando-se e levantou. Olhou para o hanyou, esse passou a mão pelas costas da garota levantando um pouco a blusa, e olhou para Kagome os dois sorriram marotamente.

**Hook:**

**Oh (ooohh)**

**Round here we riding slow (we be riding sloww)**

**We keep it gutta you should know (you should know)**

**Gettin crunk off in the club**

**We get's low (we getting low)**

**Oh (oohh woo) (oh)**

**(All my ladies keep it down to the flo)**

**All my ladies to the flo**

**Handle it ladies back it up**

**Getting crunk off in the club**

**We get's low (get low)**

**Oh (oh)**

A companheira de Inuyasha virou de costas e fez o mesmo que Kagome anteriormente. Porem Kagome agora passou a mão pelo peito do Yoshiaki, e foi para trás desse, colocando as mãos no ombro e fazendo ele abaixar um pouco.

**Rap (Luda):**

**Southern-style, get wild, old skools comin' down in a different**

**color whip (whip, whip)**

**Picture perfect, you might wanna take a flick flick flick flick**

**flick**

**Call up Jazze tell him pop up the bottles cuz we got another hit**

**(hit, hit)**

**Wanna go platinum? Im who you should get get get get get**

**Ludacris on tha track, get back trick, switch on tha 'Lac, Im**

**flexin still**

**Same price every time, hot song, jumped on cuz Ciara got sex**

**appeal**

**And I keep the meanest, cleanest, baddest, spinnin on stainless**

**wheels**

**Could care less about your genus, I bump ya status, I keep the**

**stainless steel**

**Trunk-rattlin' what's happenin', huh?**

**I don't even think I need to speed**

**Bass-travelin', face-crackilin' huh?**

**Turn it up and make the speakers bleed**

**Dirty south we ballin' dawg**

**And neva think about fallin dawg**

**Ghetto harmonizing, surprising, runnin back cuz tha song is**

**called**

Inuyasha puxou a garota com quem estava dançando e colocou aos braços dela no seu pescoço e desceu passando a mão no corpo dela. Kagome apenas olhou com raiva nos olhos e juntou mais o corpo com seu parceiro.

**Hook: (2x)**

**Oh**

**Round here we riding slow**

**We keep it gutta you should know**

**Gettin crunk off in the club**

**We get's low**

**Oh (oh), All my ladies to the flo**

**Handle it ladies back it up**

**Getting crunk off in the club**

**We get's low**

**Oh**

Kagome junto mais e mexeu lentamente o quadril provocando não só seu parceiro como todos que observavam a dança. Inuyasha antes do ultimo "Oh" da cantora pegou a coxa da sua parceira e puxou para cima. E assim a musica acabou.

A maioria em volta gritou um _"Nossa"_ outros _"Ohhh"_ e alguns _"Que quadril"._ E foi ai que os quatros viram que tinha uma rodinha em volta deles. A garota com quem Inuyasha dançou tentou beija-lo porem ele a esnobou. Ela saiu bufando deixando o hanyou no meio da roda sozinho. Kagome sorriu cinicamente. Yoshiaki olhou para Kagome e soltou uma exclamação de desgosto por ter visto que ela o usara.

Ficaram assim Inuyasha e Kagome no meio da rodinha. E uma outra musica começou. "Objection (Tango)" de "Shakira".

Inuyasha sorriu marotamente pra Kagome, essa por sua vez, soltou um "Hum" em sinal de desprezo e se virou para sair da rodinha. Mais o hanyou a seguiu, e a fez parar, colocando as duas mãos nos ombros dela, Kagome abaixou lentamente, e Inuyasha colado nas costas dela, descendo as mãos pelo braço de Kagome, a musica estava a contagiando, e o desejo de dançar com Inuyasha a dominando, mas tirou as mãos dele quando essas chegaram em seus pulsos.

O hanyou não dado por vencido puxou Kagome pelo mão esquerda e girou, fazendo com que a garota parasse com o corpo colado no seu. Ela ficou surpresa pelos passos certeiros de Inuyasha. Ela havia aprendido tango, dança do ventre e salsa, então reconhecia quando a pessoa era boa mesmo. Estava com os braços no ombro da hanyou, esse escorregou a perna direita, e ao mesmo tempo dobrava a direita. Kagome apenas observava com o seu corpo colado no dele. Inuyasha desceu a mão pela lateral do corpo de Kagome. Olhou fixamente nos olhos dela. A garota desceu a mão pelo peitoral de Inuyasha, e esse puxou a coxa de Kagome, fazendo-a para mais à frente. Assim ficando com a perna dobrada e outra esticada.

A musica deu uma acelerada. O tango ficou mais quente e envolvente. Agora não tinha por onde Kagome escapar teria que dançar até o fim. Inuyasha a empurrou para traz sem soltarem as mãos, Kagome dobrou o joelho para traz, fazendo o típico passo de tango, Deu uma meia pirueta e juntou novamente o corpo com o da hanyou. Inuyasha dobrou o joelho para traz no meio das pernas de Kagome. Transou as pernas e rodou, com Kagome ainda enlaçada nele. A garota apenas acompanhava e via deslumbrada os passos do parceiro.

Ergueu o joelho para cima, Inuyasha a rodou duas vezes, e a deitou em uma das pernas que ele acabara de dobrar, Kagome colocou a mão no pescoço dele, e esse a levantou. Colaram os corpos novamente. Deram nois passos na diagonal e quando pararam Kagome levantou a perna para traz. Deu um pequeno pulinho e dobrou a perna direita e esticou a esquerda Inuyasha dobrou as pernas e colocou a garota sentada em uma dessas. Mais logo Kagome estava de pé. Pegou uma das mãos do hanyou e deu a volta, mantendo Inuyasha como eixo. Esticou os braços e olho nos olhos do hanyou esse sorriu e a puxou, chocaram os corpos e Kagome desceu passando a mão pela lateral de Inuyasha, esse pernas sorriu. Olhando nos olhos da garota.

A musica mais uma vez mudou de ritmo e foi para um mais caliente. Kagome soltou-se de seu parceiro e remexeu o quadril, e fazia movimentos bastante sensuais. Shakira finalmente começou a cantar sua musica.

**It's not her fault that she's so irresistible**

**But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable**

**Every twenty seconds you repeat her name**

**But when it comes to me you don't care**

**If I'm alive or dead **

**So objection I don't wanna be the exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother **

**But you don't even bother**

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I've got to get away**

Inuyasha a puxou e juntaram seus corpos novamente. Kagome remexia o quadril enquanto Inuyasha passava a mão pelo corpo da garota. Kagome o empurrou. Mas o hanyou a puxou novamente, e mexeu o quadril assim fazendo com que Kagome mexesse também o seu. A garota se identificava um pouco com a musica, apenas não estava se vingado da garota que Inuyasha beijou. Mais estava vivendo um tipo de triangulo amoroso. Ora era ela que estava com ele outra ele.

**Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal**

**That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible**

**But you gotta know small things also count**

**You better put your feet on the ground**

**And see what it's about**

**Objection I don't wanna be the exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**

**But you don't even bother**

**Objection the angles of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I've got to get away**

**I wish there was a chance for you and me **

**I wish you couldn't find a place to be**

**Away from here**

Inuyasha rodou Kagome e essa soltou-se da mão dele. A musica começou a ter umas batidas. Inuyasha as acompanhou batendo o pé, e Kagome a cada batida mexia o quadril para um lado. Quando Shakira voltou a cantar, Kagome foi até Inuyasha e colocou uma mão dele na sua cintura e a outra nas costas.entrelaçou o pescoço dele e foi abaixando seu corpo, conforme dançava.

**This is pathetic and sardonic**

**It's sadistic and psychotic**

**Tango is not for three**

**Was never meant to be**

**But you can try it**

**Rehearse it**

**Or train like a horse**

**But don't count on me**

**Don't you count on me boy**

Kagome subiu tranqüilamente, da mesma forma que havia descido. Afastou-se pouco de Inuyasha e começou a balançar a cabeça no ritmo da musica e suas longas madeixas negras, dançaram também. Inuyasha Estava com a mão na cintura dessa, foi abaixando-se e passando a mão pelo corpo de Kagome, essa parou de balançar a cabeça. E olhou para baixo e viu aqueles "Malditos" olhos cor do sol. Sorriu maliciosamente e o levantou pelo queixo. Inuyasha deixous er puxado e colocou a mão na cintura de Kagome.

**Objection I don't wanna be the exception**

**To get a bit of your attention**

**I love you for free and I'm not your mother**

**But you don't even bother**

**Objection I'm tired of this triangle**

**Got dizzy dancing tango**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**No way I've got to get away**

**Get away, get away, hey hey hey get away**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**get away he hey**

**I'm falling apart in your hands again**

**no way I've got to get away**

Kagome remexeu mais um pouco com Inuyasha colado nos eu corpo. O hanyou pegou a coxa de Kagome e a colocou no seu quadril, pararam com as bocas bem próximos, e a musica acabou, a maioria bateu palmas e alguns amigos do Inuyasha gritara, _"Da-lhe Inuyasha heim"_ outros _"catador..."._

Kagome olho bem nos olhos dele, sorriu inconscientemente, mais depois lembrou-se que estavam brigados, soltou-se dele e saiu andando quase correndo.

Foi para o lado de fora da casa. Mais precisamente no quintal. Onde estava uma bela piscina de água cristalina com refletores dentro dela. Estava andando na beira desta. A casa de Yukina era realmente grande. Abaixou-se e passou a mão na água gélida. Olhou seu reflexo na água. Lembrou-se da cena. Ela dançando junto com seu amado. Ahh sim. Ele era o amado dela. Como queria ter dito isso antes de ver aquela cena lamentável. O Inuyasha beijando a Kikyou.

#-Vadia – Deixou escapar junto com uma lagrima.

Toda vez que vinha a imagem aquela... Da aquela... Num tem um nome de a defina devidamente. Kagome chorava de novo.

#-Desculpe – Disse uma voz atrás de Kagome.

A garota assustou-se e levantou num pulo, mais como estava bem perto da piscina acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caiu nessa. Ficando assim toda molhada.

#-IDIOTA – Gritou para o hanyou que a assustara. Um de cabelos pratas e olhos cor do sol.

#-Hã... Desculpe-me... Outra vez... – Tentou dizer, mais a sua voz baixa não chegou no ouvido da garota que o amaldiçoava.

#-Eu odeio você... ODEIO... – Gritava ela subindo pela escadinha na borda do retângulo cheio de água.

#-Mas...

#-QUE DROGA... VOCÊ APARECE SÓ PRA ESTRAGA TUDO... Grgrgrgr – Esgoelava Kagome.

#-EI... EU PODERIA ME EXPLICA? – Gritou Inuyasha. Estava começando a ficar irritado.

#-Então explique-se – Disse Kagome cruzando os braços e ao mesmo tempo fazendo um barulho engraçado, pois suas roupas estavam pingando.

#-Eu... Bem... Na hora que eu... – Tentava. Sabia o que dizer, mais não sabia por onde começar.

Fez-se um silencio profundo entre o casal. Inuyasha olhava pra baixo tentando encontra as palavras. Kagome estava com os braços na altura do peito, em pose de soldado. O único ruído que escutavam era o barulho do cabelo da garota pingando, e a gora se chocando ao chão.

#-Por que fez isso? – Perguntou Kagome com voz normal e descruzando os braços, Inuyasha olhou para ela pedindo misericórdia – Por que beijou ela?

Não respondeu voltou a olhar para baixo.

#-Droga! Agora que eu estava começando a achar que agente ia dar certo. De que você gostava mesmo de mim. E eu de você.

#-Mas eu gosto – Tentou defender-se Inuyasha um pouco em vão.

#-PARA! – Gritou Kagome fechando os olhos e fazendo com que o hanyou fechasse o seu também e expelisse uma lagrima solitária – De mentir – Kagome virou de costas para ele. Tinha que chorar, seus olhos queimavam, e sua garganta estava um nó, mas não daria o gostinho dele a ver chorar – Você só sabe fazer isso? Mentir?

#-Kagome eu amo você... Eu a beijei porque... – E parou de falar, estava mais próximo de Kagome, havia dado dois passos na direção dela. Kagome pode senti-lo mais perto, mesmo assim nem se mexeu.

Ele não sabia. Impulso? Talvez... Para fazer ciúmes? Que sabe? Ele não sabia. Queria que Kagome entendesse isso. Mais que merda.

#-Tá vendo nem v sabe o por que – Kagome virou-se deixou a mostra seus olhos vermelhos. Inuyasha engoliu em seco – Se fosse pra fazer ciúmes... Sei lá... Eu conheço um pouco bem você... Sei bem que seria capas disso... De repente um impulso...

#-É... Foi isso. Que bom que você entende Kagome – Inuyasha abraçou o corpo molhado da garota, mais essa não retribuiu o afeto. O hanyou a soltou. Viu que ela estava furiosa e mais lagrimas escorriam dos olhos delas.

#-É nada - Disse se controlando – Você só concordou porque eu falei agora. Por que? Por que não falou antes?

#-Porque achei que você não ia acreditar – Disse Inuyasha um pouco surpreso pela frase da garota.

#-Acho nada. MENTIRA – Explodiu Kagome – MAIS MENTIRAS...

Dizendo isso saiu da cena. Caminhou em passos firmes estava decidida a ir embora daquela festa. Por três simples motivos 1ºEstava encharcada... 2ºNão queria ver Inuyasha nem pitado de ouro... 3ºTinha perdido a total vontade de ficar naquela maldita festa... Percebeu que estava sendo seguida e a cada passo a pessoa se aproximava mais.

#-Nem ouse me segui – Virou com o dedo indicador esticado, Inuyasha assustou-se – Se chegar perto de mim eu grito e te denuncio como abuso.

Virou e continuou eu caminho deixando uma trilha de água por onde passava. E deixando, também, um hanyou soltando algumas lagrimas. E muito pensativo.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oiiiiiiiii...**

**Demorei? Bem vocês tem que ver que eu estou aumentando minhas paginas para escrever antes era 7 por capitulo agora são 11... E também tem o final das aulas... RECUPERAÇÕES... Aii senhor... Dei-me paciência para até dia 9...**

**Ai e ai? Ficou legal...**

**Deixa eu explica uma coisa... Galera... Eu sou meio do contra... Num quero mostra um Inu mal... Quero mostrar uma Kagome confusa e insegura... Na teoria ela é a ma... Entenderão?**

**E que tinha umas pessoas que estavam confusas ai sei lha né... Hihihih...**

**Bem acho que eu não tenho muito o que fala...**

**Ahhhhhhhh o clip da musica da shakira é MAIS QUE PERFEITO... Quem gosta de tango e da shakira vale MUITO a pena baixa... Quem só quer ver mesmo... Entra no cadê e digita o nome da musica e em vide... Ai lá tem...**

**Bem acho que é só...**

**B-jinhussssssssssssssssssssssssssss pra todos meus amados leitores...**

**By Kouga e Bruna...**


	19. Faça o que eu digo, Não faça o que eu fa

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**18º Capitulo – Faça o que eu digo, Não faça o que eu faço...**_

Preciso dizer que o clima estava mal entre os dois? É acho que não né. Mas se não dizer isso não sei por onde começar. Pois bem. O clima estava pesado entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Sim, os dois eram visinhos. Viam-se o tempo todo, tanto na escola quando na casa de Inuyasha. Ele ainda tentava puxar assunto com Kagome mais essa desviava freqüentemente. Só falando o extremamente essencial. Estava cansada de tudo aquilo. Não queria mais a maioria era coisa da escola.

E, diga-se de passagem. Também estou começando a me irritar com a indecisão dos dois. Apesar d eu ser um narrador onisciente, sabendo dos pensamentos deles, as vezes eu mesmo não os entendo. Imagina um entender o outro sem saber o que ele esta pesando, sem saber as verdade e as mentiras. Realmente não os culpo.

Em fim. Continuaremos nossa historia.

O dia estava claro. Apesar de tudo era verão. Os dias ficavam com um doce perfume, e tudo parecia ser mais lindo por causa do sol forte. E imagina os olhos de um certo hanyou nesses dias, sem duvida firam mais intensos e tristes. Não só os dele, mas o de uma certa morena, também.

#-Quem será que esta sofrendo mais? – Perguntou Sango, para Miroku que estava ao seu lado.

O casal de namorados observava Inuyasha e Kagome. Um encarava o outro se deixar serem descobertos.Quando o outro o olhava um abaixava a cabeça, e por incrível capricho do destino, um nunca via o outro olhar.

#-Kagome sofre por ser traída quando realmente descobriu seus sentimentos. E Inuyasha por ter traído. Os dois sofrem igual. Mas nenhum vai dar o braço a torcer – Disse um sábio Miroku. Sango apenas concordou com a cabeça e voltou a escrever nos eu caderno.

#-Aihh... – Bufou tediosamente Inuyasha enquanto escrevia nas folhas de fichário – Odeio química. Bah...

#-Não reclama e para de falar. Estou estudando – Disse Kagome sem encara-lo.

#-Não enche garota. Estou na minha casa e faço o que bem entendo – Disse Inuyasha seco.

#-Grosso – Revidou Kagome olhando pra ele.

#-Patética – Disse ele.

#-Idiota.

#-Incompetente.

#-Baka.

#-Bruxa.

#-Grgrgrgr...

#-Feh...

#-Tem como os pombinhos pararem de se elogiar tenho prova amanha – Disse Sesshoumaru saindo do escritório e vindo ver o porque da discussão.

#-Fale então para seu querido irmão não me encher – Disse Kagome.

#-Diga a ela que estou na minha casa, e que os incomodados que se retirem.

#-Diga a ele que estou saindo – Falou Kagome pegando suas coisas. A essa altura Sesshoumaru encostou-se no batente da porta e passou a observa-los.

#-Pois diga a ela que vai tarde.

#-Então diga a ele que... Que... Que... Que eu o ODEIO profundamente – Falou Kagome, fuzilando Inuyasha com os olhos.

Mas perceberam que Sesshoumaru não estava "passando" o recado para os destinatários. Os dois encaram o youkai, esperando ele fazer o seu "serviço".

#-Kagome – Disse Sesshoumaru ainda com os braços cruzados – Inuyasha te ama – Kagome olhou incrédula para o youkai – Inuyasha, Kagome te ama o dobro e esta te perdoando por você ser um idiota e ter traído ela.

#-Feh – Fez Inuyasha. Kagome terminou de pegar sua bolsa marrom e estava quase chegando a porta quando Sesshoumaru a chamou de volta.

#-Kagome – Ela virou e encarou o youkai – Você disse que odeia Inuyasha profundamente né?

#-Claro – Olhou com faíscas nos olhos para o hanyou que retribuiu do mesmo jeito.

#-Inuyasha você odeia Kagome? – perguntou o youkai agora para o irmão.

#-Com todas minhas forças.

#-Muito bem, acabaram de confessar seus amores um pelo outro – Os dois olharam confusos para Sesshoumaru – Pois, só quem ama profundamente e com todas suas forças, e capas de odiar do mesmo jeito. Eles não são opostos e sim companheiros. O oposto do amor é o desprezo e a pena.

Kagome olhou para o hanyou e esse a encarou também. Ficaram em silencio. Kagome apenas virou abriu a porta e saiu dirigindo-se para sua casa. Inuyasha ainda pensava no que o irmão falara _"Pode ate ser... "_.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Algumas horas depois, num restaurante...

O casal estava com roupas elegantes. Provavelmente, era uma ocasião muito especial. A luz de vela, mesmo à noite estando um pouco claro por cauda da lua cheia. O clima romântico tomava o casal. Comiam tranqüilamente, sem presa, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Às vezes arriscavam uma espiada de canto de olho e logo depois uma gostosa risada.

#-Não precisava de tudo isso. Deve ter ficado caro – Disse a jovem que vestia um simples mais envolvente vestido preto.

#-Hahahah, por você vale o preço – Disse o moreno vestindo uma calça social e uma camisa branca.

Sango ficou rubra com o elogio, mas manteve a pose. Miroku a observava tomando seu vinho tinto.

#-É tão estranho – Disse ela.

#-Como assim? – Perguntou tomando mais um gole.

#-Temos apenas 17 anos e já jantamos, tomamos vinho, como se tivéssemos 23, 25 anos – Riu Sango.

#-Realmente... Não tinha pensado nisso – Falou Miroku olhando para cima.

Um outro momento de silencio. Esse já era o quinto, mais o lado bom é que a pausa ficava cada vez menor.

#-Que tal dançarmos depois? – Disse Sango animada, mais vendo pela cara de Miroku... – Se não quiser tudo bem, eu...

#-Não claro. Vamos sim. Você também não esta gostando muito do jantar – Disse ele sorrindo.

#-Não estou sim – Tentou ser convincente Sango, mais Miroku a olhou e deu um leve sorriso – tá tudo bem. Não era muito que eu tinha em mente, mas... Tá legal.

#-Sei... Esta detestando – Disse Miroku abaixando a cabeça, e pegando mais um pedaço de carne.

Sango inclinou-se mais para frente e falou num tom baixo.

#-É que a mulher aqui do lado não para de olhar pra nós e falar para o marido "olha esse jovens, acham que já estão crescidos para fazerem programinhas a dois, na minha época... Blá, blá, blá..." – Falou Sango com uma voz esganiçada imitando a mulher. Miroku riu e olhou para uma senhora se cabelos bem loiros e curtos, super cacheados.

#-Sabe Sango – Disse Miroku num tom de voz alto. A garota ficou vermelha ao entender a intenção do namorado – Tem pessoas que acham que estão na idade de fazer programinha a dois, mais na minha época isso é ridículo – Disse. Imediatamente a senhora olhou para trás encarando Miroku, esse apenas ergueu a taça de vinho e fez um sinal oferecendo para a mulher. Ela bufou e voltou ao seu jantar.

Sango riu.

#-Só você mesmo – Disse ela bebendo seu vinho. Já que tinha acabado de jantar.

Os dois ficaram ali por um bom tempo. Quando se deram conta já era quase onze horas. Quanto que foram jantar ás oito.

#-Nossa o tempo passou tão rápido – Disse Sango. Ajeitando-se melhor na cadeira logo após a sobremesa acabar.

#-Realmente quando estou com você o tempo voa – Disse Miroku apoiando-se nas mãos e observando Sango. Essa ficou rubra com o elogio – E fica muito mais linda quando estava vermelha.

Riram os dois. Ficaram se encarando por alguns momentos. Miroku colocou a sua mão em cima da Sango, e essa apertou a mão do namorado.

#-Vamos? – Perguntou ela – Estou cansada.

#-Mas não queria dançar? – Perguntou Miroku surpreso.

#-Há essa hora? Depois de um jantar repleto de comida como esse. Se eu dançar e não passar mal já é uma grande coisa – Miroku riu.

#-Mas eu prometi a você que dançaríamos – disse meio desapontado.

#-Tudo bem. Quando fizermos dois meses dançamos – Disse ela com um sorriso contagiante. Mas Miroku não se deu por vencido. Soltou a mão dela e levantou-se da mesa – Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Sango mais ele não respondeu.

Foi até onde a banda tava tocando uma lenta musica. Miroku falou alguma coisa para um dos músicos e logo uma musica mais agitada e quente começou.

#-Me daria a honra? – Disse Miroku. Sango estendeu a mão para ele e esse a levantou. Mas antes de irem para o meio do restaurante olharam de relance para a senhora que estava na mesa perto deles. Ela disse um "mais que absurdo", fazendo o jovem casal de namorado rirem. A musica se relacionava muito com o tango. Um tanto mais agitado admito. Mais era gostosa de ser ouvida e de ser dançada melhor ainda.

Miroku colocou a mão na cintura de Sango e essa por suas vez no pescoço dele. Deram-se as mãos e foram valsar pelo salão. Havia apenas os dois no meio do restaurante. O resto das pessoas apenas observavam. Miroku rodou Sango levemente, fazendo o seu vertido negro, não muito cumprido levantar e mostrar parte de suas belas coxas. Miroku a puxou de volta. Dançaram mais alguns minutos. Sem nada alem de passos marcados e pequenas virada.

Voltaram a sentar-se e quando reparam tinham vários outros casais dançando.

#-Agora sim podermos ir – Disse Miroku colocando o cheque dentro do caderninho que o garçom trousse com a conta.

Foram na direção do estacionamento. Miroku pegou as chaves e ligou o carro. Um lindo porsche prata conversível, mas com a parte de cima levantada. Em silencio seguiram até a casa de Sango. O percurso não era muito longo. Mas o silencio mostrava que eles não precisavam falar nada. Um na companhia do outro já era o suficiente para estarem felizes.

Chegaram. Miroku desceu do carro e deu a volta para abrir a porta do carro para Sango. Essa sorriu e deixou ser puxada para fora. Miroku fechou a porta do carro com uma leve batida e acompanhou a garota até a porta da casa dela.

#-Bem até amanha – Disse Miroku depositando um beijo nos lábios de Sango.

#-Até – Disse ela. Viro-se e procurou a chaves na sua bolsa. Mas parou e chamou Miroku que estava na metade do jardim – Não quer entrar?

Miroku olhou e sorriu voltando o caminho que tinha feito dando um toque no controle do carro para esse trancar-se sozinho.

Sango achou a chave e abriu a porta. Miroku estava grudado nela pela cintura e a beijava na base do pescoço. Sango fechou a porta, mas nem teve tempo de acender a luz. Miroku a virou e começou a beija-la ferozmente. Sango adora aqueles beijos e deixou ser levada. Quando percebeu estava de costas para o sofá na sala. Num impulso curvou-se e foi dentando no sofá. Miroku sem separar os lábios. Assustou-se mais mesmo assim deitou-se por cima dela.

Sango estava com os braços envolvendo o pescoço de Miroku. E esse com as mãos presa em baixo da cintura de Sango. Essa percebeu que o rapaz queria solta-la. Assim Sango levantou o quadril, nessa fração de segundos seus corpos ficaram extremamente colados. Miroku retirou as mãos de baixo da Sango. Uma ele colocou no pescoço da garota incentivando-a a beijar com mais desejo. E foi o que Sango fez. Já a outra mão...

Miroku não resistiu mais a tentação de tocar Sango. Colocou a mão direita na coxa esquerda dela. Ao contrario do que ele achava Sango não o repreendeu. Por isso Miroku continuou as caricias, passando a mão grande e quente pela coxa dela, e junto levando o vestido. Quando Miroku cocou a calcinha dela Sango pareceu um tanto quanto... Constrangida? É talvez.

#-Acho melhor não – Disse ela falando roucamente e com a respiração acelerada. Colocou a sua mão em cima da do Miroku.

Os dois se encararam nos olhos. Mesmo a escuridão permanecendo ali. Eles podia ver os olhos um do outro com a claridade da lua que entrava pela janela de vidro da sala.

#-Tudo bem – Disse Miroku sorrindo – Quer que eu vá? – Perguntou ela retirando sua mão da coxa dela. Mas Sango não o deixou fazer. Segurou-a no mesmo lugar.

#-Fica aqui. Não é por que não iremos transar que precisamos parara – Disse ela sorrindo.

Miroku sorriu alegremente. Sem malicia mais por ela confiar nele. Beijou-a e desceu seus lábios no pescoço dela e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

#-Obrigada por confiar em mim.

Sango passou a mão ela costas dele e voltaram a se beijar. Mas não se passou muito tempo até que a luz da sala fosse acendida e dois homens de cabelos prateados com dois bastões nas mãos aparecessem na sala.

#-O QUE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO? – Perguntou Inuyasha vendo a cena: Miroku deitado sobre Sango, com a mão na coxa dela e mais da metade do vestido levantado.

Miroku ficou branco de medo. Não conseguia nem se mexer direito. Principalmente por Sesshoumaru estar com uma cara de poucos amigos.

#-Sai de cima dela – Disse Sesshoumaru com o tom de voz frio e calculista como sempre. Batendo na sua própria mão com o bastão.

Miroku saiu lentamente ainda sem falar nada. Sango permanecia com um acara de tédio tremendo. Olhando a cena patética em que estava. Mas não podia deixar de se divertir em segredo ao ver a cara do namorado branca.

Inuyasha olhou para a irmã ainda deita e viu quase toda a perna dela aparecendo.

#-Ajeite-se Sango – Disse ele entre os dente. Sango abaixou o vestido e sentou-se ao lado de Miroku, estatelado.

#-Agora explique sem – Disse Sesshoumaru.

#-Bah – Disse Sango revirando os olhos – Estávamos namorando idiotas.

#-Não sabia que se namorava sem roupa – Disse Inuyasha fuzilando Miroku com os olhos. Esse engoliu em seco.

#-Olha quem fala. Na nossa casa, eu que tinha que ficar de olho quando você trazia aquelas vadias pra casa. E quando mamãe e papai chegava que te dava cobertura?

Inuyasha olhou para o irmão em busca de apoio, mais percebeu que seu argumento anterior não tinha sido muito bom, e tentou arrumar.

#-É diferente. Eu sou homem. Você mulher. E as mulheres que eu ficava era mais velha que você agora.

#-Concordo. A mais velha tinha 15 anos. Muito velha ela – Disse entediada.

#-Mais que seja. Estavam namorando. Um em cima do outro? Miroku com a mão na sua perna? Não me diga que não ia acontecer nada mesmo? – Disse Inuyasha rindo com sarcasmo.

#-Não – Disse Sango seria – Já conversamos sobre isso.

#-É verdade? – perguntou Sesshoumaru a mirou. Se apenas balançou a cabeça freneticamente em sinal de concordância.

#-Viu – Disse Sango levantando-se.

#-Como eu ia saber? – Perguntou Inuyasha abaixando o bastão.

#-Usa-se eu super ouvido de hanyou. Besta. Não sei qual dos dois é mais patético. Inuyasha por ser um super protetor ciumento. Ou Sesshoumaru por segui-lo.

Inuyasha olhou para o irmão. Mais esse apenas devolveu o olhar como se disse _"Eu te disse."_

#-Tchau – disse Sango dando um pequeno beijo em Miroku e o levando até a porta. Disse um singelo "Desculpa amanha conversamos direito". E se Inuyasha não tivesse errado pode ate escutar "depois continuamos".

Sango voltou pegou a bolsa que estava no aparador e subiu para seu quarto dizendo um "patético" quando passou por Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o irmão com uma cara de "Eu ainda mato você pelas suas idiotices". Virou-se e subiu para seu quarto.

#-É CRIME PROTEGER A IRMÃ AGORA? – Gritou ele lá de baixo.

#-CALA A BOCA – Gritaram Sesshoumaru e Sango ao mesmo tempo.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

O sol apareceu mostrando que um dia gostoso sem muito calor estava preste a começar. Na casa numero 359, os raios de sol entravam pelas janelas de vidro. Mostrando um lugar agradável para se morar.

Mas uma coisa não comum estava acontecendo no ultimo quarto do segundo andar uma bela jovem de vestido amarelo estava saindo com suas sandálias pretas na mão. Saiu do quarto tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído possível. Com a mão na maçaneta foi puxando a porta lentamente.Fechou-a e mal deu um passo no chão de carpete alguém a surpreendeu.

#-Rin? – Disse Inuyasha que tinha acabado de sair do seu quarto. Apenas com a calça do pijama, sem camisa e com os olhos ainda deixando claro que tinha acabo de acordar.

A jovem olhou para ele e fez uma cara de "Patzz". Tentou pensar em alguma coisa pra falar, mais não vinha nada a sua mente. E nesse meio tempo Inuyasha deixou brotar um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

#-O que estava fazendo no quarto de Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou marotamente, cruzando os braços e encostando-se na parede.

#-Bem eu dormi com ele e... – Inuyasha sorriu mais ainda – NÃO... Não, nesse sentido eu apenas... Bem...

#-Passou a noite com ele?... – Disse Inuyasha Rin concordou – Brincando com ele? – Novamente Rin concordou, mais não e estava prestando muita atenção. Depois percebeu o verdadeiro significado da palavra "brincando".

#-Não... Inuyasha... Bem... Por favor... Não... Não, conte a ninguém – Disse Rin constrangida olhando para baixo.

#-Jamais – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo sinceramente – Cunhadinha...

#-Obrigada – Disse ela, mas nem teve tempo de dar dois passo e Sango saiu de seu quarto com uma cara sonolenta.

#-Bom dia Inu – Disse ela. Inuyasha sorriu marotamente e levantou a mão, ainda encostado na parede – Rin... – Disse Sango bocejando. Mais foi ai que realmente percebeu... – RIN? O que esta fazendo aqui? – Assustou-se.

#-Bem eu... Eu... – Rin olhou para Inuyasha em busca de apoio, mas esse apenas deus os ombros.

Quando Rin tinha pensado numa desculpa razoável a porta atrás de si, abriu mostrando um Sesshoumaru enrolado no lençol com apenas o tórax a mostra.

#-Rin – Disse ele abraçando-a por trás e lhe dando beijos no pescoço. Rin fechou os olhos e pensou _"Tudo isso por que eu queria ser discreta e não deixar ninguém saber"_ – Pensou.

#-Sesshy – disse Sango espantada, não pelo motivo do irmão mais velho ter dormido com uma mulher (Isso ele fazia direto quando moravam na outra casa). Mais pelo fato de ser a Rin. E por ele ter recriminado ela na noite anterior.

#-Ah – Disse Sem incomodar-se – Bom dia Sango. Inuyasha.

#-Faça o que eu digo. Não faça o que eu faço... Não Sesshy? – Disse Sango sarcástica.

#-Eu não disse nada ontem à noite, Inuyasha me chamou e eu apenas o segui. Achei que fosse outra pessoa não Miroku.

#-Grgrgrgrgr... Youkai besta. Não sentiu o cheiro não? Retardado – Disse Sango enfezada.

"_Isso explica o por que Sesshoumaru não deixou eu entra no quarto dele ontem a noite, quando o chamei"_ – Pensou Inuyasha recordando que o irmão estava apenas com a calça social azul da noite anterior.

#-Mais espera ai... – Inuyasha chamou a atenção para si – Por esta tão brava Sango? Não disse que não ia dormi com o pervertido? Então não atrapalhamos nada.

Sango corou e Rin riu discretamente. Ainda não tinha falado nada. Sango olhou para o irmão mais velho. E esse entendeu que era pra dar apoio, e logo provocou o hanyou.

#-Bem eu dormi com a Rin – Essa corou e abaixou a cabeça – Sango ia dormi com Miroku e você Inuyasha? Pelo visto só briga com Kagome.

Inuyasha fechou a cara resmungou um "FEH" e desceu. Sango sorriu para o casal. e desceu também. Rin virou-se para o namora e disse.

#-Quando perguntou se eu queria dormi com você no baile. Achei que ninguém ia fica sabendo.

#-É difícil esconde alguma coisa dele – Disse Sesshoumaru beijando-a – Mais agora que todo mundo já sabe... – Disse a puxando de volta para o quarto.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Na tarde daquele dia...

#-Rinnnnnnn – Disse Kagome toda animada quando ela Sango e Rin conversavam a tarde.

As três estavam sentadas no sofá da sala de Sango. Cada uma em um, e Kagome no chão, encostada na mesinha de centro.

#-Ai Kagome. Sem escândalo menina – Dizia Rin encabulada.

#-Ai... Que lindo você e o Sesshoumaru. Pelo visto estão se dando bem né? – Disse Kagome com um sorriso maroto.

#-Muito bem Kagome – Agora Sango interrompeu – Dando bem de noite. De manha...

#-SANGO – Disse Rin vermelha – Para com isso.

#-Ahh... Que bonitinha você toda tímida – Disse Kagome.

#-É mais e você heim Sango? – Disse Rin tentando desviar o assunto dela – Miroku deve ter ficado decepcionado.

#-Miroku? – Perguntou Kagome confusa e ao mesmo tempo sorrindo maliciosamente.

Rin contou tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior. O que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru tinham aprontado.

#-huAHUhauHUA – Ria Kagome – Imagina como o Miroku deve ter ficado.

#-Branco com cera – Disse Sango também rindo.

Elas riram mais um pouco. Rin olhou de canto de olho para Sango e as duas pararam de rir. Kagome ainda matinha o sorriso no rosto, logo quando Rin começou a falar.

#-Kagome e o Inuyasha? – Perguntou. Fazendo Kagome desmanchar o sorriso.

#-Que tem ele? – Disse meio seca.

#-Bem... Vocês se amam. Não vai fazer nada? – Disse Sango.

#-Ai... – Kagome começou a chorar silenciosamente, apenas com as lagrimas correndo pelos olhos – Eu gosto tanto dele. Mas...

#-Mas, esta espetando que ele fale com você? – Disse Rin já prevendo o resto da frase.

#-É... – Disse Kagome derramando lagrimas, fazendo com que seus olhos começassem a ficar vermelho. Como era possível essa mudança de sentimentos com apelas um nome: Inuyasha.

#-e se eu fala com ele... – Disse Sango, mais foi interrompida.

#-Não – Disse Kagome serenamente – Ele tem que falar por vontade própria.

#-Tudo bem. Mais o que você quer realmente que ele fale? – Perguntou Rin.

Por mais que Rin e Sango vissem a amiga chora e queria consolara, mas sabia que Kagome era durona. Que não deixaria que seu orgulho fosse ferido. Se deixar levar tão baixo por um homem não era do seu tipo. Estar chorando por ele, já era de mais. E Sango e Rin sabiam disso. Melhor não deixa-la mais para baixo.

#-Você quer que ele se declare? – Insistiu Sango.

Kagome as encarou. E sorriu entre o mar de lagrimas.

#-Quero apenas que ele diga um "OI", com aquele sorriso dele. Isso já é o bastante – Disse Relembrado o delo sorriso do hanyou de olhos cor do sol.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Éééééé… To sabendo demorei pacas né? Mais tive tanta coisa pra fazer... P... Bem esse capitulo 18... Sento... Mais só falta mais 2 capítulos... Sinto por vocês... Mais por mim... To erguendo os braços no ar... De boa... Não agüentava mais... Mas em fim...**

**Não tenho muito o que falar...**

**Apenas que leiam minha Fic com a linoca.. "Noites quentes"... Espero que gostem...**

**B-jhinhussssssssssssssss...**

**P.s. Quanto as reviews... Algumas eu respondi.. As outras o Pc deu pau e hora que eu abri para ver... Tinha apagado tudo... /... Ai desanimei.. E deixei pra próxima...**

**Mais brigadão pelos elogios galera... Gostei bastante do que li...**

**Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

**b-jinhussssssssssssssssssssss**

**By Buh²**


	20. Apenas um OI

_Notinha rápida1:_ Ae galera... Só uma informação tá... Por que eu andei confundindo umas coisas ai... E pra deixar claro vou colocar um esqueminha aqui.

Kagome--------------2° Colegial

Sango----------------2° Colegial

Rin-------------------3° Colegial

Inuyasha------------3° Colegial

Miroku--------------3° Colegial

Sesshoumaru----- Faculdade de Direito.

_Notinha rápida2:_ Sem tempo pra revisar...

_Notinha rápida3:_ Tem hentai e pra quem não gosta é só pular a parte em itálico... E mais uma vez num foi eu quem o fez... E sim a minha MANA QUERIDA, INDOLATRADA, AMADA, RESPEITADA... Tá deixa eu para né... Se não ela vai fica se achando... **LINOKA...** Todo o credito é dela... O que eu faria sem você meu Bebe?

_**19º Capitulo – Apenas um "OI"**_

Os dias passaram e a poeira baixou entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Claro que não podia dizer que eram melhores amigos. Mas as frases prontas e técnicas se foram e deram espaço para a espontaneidade. Mesmo assim a maioria das vezes que conversavam era para discutir coisas de escola. E entre essas coisas saia uma piadinha e eles riam. Os amigos agradeciam profundamente que não estava havendo tanto bate boca.

De qualquer jeito todos percebiam que eles se amavam. Mais nenhum admitia isso. Seja por vergonha ou orgulho. Por isso sofriam.

#-Vamos, para de esperar ele Kagome. Diga logo o que sente – Dizia Rin. Mas a resposta era a mesma.

#-Não. Quero que ele venha falar comigo – Dizia.

E o hanyou não era diferente.

#-Deixa de ser patético. Fale com a senhorita Kagome, seu imprestável – Dizia Sesshoumaru.

#-Ah cala a boca. Vê se cuida da sua vida.

#-Eu cuido. Por isso ela esta indo bem.

Mas pensam que adiantava? De maneira nenhuma. O que eles estavam esperando? Nem eles mesmos sabiam. Talvez o momento certo? O momento que todas as inseguranças passassem, que o medo já não os atingissem. O tempo em que eles confiavam um no outro. E que podiam dizer um "OI", e serem felizes.

Bem e cá para nós... Esse dia finalmente tinha chegado.

Digamos de umas quatro messes depois... Bem vamos ser mais precisos... Dia 9 de dezembro de 2005... No dia da formatura de três grandes amigos. Rin, Miroku e Inuyasha.

Na manha desse dia, foi quando os nós começavam a se soltarem.

Inuyasha estava andando pela sala. Estava muito apreensivo. Agora tudo iria mudar. No próximo ano começava a faculdade de historia. Talvez teria que mudar de cidade se não conseguisse aprovação de uma faculdade ali mesmo. Mas não era isso que o preocupava. Pelas as contas que fizera não veria Kagome mais até o dia 20 de janeiro. Dia 10 de dezembro tinha viajem de formatura. Quando voltasse Kagome já teria ido viajar. Depois de uma semana iria para a casa dos pais. Ficaria por lá três semanas, voltando veria se tinha sido aprovado naquela escola se não mudaria de cidade.

#-Hoje vou falar com ela – Dizia para si mesmo sentado no sofá de casa. Rodando um pequenino embrulho de papel vermelho. – Em ultimo caso talvez não a verei mais mesmo.

Estava decidido, não tinha contado a ninguém, era melhor assim. Apenas ele e ela conversando sem mais ninguém. Suspirou. Sabia que ela viria de manha na casa deles para ajudar Sango a escolher um sapato, arrumar o cabelo. E se conhecia bem as duas levaria o dia inteiro.

Escutou a porta sendo aberta. Era ela. Levantou e foi ao seu encontro. Guardou o embrulho no bolso.

#-Oi – Disse ele nervoso.

#-Oi? – Disse Kagome sorrindo ao ver o estado dele.

#-Ah... Posso fala com você?

#-Já esta falando – Disse Kagome ainda sorrindo. O que ele estava querendo dizer?

#-ah sim, sim claro. Mais... Venha... – Inuyasha pegou o braço da jovem a e levou para o lado de fora da casa. Caminharam uns dois quarteirões sem dizer nada. Kagome já estava se sentindo mal, seu estomago embrulhou, ao imaginar o que ele podia falar. E seus 6° sentido estava certo.

#-Kagome eu...

#-Inuyasha acho melhor não...

#-Não. Deixa eu falar – Disse ele, suspirou e continuou – Bem vamos começar do começo... Bem... Oi Kagome...

"_Ele disse... Ele disse um "oi" e agora esta sorrindo"_ – Ela pensou sorrindo e deixando lagrimas correrem. Inuyasha se desesperou.

#-Não, não chore Kagome. Eu não quis ter feito aquilo, desculpe, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo não teria feito nada daquilo. Faria tudo de novo, teria te esperado, eu... – Kagome começou a chorar mais, a soluçar – Oh não, não chore. Eu amo você. Desculpe aquele beijo na kikyou não foi nada foi só... Só... Um... Um toque de lábios. Mas eu beijo você e viajo. Por favor Kagome eu, eu... Desculpe-me eu amo você... Eu já disse isso né? Bem... Eu sou um idiota, você não acredita em mim né? Eu sabia sou um insensível... E olha... – Retirou o pacotinho do bolso – É um presente. Eu comprei faz muito tempo. Mais não achei a ocasião para lhe dar. Foi no dia que agente foi ao estádio lembra? Que você passou mal por causa da altura... Eu era um tapado desde aquele tempo... Kagome... Eu amo você...

#-Shiii – Disse ela vendo a linda gargantilha que pendia um pingente em forma de K.

#-Você não acredita em mim né? – Disse Inuyasha serio e ao mesmo tempo triste.

#-Shiii – disse Kagome colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dele e se aproximando – Era só você ter falo àquele "Oi".

#-Apenas um "Oi"? – Perguntou ele sorrindo ao ver que ela chorava de alegria.

#-Apenas um "Oi"! – Disse colando os lábios nos deles, e dando inicio a um gostoso e apaixonado beijo que a muito não era visto pelos dois. Se laçaram um ao outro. Dançando levemente as bocas no ritmo do coração...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

À noite caiu. E com ela o tão esperado momento, da formatura. Os garotos/homens estavam vestindo elegantes ternos pretos. Com a única diferença era a camisa de baixo. Inuyasha vestia uma branca com gravata azul. Miroku uma bege com gravata mostarda. E Sesshoumaru uma azul com gravata cinza.

Agora sim, as garotas/mulheres, estavam estonteantes. Sango trajava um vestido rosa. Não muito forte, mais não rosa bebe. Esse era com um decote quadrado e as alças eram nininhas e trançavam atrás. Longo vinha até o chão. A parte da saia era um pouco godê, e um outro tecido da mesma cor era colocado por cima para dar um ar de babado. À parte de cima era colada ao seu corpo bordada com miçangas igualmente rosa, formando cachos de flores.

Rin era a mais simples das três, mais não a menos bonita. Estava com o vestido amarelo que descia reto ate a metade da canela, e em baixo danço sinais de ser um babado. As costas eram trançada por um cordão também amarelo. E a frente bordada com vidrilhos amarelo não formando nada apenas galhos para dar um ar mais juvenil.

Kagome estava com um vestido laranja queimado. Esse modelava seu corpo. A saia era normal e longa com tecidos por cima, para quebrar o liso. A aparte de cima era com o decote um pouco arredondado. E a traz era aberta e trançada pela mesma alça. Também bordado com miçangas laranjas. E estava com um singelo colar de couro preto que pendia uma letra "K" dele.

Inuyasha olhou para sua amada descendo as escadas. Estava perfeita. Como sempre. Mais o que chamou a atenção dele foi o colar. Que... Não combinava muito com a roupa.

#-Por que esta com o colar? Não combina – Disse ele bem perto do ouvido de Kagome quando saiam de casa.

#-E quem disse que eu ligo se esta combinando ou não? – Disse ela sorrindo.

E assim partiram para a escola. Mais precisamente para o anfiteatro. Lá cada qual dos três receberam seus diplomas e partiram para a festa que seria um salão não muito longe dali. Estava divino. Todas as mesas com toalhas verde claro e branca. Arranjos centrais na mesa, mostrando delicadeza e capricho. E ao fundo no pequeno palco onde instrumentos musicais estavam prontos para serem tocados pela banda contratada.

Não demorou muito para os alunos serem chamados para a valsa com os pais. Inuyasha dançou a primeira com Sango. Já que sua mãe estava em outra cidade. E Rin com Sesshoumaru, já que seu pai também não estava. Miroku dançou com a mãe. E assim decorreu à noite. Calma a tranqüila. É nem tanto assim.

#-Oi amor – Disse Kikyou chegando perto de Inuyasha que estava sozinho com Miroku. Os dois conversavam distraidamente e não perceberam a chegada da mulher.

#-Sai Kikyou – Disse rude Inuyasha.

#-Você não falo assim comigo aquele dia – Disse a garota sentando-se ao lado do hanyou, passando a mão e pelo queixo dele. Miroku observava o tempo todos os lados para ver se Kagome chegava.

#-Aquele dia estava bêbado. Agora sai daqui.

E nesse momento Kagome chegou. Estava com uma taça na mão e olhou indiferente para Kikyou.

#-Oh entendi. Tá com a vadiazinha né? Bem quando quiser largar dela e vim com uma pessoa que valha a pena – disse se levantando.

#-Se eu quisesse vadias estaria com você e não com Kagome – disse Inuyasha irritado.

#-Oh, sim, sim... E... – Kikyou olhou para o pescoço de Kagome, riu secamente e completou – Bonito o colar. Eu tinha achado ele bonito quando Inuyasha deu pra mim. Mais joguei fora. Ele deve ter pegado do lixo e te dado.

#-Eu não ti dei colar nenhum Kikyou – Disse Inuyasha espantado. Olhando para Kagome apreensivo. Mais ela apenas sorriu e encostou-se na cadeira abraçando Inuyasha.

#-_Linda._ Não vai conseguir nos separar, _amor._ Não tente. Você tentou, mas falhou. Agora se der licença – Disse Kagome beijando apaixonadamente Inuyasha. Esse não ficou surpreso apenas correspondeu o beijo com o mesmo fervor.

Kikyou resmungo alguma coisa. E saiu batendo a pé. Kagome parou o beijo e olhou para ela.

#-Kikyou – Disse a garota olhou para traz fervendo. Kagome fez questão lê limpar os lábios com o polegar para mostrar que o beijo havia sido muito bom – Limpe a boca. Esta escorrendo veneno – Kikyou bufou e ia virar-se quando Kagome chamou de novo – Ah... Querida... Não morda a língua. Por que talvez morra envenenada.

Kikyou olhou para ela soltando faíscas pelos olhos. Kagome levantou lentamente. E sentou-se no colo de Inuyasha, e os dois beijaram-se novamente. E puderam escutar Kikyou bradar alguns palavrões.

#-Te amo – Disse Inuyasha rouco ao pé do ouvido de Kagome.

#-Eu também – Disse ela dando leves mordidelas no lábio inferior dele.

E Miroku estava do lado dos dois. Com a boca aberta pela cena vista.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

No outro dia Inuyasha, igualmente Rin e Miroku, tinha desistido da viajem. O tempo estava horrível. Chovia muito e ficaram sabendo que a cidade que iriam estava com problemas de esgoto. Assim estava alagada.

O dia começou nublado e com indícios que choveria mais tarde. Mesmo assim dos três casais foram passear. Estavam de férias e não se veriam muito. De manha no parque de diversões, voltaram para casa, almoçaram e a tarde ficaram vendo filmes e namorando.

#-Ah... Num agüento mais ver filme – Disse Miroku tirando o CD do "Aviador", que ninguém tinha assistido direito. Esse já era o terceiro.

#-Vamos ao cinema? – Disse Rin animada.

#-Rin – Começou Miroku calmo – Não sei se você escutou mais eu disse NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VER FILMES, será que entendeu agora? – Disse irritado.

#-Tá, tá... Desculpa.

#-Vamos... No shopping? – perguntou Sango.

#-Vamos – Disseram Rin e Kagome ao mesmo tempo.

#-NÃO – Disseram miroku, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ao mesmo tempo.

#-Ahh, por favor – Disse rin para o namorado, fazendo carinha de choro.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Miroku e Inuyasha que diziam um grande "Não" mexendo os lábios e balançando as mãos, olhou novamente par Rin. Como ela é linda quando faz biquinho...

#-Tá – disse serio.

#-Eeeeeeee – Gritam as mulheres.

#-Viu o que você fez? Agora vamos passar a tarde inteira naquele terrível Shopping fazendo compras e escutando elas fofocarem – Disse Inuyasha cruzando os braços.

#-Ahh... Deixa de ser chato – Disse Kagome se levantando – Vou trocar de roupa e estava saindo da porta quando escutou um "posso ir junto?" vindo de um hanyou que sorria maliciosamente – Não – E fechou a porta.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Não demorou muito e Kagome já estava entediada. Amava fazer compras. Mais não agüentava mais andar. E Sango e Rin eram muito eufóricas. Paravam em todas as vitrines. Falavam sobre tudo.

#-Eu vou matar você – disse Miroku perto de Sesshoumaru.

#-Pode deixar que eu mesmo me mato – Disse o youkai com os braços cruzados caminhando atrás da namorada

#-Vamos em bora inu – Disse Kagome para o namorado – Não agüento mais ficara aqui – Disse ela com uma voz pesada.

#-Não precisa falar duas vezes – Disse ele, pegou a mão de Kagome e saiu caminhado para a saída dizendo um – Tchau pra quem fica. Estou indo... Foi muito bom ficar com vocês.

#-Aonde vai? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-A _minha_ namorada esta cansada e estou levando ela de volta… Adeus – a assim saiu pela grande porta de vidro.

#-Vocês também não querem… - Começou Sesshoumaru, mais as duas olharam com uma raiva morta – Tudo bem... Tudo bem...

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Os dois chegaram em casa pingando. A chuva tinha pegado eles de surpresa no meio do caminho. A camisete preta, e a saia godê também preta com estampas de rosa vermelhas e caule verde de Kagome estavam encharcada. A camisa branca juntamente com a calça jeans também.

#-Eu vou pra casa – Disse Kagome se dirigindo a porta.

#-Não fique ai seus pais não estão em casa – Disse Inuyasha tentando achara o telefone.

#-Como você sabe? – Perguntou Kagome. Inuyasha a encaro.

#-Você falo isso hora que chegou em casa, lembra? Que eles iam num jantar de negocio... E tal? E alem do mais os carros deles não estão ai – Disse o hanyou, fazendo a garota se lembrar e dar um tapa na testa molhada.

#-É verdade tinha esquecido. Droga.

#-Fica calma... – Disse ele, mais logo parou quando alguém do outro lado da linha atendeu – Alo?... Quem?... Sango onde vocês estão?... Como?... Mas... Tá entendi... Quanto tempo?... Tudo isso? Amanha? Nossa... Beleza... E o Sesshoumaru?... Hahahah... Imagino... Hahahah... Manda lembranças para ele... Tá... Tchau – Dizendo isso desligou.

#-O que ouve? – Perguntou Kagome preocupada.

#-O Shopping foi interditado. Parece que aconteceu um vazamento de água. E alagou metade das lojas e as porta estão emperradas, e as pessoas vão, ficar trancada lá por dias e o ar vai acaba e elas vão morre e está correndo o risco de um novo vazamento de gás – Kagome cruzou os braços e cerrou os olhos. A única coisa que quebrava o silencio era os pingos de água que caiam dos dois e o ruído era abafado pelo carpete – Tá, tá...Por causa da chuva eles não conseguem sair do shopping e vão se atrasar umas duas horas. Mas a Rin convidou eles para dormir na casa dela. E como nos fomos apressados vamos ter que ficar aqui... – Inuyasha parou e olhou maliciosamente para a namorada – Sozinhos, com essa chuva toda do lado de fora... – E foi chegando mais, perto, mais perto...

#-Nem pensar – Disse ela colocando a mão no peito dele e impedindo a aproximação.

#-Chata – Disse ele fazendo biquinho.

#-Pervertido – Disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos estreitos.

#-Feh...

#-Blah...

#-Que? – Perguntou ele olhando para ela serio.

#-Que, o que? – Perguntou sem entender.

#-O que é esse "Blah", ai?

#-Ahh isso... Você fala "Feh" o tempo todo e eu vou começar a fala "Blah" – Disse sorrindo.

Os dois sorriram e foram para a sala. Assistir um pouco de TV.

#-Uuu... Que frio – disse Kagome se encolhendo. E foi-se encostar no namorado, só que eles estava mais gelado – Nosso Inuyasha como você tá gelado.

#-Você é que esta. Também toda molhada – Disse ele sem ligar para ela. Kagome o olhou triste – Brincadeira. Vamos lá em cima que eu pego uma toalha – Disse sorrindo.

Quando estavam subindo as escadas à luz da casa parou...

#-Aiii... Odeio escuro – Disse Kagome se agarrando no hanyou.

#-Acho que vou deixar mais vezes a casa no escuro – Disse ele se divertindo e pegando ela no colo.

Chegaram no quarto dele. Inuyasha pegou umas velas que mantinha no criado-mudo e a caixa de fósforos que também ficava na gaveta dele (caso quisesse acender um incenso) acendeu duas velas e entregou uma para Kagome.

#-Pode ir ao quarto da sango e pegar mais velas? – Pergunto abrindo uma gaveta do guarda-roupa e procurando mais algumas.

#-Posso – Disse ela saindo do quarto. Depois de um tempo voltou carregada de velas de todos os tipos que encontrou no caminho.

#-Nossa – Espantou-se Inuyasha.

#-Eu disse que tinha medo de escuro – Falou entregando as velas para o hanyou.

E assim acenderam as mais de vinte velas pelo quarto. Em vários locais diferente. No criado-mudo. No chão. Na pequena mesa que tinha em um canto para colocar materiais. O quarto estava bem... Ou melhor MUITO iluminado.

Inuyasha foi mais uma vez até o guarda-roupas e pegou duas toalhas brancas e jogou um para Kagome. Essa começou a tentar enxugar seu cabelo. Em quanto observava o namorado retirar a camisa e se secar.

#-Como começou esse seu medo de escuro – Perguntou ele encostando-se no guarda-roupas.

Kagome não esta prestando muita atenção na conversa, Inuyasha ficava extremamente sexy, sem camisa e na sombra daquelas velas, e aquele cheiro que algumas exalavam, deixa o clima mais romântico e quente.

#-Você quer saber como eu me sinto? – Perguntou ela jogando a toalha cama. Inuyasha estranhou o gesto dela, mais confirmou com a cabeça – Primeiro... – Disse Kagome abrindo lentamente o zíper da camiseta – Eu sinto um frio na barriga, que percorre todo meu corpo.

#-Ahhh... Certo, entendi. Frio na barriga – Disse Olhando surpreso os movimentos de Kagome.

#-Depois, quando tudo fica escuro... – Disse ela quando o zíper estava totalmente aberto, mostrando seu sutiã lilás, e abaixou apagando uma vela da mesinha – Me da uma sensação nova. Parece que estou partindo para o desconhecido.

#-Desconhecido? – Perguntou ele entendendo que ela já não falava mais do escuro

#-É – Disse ela ainda com a voz sedutora andando pelo quarto, e apagou mais uma vela – Desconhecido. Já que pra mim tudo isso é novo.

#-Ah... Entendo – Disse ele se segurando para não agarrar logo Kagome. Mais em segredo estava gostando daquele joguinho. Alias, sua relação toda com ela fora um jogo desde o inicio.

#-Ai... – Disse ela apagando uma terceira vela – Eu não começo mais ter controle sobre mim...

#-Controle! Realmente tá difícil – Ele disse olhando pra a barriga dela. Kagome o encarou seria, e ele concertou – Quer dizer. É realmente é difícil ter controle quando se tem medo... Quero dizer... Medo do escuro – Kagome o olhou sedutoramente e sorriu.

Caminhou lentamente na direção dele e quando chegou bem perto dos lábios dele, brincou um pouco com sua respiração e disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

#-Está entendendo onde quero chegar? – Disse olhando nos olhos dele, depois desviou e olhou para a boca dele, já que era menor, não foi muito difícil.

#-Perfeitamente – Disse ele rouco. Jogou a toalha no chão e mandou o auto-controle para longe.

Agarrou Kagome e a beijo ferozmente, ela sorriu, ou melhor gargalho gostosamente, enquanto Inuyasha a levantava e ela o enlaçava a cintura com as próprias pernas. Inuyasha a virou e a encostou no guarda-roupas. Parou de beija-la.

#-Gosta de brincar? – Disse ele. Kagome sorriu e concordou com a cabeça – Então vamos brincar – Disse ele arrancando mais risadas da namorada e voltando a beija-la. Ele foi subindo as mãos pelas coxas dela, levando junto à saia. Desceu a boca para o pescoço da amada, e apertou levemente as coxas dela. Kagome se segurou para não gemer ao senti aquela língua quente e úmida em sua pele fria. Inuyasha subiu do pescoço para o ouvido e deu uma leve mordiscada neste.

_#-Não resista kagome... Sei que quer tanto quanto eu... – Sussurrou rouco no ouvido dela._

_#-Quem disse que estou resistindo? – Perguntou com um sorriso malicioso. – Só estou brincando... – Sussurrou bem próxima as orelinhas de cachorro do hanyou. Inuyasha sorriu e voltou a beija-la... Subiu as mãos pela lateral do tronco de kagome, e a puxou em direção à cama, enquanto abria o sutiã dela. Assim que terminou de faze-lo, o ele tirou a peça e a jogou em um canto qualquer do quarto._

_Foi arranhando levemente as costas dela enquanto aprofundava mais o beijo. Parou a centímetros de distancia da cama, e deitou kagome nesta. Admirou o corpo da namorada, antes de deitar-se por cima da mesma e acariciar um dos seios dela com a mão, enquanto dava leves chupões na base do pescoço._

_Kagome inverteu as posições, ficando assim por cima do namorado. Abriu o primeiro botão da camisa e desceu os lábios para o peitoral dele. Ela ia descendo os beijos, à medida que abria os botões da camisa. _

_Assim que abriu o ultimo, inuyasha sentou com kagome em seu colo, e esta desceu a camisa pelos ombros dele, dando mais um leve beijo neste e depois partindo para o pescoço. O hanyou, com uma mão acariciou o cabelo dela e com a outra a puxava mais para si._

_#-Você está me deixando louco Kagome... – Sussurrou no ouvido da garota que se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz rouca dele. Inuyasha inverteu mais uma vez as posições, ficando mais uma vez por cima. Beijou-a sedento, como se precisasse daquele beijo para sobreviver. Desceu a mão por entre os seios de kagome, e parou no botão da saia. Abriu este, porém não tirou a peça. Parou de beija-la e foi descendo os lábios pelo pescoço da amada, porém não parou neste, e seguiu para um dos seios fartos da jovem. Dava leves chupões e algumas mordiscadas neste, enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão. Kagome apenas gemia e acariciava os sedosos cabelos do hanyou. _

_Inuyasha parou de beijar o seio direito e rumou para o esquerdo, onde arrancou seu nome dos lábios de kagome. Depois de um tempo, ele parou de beijar o esquerdo, e foi descendo os lábios pela barriga dela. Parou quando encontrou a saia. Levantou um pouco o quadril dela e tirou rapidamente a saia, jogando-a longe. Voltou a beija-la na boca, enquanto acariciava a parte mais intima do corpo dela por cima da calcinha. Kagome gemeu alto, mas este foi abafado pelos lábios do amado que estava colado ao seu. _

_Ela inverteu as posições, parou de beija-lo, e sentou em cima do membro já a muito excitado do hanyou. Afastou-se um pouco, abriu a calça, mas não a tirou. Voltou a deitar sobre o corpo do namorado, e desceu beijando o pescoço deste, enquanto acariciava-o por dentro da calça e por cima da cueca. Inuyasha gemeu alto e tentou levantar o tronco, mas foi impedido por kagome, que o empurrou de volta para a cama. Ela subiu a mão livre para uma das orelhinhas dele, enquanto a outra subia lentamente pelo abdômen definido do hanyou. Parou de beijar o pescoço dele, e voltou a se sentar na cintura dele. Depois de um pequeno tempo, ela finalmente conseguiu tirar a calça do rapaz. Quando estava se deitando sobre o corpo do amado, ele inverteu as posições, voltando a ficar por cima. Mais que rápido, ele arrancou a calcinha dela, e tirou a própria cueca. Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior, e temeu o que estava por vir. _

_#-Nunca fiz isso antes.. – Sussurrou com a voz extremamente rouca. Ele a olhou surpreso._

_#- Kouga? – Fez uma pequena pausa – Não?_

_#- Não... – Ele sorriu satisfeito em saber que seria o primeiro a toca-la._

_#- Juro que vou ser o mais carinhoso possível... - Sussurrou puxando a coxa dela para cima, fazendo com que esta ficasse dobrada com ele no meio. – Vai doer... Mas depois passa.. – Disse começando a penetra-la lentamente. Kagome fechou os olhos com força e mordeu os lábios, segurando-se para não gemer. Inuyasha vendo a agonia da garota, parou de penetra-la, e acariciou carinhosamente a face dela, fazendo com que abrisse os olhos. Desceu o rosto e tocou levemente os lábios aos dela, que passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o puxou em um beijo voraz. O hanyou colocou a outra mão na cintura dela, e terminou de penetra-la. Sentiu kagome apertar com força seus braços, e gemer contra seus lábios. Subiu as duas mãos para o rosto dela, e o acariciou, sem parar de beija-la. Começou lentamente a se movimentar. Sentiu a respiração de kagome se normalizando, mas mesmo assim não aumentou o ritmo.. Estava usando cada pingo de seu alto controle para não machuca-la. Afastou os lábios da boca da amada, e desceu-os para o pescoço dela. Kagome voltou a morder os lábios, e acariciou as orelinhas de cachorro dele. Ela começou a gemer não mais de dor, e sim de prazer, o que estava matando inuyasha, que ainda se controlava para não machuca-la. _

_#- Mais rápido..Mais forte inu... – Pediu a jovem. Aquilo foi à gota d'agua para inuyasha, que mandou o alto controle pro ar, e obedeceu o que a namorada pediu. Aumentou o ritmo e a força das estocadas. Ele e kagome gemiam de puro prazer. _

_Inuyasha voltou a beijar kagome nos lábios, enquanto segurava-a pelo quadril, e fazia com que ela se movesse com ele. Ele inverteu as posições, fazendo com que kagome ficasse por cima. Sem soltar a cintura dela, fez com que a garota se movimentasse para cima e pra baixo. Começou meio devagar, mas depois a própria kagome aumentou o ritmo. Inuyasha subiu as mãos pelas costas suada dela, parou no ombro, e desceu-as pelos seios. _

_O hanyou sentiu o corpo de kagome tremer lentamente, e soube que ela já havia ápice. Voltou a mão para a cintura da garota, apertou-a levemente e a puxou pra baixo, fazendo com que a garota gemesse alto. Ela subiu lentamente ainda com o hanyou segurando-a na cintura, mas ele a puxou novamente pra baixo, dando uma profunda estocada. Tentou subir de novo, mas inuyasha a segurou. Não agüentando mais, o meio-youkai chegou ao clímax também. _

_#- Eu te amo... – Sussurrou kagome enquanto caia deitada sobre o namorado e beijava-lhe calmamente os lábios. _

_#- Eu também... – Ele a deitou ao seu lado e puxou-a, fazendo com que ela deitasse com a cabeça sobre seu peito. Não demorou muito e os dois dormiram._

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Alguns raios de sol ousavam entrar pela janela molhada da noite anterior. No quarto em que um jovem casal de namorados dormiam. As velas estava já todas apagas e a maioria já não estava mais ali. Apenas a cera. Varias peças de roupas jogadas pelo quarto.

E na cama. Inuyasha começava acordar. Abriu os olhos e piscou varias vezes. Apesar da janela estar fechada, a luz já era forte. Provavelmente já era tarde. No Maximo umas onze horas. Olhou para o lado e viu um anjo dormindo. Sorriu docemente ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Ajeito-se melhor na cama e ficou meio que sentado. Passou a mão pelo cabelo de Kagome. Abaixou e deu um terno beijo a alto da cabeça e levantou-se. Pegou sua calça que estava no chão. E desceu.

#-Bom dia – Disse Sango que estava na cozinha, tomando seu suco e comendo sua torrada junto com Sesshoumaru.

#-Bom dia – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo e procurando uma bandeja d embaixo da pia.

#-Que bom humor é esse? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru abaixando o jornal que estava lendo e vendo o irmão.

#-Nada – Disse ele colocando a bandeja em cima e pegando um pouco de tudo que tinha lá Sango me empresta uma roupa?

Os irmãos olharam incrédulos para o hanyou.

#-Decidiu assumir que é gay? – perguntou o mais velho colocando o jornal em cima da mesa. A conversa estava ficando interessante.

#-Não idiota – Disse Inuyasha, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

#-Não vai assumir. Mais que é gay. Isso é – Continuou o youkai. Sango apenas sorria com o dialogo – Não consegue nem ficar direito com a senhorita Kagome.

O sorriso de Inuyasha aumento, e ele não retruco. Sango e Sesshoumaru se entreolharam surpresos e curioso.

#-Sango a roupa.

#-Ah sim – Disse a irmã indo até a lavanderia e pegando uma saia jeans e uma blusinha roxa.

#-Obrigado – Disse ele pegando uma flor que estava em cima da mesa e colocando na bandeja também.

#-_Obrigado?_ – Repetiu Sango – Inuyasha você esta bem mesmo?

#-Perfeitamente bem – Disse ele saindo da cozinha e indo até a escada.

Sango e Sesshoumaru apenas se entreolharam.

Inuyasha subiu as escadas e chegou na porta do seu quarto. Equilibrou a bandeja com uma mão e abriu a porta. Kagome ainda dormia, e já ocupava a cama inteira. Estava deitada de barriga pra baixo e o lençol cobria apenas de seu bumbum para baixo. Deixando toda a parte de suas costas nuas.

O Hanyou estremeceu. Afastou umas velas e colocou a bandeja em cima da mesinha. Foi até a cama e se sentou ao lado dela. Esse ato fez Kagome se mexer um pouco e virar a cabeça de lado. Ficando assim com ela virada para Inuyasha. Ele acariciou seu cabelo e desceu para as costas. Kagome se mexeu com o toque e sorriu.

#-Não sabia que acordava desse jeito – Disse com os olhos ainda fechados.

#-Tenho motivos pra acordar assim – Disse ele em quanto Kagome colocava sua cabeça na perna dele.

#-Eu te amo tanto – Disse ela, já com os olhos aberto. O hanyou não parou de acaricia-la – só sinto ter demorado tanto pra perceber.

#-Não demorou. Eu que demorei – Disse ele.

Kagome puxou o lençol e se cobrou com ele e sentou-se. Sorriu docemente e depositou um leve beijo nos lábios do amado. Sentou-se melhor na cama e disse com a mão no estomago.

#-Ai que fome.

#-Nisso eu foi mais rápido – E ele mostro a mesa com a bandeja em cima – Toma. É da Sango – disse entregando a roupa para ela.

#-Obrigada – Disse. Inuyasha levantou e foi até a mesinha pegar o suco. Quando se virou viu Kagome fechando o botão da saia. Sorriu maliciosamente, ao ver os seios ainda de fora. Kagome não havia percebido que a observava. Procurou seu sutiã e o colocou e tentou fechar o fecho. O hanyou viu que estava com dificuldades e foi até ela e a ajudou a fechar.

Kagome sentou o toque da mão dele na sua pele. Inuyasha escorregou as mãos pela costa dela e pousou na cintura a abraçando por trás, e depositou beijos na base de seu pescoço.

#-Meu... Você tem fogo – Disse Kagome, sorriso.

#-Com uma namorada dessa quem não teria? – Dizendo isso ele a virou e a beijou fervorosamente...

#-Vamos comer – Disse Kagome se separando dele.

#-Vamos – Disse Inuyasha sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-Não nesse sentido – E deu um tapinha no braço do namorado.

#-Mais o que foi – Perguntou ele. Rindo fazendo cara de desentendido.

#-Bobo – Disse Kagome rindo indo até a mesa – Você só pensa nisso?

#-Ahh bem... – Disse pensativo pegando uma torrada – É, é... Acho que sim.

#-Pervertido.

#-Vai me dizer que não gosta? – Disse agarrando Kagome por trás. Essa ficou vermelha – Pelo tom do seu rosto acho que sim também.

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**Blah... Uma coisinhas antes… Aii essa formatura me fez lembra do ano passado na minha de 8ªserie... Ai eu era feliz e num sabia UHAUhauhUAHuhau... Blah... Mais bola pra frente ano que vem o segundo me aguarda uHAUhauhUAHuhaUHA...**

**E ai? Fico bom... Nossa tava muito cansada... Fiz o capitulo empurrada... Sexta eu posto o ultimo... Que não vai ter nada de mais... Só um final mesmo... Já estou com a metade pronta e beleza...**

**Pra quem lê "AGENTE SECRETO" também... Só ano que vem... Vou termina mudanças ai posto o próximo capitulo fmz...**

**B-jinhussssssssssssssssssss**


	21. Caminhos

_Notinha rápida:..._

_**20º Capitulo – Caminhos**_

DIN DOM (Nem tirem da campainha... Hahahah...)

#-Oiii – Disse Sango abrindo a porta e logo dando um beijo no namorado.

#-Oiii Tudo bem? – Disse ele entrando na casa.

#-Tudo e você? – Sango fechando a porta.

#-Também. Bom dia Sesshy – Disse Miroku, mais logo viu o olhar ameaçador que Sesshoumaru lançou pra ele – Quer dizer Sesshoumaru.

#-Pra você também – Disse ele terminando o café da manha.

#-Onde está o Inuyasha? – Perguntou a Sango.

#-Tá lá em cima – Disse a garota – Tá meio estranho.

#-Por que?

#-Ah... Sei lá... Ele desceu, tava meio avoado. Preparou uma bandeja de café da manha e levou lá pra cima. Não brigou com o Sesshy. E pediu uma roupa minha emprestada.

#-Ele é gay? – Perguntou Miroku.

#-Não... Quer dizer não sei – Disse Sango balançando a cabeça – Mais preste atenção. Ele não brigo com ninguém hoje.

#-Deve tá doente – Disse Miroku já se dirigindo a escada.

#-Sei lá.

#-Ou então dormiu com a Kagome – Disse Miroku sorrindo maliciosamente.

#-Ahh... Você só pensa besteira né? – Disse Sango dando-lhe um tapinha no braço – Ele não dormiu com ela. Se tivesse dormido... Bem... Ah não sei. Mais tenho certeza que Kagome não ficaria com Inuyasha.

#-Vamos aposta? – Disse Miroku parando no corredor.

#-Feito – Disse Sango pegando a mão estendida dele.

#-Se ele tiver dormido com ela eu ganho... Bem... Você faz o que eu quiser por uma semana... – Disse Miroku, cerrando os olhos.

#-Agora se ele _não_ tiver dormido você faz o que _eu_ quiser por uma semana – disse Sango ameaçadoramente.

#-Feito.

#-Feito.

Eles andaram mais um pouco e pararam na frente a porta de Inuyasha. Sango pegou na maçaneta e ainda deu uma olhada para o namorado como se disse-se _"Essa foi a aposta mais fácil que ganhei"_ E Miroku retribuiu o olhar como se falasse _"Não cante vitória antes de ganhar."_

#-Inuyasha – Disse Sango abrindo a porta – Diga para Miroku que você não... – Mas parou subitamente quando viu a seguinte cena: Inuyasha sentado numa cadeira ao lado da mesa (que tinha a bandeja em cima) Com Kagome em seu colo. Essa estava com uma perna de cada lado do hanyou. E com a saia toda subida. As duas mãos dela no rosto do namorado e as dele nas costa de Kagome dançando e levando a blusa junto. Os dois se beijavam ferozmente, mas pararam com a entrada de Sango. Essa ficou de boca aberta e Miroku sorria maliciosamente – Dormiu com Kagome... – Disse fracamente.

#-Oi? – Disse Kagome timidamente. Inuyasha desceu as mãos parando nas coxas da namorada.

#-Oi – Disse Sango estatelada.

#-Ganhei – Comemorou Miroku.

#-Perderam alguma coisa aqui? – Perguntou Inuyasha. Ele e Kagome continuavam na mesma posição.

#-eu não – Disse Miroku indo até a cama desarrumada e se jogando nela – Mas Sango acabou de perder uma aposta – Disse Miroku enquanto pegava a saia de Kagome que ainda estava no chão.

#-Que aposta? – Perguntou o hanyou sem se mexer.

#-Apostamos que você tinha dormido com a Kagome e ela disse que não. Perdeu.

Kagome ficou vermelha de repente e Inuyasha se divertia em segredo ao ver a namorada daquele jeito. Mais logo cortou o amigo.

#-Bem. Se já tem provas, por favor – Disse indicando a porta com a cabeça.

#-Que é isso amigão. Pode continuar. Não vamos atrapalhar – Disse Miroku sorrindo marotamente vendo os amigos naquelas posições – Quer saber – disse Se levantando. Foi até Sango e a pegou pelo braço, fazendo ela entrar no quarto – Vamos nos unir a vocês.

#-Ahhh – Disseram os três ao mesmo tempo. Kagome se levantou e puxou a saia pra baixo. Sango se soltou dele, e Inuyasha levantou indo até a namorada que estava encostada na parede.

#-Pervertido – disse Sango.

#-Hentai – Agora Kagome cruzando os braços.

#-Nojento – Disse Sango.

#-O que foi? – Perguntou Miroku inocentemente.

#-Ah tenha santa paciência né Miroku – Disse Sango saindo do quarto, mas antes. Ela parou e sorriu para o irmão e a amiga.

#-Cuide bem dela. E você? – Aponto para Kagome – Bote juízo na cabeça dele.

#-Pode deixa – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. Agora se encontravam assim: Inuyasha encostado na parede e Kagome na frente dele, sendo abraçada pelo hanyou.

#-Sangozinha – Disse Miroku indo atrás de sua namorada, mais como ela parou na porta e olhou para os amigos – Hum... Da-lhe Inuyasha... Garanhão...

#-Miroku...

#-E você Kagome. Achei que fosse uma menina inocente, pura, santa... Tck, tck... – Miroku balançou a cabeça negativamente.

#-Você não sabe de nada – Disse Inuyasha lambendo os lábios.

#-Inuyasha – Disse Kagome fingindo estar indignada. Miroku sorriu marotamente e saiu do quarto correndo atrás da namorada.

#-Esses dois – Disse Kagome se virando ficando assim com o corpo colado no de Inuyasha. E lhe beijo apaixonadamente.

#-Você achou... – Beijinho – Que... – Outro beijinho – Agente acabaria assim? – Deu um selinho mais longo.

Kagome riu antes de responder.

#-Assim como? – Disse ela encaram os lindos olhos cor do sol do namorado.

#-Bem... Assim. Como estamos...

#-Não. Sinceramente achei que ia ser mais fácil.

Os dois riram novamente. Mais não se soltaram. Kagome abraçava ele pelo pescoço e Inuyasha ela pela cintura.

#-Quando te vi pela primeira vez. De certa forma sabia que você seria minha – Disse.

#-Ahh garanhão...

#-Não. Era isso que eu pensava quando via uma garota bonita. "Ela vai ser minha e vai tá na minha cama ainda essa semana"

#-Galinha... – Cassou Kagome.

#-Mas é serio. E até você aparecer foi assim. Mas você se torno um verdadeiro desafio pra mim.

#-Quando eu te vi naquele estilo todo. Achei que fosse mais um querendo se aproveita. E vi que não estava errada.

Mais risos.

#-Mas com o tempo. Vi que você tinha muito mais a oferecer do que mostrava.

#-E foi você que me fez ver isso também.

Uma pausa. O silencio permanecia entre eles. Aquele silencio que acontece quando os olhos tem muito mais a dizer do que as palavras.

#-É realmente não achei que ia mos acabar assim – Repetiu Inuyasha.

#-E quem disse que é o fim? – Perguntou ela sorrindo e se beijaram novamente.

É assim nos filmes né? Agora imaginem aquelas câmeras que vai se afastando. Afastando. Mostra Miroku e Sango na sala brigando por qualquer coisa inútil. E logos começam a rir e se beijam. Ai a câmera vai para a cozinha e mostra Sesshoumaru no telefone com Rin. E podemos até ver um singelo sorriso nos lábios dele. Mas mostras apenas as imagens. E o som de fundo é uma gostosa melodia.

Assim a câmera sai da casa, e mostra ela. Não muito grande, não muito pequena. A casa onde aconteceu a maior parte das nossas historias, dos jogos, das lagrimas, dos risos. E assim essa câmera vai se afastando, afastando... Mas antes de sumir totalmente a imagem ela para numa arvore, e mostra que lá há duas pessoas. Ou melhor um youkai e uma garota/mulher.

#-Tá bom amor. Depois eu vou ai. Tchau – Disse Rin desligando o celular – Vai. Agora pode de dizer. Por que não nos encontramos na casa da mamãe em vez dessa arvore?

#-Queria ver ela mais uma vez – Disse o jovem youkai de olhos azuis, e madeixas castanhas, amaradas num abo de cavalo.

#-Você gosta de se torturar em Kouga – Disse Rin para o primo.

#-Não é isso. Gosto de ver as pessoas que eu amo. Quero ver se elas tão bem – disse em defesa.

#-Tá, tá que seja. Mas em quando ela não sai. Como anda lá em Londres? Tudo bem com o colégio? – Perguntou Rin tentando mudar de assunto.

#-Ela acreditou que eu estava namorando? – perguntou Kouga olhando para a casa da sua ex.

#-Grgrgr... – Resmungo Rin. Suspirou e respondeu com calma – Acreditou. Eu disse que você não gostava de ficar sozinho.

#-Ela me esqueceu rápido não? – Perguntou deixando lagrimas correm de seus olhos.

#-Se quer insistir nesse assunto tudo bem. Mas não chore tá legal? – Rin fez uma pausa – Não vamos mentir. Ela já não gostava de você como no começo. Ou melhor. Ela nunca gostou de você da mesma forma que você gostava dela.

#-É... – Disse ele, por mais difícil que era admitir aquilo era verdade.

#-O namoro de vocês era muito parado, monótono. E quando Inuyasha chegou. Ela viu que ele era diferente. Que era o tipo de cara aventureiro. Que topava todas sem se preocupar com a conseqüência. E sejamos sinceros. Por mais que Kagome fosse tímida e retraída. Ela era assim também.

#-É... Eu nunca dei chance para ela mostra o que realmente queria.

#-Tá vendo. E o Inuyasha não. Os dois sofreram muito nesse relacionamento. Um não falava que estava apaixonado por outro. Inuyasha nunca havia namorado serio. E Kagome... Ela ainda estava insegura com seus sentimentos com ele. Apesar de tudo ele é BEM diferente de você.

#-É...

#-"É... é..." ai Kouga por favor – Disse Rin olhando em volta. Como iria desce dali? – Agora se não se importa queria descer logo daqui para ver meu namorado.

#-Espere – Disse Kouga subitamente, ajeito-se melhor no galho e olhou para a porta da casa de Inuyasha. E essa foi aberta logo depois.

O hanyou estava abraçado com Kagome os dois conversavam e sorriam felizes. Kouga apenas observava. Rin temia que ele fizesse algo. Os namorados, passaram pelo caminho de cimento que dava para a calçada. Andaram mais um pouco e Inuyasha parou. Kagome parou com ele.

#-O que foi? – Perguntou ela, olhando preocupada para o namorado. Esse olhava para todos os lados come se estivesse procurando alguma coisa. Mas a rua estava deserta. Talvez pelo fato, de mesmo com sol, estar com o céu nublado.

#-Achei... Achei que estava... Quero dizer. Senti o cheiro de alguém conhecido.

#-Quem? – Perguntou Kagome olhando também em volta.

#-Não. Ninguém, não é nada. Impressão – Disse Inuyasha.

Kagome deu um doce sorriso para ele. E Inuyasha a beijo rapidamente. Voltaram a caminhar. Inuyasha com o braço no pescoço dela. Não se dando por satisfeito, ele olhou para trás discretamente e olhou para a arvore que tinha ali. E agora sim viu o dono do cheiro que havia sentido. Inuyasha "cumprimentou" Kouga com a cabeça. E esse fez o mesmo. Inuyasha voltou a olhar pra frente e voltou a prestar atenção no que a namorada dizia.

#-Ele a tocou – Disse Kouga com uma lagrima escorrendo pelo rosto.

#-Quer? – Perguntou Rin que estava distraída olhando para os amigos.

#-Inuyasha. Tocou Kagome. Eles dormiram juntos. Da pra perceber pelo cheiro.

#-Ohh... – Exclamou Rin olhando o casal de namorados de distanciarem.

#-Eu a perdi – Disse Kouga. Rin olhou para ele com uma certa pena – Agora tenho certeza. Podemos ir.

Disse. Pegou a prima no colo e deu um pulo caindo de pé. A colocou no chão e seguiu para o lado oposto de Kagome e Inuyasha.

#-Aonde você vai? – pergunto Rin um pouco preocupada.

#-Arrumar minhas malas. Vou embora hoje mesmo – Disse tentando sorrir.

#-Tudo bem? – Perguntou a prima.

#-Sim. Vou voltar para Londres e tentar arranjar aquela namorada que eu disse que tinha – Kouga sorriu e Rin também.

#-Boa viajem – Disse ela.

#-Valeu – disse Kouga virando a esquina.

Agora sim. A câmera vai se afastando. Mostra Kouga indo para casa. Do outro lado Inuyasha a Kagome sorrindo e conversando. Rin entrando na casa do namorado. A câmera vai se afastando mais... Mais... Agora não mostra só o quarteirão e sim, mas sim o bairro... A cidade... As coisas vão ficando pequeninas... E a imagem some...

Seria esse o final? O final da longa e exaustiva tentativa de Kagome e Inuyasha ficarem juntos? Creio eu que não poderei terminar essa narrativa com um "E viveram felizes para sempre" seria ingenuidade minha terminar assim. E cá pra nois. Historia com esse final não existe hoje.

Claro que eles ficaram melhor do que esse começo tumultuado, cheio de intrigas, jogos e inseguranças. Mas não vou mentir e dizer que neles nunca mais tiveram brigas e desconfianças. Isso faz parte. Casaram-se? Bem Kagome tinha 17 e Inuyasha 18... Talvez dali a cinco anos... Não para ser sincera acho que a historia deles ficariam muito "contos de fala".

Mais uma coisa eu garanto a vocês, esse tempo que ficaram juntos viveram com maior intensidade que nunca, se amaram loucamente. E digo mais... Arrisco até dizer que quando eles terminaram (se isso aconteceu mesmo), eles se tornaram os melhor amigos. E é claro. Como namorados podem se tornar melhor amigos. Era obvio que beijos aconteciam acidentalmente e propositalmente. Quando não estavam ficando com ninguém qual o mal disso?

Bem agora sim... Poderei colocar aquela ultima palavrinha, que deixam as pessoas tristes ou felizes...

FIM 

OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO-oo-OO

**Aeee... **

**É isso... Sem nada a declara...**

**MUITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Obrigadas as meus fies leitores... Não vou citar nomes pra não esquecer de nenhuma...**

**Essa foi minha primeira Fic oficial... E foi a primeira que estou acabando também... Vocês não tem idéia de como foi bom isso pra mim... Estou muito grata por tudo... Pelo apoio... pelos elogios.. pelas criticas que me ajudaram a crescer...**

**Bem não tenho muito o que falar mesmo... E também não irei falar muito, pois vai parecer despedida... E isso não é... É apenas a conclusão de um trabalho duro e soado...**

**B-jinhuss para todos que tiveram paciência de ler tudo e acompanhar...**


End file.
